Josh's Adventure!
by yirby
Summary: A story about life, love, friendship, and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

(In this setting, a new device called a Pokespeak would allow communication between Pokemon and people through telepathic communication. It is not perfect, but it is so sought after that most trainers have it, although it is still in beta stages.)

I was sitting in class, scribbling notes for an upcoming exam. My last for high school. That sentiment tasted bittersweet; I would love leaving and exploring the Kanto region when I finished, but I would miss the teachers and classes. I really didn't have many school friends.

I felt a tug at my backpack, and a lazy stretch towards my consciousness.

[You awake back there?] I thought quietly towards my sleepy Pokemon. Static, my Pikachu, was resting in my backpack.

[…Do I need to get up?] He asked, thoughts blurred by his semiconscious mind.

[No. Class still has about half an hour left.]

[How much time is that?]

[30 minutes.] I still felt some confusion, so I put it in easier terms [The time it takes you to eat four or five apples.]

[Ok. I think I'll go back to sleep then.] He shuffled around in my backpack before getting comfortable. [Hey, Josh?]

[Yeah, Stat?] I answered.

[Why do you go to school?] He asked sleepily. I knew he would fall asleep before I gave him a real answer, so I simplified it.

[To get a piece of paper.] I smiled to myself.

[Why? It seems like a lot of work for a piece of paper. You're unhappy here, I can feel it. You like battling, and hanging with your friends outside of school. Why do you make yourself unhappy here, just to get a piece of paper?]

[It will help me get other pieces of paper later that are better and more important.]

[I would never want to be a human…] He muttered sleepily.

[Why would you say that?]

[You humans have it so hard. In what world would anyone want to live to have to work so hard for an uncertain future? We just roam free, and do what we want with whoever we want. You guys have it way too rough.]

[Hmmmmm.]

[Oh well. I know it's more complicated than that…] He yawned, [I just don't like seeing you sad. I won't question you though; you've always been the smart one. I'm just here for teh ladies…] I laughed out loud, and the lecturer glared at me.

"Did I say something amusing?" She glared.

"Um, no, I just, uh-"

[Busted!] Static thought-laughed, suddenly more alert.

"Are you communicating with a Pokemon in my class? I EXPECT 100% of your attention, not split with some rodent."

[Hey, who's she calling a-]

[SHHHH!] I silenced my Pikachu. I looked back at my teacher. "No, I just remembered something funny that pertained to something you mentioned. Sorry."

"And what was so funny?" She stared back, unphazed.

"Um…" Shit, I was in calculus. "T-The little exclamation point behind the ten. Reminds me of someone yelling TEN really loudly. Sorry, it's a bit juvenile, I know."

"Hmmm." She turned around and continued teaching.

* * *

[I don't know who the HELL she thinks is a rodent…!] Static vented as I threw another wooden stick in his direction. He electrocuted it into soot like all the others as I reached for another stick. [I mean, who supplies the world with clean electricity? Voltorbs? They would blow us to bits!]

[She's just old. She doesn't understand.]

[Whatever.] He blasted another branch. [I just wish I could fight HER in a battle, I would rip-] Just then, a female trainer appeared out of some nearby bushes. I was about to great her, but static beat me to it.

[Oh heck yes.] He adjusted his pokespeak accordingly. [Hey! I saw you! Let's battle!]

[Sorry,] I apologized to the trainer, [my Pikachu is a bit worked up. Because we GREET people first, then ASK them politely if they want to battle. Right Static?] He grumbled telepathically.

"Sure, I would love to battle." She spoke. The sound of her voice startled me; I hadn't realized we were talking telepathically. She wore a scarlet red dress with a large black belt around her waist. She had a darker completion, with deep, blue eyes. She reached around her belt and grabbed a pink poke ball covered in stickers.

"Go, Clefairy!" She shouted enthusiastically, tossing the pokeball. A red flash of light illuminated the woods, and a male Clefairy stood in a fighting stance. Static turned off "public-chat" on his Pokespeak.

[Standard beginning normal set, right?] Static beamed, completely in his element.

[You got it. Go!]

* * *

(Static POV)

This was my thing. There were many things in life I couldn't control. My trainer planned my life, where we ate, and where we live. Don't get me wrong, he's fantastic, and I love our lifestyle, but at times I yearn for more control.

This. This is where I dominate. This is my arena, and this is my show. I cracked my knuckles. Time to shine.

[FAKE OUT!] I shouted, smashing my paws in front of the Clefairy. He flinched backwards, giving me the opening I needed. [Brick Break!] My paw glowed orange with fighting energy, and I crashed it against my opponent. Clefairy skyrocketed into a nearby tree, splintering the wood. My cheeks charged with electricity, and I took aim.

"Clefairy! Use double-"

[Thunderbolt!] I interrupted, electrocuting the pink puff. It collapsed on the grass.

[Yes! Heh! Didn't even get a chance to attack!]

[Don't get cocky, she has more.] My trainer commanded. I shook my head, he was right. I had to keep focused.

"Go, Wigglytuff!" She tossed another hot-pink pokeball in the air, revealing a rather large Wigglytuff.

[Alright, standard beginning normal set again, right?]

[NO.] My trainer commanded, and startled me. [You cannot use fakeout again, it will fail, and it will give her Wigglytuff an opening on you. Go straight for the Brick break thunderbolt combo.]

Damn, I completely would have forgotten that. That's why he's the trainer!

[Brick breaaaak!] I thought-shouted rushing at the Wigglytuff. She caught me in midair and attempted a double slap, but I twisted out of her grasp and smashed her with my glowing palm.

"Wigg-AUGH!" She exclaimed as she crashed against the ground.

[Thunderbolt!] The nearby bushed crackled with electricity as I eliminated her remaining HP.

"Wig…" She collapsed upon the grass.

[Nice work, Static. Only one more to go.] I beamed at my trainer's praise.

"Go, DarknessWithin!" She laughed, throwing a pitch-black luxury ball. I flinched as a krukodile appeared, glowing with dark energy. My eyes grew wide, and I started backing away. Third evolution ground and dark type!? I didn't stand a chance, there was no way…

[Calm down.] My trainer commanded, feeling my fear leak into his consciousness. [Focus. You know what to do.]

Shaking, I pressed my palms together in an attempt to clear my mind. I closed my eyes. I felt the stomping of the ground as that monster charged me from across the forest.

In, out. In, out. This wouldn't work if I didn't focus. Deep breaths…

I heard the vegetation crunching under her massive footsteps.

In, out. In, out.

I trusted my trainer completely. He wouldn't allow me to meditate too long, he would warn me in time to react.

In, out. In, out. Focus.

[Now, Static!] I focused the energy I had gathered, and released it into an aura of light blue light around me, aiming at the Krokidile.

[HIDDEN POWER ICE!] My aura smashed against the foe, sending him flying, and crunching against the unforgiving ground. I didn't give him any time to get up. [Brick Break!] I shouted, smashing my hardened palm into his stomach.

[Good work, Pikachu.] The collapsed Krokodile laid on its side, and I was once again rewarded with Josh's praise. I beamed in victory.

The girl trainer on the other side returned her fainted Pokemon to its pokeball. Now would come the small talk, the shaking hands, and the talking about strategies. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

"Thanks for a great battle! I don't believe I caught your name?"

"It's Sandy. Hey, that's one hell of a Pikachu you got there!"

[You know it.] I said.

[Modesty.] Josh directed. I slumped back. […but deserved.] I grinned.

"Yeah, he really is." I heard Josh say. "This little guy's gotten me out of some tough situations." I adjusted my Poke-speak.

[WE have gotten out of tough situa- Hey! Put me down!] Josh grabbed me playfully, and I struggled to get loose. After a second he placed me on his shoulder. I pouted accordingly.

"We make a good team." I messed up his hair as revenge. "Hey!"

[We do.] I jumped out of his reach as he blindly grabbed at me with his hair covering his eyes. By the time he managed to brush out his hair, I was already on the ground. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Aaaaanyway" Josh said, trying to recover from my little prank. "Do you want me to walk you to the Pokemon center? Protect you from any tall grass along the way? It's kinda dangerous without any Pokemon that are awake."

"I'll be fine." She revealed another Pokemon under her hat. "Just for emergencies. But I'll tell you what. Can I meet you later at the mall, maybe we could all get a bite?" Augh, humans. There are far too many social protocols…

"Sure, I'd love to. Meet you at seven?" Josh said. I noticed some feeling seeping from Joshes conscious to mine.

"Alright, see you there." The girl dressed in red disappeared back into the forest from the same direction we came.

I noticed the feeling bubbling up in Josh's consciousness again. Once she was gone, I looked back up at him.

[What are you thinking, Josh?] I asked him, not recognizing his feelings.

[I'm thinking…we have a date. How'd you like the Wigglytuff, Pikachu?]

[Meh.]

[Oh, so the Krokodile was more your style?]

[AAAAUGHHHHH! Ok, Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff!]

He laughed, and I laughed. It had been a good day.

* * *

(Sandy's POV)

Wigglytuff sipped her lemonade at 7:02. I tapped my foot.

[He's not going to show, you know] Wigglytuff sipped her canned lemonade.

[You don't know that.]

[Sure. I'm sure he's just late, right? How long are we going to stay? Two hours , like last time?]

[IT WAS DAILIGHT SAVINGS TIME!] I shouted in my mind. [It was a mistake anyone could have made!]

[He didn't make a mistake, he didn't SHOW.]

[Shut up!]

[You're shooting too high. Maybe you should talk to that chubby kid with the Todidille-]

A sharmory flew close overhead, and a trainer with spiked orange hair jumped off, and landed adjacent from me. He bowed sarcastically, showing off an amazing smile.

"Sorry I'm late, may I join you?" He returned the Skarmory to its pokeball, and a little yellow mouse bounded up to his side.

"Certainly." I gave an I-told-you-so smile to Wigglytuff, finishing off my lemonade.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I bit back tears as I approached Sandy's table, concentrating on preventing too much of my pain from leaking into Static's consciousness.

[Dude, are you ok?! You landed really messed up on your left paw!] Static thought in concern.

[Foot. It's fine, it just kinda stung from the landing.]

[Dude, it was SIDEWAYS. I SAW that. And I can sense when you're lying.]

[They you can also sense when you need to SHUT UP and let her believe I stuck that.]

[That was like ten feet high! PLUS you jumped off instead of sliding!]

[Sush!] I commanded, and he fell silent, albeit concerned. I sat down across from sandy, we began chatting; it took every ounce of discipline I had not to clutch my ankle in agony.

"That was a nice trick!" She exclaimed. "You must practice with that Skarmory a lot!"

"Skarr? Nah, It's just a parlor trick I pull out every once in a while."

"Skarr? Creative name." She chuckled. I forced myself to smile.

"It's more fitting then you might think."

[Dude…! It's all purple and stuff!] Static interrupted my thoughts. [Plus your shoe is red and sticky.]

[Ignore it. I'll finish this date, and they we'll walk to the hospital on the second floor. AFTER I get her number.]

[Dude, you're in agony. You've got to tell her, dude.]

[Stop saying dude, you sound stupid.] I snapped at him. [Plus she thinks I stuck the landing. So be quiet!]

We talked for a few minutes after that, mostly about Pokemon and battling, but also about our different families and where we were from. She told me how she got the Pokemon she traveled with, including Wigglytuff, her favorite. Static interrupted my thoughts again.

[It's like SIDEWAYS, Du-, Josh, You NEED to do something about this. I think I can see part of a bone.]

[I'm FINE.]I stated angrily. Static sighed and adjusted his pokespeak. [Hey! Stop! Don't you dare-]

[Hey cute-red-dress-girl!] Static thought to her, getting her attention. [My trainer is hurt, and we need to take him to a hospital.]

"I'm fine, don't listen to him, Sandy." I shot a glare at my Pikachu, who persistently continued.

[Holy crap, look at his ankle!] Wigglytuff exclaimed, pointing under the table. Sandy peeked under aswell. I rolled my eyes.

"Holy shit Josh, what happened!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Um, I guess I didn't quite stick the landing as well as I would have liked."

She put her face in her hand and sighed, annoyed. "Boys and their bravado. Here, let me help you to the hospital wing." She offered her hand to help me get up.

"I'm fine, I can walk there myseAAUUGH!" I exclaimed, when I attempted to put any weight on my foot.

"Wait here, I'll call up a stretcher." She rolled her eyes and pulled a purple cellphone out of her pocket.

[Now I look like an ass…] I muttered to Static.

[Better an ass than a guy with a phone number and an amputated paw.] He retorted.

[Worse than an ass that doesn't need an amputated FOOT and has no phone number.] I pointed out.

The doctor had bandaged my foot pretty well, and the medication definitely dulled the pain. Although I did bruise my foot rather badly and tore several ligaments, after resting for the night the doctor assured me I would be able to walk out the next day, albeit in a small cast. Once I was back to my normal 'not in hellish-pain' self, I apologized to Static for yelling at him, and thanked him for helping me when I really need it.

[No problem, DUDE.] He licked my hand that was dangling off the bed. To my surprise and delight, Sandy has stayed with me the whole time, calling me a knucklehead, but telling me what I did was a cute gesture none-the-less. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wigglytuff and Static talking, but I didn't give it a second thought.

"You really could have hurt yourself, you know." Sandy condescendingly stared down at me, lying on the bed. "That jump was way too high for your first attempt."

"In my defense it was supposed to be lower…" I smiled sheepishly.

[Aaaaaand...] Static interjected, [He was supposed to SLIDE off, not jump off like an idiot.]

"Hey, watch it, buddy, or I'll kick you with my good foot." I made a pathetic attempt to threaten him by wiggling my right foot. We all laughed.

"Hey, it's getting late." Sandy mentioned, looking at the time. "I'm gonna go home and grab something to eat for me and Wigglytuff, she's been complaining telepathically this whole time."

[Hey!] Wigglytuff stated angrily, [That was private!]

"Anyway," Sandy continued, "I'll catch you later. Call me." She planted a note on my stomach, and a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for…at least, an interesting first date." She smiled and left the room.

[AWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH!] Static fist pumped the air, in a mixture of his and my emotions. [Dude, you TOTALLY have her. She's SO into you. I think she's like the nurse type, that likes, like, caring for sick people and stuff. Anyway, you NAILED it!]

[Thanks, but I think you have your own motivation for wanting me to have a second date with sandy.] I accused the coy Pikachu.

[W-what?] He quickly attempted to shield his emotions from me. [What are you talking about?]

[I saw you checking out her Wigglytuff, you were definitely interest-]

[No, nuh-ah. I didn't. I mean, I might have looked at her, or something, but not like that. Like, not like, like, THAT, you know? I was just looking, um, just, like being polite.] I laughed at how flustered he was becoming. [Don't laugh at me!] He glared, cheeks somehow more red the usual. [I was, we were just, like chatting. And you like, stare, I mean look at people when you talk. It's just what you… SHUT UP!] Static turned away and stomped angrily on the ground. I smiled and reached across the bed and picked him up by the tail. [Hey, what the-!? Put me down! Hey, I'll shock you, I'll DO IT!] I placed him gently on my stomach, and petted him with my other hand.

[Calm down, maybe we can double date, huh?]

[Whatever, I don't care.] He turned his head away, but couldn't help purring as I continued petting him.

[Aww, don't talk like that, you sound like Skarr.] Static snorted with sudden laughter, and I knew I had one him over.

[Ok, fine. ONE double date.] Static grudgingly agreed.

* * *

(Sandy POV)

As I walked out of Josh's room, I couldn't help but notice Wiggly's far off stare. Most friends would probably ask what she was thinking. Most friends would probably ask her what was up, or try to engage her in conversation. Most friends aren't named Sandy.

"Waaah!" She cried suddenly, colliding with my foot as she walked, tripping onto the smooth tile floor. [What was that for!?]

[Not congratulating me.] I smirked triumphantly.

[You didn't have to TRIP me!]

[You looked too peaceful.]

[So your conclusion is physical violence? Thanks, I feel _LOVED_.]

[Oh come now. You know you're loved.]

Wigglytuff got quiet again. This wasn't like her; she was normally very boisterous and obstinate.

[What's wrong?] I prodded.

[Nothing.]

[Come on.]

[Nothing!]

[Nuuuthin'.] I mimicked as we walked out of the hospital. She rolled her eyes. [Come on, what's up?]

[I don't want to talk about it here.]

I dropped my joking demeanor. [Do you want to go back home?]

[…Mmhmm.] Her thoughts made it clear she was close to tears.

[Okay, let's go home then. Do you want me to carry you?]

[…yes.]

[Okay.] I braced myself, and picked her up in my arms as I headed back to my small home in the woods. The sun was still a few hours from setting, and cast a kind bluish pink gaze across the clouds as I made my way home.

Once we were out of the city, I placed her back on the ground. We were a few minutes from my cottage, a place I inherited from my father when I turned eighteen. It was small but cozy, and it was the corner of the Earth I could call my home.

Wigglytuff hadn't said anything on the way home. Her eyes looked glassy, and whenever I looked at her, she turned away.

[What's up?] I asked, once we had entered my home. [Seriously. What's wrong? ]

[…]

[Wigglytuff, come on. You can share anything with-] All the sudden, I felt all her thoughts ambush me at once.

[How can you be so fluid with relationships like that? Just being yourself and joking with people you hardly know? How is it so natural for you to just joke and talk, and not care what others think? How is it so easy for you to strike up a conversation without worrying what others think, without being self-conscious about their reactions, and without a care in the world?] She stopped suddenly, and looked sullen. [How can you…not care? Not care about the world?]

[People's opinions don't bother me much. Chances are I won't see most of them again. But yours do. What do YOU think?]

She stared back at me, eyes blurred with unshed tears. [I wish I were as secure as you. That's…] her thoughts became momentarily blurred with sadness. [I…I hate myself.]

[What?]

[Everything about me is wrong! I'm a fat, I can't talk to people-] She pointed an accusing limb at the half-full bottle of water on the counter, [-and I'm mean. I'm mean to everyone, I'm mean to you. And I love you. You're the only one that has ever been nice to me, and I'm mean to you.] She sobbed, tears shattering on the smooth oak floor.

[Come here…] I enveloped her head in my arms, cushioning her tears. [I love you too.] Her sobbing continued. [You're my favorite, you know?] She looked up at me, eyes still watering. [Clefairy is my friends, and so it Krokidille, and she doesn't even like me.

[How can you like me…?] She started tearing up once again.

[Because you're funny.] I poked her in her belly, causing her to giggle reluctantly. [Because you're interesting.] I poked her again, and she laughed openly. [And…] I circled above her stomach with my finger, causing her to cringe in delight, hiding most of her stomach with her little limbs. [Because you're not mean. You're just insecure, about yourself.] I poked her again, and she shrieked with laughter. [You just needed to be sure of yourself. And you needed to love yourself, for not how other people look at you, but for how you look to YOURSELF.]

Her watery eyes glanced up at me, smiling through her tears. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and she returned my embrace.

She sniffed once, regaining her composure. [S-so, you can't tell people I cried. Ever.] I smiled.

[Of course.]

[Ok. Um…T-thanks, Sandy.]

[Sure.]

She ran, and hugged my leg. I smiled and returned the embrace.

We sat around chatting for the better part of the night, slept, and woke up refreshed and reinvigorated. Wiggly woke me up, and with nothing to do on this lazy Sunday, I chose to enjoy it by just chatting with my best friend, and thinking of stupid things to do together. Inside my room there was a small pouch of marbles that I once played with as a child. I let my childish side get the better of me, and laughed as I snatched them from my bedside table.

[We're all idiots.] Wiggly laughed as I bounced another marble off her inflated body, trying to ricochet it into the garbage can. I missed again, for the thousandth time.

[You have to inflate more when the marble hits you.] I commanded, readying another marble.

[I CAN'T inflate more, this is my max. Plus it doesn't help this is stupid, and making me laugh!] The air rushed out of Wigglytuff as she cracked up laughing once more. I couldn't help but join in, and after a moment, we were both sprawled on the floor, covered with dust.

The doorbell interrupted our fit of giggles. I glanced at the clock, which read a bit past 10. Who would be here at this time? Usually the only person to show up at my house was the mailman, and he never rang the doorbell. I got up and dusted myself off before going to check on my mysterious guest.

[Who is it?] Wigglytuff asked impatiently.  
[I'm walking to find out!] I stuck my tongue out as I walked to the door, pulling it open haphazardly.

I blinked at the recognizable spiky haired fellow at my door, grinning sheepishly. A small yellow mouse clung by his side.

[Josh? Hey, what are you doing here?]

* * *

(Wigglytuff POV)

"Yeah, I got the brace on." Josh answered, looking sheepish. "I would have called, but, um…"

"But what?"

"Well, you didn't answer." Sandy flipped her phone of her pocket, and to her dismay she realized it was on silent, with two unanswered calls and three texts. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted another battle. Static's been itching for a rematch against the one in your hat. He can't stand secrets." Josh laughed, looking down at his Pikachu.

[Augh!] I said, as she dragged me outside. [Boys! All they want to do is battle. Can't I go inside and watch T.V. while you guys fight?]

[No. You want to be more social, this is your opportunity.]

I rolled my giant, blue eyes. She was right of course, I just loathed to admit it.

[You don't have to.] She reminded me.

[No, no, you're…] I sighed. [I'll do it.]

"TUFF." I puffed myself up to looking intimidating. I adjusted my pokespeak so I could communicate with the Pikachu.

[It won't be so easy this time, electric rodent. I know all your moves, you know almost none of mine.]

[Bring it on, bubble-gum.] Static replied, cheeks charged with electric power. I was taken back at his confidence.

I watched Statics face quickly display intrigue, confusion, and understanding. His trainer was giving him telepathic commands. I wondered what his first move would be…

[Wiggly, are you ready?] I gulped.

[Yeah, I think so.] I thought, gulping. [Double-slap, Body Slam?]

[You got it. He's clearly going to charge at you, so be prepared.]

I braced myself and readied my palm. Sure enough, the Pikachu tore across the wildlife, and rushed at me, cheeks blazing with sparks.

"Pi…..!" He shouted, palm's glowing orange. [Shit.] I thought, [he's going straight for the Brick Break.]

"KAAAAAH!" He swiped at me. I dodged by a hair, and attempted to counterattack. "KAAA" he swiped again vertically. I slapped him once, disorienting him, and then twice. He jumped backwards to avoid further damage. "KAAAAAH!" He dashed at me, paw transformed into a fist. He smashed it against my skull, sending me flying. I crashed into something hard, and massive pain coursed through my body. Suddenly, the world's color shut off, and was replaced with pure black, devoid of color, sound, and life.


	2. Chapter 2

…

"-e fine. Tell your Pikachu to be more careful though, would you? Usually Pokemon never suffer injuries due to fighting, but it looks like this one…"

…

"…a sec, this process isn't exactly instantaneous, especially for something of this extent…"

…

Color slowly filled my vision, colors blurring together in indistinct, unclear lines. I felt tired beyond belief, and my head felt insanely fuzzy.

"Oh good, I think she's coming to!" I heard someone say. Sandy?

I tried to say something, but nothing happened. I felt around my ear for the Pokespeak, but it was no longer there. I couldn't talk, or see. I was helpless. I slumped back onto whatever surface I was on, tired and defeated.

My motion must have triggered some kind of recognition, because I felt someone hook a Pokespeak to my ear just after I laid back down.

[Just try to relax.] I heard someone say. [You'll be alright, they're taking care of you now.]

[I am SO SORRY, SERIOUSLY. I didn't even mean to, I was just attacking like I normally do, and I didn't mean to-] Another voice apologized, clearly distraught and nerve wracked.

[It's fine.] Another voice interrupted. [We know you didn't mean to. And she'll be fine too, she just needs some time.]

I took a deep breath. [What….happened?] I managed to think coherently.

[I hit you into a rock, but it was a HUGE accident!] I heard a voice yelp. [I didn't mean to, I was just struggling to hit you, then I saw the opening and I went for it. I didn't even look behind you, I just hit you as fast as I could. I'm really sorry!]

[The important thing is-] I heard a voice that I could now identify as Sandy's, [-you'll be alright. Sleep now for a bit longer, and I'll be back with some food and a treat, okay? Just relax for now.]

[Do you mind if I stay?] The voice that must have been Static's begged. [I…]

[I understand. Sure. We'll be back in a bit. Don't beat yourself up though, Static.]

I heard a door close, and the voices stopped. I opened my eyes again, and the swirling colors lessened, revealing a large white oval, surrounded in pink. It took a few moments for me to realize I was staring at my stomach.

I looked up. My head was resting on something soft…pillows? There were white sheets beneath me, and curtains to my left and right. Josh's Pikachu stood on my bed, face covered with guilt and worry.

[A-are you okay?] He asked, clearly terrified of my answer. I combed my fur with my paw, trying to make myself look moderately presentable in my current state.

[My head is killing me, but…yeah, I think I'll be fine. That's what they said anyway.]

[I didn't mean to hurt you, really! I was just trying-]

[I know, I believe you.]

Static gulped guiltily as I tried to smooth my disheveled coat. No matter what I tried, my unruly pink fur stood straight up, mocking my attempts at taming the wild fuzz. I growled, pressing harder against myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand press down against my own. I looked up at Static, who motioned for me to relax. I sank back on the pillow, feeling a bit like a child, as he watched me with a concerned gaze. He licked his paw and ran it through my coat, smoothing out the more unkempt patches.

Some patches proved too unruly, and instead of his paw, I felt him slowly lap at the areas of disheveled fur. It felt a bit odd to feel someone else do that to myself, but the feeling wasn't bad. After a few moments, he stood back to admire his work.

[Thanks.] I thought quietly.

[No problem.]

[Hey guys, did we miss anything?] Josh's boisterous thoughts echoed through our minds before he walked into the room. Static's eyes went wide, and he stumbled away from me in a quick attempt to look inconspicuous.

[Uh, she woke up.] He mumbled. Josh came in carrying two large bags of what I could smell was Take-out from the Sinnoh dinner. Sandy walked by my side, and placed a fresh plate of delicious smelling noodles right beside me.

[There you are. Don't eat too fast, lying down and all, okay?] But I was already eating, grabbing handfuls of the noodles and gobbling them up as fast as I could. Sinnoh food was a delicacy in Kanto, and I was sure not to pass up an opportunity like.

[Thanks!] I garbled as I continued eating.

[No problem, I thought you'd like your favorite food, maybe it would cheer you up a bit.] Sandy smiled, bringing her hand down to brush my fur before recoiling it suddenly. [Ewww, why's your fur all wet?]

Static's eyes went wide, and I hesitated for a moment. [U-uh, it's just really hot in here I guess.]

[Oh, sorry. Let me open some windows.] Sandy apologized. Static shot me a guilty but amused expression.

* * *

(Josh POV)

Two weeks had gone by so fast. Wiggly had been taken out of the hospital after resting for a day, and every day after that, Static and I had spent at Sandy's door, handing out and playing games. It was quiet life, and we were all pretty happy. Unfortunately, life's call beckoned far too quickly. School had let out for me, and Sandy's part time summer job required her to fulfill many more hours than she was currently. Static was also feeling under the weather at our temporary goodbyes. He didn't cry of course (far too 'manly' for that) but he did have a quiver in his thoughts as we waved goodbye to the residence of the small cottage in the woods. After giving our goodbyes, and promising I would return back to Celadon City frequently, I turned to mount my less-then-eager Skarmorry.

[Are you quite finished, or shall I turn to dust waiting for you? I suppose the world would not miss me; perhaps it would even be better off.] My emotional Skarmorry commented, looking into the distance. I sighed.

[Don't talk like that, Skarmorry, you know you're loved.] I petted his silver, metallic down. He turned away.

"Alright. Visit soon! I'll keep in contact with you, I promise!" Sandy waved as I flew off, off to the new, virgin lands I had never before explored – the Sevii Islands. I had received news by an announcement there that there was a Pokemon adoption/babysitting service that was in need of assistance. It had been rather vague, but it intrigued me nonetheless, along with the prospect of visiting the Isles.

"Goodbye!" I shouted to Sandy, approaching the clouds. I felt the wind tussle my orange hair, and the mist rush across my face, and thought of Sandy once more… I missed her already.

After flying for quite some time, and making dull conversation with my depressed Skarmory, we landed on the Sevvi islands. Once Skarr landed, I slid down his silver back (carefully, to avoid further aggravation to my foot) and stood next to him, petting his metallic feathers.

[Your beast of burden. Is that all I am? Is that all I'm meant for in this world, to carry you from place to place? I'm not mad I suppose, at least there's one thing in life I'm good at.] Skarmorry looked towards the sea.

[Skarr, you know you're more important than that.]

[Josh, I can sense when you're lying.]

[Then you know I'm not.] I said firmly. He remained silent. [Skarmorry, I've been ignoring this for too long. You've always been dark and poetic, but never depressed. What's wrong, seriously?]

[Life has no meaning. I see everything for what it is, with no distractions of valor or color. Everything is simply different shaded of gray, of soul crushing depression.]

[What happened, Skarr?]

[Different shades of gray, melting down into the eventual pit of oblivion. Nothing matters in this world; all of our actions are eventually meaningless. Our anger, hate, heroism, love…]

[Love?] I asked. Skarr turned to me with tears in his normally fierce, bird eyes.

[Love. She never loved me.] He collapsed into a pile of feathers, sobbing. [It doesn't matter. Nothing does.]

[Who…?] Oh shoot, he's talking about the ditto. About a month ago, a put Skarmorry in the daycare so he could have more interaction from different Pokemon… I suppose he got a bit more 'interaction' then I had thought. [We can talk. Pokemon don't mate for life, there will be tons of other Pokemon that find you-]

[Not like her…] He turned off his poke-speak. I sat beside him anyway and petted his metallic coating, and together we watched the sun set, on another beautiful day…

As the moon rose on the blackened shores of the Sevvi islands, I returned Skarr to his Luxury ball. I was honestly concerned. He had always been dark, but never to this extent. He needed something happy in his life again. It wasn't an immediate concern, I knew I could keep Skarr in stasis inside his Pokeball for eternity and he wouldn't age a day, but before I flew with him again I wanted a plan.

I tossed another Luxury ball into the air, and after a bright flash of red, my furry yellow companion stood at my side. He yawned.

[Oh, good, night. I'm exhausted.] He fell forward onto the ground and feigned sleep.

[Hey, at least help me set up the blanket and sleeping bags!]

[ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz] he thought loudly. I sighed, but laughed to myself setting up the necessary supplies. I grabbed him by the foot and shoved him head-first into his sleeping bag.

"PiKAAAA!" he shouted in duress, then switched to telepathy. [Hey, I could suffocate in here!]

[I could only hope.] I laughed, and he poked his head out.

[Not funny.] He pouted, turning away from me.

[You know I love you.] I pushed him playfully, and he rolled away.

[Hey, ow! Yeah, yeah, whatever, sappytrainersayswhat?] Static replied. I laughed, then snuggled into my own sleeping bag, and drifted asleep…

* * *

A wondrous pink-teal sky greeted me as I arose. The new sunlight illuminated the previously shaded island, erasing the memory of the previous darkness. Static snored peacefully beside me, his consciousness empty of any large thoughts.

I didn't disturb him, and took the time to think about Skarr. I hadn't neglected him, I just thought the problems would resolve themselves. Was I foolish? I shook my head. Thoughts of blame wouldn't help Skarr, solutions would.

I felt a familiar tug at my thoughts, as a reluctant Pikachu squinted angrily at the morning sun. Static pulled the sleeping bag over his head and though-mumbled some choice obscenities.

[You awake yet?] I prodded at his dazed mind.

[…no.] He said stubbornly. He peeked out of the sleeping bag. [Do I have to get up yet?]

[Nah. You can sleep more if you want to.]

[…Meh, I'm up.] He crawled out of his sleeping back and rolled it up terribly, and then handed the crumpled mess to me. I rolled my eyes.

[Thanks…] I stuffed the mess into my backpack.

[Where are we going today?] Pikachu asked with a curious, sleepy grin.

[Lets check out the Pokemon adoption place.] It would be a small walk there, and it would give me time to think about Skarr. Maybe something there would help me figure out what to do…

* * *

Static pushed the door open, and we both entered a dank, shaded building. The door hit a bell that I assumed was meant to ring to alert employees of potential customers, but instead it simply clanked softly. It was broken.

A heavy older woman sat at a desk adjacent to the entrance, smoking a cigarette. She looked unhappy to see us, her already wrinkled face twisted into a look of distrust.

"What do you want?" A puff of grey smoke blew towards us, making me momentarily consider leaving.

"Is…this the Pokemon adoption center?" I asked, looking cautiously around at the musky, degraded building.

"Yeah, yer in the right place. You musta been one of dem trainers that got the letter, huh?" She stared at me with, bored, glazed over eyes. "We only got one left, and trust me, you don't want 'em."

"What's wrong with …" I thought hard for a quick moment. Calling a Pokemon 'it' was a grave insult, which made it difficult when you didn't know the gender. If I messed this up, Pikachu wouldn't let me hear the end of it. "…that Pokemon?" I concluded. Static nodded happily.

"It's all screwed up." She responded, making Static bristle. "It ain't a purebred, and it's stupid as hell. Damn thing can't even go outside without jumping at its own shadow." The lady blew another puff of grey smoke. Pikachu growled at the sound of hearing 'purebred', a term normally used for animals, not Pokemon. Also, he was not pureblooded, a fact that only intensified his hatred for the word. Her use of 'it' didn't help matters.

[Calm down. She's not worth it.] I told Static. He stood behind me, glaring at the employee. "Can we see the Pokemon anyway?" I asked.

"Whatever." She blew another coulomb of smoke, and left through an employee door.

[AUGH! I HATE humans.] Static raged. [Making us into ANIMALS. Calling us RODENTS and PUREBLOODED or MUTTS. There is NOTHING wrong with me! I can fight just as well as any other pureblooded Pikachu, I'll show you!] He pointed menacingly at the door. Static remained quiet for a moment. [Y-you think I'm just as good as like, a pureblood, right Jo-]

[Of COURSE.] I interrupted. [Don't even think otherwise.] He smiled.

[I don't really hate humans…] He apologized. I rolled my eyes and made sure he felt appreciated.

The elderly woman pushed open the door, revealing a frightened Charmander. It hugged her leg, eyeing us like a cornered sheep would eye a wolf, full of morbid fear. The woman shook her leg violently, kicking the Charmander off her.

"Git!" She exclaimed. The Charmander landed on his stomach, cringing and putting his hands over his head. I couldn't help glaring at the employee for how she treated the Charmander.

"Do you have a Pokespeak that the Charmander could use to talk with me?" I asked her, through gritted teeth. She stared back with her dull eyes.

"That devil technology isn't to be used HERE. We don't need to talk to animals." She pushed Charmander closer to me with her foot. "You want him or what?"

I frowned. Normally it was customary to talk with the Pokemon first, to discover what his or her interests were, and to see if the two of you were compatible. In this circumstance, I figured anywhere was better than here for the little guy. "Yes, I'll take good care of him. Is this your last Pokemon?"

"Yerrpers. Now I can retire from this dump, and we can finally burn it to the ground. Should have happened long ago." She tossed her still burning cigarette onto the carpet.

I glared once at the obese woman as she slowly killed herself with the cigarettes. I picked up the Charmander and held him carefully in my arms.

"Bye." I pushed the door open, Static at my heels. Once we were a short distance away we both sighed in unison. What a terrible experience.

[At least someone's life got better.] I thought to static, referring to the shivering Charmander in my arms. [I'm not sure he's well. Let's go to the Pokemon Center down the road, give him a checkup and buy another Pokespeak for him.]

[Sounds good.] Static bounded at my feet. [Any place is better than that place…]

* * *

"You don't need to explain it to ME, I know that woman is a demon." An understanding nurse spoke, while checking the Charmander. "I've been trying to get her license for Pokemon adoption taken away for years, but to no avail. You're a saint for taking this guy out."

"Thanks. Is there anything wrong with…" I hesitated again, trying not to say 'it'.

"Healthy male." She said, sensing my distress. I smiled.

"Thanks. Before we go, do you have any Pokespeaks for sale? I don't have a spare, and the woman there didn't-" As I spoke, the nurse tossed the small devise into my unprepared hands.

"On me. You're doing a nice thing here, it's the least I can do." She smiled.

"Awesome, thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Take good care of that Charmander, and don't be shy about coming back here if there's any trouble!"

"Ok, thanks so much!" I fumbled with the machine on the way out, making sure it was set correctly. After walking a short distance, Static and I stopped by a nearby tree. Charmander stood several feet away from us, his blue eyes wide with caution. He eyed the Pokespeak suspiciously.

"It's alright" I said, trying to soothe him with my voice. I approached him slowly, and he cringed with anticipation. I patted his head as he shook in anxiety, and slid the Pokespeak onto his scalp.

[-going to hurt me! I don't know this place, are you going to hurt me? You are, I'm sure of it." His large, reptilian eyes closed, and large tears appeared at the corners.

[I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.] I lifted him lightly, and placed him with static near the tree. I sat next to them both.

[Everyone's hurt me. I've never been outside the house for long…everything outside looks scary.] He hugged his tail, and cried softly.

[Hey, it's not so bad out here. There's a lot of fun stuff to do, and things to see!] I tried to brighten the Charmander's mood, but he looked as terrified as ever.

[Look, wuss.] Static chimed in. [We're POKEMON. Our parents lived outside, you were probably conceived outside, and chances are we'll be living a lot of our lives OUTSIDE. Get used to it.]

[Static!] I berated my insensitive Pikachu. [Be nice.]

[I am!] He thought-shouted, causing the Charmander to cry harder. [Look at this, he's a huge cry-baby! I'll toughen him up, lets teach him to battle!] Static's cheeks charged with electricity.

[STATIC. NO. If you can't behave I'm going to put you in the Pokeball until all this is resolved.]

Static shocked the ground near Charmander, causing him to yelp in shock. [Come on, just a LITTLE fun Josh!]

[Return.] I clicked the Pokeball on the belt, absorbing him in a beam of scarlet light. Charmander stood petrified; his teary eyes staring up into my own. [Come, sit by me. I won't hurt you.]

Charmander remained motionless for a moment, then slowly inched his way toward me. I waited patiently.

Eventually he sat down next to me, trembling slightly. I made no movement to scare him.

[I'm sorry; we keep calling you 'Charmander'. I realize some Pokemon like being called their species names, but others like to choose other names. What is your name?] I asked him, calmly.

[My name?] He looked confused. [Matilda never talked to me much. I guess 'It'?] I cringed involuntarily.

[I-Is there a name that you would want to be called? I think it is a little… um…] I thought of a better way to phrase my concern over the treatment of the Charmander.

[Short?] He asked.

[…Yeah, ok. Do you have anything else in mind?]

[Can you give me some options?] He asked happily. He still looked fearful, but he looked more curious and upbeat now.

[Well, you're a fire type, and typically Pokemon names are indicative of their type. For example, many people name their Pikachu's after electrical terms, so the names are usually 'sparky', or 'shocker' and such.]

[Or Static!] He grinned, understanding the topic.

[Exactly. Since you're a fire type, normally it would be something like 'Flare' or 'Match' or something. Those are bad example.] I shook my head.

[What about Nova? I heard that Nova's are giant stars in the sky that are big and strong. Maybe one day I could live up to my name.]

"Nova…" I said the name out loud, testing it on my tongue. [That's a good choice. It's fairly unique, I think people will be impressed with it when you tell them.]

[People?] He shrunk back. [What kind of people?]

[Nice people.] I thought calmly. [I'm a trainer, my Pokemon and I travel the world to see new areas and to find new adventures. We also battle other Pokemon for fun.]

[NO! Nonononono, I HATE battling!] He covered his face with his paws. [Please don't make me battle. It's scary, and it makes me feel sick.]

[You don't have to battle if you don't want to. You don't even have to stay with me, if you don't want to. If you wanted, I could bring you back to the city, and drop you off at a nice adoption house, and you could get adopted by a breeder, or a researcher.]

[No. You…seem different. You're nice. I like you.] Nova stuck out his little Charmander limbs and hugged me. I smiled.

[Do you mind watching battles?] I asked, after a moment. [Static's full of, um, 'confidence', and he's going to want to show you his skills.]

[Better she use them on someone else then me.] He shrugged. [Yeah, watching is okay.]

[Wait, did you say 'she'?]

[Yeah? Static is a she, isn't she?]

[Noooooooooo…] I laughed. [Static is male.]

[Oh, really? I couldn't tell.] Nova mumbled. I giggled harder. [I didn't know! He looks kinda effeminate, okay!?] My arms wrapped around my sides as I convulsed with laughter. [Don't tell him I said that! I was just, um…!] I tried to breathe, but my laughter prevented the airflow to my lungs.[Promise you won't tell, okay? PROMISE!] I nodded, still in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"There's almost no wild Pokemon here. Even the tall grass I sparse." I spoke aloud, with Static and Nova trailing at my heels.

[We're looking for wild Pokemon for Static to fight, right?] Nova asked.

[Yeah.] I answered. [Static gets, um…] I thought of a way of putting it gently…

[I get aggressive.] He nodded toward me appreciatively. [It's a trait usually Raichu only get, but for some reason I get it too. It's because of the electrical charge, I just need to realize it every once in a while, to SHOCK something, you know?] Static looked frustrated with himself. Nova and I looked reassuringly at the little mouse, making him smile once more.

[I know a Pokemon that Pikachu could battle!] Nova piped up. [She's really nice, we talked sometimes.]

[What type of Pokemon is it?] Static replied excitedly, suddenly much more interested in the conversation.

[She's a Skarmorry, but she doesn't look right. People make fun of her for looking the way she does, so she moved to that rock way over there.] Nova pointed at a small island too small to be inhabited by humans. [She saw me the time I ran away, and made me feel better. She even offered to battle me.] Nova smiled, eyes misty with the memory.

[Well, what are we waiting for?] Static shouted impatiently. [Send out Skarr and have him fly us to the island!]

The gears in my head turned as I slowly made my plan. [Well…] I thought to Static and Nova, [That island is a bit small for a battle. Perhaps Skarr could convince her to battle over here?]

Static adjusted his Pokespeak so he was just communicating with me. [I know that feeling. What are you planning, Josh?]

[You'll see] I smiled.

* * *

(Skarr POV)

I felt myself being torn from my blissful stasis once again. My lackluster metallic wings stretched themselves involuntarily as I gazed into the aged sunlight.

I wondered if apathy was the only escape from the pain in this word.

[Hey Skarr!] My trainer shouted over-enthusiastically. His eager tone sounded like dissonance to my cold, darkened heart.

[What do you command of me?] My monotone thoughts conveyed neither anger nor eagerness, it simply existed. Like myself.

[I don't COMMAND anything of you.] My trainer responded, smiling hesitantly. [I was just wondering if you could…]

His words were lost to my mine as my eyes caught sight of the most stunning Skarmorry I had ever laid eyes upon. Calling her radiant would be an insult. Her beauty was to cast for me to describe. Her bronze, glorious wings reflected the golden speckles of light, creating an aura of wondrous energy around herself. She extended her wings, showing odd the most amazing shade of forest green my eyes had ever beheld. Her keen eyes redirected themselves at my own, and for once in my life, I was tongue-tied.

[So… what do you think about it, Skarr? Can you do it for me?] My trainer's thoughts broke through my own. The Skarmorry flexed her wings and flew at me with amazing speed, touching down gracefully just feet from myself. Her scrutinizing gaze never left my eyes.

"Why do you stare at me?" She questioned, speaking in our harmonious, native tongue. "Do you wish to scoff at me, like the others? Do you wish to sell me to a circus, or put me in some kind of freak show, like all the others attempted to do!?" She created a quick gust of wind, sending my spiraling into the air.

"You misunderstand!" I spoke quickly, projecting my voice so she could hear it below. "We are travelers who have stumbled upon this place by accident. We do not wish to capture or harm you in any way, and I would never scoff at your splendor."

"Do not mock me with your words, I know of my odd coloration. It is not a note of pride, but rather a discord; a deformity worthy of death in my kin."

"Then they are fools, for a deformity is not a fitting word for your beauty. My dull metallic wigs weep in comparison." The dark green interior of her wings complemented the golden bronze coloration in a way I had not believed to be possible. "Truly you are a rare and spectacular creation."

She turned from me, preening herself in embarrassment. "You are too kind, traveler."

"Rather, I am too shallow, too ignorant to describe one as radiant as you. Please, call me Skarr." I landed next to her, and touched her forehead to my own. She brushed her reflective, golden bronze wing on my own, and together they glistened like silver and gold.

I heard the far away struggles of Josh and Static.

[Hey, lemme go! I was promised a battle, I intend to get it…!]

[Later!] Josh commanded to the impatient Pikachu. Charmander trailed not far behind. I shot a quick message of gratitude towards Josh for my solitude, then turned my full attention to the wondrous creature in front of me.

"You have me at a disadvantage; I don't believe I caught your name." I crooned, caressing her ductile bronze neck. She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

(Josh POV)

[Was she a shiny? Why are we leaving? JOOOSH, ANSSWWEEERRR MEEEEE!] My annoying Pikachu pestered. [If she was a shiny, that's like, really rare, right? We should capture her! I could help, you know. I bet-]

I ignored him and continued walking. His thoughts buzzed like a tiny insect in my mind. The buzzing steadily increased as I walked, until it became a small roar inside my mind. Grudgingly, I opened my mind back to Static.

[JOOOOSH! That's important! We could be like famous-]

[Not right now, Static.] I urged.

[Why not? Skarr has her distracted, I could totally go for the kill!]

[Maybe later, right now Skarr has some stuff he needs to settle.]

[So? He can settle his stuff later, there's a SHINY right here!]

I felt a prod at my consciousness, but no words followed. I looked down at Nova. Did he mean to say something?

[What's up Nova?] I asked, curiously.

He took a deep breath. [U-um, do you mind if I say…something?]

[Go right ahead.] I smiled. Static grumbled something about being ignored.

[Um, I would, uh…prefer if we didn't…capture her.]

[Not you too! Why the heck not?!] Static roared. Nova shrunk back and clung to the cuff of my jeans, terrified.

[Static, calm down.] I ordered. Static mumbled angrily to himself. [Now, why not Nova?]

[…W-well, why would you guys want to capture her?] He asked quietly.

[To show her off, DUH! Do you know how rare a shiny is!? We could show her off everywhere, we'd be famous!] Static yelped.

[She doesn't like attention. She almost died from her deformation back at her normal family. Everyone would be staring at her, and talking about her…s-she wouldn't like that.]

[How do you know what she likes?!] Static growled. I shot him a stern look, before looking back at Nova, awaiting an answer. Nova shifted awkwardly, foot to foot.

[I mean, I kinda know her, a little bit. It's a long story though…]

* * *

(Nova POV)

[The adoption house wasn't…a fun place. I didn't know very much about what went on, but it was always really crowded with Pokemon. It wasn't always bad, because some of them were nice to me, but they were always the ones that were taken first.] I sighed, staring at the blades of grass beneath myself. [Matilda wasn't…nice to us all the time. She would fit us all in a single room, which made it really hot and uncomfortable. We could barely move sometimes. For some reason, many Pokemon started getting adopted all at once. A lot of trainers came by and started picking up Pokemon. A lot of my friends got adopted, and I felt really alone. No matter how many trainers came, no one wanted me…]

[Awww, I want you Nova.] Josh smiled, picking me up and hugging me. I tried not to, but I felt warm tears begin to soak Josh's jacket as he held me against his shoulder. [I'm sorry you had to go through that. It sounds like an experience no one should have to suffer though.]

[I'm sorry for yelling.] Static muttered quietly. Josh put me back on the grass.

[It's okay.] I said quietly. [I-I'm alright.] I wiped at my eyes with my orange paw. [Um, W-what was I talking about?]

[The adoption house?] Josh supplied sadly. _Oh, right…_

I took a deep breath to steady myself. [There were still a few of us left, maybe about three. There was a reason we were all still here, we all had something wrong with us. There was a Squirtle that's dad was a Shedinja so it only had one hit point and couldn't really battle, there was a Bulbasaur with really bad allergies-]

[A Bulbasaur with allergies?] Static suddenly chortled with laugher. [Oh my gosh, it's a PLANT! It would be sneezing everywhere!]

[Yeah…he was really self-conscious about it…] I muttered. Static stopped laughing and looked a bit guilty.

[…and me of course. Timid Charmander.] I gulped.

[That's not something that's wrong with you.] Josh supplied.

[It is when your parents were both dragons…] I looked to the side and sighed. [Well, technically only one, but still. So yeah…even those guys got adopted eventually. She was mean to everyone, but since I was the only one left, she took it all out on me. It was…rough.]

[What did she do?] Josh asked, stone faced.

[Hit me sometimes. Not hard, but…I didn't know why. She yelled a lot, but I never knew what she was saying. I was so confused, I never knew what to do…

[One day, it was really bad. She came in really upset. She yelled at me for a really long time…I had no idea what she meant, but it sounded like she was mad at me. She kicked me really hard, and it hurt…

She had left the door open though. I didn't think about it, I didn't know what I was doing, I just ran out. I had seen the outside, but only a few times. I didn't know what was out there, I didn't know what to expect, I just knew it had to be better than...] I scrunched up my face in an attempt not to cry again. Static walked up and hugged me. His fur brushed against mine as I shook; trying to keep my unshed tears from spilling down my face again.

_I swear, all I do is cry… _

[It's alright.] I heard the Pikachu say just to me. [You're okay now.]

I sniffed. After a moment, I steadied myself, and tried to compose myself with a quick breath. The Pikachu nodded, though still looked concerned.

[…so I ran.] I sighed. [I ran, and ran. I had no idea where I was going, how far I would go that way, or what I would do when I got there. I just ran. I ran until I reached the ocean, and the rocks on the shore. I didn't know what to do. I was hungry, and tired, and alone, and I just sat there and cried. I don't know for how long…

[Karliah talked to me. Her home was on a rock, overlooking the ocean. She saw me, and flew over to talk. I didn't know her, and I was scared, but she was nice to me. So few people had been nice to me…

[She talked about herself too. Many people tried to capture her, to put her in a freak show or kill her for her deformity. In a way, our problems were almost exactly opposite.] I smiled, despite my story. [Her problem made her more desirable, and she just wanted to be alone. Mine made me less, but all I wanted was someone that wanted me…]

[Anyway!] I stood up, puffed my chest, and tried to compose myself once more. [T-that's why I would prefer you guys didn't catch her. Most of her life she's spent on the run, and now she's finally found a place on this island where she doesn't have to anymore. I mean, I can't stop you…]

[Don't worry about it, we won't. We understand now.] Josh nodded. I sighed with relief, still a bit shaken. Static nodded at Josh in agreement.

[T-thanks. Really, it means a lot-]

[Don't worry about it.] Josh smiled.

We talked for much longer that day. I don't remember the last time I had spoken so much; it was really out of character for me. It felt…good. For the first time in years, I felt like I could relax. Was I still scared? Maybe a little bit. Maybe there was something deep down that always made me afraid that wouldn't go away. But for now, I felt safe. I was finally adopted, finally with friends.

* * *

(Josh POV)

It was finally night, and I had just finished making the campsite. Three sleeping bags (the particularly wrinkled one belonging to static) rested on a large, comfortable blanket. I had a tent, but it was almost never used due to the impeccable weather.

Nova fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a big day for the little guy, and I could tell he was content, even with Static's pestering. Next to me, my Pikachu rolled back and forth uncomfortably in his sleeping-bag. I gazed at the stars.

I wondered how Sandy was doing. I sent her a text this morning and she hadn't replied, though I supposed that wasn't atypical. I flipped my cellphone between my fingers.

Static noticed me fiddling with my phone, and he turned to me curiously.

[Hey, did Wigglytuff say anything?]He loathed looking vulnerable, so he added, [Not that I really care, I was just, you know, wondering.]

The sun was rapidly setting over the wondrous Sevvi islands, shooting beams of orange and pink through the abstract wanderings of the clouds. Another wonderful day.

[Hey Pikachu?] I thought to Static. He turned his attention away from the complaining Charmander momentarily. [I thought the Pokemon adoption center would be more of a…well, PROBLEM. As it turns out, Matilda was just a terrible person who wanted to get rid of her Pokemon.]

[What's your point, Josh?]

[That's the reason we came here, to explore the Sevvi Islands, but more so to help out. Now that that's solved-]

[You wanna go back!?] Static wagged his tail unintentionally. [Could we hang out at Sandy's house for a bit? Maybe have another battle?!]

[You just want to see Wiggly again. Chubby chaser.]

[I am NOT! We were just talking in there, I told you that!]

[You left your Pokespeak on, Stat. May I tell you it was hard to have a conversation while feeling what-]

[WE WERE JUST TALKING!] Static insisted, blushing slightly redder then his electric cheeks. He stormed away, pouting.

[Awww, come on bud. You know I'm just messing around.]

[Whatever.] Static grumbled, tossing himself to the side.

There was a long pause. Static's mind was too full of thoughts for me to believe he had fell asleep. I rested quietly on top of my sleeping bag, head resting on my arm, gazing at the wondrous night sky. Stars lit up the darkness, speckling the night with beautiful dots of color. I felt myself being drawn into unconsciousness, content with the fact that the stars would be the last thing I would see.

[Hey Josh?] Static 's thoughts interrupted my tranquility.

[Yeah?]

[…I do want to go back to Kanto. And… not just to battle.] I smiled at Static's response.

[Why else?] I asked.

[…I dunno. Wi…] He had trouble forming the thoughts to say to me. I smiled at his struggle. He could do it. [I don't, augh. The time we hung out together after the battling was fun, I guess.] Static attempted to conclude.

[We? You and who?] I pestered. Static grumbled to himself, sinking further into his sleeping-bag.

[Wiggly. I do like her, you were right.] He muttered, quickly tossing over, not facing me. I leaned over and scratched his ear, and he purred reluctantly.

[I know, Stat. I was just messing with you earlier. We'll go see them soon.]

[When, soon?]

[After we convince Ol' Rusty over there to fly us.] Static flinched with a giggle at the mention of Skarr. [Once we get a few badges, I'm sure we can hop down to Sandy's, and you and Wiggly can hang out again.]

[…Thanks Josh.]

[No problem.] I sighed, content. I snuggled further into my sleeping bag, and thought of tomorrow. Static and I both forgot to turn off our Pokespeaks, and our dreams were meshed together with those we cared for and missed.

* * *

I arose early, with the taste of the morning dew on my lips. The golden aura of sunlight had yet to graze my face, and the still shadows of night casted their lulling powers upon my friends. They slept soundly in night's temporary embrace, and the dark's hypnotizing tranquility closed my drowsy eyes, and muddled my thoughts…

[Josh…] I heard though the mist of my dreams. [Josh...] The thought was far away, but I recognized it from somewhere, far away. My eyelids were so heavy…

[Josh, please arise. I wish to talk to you.]

[…Skarr?] I sat up, and rubbed my tired eyes.

[I'm sorry to have awakened you, but I have something urgent I wish to discuss. Can you meet me north of your current orientation?]

[Mmm…yeah.] I mumbled in a sleepy haze. I stood up and attempted to gain my orientation by the sun's positioning, before realizing how foolish I was.

[North is in front of you.] I blamed my poor directions on my sleepiness, and stumbled forward through the darkened forest. A soft wind blew overhead, and I saw metallic wings glistening with moonlight, soaring below the motionless clouds. Skarr landed softly, and bowed his head, allowing me to pet the reflective surface.

[You have been more than a friend in my troubled times, but I am forced to ask yet another favor of you.] Skarr thought with a hint of sadness. [It is in reference to Karliah.]

[Karliah?] My brain fumbled with the unfamiliar name, before slowly realizing that it probably belonged to the shiny Skarmorry from earlier. [The…other one?] I shook my head to focus my senses. [The other Skarmorry?]

[Yes. She is pregnant with my offspring, and I wish to father our young.]

My eyes shot open, and any hints of drowsiness were banished instantly. [W-what? How can you tell, you've only known her for-]

[You know the cycle of life is quickened with Pokemon. Within a week she will give birth, the signs are already noticeable.] Skarr mentioned calmly. I gulped, unsure of what to say.

[You wish to stay on the Sevvi Islands then? Raise a family with Karliah… will I ever see you again, Skarr?] I felt my eyes grow misty at the thought of losing my good friend.

[Don't be foolish. Most Pokemon need not raise their young, for they retain the memories of their parents. This is how younger Pokemon navigate the world, find food and shelter.]

[You don't raise your young?] I asked, hesitantly.

[We do, but for only a fraction of the times humans spend. One of your months should more than suffice.]

[How will we meet each other again, Skarr? Should I leave….my cellphone? Can you, um…]

[The sun and stars shall guide me back to Kanto, and your thoughts will guide me back to you.] He brushed my shoulder with his long, iron neck.

[D…do you need anything from me? I have some stuff in my back-pa-]

[All I ask is your blessing in the creation of life, and the hope that they shall have good lives in the wild, or meet trainers of pure heart, such as yourself.] Skarr eloquently thought. Tears welled up in my eyes.

[This is not a parting, or a time for sadness, it is a time for celebration in the creation of life bore anew. Part of my purpose here in this life is the succession of my lineage, and in doing this I complete yet another chapter in the novel of my life. I shall find you again, Josh.] His orange, piercing eyes gazed into my own. [Do you bless me in this endeavor?]

[I do.] My eyes shut themselves in an attempt not to cry. [May you be successful in the creation of new life, and may your children appreciate the amazing father they are about to have.]

Skarr hugged me with his silver, polished wings as tears rolled my face. The first light of dawn illuminated the shade, covering the earth below with colors and hues. I noticed a tear in Skarr's eyes as well.

[Do not be woeful, Josh! I shall return to you. Do not halt your dreams for me; I shall join you on the way. Your blessing means more then you acknowledge!] Skarr took off into the air, and flew away to the rock where he and Karliah had made their nest. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

[Josh?] I felt static's consciousness seep into my own. [Are you…ok? Have you been crying?]

[Yeah, just a bit. It's ok though…we're fine.] I saw the last glimmer of Skarr before he disappeared into the horizon.

[Are you sure?] Static's concern fought his sleepiness in an impressive battle over his mind.

[I'm sure. You can go to sleep.] I told my Pikachu fondly.

[….k.] Within seconds he had returned to his blissful sleep. I walked back to camp and laid down, though I had no intention of sleeping. My eyes gazed into the beautiful darkness of the sky as the light of day colored it with a brilliant blue.

Wait. How would we get back to Kanto?

* * *

"CH-KAAAAAA!" Pikachu exclaimed, with the wind rushing through his fur. His little arms grasped the railing for dear life; his smile growing larger for each passing second.

The cruse ride was expensive, but for Static it was the opportunity of a lifetime. He has never been at sea, and had always loved the ocean. For the last half hour he had stood at the helm, feeling the wind sweep his face.

[This is AWESOME! Why don't we just do THIS for the rest of our lives!?] Static shouted, eyes closed in ecstatic happiness. I smiled.

[Well, who would show the gym leaders their place?] I grinned, and Static turned to laugh.

[You mean at the bottom of my paw?]

[Of course. There's a rumor going around that Pikachu aren't good starters you know. Some say they even struggle at the first gym. You think you could beat Brock? He seems pretty tough…] I struggled to keep a straight face, but Static saw though my façade.

[Hey, last time we got me checked I was level fifty! Some stupid teen levels aren't going to cramp our style.] He faced the wind once more. [Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Charmander hugged the cuff of my jeans. He was terrified of open water, a fear I thought was rather well founded until I learned he feared fish, not dying by falling overboard.

A heavy set man stomped down from the upper decks. He was dressed in blue, with a large sailing hat and a commanding aura. He scoffed when he saw Static at the helm of the ship, with the wind's current sweeping though his fur.

"That Pikachu yours, son?" The man smirked, pointing a grubby finger at me.

"Yeah." I looked at Static proudly. Nova hid behind my leg, quivering slightly. "Nova here is too." I mentioned, smiling at my timid Charmander.

"I don't mind the fire type, but it be bad manners to bring a 'lectric type on board. Gives you an advantage." He scoffed. "What brings you upon my vessel, lads?"

"Y-your vessel? Are you the captain?"

"Yessir. The finest in Sevvi Islands." He chuckled. My face turned to that of concern.

"…Who's steering the ship?" I blurted rather loudly. I looked up fearfully at the neglectful captain.

"Captain's haven't steered for ages, lad. We're only needed for emergencies, everything is automated now, doncha worry." His carefree attitude unnerved me, but I kept my mouth shut. " 'Nyway, what brings you upon my ship? Travel or pleasure?"

"Travel." I glanced at static as he laughed childishly into the open breeze. "Well, mostly." I grinned.

The captain reached into his pocket, pulling out a red and white sphere. His large fingers twirled the circular object back and forth, while his gaze remained upon me.

"Travel, eh? Usually people want to arrive somewhere a bit more hospitable. Usually people want to end up in cities, or at least small towns. You're not usual to want to end up in Pallet, son. I'm guessin' you're one of them that wants to run through the eight gym gauntlet?"

"Yes sir. Not sure if we're elite material yet, but we'll get there." I shot a smirk at static, and rubbed Charmander's head.

"Well, before ya do that, would you make an old man's day and show what kind of stuff you and yer Pokemon are made of?"

Static's ears twitched at the mention of a battle. He spun around with cheeks sparked with energy.

* * *

(Static POV)

Only one thing could tear me away from the awesome roar of the waves, and that was the promise of a battle. People cleared a large space for us and watched in anticipation. I wouldn't let them down.

"Go! Poliwrath!" The captain ordered, tossing his Pokeball into the air. An angry looking Poliwrath immerged in a brilliant shine of red.

[Ok, standard set?] I asked Josh. [Fake out, brick break, thunderbo-]

[No. The brick break will get you too close to him.] Josh thought.

[Who cares, he's pure water. What's he gonna do, bubble me to death?]

[He's going to PUNCH you in the face. He's fighting and water.] Josh retorted. I gulped at the new knowledge. [Do NOT get in his range of his arms, I think he's going to be mainly pure attack. Just stand back and spam thunderbolt.]

[You got it!] My cheeks were already charged in anticipation.

"Piiiii-KAH!" Blue lightning struck the Ploywrath, and he writhed in pain. His once curious expression turned to rage, and he charged at me. "Kaaaaaah!" Streams of electricity poured into him once more, but he simply strengthened his resolve and took the hit.

"Substitute, now!" I heard the captain command. The Poliwrath disappeared, and a smaller version of himself took his place. I had never seen this attack before. Was it a trap? Do I ignore it?

[Static!] Josh thought hastily. [Destroy the substitute, NOW!]

[The substitute? Do you mean the-]

[Yes, NOW!] Josh interrupted. I focused my energy and fried the substitute. Nothing remained but a charred place on the ground. Did we win?

"WRATH!" Suddenly, the Poliwrath was behind me, and met my gut with his orange, glowing fist. Pain exploded in my stomach, and felt myself fly and crash into a metallic wall. I felt so dizzy…

Josh did some quick calculations in his head revolving damage. My hazed mind brushed his… how much HP did I have left?

[Somewhere between eight and fifteen.] Josh stammered. I could barely move, my arms felt so weak…I was so tired…

[Get UP.] Josh commanded. I struggled, and fell backwards. I felt the stomping of the Poliwrath grow closer. So tired…

[GET UP.] Josh ordered, louder. I tore myself out of my disorientation, and faced my attacker. [Thunderbolt, NOW!] My electricity once again streaked across the stage and struck its target, frying what little amount was left in his HP. Poliwrath fell down, defeated.

"Kah…kah…" I panted, but stood up to signify that I hadn't yet fainted. I could sleep after the match, but if I collapsed now it would be considered a draw. The captain grinned, and returned the Poliwrath to his pokeball.

"Me an' Poli have done ev'ry thing together since we were lads. It takes sumtin special to beat us. I have faith in ya, kid." Josh beamed and picked me up proudly. Normally I would fight him playfully, but I had no strength left.

[Backpack…] I muttered, too exhausted to explain further. Josh understood, and placed me comfortably in the bottom of his backpack. He made a small pillow for me a while ago, and I was pleased to find it amongst the clothes and sleeping bags in his backpack. I closed my eyes, and felt myself drifting to sleep almost instantly.

"…had him for a while. There was this huge power-surge, and the Pikachu were being hunted because people thought they were the cause!" Josh exclaimed. In the midst of my exhaustion I remembered how we met. I tried to listen, but I knew it was pointless. Just a little longer…

"There was a stray by my house that I had been feeding for a while. I thought about capturing him earlier, but I was still in school, and I figured it would be a bit irresponsible. I just opened the door, and he ran right in..." My eyes closed for the final time that day, and I drifted to sleep. I hope I remember to tell him to repeat that story later; I always love hearing it…


	4. Chapter 4

(Skarr POV)

Pain. Suffering. Futility.

I gazed across the unforgiving ocean, blackened with the shadows of night. Who was I to introduce new life into such a cruel, unforgiving world? The ocean mirrored my reflection, and I saw a distorted gray failure staring back. I would be a terrible father. My kids would keep my memories, and all they would know me as the fool I was. Incapable of accomplishing even the simplist-

A warm bronze wing engulfed my own, and an unexpected beak and sparkling azure eyes presented themselves in front of me.

Karliah. Her name was the summons to all my hearts delight. She was my rose without thorns, the fire to my coldness, and the eclipse in my eternal darkness.

I stroked her with my neck, then we pressed our foreheads together, staring deeply into each other's eyes. How could I be so lucky, how could I have been chosen out of the billions of souls to have this angel bestowed upon myself? An eclipse to my sorrows, a sun to my darkness.

"Skarr…it's so early." She hummed in our native tongue. "Won't you go back inside and rest with me? The nest grows cold without you."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to wake you; I was just pondering… well, everything." I turned and casted my eyes upon the mainland. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be joyful with you, to sleep here beside you in our nest. You should find someone better suited, someone as glorious and remarkable as yourself…"

"I have." She brushed against me once more, and I didn't resist. I felt the warmth of her embrace, and it erased all the feelings of apathy and pain, if just for a moment. "Come back with me Skarr. My words are slurred with my drowsiness; it does my true thoughts and feelings a discourtesy. You are not miserable; you are amazing and as remarkable as the sun and moon. Come back with me."

"Of course, my dear." We traveled back to our meager nest, and made ourselves comfortable. She rested her head on my shoulder. Together we drifted to sleep, under the watchful eye of the setting moon, and the calm guidance of the stars…

* * *

(Josh POV)

A soft breeze rolled by, and the scent of forest leaves filled the winds. The grass softened my footsteps, and Static looked silently at our path ahead. Eighteen long years, and finally I could set off on my dream of beating the elite four, and having my Pokemon and myself forever carved in glory.

Charmander hugged the ground after stepping of the cruise ship. I laughed at his little gesture, and picked up both Static and in my arms.

[This is gonna. Be. AWESOME!] Static squirmed in excitement. Nova looked longingly at me, then quickly averted his gaze. I sat Static down, and he ran around in circles joyfully. Nova stared at the ground.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I picked up nova gently, and he didn't resist. He laid limp in my arms.

[I'm not going to be a part of this, am I? You won't like me as much…] Nova didn't cry, but he once again averted his eyes.

[Look.] I thought, reverting back to my Pokespeak. [ I don't care for you any less because you don't want to battle. It's ok. You're still a fun friend, and I wouldn't change you for the world.]

[Really?] A tearful Charmander looked back at me, and hugged me with stubby arms. [No one has ever said that to me before…] A big tear rolled down his orange skin, which he hastily wiped away. [I…I want to battle.]

[Nova, no, I know why you're-]

[I know I'm low-level and I know it'll be hard, but I want to try. I want to feel the same feelings Static does when he's fighting.]

[There's really nothing like it.] Static thought, twirling a blade of grass between his paws.

[I don't want you to rush this decision, nova…] I thought cautiously.

[I'm not. I've seen the way static battles, and I want to learn. I'm scared, but….] Nova placed his arms in front of himself, in an attempt to look brave. [I think I can do it. I want to try.]

[Well, um, yeah, sure!] I grinned at the brave little charmader, and placed him back down. [Ok. I have an EXP share from way back when, when Skarr was learning from Static.] I handed him the small TV. [It has a camera on one end to record battles. It can tell you the statistics of the Pokemon in play, the attacks and damage they're doing to each other, and they types of each Pokemon. You can learn a lot from it.]

[It won't leave my side.] Nova promised. He stared through the screen at static, who looked bored though the televised glass.

[Dude, you're level 57 already? I'm only eight! You're going to murder these gyms! Augh, I'm so excited!] Nova squealed, jumping up and down clutching his small TV.

[Then what are we waiting for!?] Static grumbled, tugging at my jeans. [It's still early, I bet we could beat the rock gym today if we hurry!]

I laughed quietly as the two of them rushed towards the forest, completely oblivious they were headed the wrong direction. At least heart would never be something my team lacked…

* * *

[Instead of flailing, you could actually hit it, you know. Might be easier.] Static laughed condescendingly at Nova, who was desperately trying to prove himself by battling a wild Ratatta.

[Shut up!] Nova's face blushed in an angry embarrassment as he missed yet another scratch attack. The Ratatta used quick attack again, managing to land heavier damage than normal.

[Static, play nice.] I thought, berating him. Nova stood in mid combat, panting heavily and looking exhausted. [Do you want a potion? I have a few in my pack-]

[I'm FINE.] Nova panted in irritation, staring at his purple foe with frustration. The Ratatta lunged forward, and Nova punched it square in the face with his curled claws. The Ratatta bounced backwards, allowing Nova to grab its tail, and whirl the small Pokemon once again into his irritated fist. The Ratatta collapsed in the grass, its HP no longer visible on the EXP share, which was temporarily in Static's possession.

[Yes!] Nova sighed in exhaustion and triumph. [Uhh… can I have that potion now?]

[Dang, that Ratatta must have been powerful!] Static exclaimed as I handed Nova the potion. [You're already level thirty!]

[Really!?] Nova thought exuberantly, guzzling the potion.

[No. You're still level nine.] Static giggled at his little prank.

[Static, that was mean. Say something nice to Nova.] I commanded.

[No!] Static thought stubbornly.

[Say something nice or I'll put you in stasis for the rest of the day.] I pulled out his pokeball threating.

[No.] Static remained resolute. I almost clicked the pokeball, but a better idea came to mind.

[Alright then…I'll just tell him of your first battle.]

[What? NO, that was different! My opponent was WAY stronger.]

[Level two Caterpie.] I scoffed, and I heard a snicker from Nova.

[He was at least like, level seven. And I was only three.]

[You were the level nine at the time, fighting a level two Caterpie, and you LOST.] I reminded him. He fumed, cheeks turning an orange red. [He didn't even attack until the end; you just stood there shaking while he glued you to the floor with string shot.]

[It was HARD! I didn't know what to do! You screaming 'hit it, hit it!' over and over again didn't help either! I was TRYING.] Static grumbled, crossing his arms. Nova grinned and waddled over to Static and hugged him.

[It's ok, you got better, and so can I. Together we'll be the best team ever!] Nova exclaimed happily. Static pouted, but accepted the hug.

I could just make out viridian city's Pokemon center in the distance. A beautiful reddened sky reminded me of the time; the sunset was close at hand. A few more battles for Nova, and then we would rest there for the night. I looked back at Nova and Static bickering once again…

Despite their differences they seemed like brothers already…

* * *

"Chah!" Nova exclaimed, slicing another Kakuna's HP away. He grinned at his silver, metallic talons before they faded into his regular, off-white claws. [Look how good I am with metal claw! I can beat all these Pokemon with just one hit!] Nova exclaimed happily.

[Yeah, it takes skill to beat someone who doesn't even move.] Static rolled his eyes. It was morning in the Viridian Forest, and the bug Pokemon swarmed the trees. Elder bugs were nowhere to be found, but the worms and their evolutions filled the tall grass. Static seemed more agitated than normal; his yellow tail swung back and forth like a scythe, and his paws remained curled in fists by his side. I adjusted my Pokespeak so I was just talking to him.

[Hey Static? Are you okay?]

[I'm FINE. Let's just get to the gym already.] Static fumed. [I want to punch something.]

[I was actually thinking Nova could battle Brock… Nova needs the experience, plus he just learned metal claw-]

[AUGH! All he's done for the last two days is battle! I want to battle!] Static's cheeks charged with electricity, sparking erratically. [You haven't used me at ALL in battle!]

[It's the beginning, Static! You couldn't gain any experience from battling such easy opponents. In the later gyms is when you'll be challenged, and when you'll get to use your full force. Right now though, this is the perfect chance for Nova to gain a few levels. He might not be strong enough to fight in the elite four with you and Skarr, but he should at least be able to have some fun at his lower levels.]

[Grrrr.] Static growled in reluctant understanding. [At least let me fight the next trainer we meet.]

[There's one now.] I grinned as a heavy set boy with a bug catching net approached me.

"Hey, I saw you, you have to battle me!" The boy spoke arrogantly. Nova walked up boldly, expecting a challenge. I re-adjusted my Pokespeak to communicate with Nova.

[Lets have Static handle this one, he's been itching for a fight.] I thought to Nova. Nova looked confused, but did as I instructed. Static tossed the EXP share haphazardly to Nova, and prepared for battle.

[Those poor bugs…] I grinned to myself as Static's cheeks flared up with blue electricity.

* * *

[Better?] I asked Static. He stood in the middle of a small crater of charred grass, with a fainted Beedrill collapsed at his sides. He looked up and grinned.

[Yeah.] He smiled mischievously. The trainer returned his fainted Pokemon to its pokeball, and stomped away angrily.

[Just a small walk to Pewter now.] I thought to Static and Nova. [You mind if Nova beats the rest of the wild bugs, Stat? I just want him to get the experience.]

[Yeah, I'm good.] Static responded. [I'm excited for the gym. This'll really be a test for you Nova. Are you up for it?]

[Y-yeah, I think so.] Nova shuddered, and then looked up at me for reassurance. I nodded my head. [Yeah, I'm ready.]

After a few more battles, we arrived in Pewter City. Static walked confidently by my side, and Nova hugged my leg as we entered the city. Suddenly, someone jumped from behind a tree and smashed into me. In my disorientation I almost lost my balance. I struggled to face my attacker, when I saw her face.

"Hey Sandy!" I laughed and returned her embrace. Static looked bewildered; I had purposely hid this little surprise to see his reaction. Wigglytuff took no time running and hugging the little electrical mouse. Wigglytuff didn't have her Pokespeak calibrated for me to hear her thoughts, but based on Static's reactions I could tell he was quite embarrassed, but also happy to see her.

"I'm glad you could make it." I smiled. "It was one hell of a ride, I wasn't sure if you could get a flying Pokemon in time."

"Nah, I wouldn't miss your first badge! Hey, where's Nova? You were telling me all about him!"

Nova peeked from behind my leg at the mention of his name. He looked up timidly at Sandy, shaking slightly.

"She's ok, go talk to her!" I told Nova encouragingly. He hesitantly waddled towards Sandy, stopping a few feet away. She approached to pat his head, and he flinched away.

"Timid little guy, isn't he?" Sandy caught Nova in her arms, and petted the top of his head gently. "Poor guy."

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Static and Wigglytuff wrestling each other, rolling in the grass. I smiled. Nova loved the affection from Sandy, and hugged her leg to show his approval.

Sandy and I talked for a while longer, and Nova stood between us, enjoying our conversation. After awhile, I heard a buzzing sound on my Pokespeak, followed by the re-connection of Static's mind.

[Can we go to the gym already?] He groaned. I turned to see Wigglytuff sitting triumphantly on the Pikachu, bouncing on his stomach victoriously. […I let her win…by the way…urggg…]

I giggled at Static's predicament, and he growled in reply. Sandy shot a congratulatory smile at Wigglytuff, who responded in kind.

"Yeah, alright. Are you guys ready?" Sandy nodded along with Nova. Wigglytuff bounced off Static, causing him to wince. After a second he lifted himself up, and nodded. "Alright, let's go beat Brock!"

* * *

Although the outside of the gym was built in the typical Pokemon Gym style, the interior was built like a cave. Novice rock trainers were hidden in hollow boulders throughout the gym, and challenged anyone that accidentally walked into their line of sight. The musty cave scent lingered in the air.

[Are you ready Nova?] I smiled, pumped for my first gym battle. Although this was more a formality then anything, I was excited for Nova. This was all real for him. The possibility of him losing his first gym battle wasn't negligible; he was fighting opponents of only slightly lower level then himself, and they had a type advantage. I wouldn't lose the battle of course, I had static, but I would try my best to encourage Nova to beat the gym himself. I believed in him.

We approached Brock. He smiled condescendingly at Static and Charmander.

"You know, it's typically usual for novice trainers to have a type advantage before their first gym. Bringing a rock type and an electric type will make this battle much harder."

"I'm not a novice." I realized how stupid I sounded, an 18 year old with two Pokemon that were both 'not very effective' against rock. Oh well, it was up to me to prove him wrong.

"I suppose we'll find out." Brock swiped a pokeball from his waist and tossed it into the air. "Go, Geodude!"

"Nova! Use metal claw!" Nova rushed at the Geodude, with his claws glimmering like metallic steel. The Geodude hovered looking concerned, but making no immediate action.

"Geodude, use rock throw!" Brock ordered. The rock appeared in Geodude's hand right as Nova was about to attack.

"Chaaar!" Nova shouted at his claws collided with the Geodude. The Geodude flew backwards a few feet, and collapsed against the wall.

[Nice hit, Nova!] I congratulated him while Brock returned the fainted Geodude to his pokeball.

[Thanks!] Nova beamed [I thought he was gonna hit me with the rock, and I was kinda scared, but I hit him first! Did you see?]

[Yes.] I smiled at his enthusiasm. [Stay focused though, you have one more to beat.]

"Go, Onix!" Brock yelled, and a giant rock snake appeared in a glow of scarlet light. The Onix roared, shaking the foundation of the gym itself.

Charmander curled up in a ball and shook, as the Onix glared at him menacingly.

[Charmander, remember, you still have the upper-hand!] I thought encouragingly. [You're faster, and have a high damaging move! Although it looks intimidating, remember you are stronger!]

[I don't feel stronger…] Charmander thought quietly.

[The feeling comes with time. Trust me. You'll be ok.]

[…Ok. I trust you, Josh. What do I do?]

[Metal Claw, as soon as you can.] I thought. Nova got up and faced the Onix.

[Punch it, punch it!] Static screamed, flailing his own limbs as if to help Nova. Sandy stood tensed watching the battle intently.

"Use tackle, now!" Brock commanded the Onix, sensing Nova's intimidation. The Onix dove at Nova at full strength. My Charmander's claws shone bright sliver, and as the Onix dove upon him he smashed his claws into the side of the Onix' face, knocking the giant rock-snake to the ground.

[Did I do that!?] Nova exclaimed. [Did I just move that entire Pokemon all by myself? It's HUGE!]

[Yes you did.] I said proudly. [-But wait, watch out, it's still-]

I didn't get to complete my phrase. The Onix whipped its tail, hitting nova right in the chest and smashed him against the cave wall. I winced in sympathy, and called out to him with my Pokespeak.

[Nova!] I cried, [are you ok?!]

The dust settled, and Nova was still standing. He had a different look in his eye. No longer one of fear or bewilderment, but one of confidence.

[That barely even hurt!] Nova exclaimed happily. [This is easy!]

The Onix reared up once again, and dove at Nova. Nova sidestepped the snake, and punched it again with his metal claws.

The snake slammed against the ground, bounced slightly, then skidded the rest of the way across the gym floor before hitting the opposing wall. Nova beamed, holding his claws in front of his face happily.

"Onix, return." Brock commanded, and returned the fainted Pokemon to its pokeball. He looked up and smiled. "Alright, perhaps not a novice. It appears you know your way around the battlefield."

"We're getting there." I smiled at Nova, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I believe I owe you a badge, trainer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Boulderbadge, and flipped it into my open palm. "You know what you're doing. Good luck out there."

"Thanks!" I grinned, and pocketed the badge. Static gave Nova a congratulatory hug, and Sandy complemented his battling style.

All and all, a good day.

* * *

(Josh POV)

[A c-c-cave?] Nova sputtered.

[Yeah, it's called Mt. Moon.] I answered. [It's a medium sized cave that connects this town to Cerulean. Don't worry, it's fairly well lit. Plus, we'll have a strong fire type guiding us through?] I chuckled.

[Who?] Nova asked.

[You.] I answered. Pikachu snickered through his pokespeak.

[M-me!?] Nova stuttered. [b-but It's dark in there! I can't see well, and there are dangerous Pokemon!]

[You'll be able to see fine. Plus I over-leveled you a bit so the Zubats in the cave wouldn't be a hassle. You'll be fine.]

[…If you say so.] Nova reluctantly answered. Sandy and I walked hand in hand in front of Nova, with Wigglytuff and Static standing to the left of us as well. They weren't holding hands, but I noticed them walking rather close and occasionally bumping into each other, resulting in a mixture of giggles.

It was a little more than a mile walk to the caves. Everyone was talking and having fun; even Nova enjoyed the conversation, though still evidently fearful of the caves. He walked closer to me than normal, and grabbed my jeans tightly with a curled paw.

[Are you okay, Nova?] I asked him in private chat. His eyes looked a bit blurred, but he continued walking on.

[Y-yeah.] He answered quietly.

[Are you okay?]

[J…just a bit scared, I guess.]

I thought for a moment, then turned public chat back on. [Hey everyone, do you wanna play a game?]

[Oooh! Oooh! What game? I'm the best at games!] Static bounced excitedly. Wiggly rolled her eyes.

[Okay, um-] I realized I didn't have an idea for a game. [Um, alright, this is how you play.] I shot Sandy a desperate look. [First, you start by, um, counting.]

[Counting?] Wiggly looked at me confused.

[Y-yeah, yeah, I've played this game before!] Sandy came to my rescue. [Um, a few people try to count to a certain number, while other people try to, um…]

[Stop them!] I continued, [The other people have to stop them or distract them, and keep them from hitting their goal number. If the team counts to fifty without messing up, they win! But, if they mess up, even once, they have to go back to zero.]

[And whoever loses has to complement the other team!] Sandy finished.

[Okay!] Nova grinned. [I like this game! Who's team can I be on?]

[You can be on my team if you want.] I smiled.

[Oh what, I can't be on your team after that?] Sandy gave me an imitation glare and laughed.

[No, you can be on our team too. Are you okay by yourselves, Static and Wigglytuff?]

[Well, we're outnumbered, but we can still beat you!] Static grinned aggressively. Wigglytuff folded her paws and looked determined.

[Alright, you guys want to be the counters, and we'll be the distractors?]

[Sounds good! Ready?]

Sandy turned off her public speak discreetly. [This is SUCH a shitty game…] She laughed

[Hey, we're exactly creative geniuses over here. The point was just to have fun, and get Nova a bit distracted so he can enjoy himself and not be afraid.]

[Yeah, with a COUNTING GAME. Because, I mean, when I want to have fun, I can think of no other way then _counting_.]

[Shut up!] I laughed, despite myself. [Hey, you didn't come up with anything better!]

[Hey, are you guys ready?] Wigglytuff thought. I shrugged and turned my public speak back on.

[You ready Sandy?] I asked.

[Yup.]

[How about you, Nova.]

[Yeah, ready!]

[Alright, ready…set…GO!]

* * *

[One!]

[Two!]

[Three!]

[Four!]  
[Three!] I scoffed.

[Fou- Uh, five!]

[Six!]

[Four!] Nova grinned.

[Five! Augh, dammit!] Static cursed, fists balled by his sides. [One!]

[Nope!] Sandy hummed. [Now you have to say something nice about Nova.]

[Which one of us?] Wiggly pondered.

[Um, how about you, Static?] Sandy concluded.

Static grumbled. [Um…I think your tail looks really cool, and I wish my tail could be on fire like yours.] He muttered.

[Alright, now you guys can start again.] I thought to the group.

[One!] Static chimed instantly.

[Two!] Wiggly said in kind.

[Two!] Nova grinned.

[T..hree…] Static concentrated.

[Four!]

[Twelve.] Sandy chuckled.

[Five!]

[Six!]

[Seven!] I added evilly.

[Eight! Wait, DAMMIT!] Static cursed, kicking the dirt in the cave. Perhaps it was spending time together, perhaps it was spending a prolonged amount of time with our minds intertwined, but somehow I always knew just when to tip him off. I snickered as he Static growled behind me.

[Do I have to complement Nova AGAIN!?] He whined.

[No, it's Wiggly's turn now.] Sandy thought. [Wiggly?]

[Um, I like the color of your fur. It's very…vibrant.] Wiggly concluded.

[T-thanks!] Nova blushed a bit, unsure of how to respond.

[Alright, again?]

[FINE…] Static grumbled, then prepared himself. [One!]

* * *

[This game is hilariously bad.]

[They LOVE it!]

[It's still hilariously bad.] Sandy thought to me quietly, laughing.

[W-wait, what if we get lost!] Nova hollered suddenly. [W-we'll be trapped in this cave forever!]

[Well, there goes that distraction…] I smiled to myself, then turned public speak back on. [Don't worry about it; this cave isn't actually that big. We should be out in less than an hour, I think. Plus if we get lost, we could just follow the trail of fainted Zubats to find the way we came from.]

[We could always use your 'vibrant coat' to light our way]. Static said in a surprisingly passive aggressive way.

Pikachu snickered, along with Sandy. There really was a small trail of Zubats behind us that had challenged Nova, and met the backside of his claws. I encouraged him to use ember at first, but if he could one hit K.O. them with Iron Claw, why did I care?

[Mmmmm…] Charmander murmered, conserned. [H…how far are we from the exit?]

[Just a bit more. It'll be okay, nothing scary is in here.] I reassured him.

[…okay…]

"A little bit longer?" Sandy whispered to me, looking amused. "Do you know where we are?"

"…No, I'm completely lost." I whispered to Sandy, laughing slightly about my own incompetence. "Do you have any idea…?"

"Yeah, I think it's this way." She pointed towards a smaller tunnel, with a small ladder leading down. "But it's about a thirty minute walk, a bit more than a little bit more." She smiled.

After a moment, we were all standing around the ladder.

[W-what if we fall!?] Nova shuddered, staring at the ladder in horror. [We would splatter on the ground like a pancake!]

[Nova, it's like a seven foot drop…] Static grumbled. [I think it's more for us to get up then to get down. We could just FALL and probably be fine.]

[Let's climb down just to be safe, alright guys?] I said.

[Wusssss! It's seven feet, I've been PUNCHED farther distances then that and I was fine. Watch!] Static dashed in front and hopped down the hole.

"Static, NO!" I cried, but he had already jumped. I instantly heard a low moan coming from the bottom of the ladder.

"Static! Shit!" I jumped down immediately, momentarily disregarding my own safety. Luckily I landed on my feet and kneeled upon impact, unlike static who appeared to have landed on his arm. "Static, are you-"

[I'm fine…] He grunted. [..don't make such a big deal about it, sheesh…] He got up with his other arm, and dusted himself off. I noticed the arm he landed on hung limply at his side.

[Stat…] I motioned at his arm. [Are you sure you're-]

[I'm fine!] He motioned me to shut up with his injured arm, then unintentionally winced in pain. I shot him a look of concern, which he matched with a glare. I decided to drop the issue.

"Augh, dammit Josh!" I heard Sandy's voice echoing above. "Are you guys ok down there?!"

"Ummmm…" I glanced once more at Static, who returned another annoyed glare. "…yeah, we're okay!"

Sandy and Wiggly climbed down, followed by a hesitant Nova, whom I guided down carefully.

With the dim torchlight mixed with Nova's tail, we forged on...


	5. Chapter 5

(Static POV)

With everyone safely down from the ladder we started walking again except Nova, who kind of awkwardly shuffled down the cave with his hands timidly held near the fork of his legs. Josh walked hand in hand with Sandy. Wigglytuff brushed against me, and I moved away. I didn't want to hold her paw right now. I was…I don't know. I didn't like the thing she said about Nova…she never called my fur vibrant…

I cradled my hurting arm.

[Ok, yeah, this is the right way.] Sandy voiced confidently. [Yeah, it should only be like twenty minutes now, we're pretty close.]

[Twenty minutes!?] Nova whined, cowering from the darkness.

[It's just a bit more, Nova. We're closer to the exit then the entrance now. You'll be okay.]

[Okay…] Nova whispered quietly.

[Hey Stat…] Wiggly whispered only to me, [S-speaking of okay, a-are you mad? Or hurt?]

[I'm fine.] I stomped away, but then felt a strong paw pull me back.

[Hey, um, Sandy and other guy, um, um, Josh!] Wigglytuff sputtered, [There's an item over there!]

[Where?!] Josh's head whipped around. Sandy elbowed him and messed with her pokespeak, thinking something privately.

[It was over there!] Wigglytuff insisted. [Here, Static and I will go and get it!]

[What?] I thought bewildered as Wigglytuff dragged me behind a mound of rocks.

[Alright, make sure to bring it back!] Sandy shouted at Wiggly. Wiggle shot an annoyed thought at Sandy. Once we were alone Wigglytuff changing her Pokespeak once more so she was just talking to me.

[Are you mad at me?] She looked apologetic with her wide, blue eyes.

[…No.] I thought stubbornly, rubbing my arm. [Now where is the item you were talking about? Is it like a pokeball, or a rarecandy, or-]

[I made it up.] She thought guiltily. [I wanted to get us alone. You… you kept bating my paw away when I tried to hold yours, and when I would bump into you, you would just move away…] She turned away and stared sadly at the ground.

[I…] I grumbled, trying not to appear weak. [I'm just mad I guess about that thing you said about Nova. I thought we were, like, something, but you've never said that stuff about me…] I trailed off, staring away so she couldn't see my expression. I wasn't sad!

I WASN'T!

But I was…I don't know. I wasn't mad, I mean, maybe I was a little bit, but that wasn't all. I wanted her to want… me. Why did she say that about him, but never to me? Was Nova better then me?

[It was a game, I had to say something. I didn't mean that you weren't vibrant, I just, I don't know, I thought you knew that. Really! Please don't be mad…] She took my hurt arm in her own, and rubbed it gently.

[I'm not mad…] I said again. [I just, I don't know. What if you really like him more then me?]

[Now, why would I like him at all…] Her voice took on a more flirty, cute tone. […when I have an awesome, brave, smexy Pikachu right here?] She let go of my arm, and grabbed my ear playfully, gnawing on the tip. [He's way too much of a scaredy cat for me. I need someone brave…] She pressed me against the smooth cavern wall. [Strong!] She pressed me further into the rock, her face inches from my own. [Someone who could decimate the whole Zubat population in here with just a thunderbolt!]

I didn't know what decimate meant, but it sounded cool!

[Me?] I asked, feeling stronger and more confident than ever. She held both my hands, and pressed herself closer to me.

[You.] She answered, and she kissed me again, behind the rocks…

* * *

(Nova POV)

[Hey guys! It turns out it was just an Everstone, so we left it.] Static announced, coming back to the group. His paw was in Wigglytuff's once again, so I suppose he wasn't mad at her anymore.

That's good I guess.

As we advanced, the cave grew darker and colder. The torches were more spread out, and it was really scary. I moved closer to Josh and hugged his leg for comfort.

"Hey, it's alright." Josh reached down and rubbed my head. "We're almost done. We should be out in less than fifteen minutes, I think."

[I'm scared.] I hugged the cuff of his jeans tighter. What dark Pokemon lurked in these caves? Surely I couldn't fight them all off, and eventually Static would get tired. What if we got lost? What if this wasn't the way, and we couldn't get back? What if we could never see the sun again?

…would we starve to death down here? Would we have to eat each other? What…what if-

Tears brimmed in my eyes as I considered the different possibilities. I tried not to slow josh down too much by holding his leg, but I was so scared…

[Can… can you talk to me Josh? It's less scary when I hear your voice.]

[Yeah, sure.] Josh answered reassuringly. [What would you like to hear?]

[…Can you tell me a story?]

[Sure. ] Josh smiled mysteriously. [Static's gonna have to help me with this one though.]

[Oh good, I like hearing him talk too.] I smiled.

[Huh? What story?] Static questioned.

[Waaaaay back when…] Josh started. [When I was… how old was I, Stat? Thirteen? Fourteen?]

[I love this one.] Static grinned. [I don't know, thirteen?]

[Ok, thirteen. Back when I was thirteen, still in middle school, I was doing-]

[Lemme start, lemme start!] Static begged.

[Alright, go for it.] Josh answered.

[Ok, ok, ok.] Static waved his arms around, setting the scene. [Ok. Back when I was wild, I was a part of this big group of Pikachu, right? We would go around and find food and hang out. Finding food wasn't that hard, because we had this HUUUGE apple orchard where we would hang out. The farmer there was really nice, and he would let us eat his apples if we powered some stuff of his every once in a while. It was a cool arrangement.]

[One day, a rival clan came to our orchard. They were mean to the farmer. Well, not mean, I guess.] Static scratched his ear. [They played pranks on him and stuff. Overload his electronic stuff, and mess with his things. It was kinda sad because he was old and he couldn't really do anything about it.]

[A lot of other Pikachu though it was funny though. Most elected to stay with the other clan, to play pranks and mess around. I wanted to stay with the old clan, but we had so few members we kind of just fell apart…]

[The farmer started getting mad. He called the police one time, and they caught a few of the Pikachu that had messed with the farmer's stuff. They sent them really far away in a truck, I don't know where. The other Pikachu were PIIIIIISSSED. They made it out that humans were at fault, and wanted to do something BIG. Like, not a prank, but actually hurt someone.]

[I tried to talk to them, but at this point, I wasn't as…um…]

[Strong?] Josh offered.

[…sure, 'strong' as I am now. They beat the crap out of me.] Static laughed a bit. [After that, they decided to head to the power station to try to overload it. If they could, it would shut down power for half of the city…]

[Well, I couldn't do anything. As a lone Pikachu, I tried to make peace with the farmer and stay on his orchard, but he just saw me as another trouble making Pikachu and made me leave.]

[After a while I got really hungry. It was hard, not having a group that you could rely on.] He said sadly. [After not finding any real food for like three days, I headed into the city. I saw a small house with an apple tree near it, and it reminded me of the orchard. I knew I couldn't stay there, but what could one apple do, right? I was REALLY hungry too. So, I went to grab one.]

[So you can imagine MY surprise,] Josh continued, [Me, a young city kid looking out his window to see a wild Pikachu going to take some of my apples!] He laughed, along with static.

[Right, yeah. So I go up to grab one, and a HUMAN runs out of the house with a broom.] Static giggled. [I had NO idea what to do. I didn't even know what a broom WAS at this point. I just froze!]

[And I saw him there, looking guilty, about to take an apple…] Josh smiled, [And I noticed he was probably just hungry. You usually see Pikachu in packs, and it was strange seeing one alone. So I picked an apple and handed it to him. I was a bit afraid he would shock me or something-]

[Oh, like I would ever shock YOU.] Static thought sarcastically.

[RIGHT.] Josh rolled his eyes. [Anyway, I gave him the apple, and he looked so happy! He ate it right there, in front of me. This was the first time I had ever seen a wild Pokemon this close, and it just walked up and ate from my hand! I had had dreams of being a Pokemon trainer long before this point, but my parents forbade me to have a Pokemon until I had finished schooling…]

[Anyway.] Static interrupted. [So this human just gives me the apple, and I was SO thankful! I mean, he could have hit me with the broom-thing, or like, kicked me out, or called the police like the farmer…] Static sighed happily. [But no, he gave me the apple.]

[So, every once in a while, this Pikachu would come over, knock on the door like a little human, and ask very politely in his little Pikachu voice for an apple.] Josh laughed. [Or, at least that was what I think he was saying. We didn't have Pokespeaks yet, so in honesty he could have just been saying something vulgar, and all I would have heard was 'Pika, pi!']

[No, I was asking for an apple.] Static smirked. [And he would give me one. After a while I found a good source of berries near a river close to the city. I didn't need to go get apples any more. But I missed my human.] Static smiled, and mouthed 'my human' testing the odd words in his mouth.

[So, I went back. I didn't realize he had school then, so I would just sit on his porch and wait for him. He tried offering me an apple again, but I shook my head and just sat beside him.]

[This continued for a while.] Josh recalled. [Most of the time he just sit on my desk and purr while I petted him during the time I did my homework. I had to be careful though, if my parents saw me keeping a wild Pokemon in the house, they would FLIP.]

[Other times he would come over and talk a STORM though!]Josh chuckled.

[Oh yeah!] Static remembered. [It was about the new clan!]

[Were you trying to warn me or something?] Josh asked.

[No…] Static admitted. [I was mostly just complaining about them. They were mean.]

Josh smiled and continued. [ Anyway, so this continued for a while, but then there was a CATASTROPHIC power failure all across the city. The police reported that a group of Pikachu were the culprits, and that they should be captured with any means necessary.]

[We were hunted with GUNS!] Static shouted angrily. [Guns! Can you believe it!?]

[Anyway, it was rough.] Josh interjected. [Once Static found out about it, he ran and hid in my bedroom corner. I knew he didn't have anything to do with the power failure, because he was with me at the time. Still, harboring a Pikachu at this time was a punishable offense; I could have even gone to jail. Buuuut I kept him safe. It was at this time I used my allowance to by us both Pokespeaks so I could explain the situation to Static so he could understand.]

[So I couldn't leave, or else they would find and maybe kill me.] Static gulped. [I was a little scared to be staying with a HUMAN, but he treated me really well.] Static purred. [He gave me milk to drink, and apples, and cooked fish to eat!]

[During the search, when Pikachu was on my desk when I was studying, my dad burst in!] Josh recalled, biting his lip. [He glared at the Pikachu, then me, then demanded if this was the Pikachu responsible for the power failure. I said no, and that this Pikachu was innocent. He looked so mad!] Josh shuddered. [He asked if I was taking good care of it, and I said yes…then he patted the Pikachu on the head, and told me not to tell mom.] Josh chuckled.

[After they found the Pikachu responsible for the power surge, they relocated them deep into the wilderness. After that, it became acceptable to have Pikachu again! I trained and got my license, and the rest is history.] Josh smiled, and Static beamed up at him.

'_Someday, I'll have an awesome story like that_' I vowed. I noticed I wasn't holding on to Josh's leg anymore, and the cave was getting a little bit lighter…

(Josh POV)

[…J-josh?] I heard Nova whimper from my right. He looked calmer then before, but his eyes still showed a glimmer of fear.

[Yeah, Nova?]

[H-how much longer?]

[We're really close.] I assured him.

[…ok…] He murmured quietly.

[Hey Nova?] I smiled, nudging him lightly with my foot.

[Mmmm?]

[What's that little bit of light over there?] I asked, though I already knew the answer.

[IS THAT IT!] He squealed, running towards the light of the cavern's end. He laughed as the sunlight grazed his skin, and collapsed content on the ground. [Oh man, I am so glad to see the sun again…] He sighed, content. Everyone else joined him in a moment, walking at our leisurely pace.

[Excited to be out, Nova?] Wiggly smiled.

[Yeah…]

[That wasn't THAT bad, was it?] Static looked inquisitively at the small orange creature.

[Well, no, I guess not…] Nova fumbled, [I mean, I was scared, but I guess it wasn't _that_ scary…I'm just a wuss I guess…]

[Little bit.] Static rolled his eyes at Nova.

[Static, apologize.] I ordered. [And no Nova, you're not a wuss. You're very brave for going though that cave.]

[Even though there was nothing in it but Zubats…] Static muttered.

[Static...] I warned.

[Alright, good job and all…] Static groaned .

[Thanks Static. I know Josh kind of forced you, but that still means a lot.]

[Yeah, yeah…] Static thought, shrugging off the sediment. [Come on, race you all to Celadon!]

* * *

We walked across the fresh Cerulian grass for a while longer, chatting and enjoying each other's company. We traded jokes, and laughed at each other's antics.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever.

"Hey, Josh…" Sandy sighed, getting my attention, "I have to be heading out… I probably should have left a while ago, actually."

"Augh, so soon?"

"Well, some of us have to actually WORK, you know. We can't all be battling all the time for pleasure like you."

"The world would have more shattered trees and dented walls, that's for sure." I laughed. "What do you do, anyway?"

"I'm a hard worker." Sandy smiled. "I have to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"That's specific?" I smiled sarcastically.

"I'll tell you more about it later, right now I have to leave."

[I don't want to leave…] Wigglytuff pouted, looking gloomily at Static. Static shared the same expression.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Sandy said, planting a kiss on my lips. "I promise."

She pulled a pokeball out of her belt, and tossed it in the air, revealing a gigantic orange dragon.

"ZAAAAAAAARD!" It roared, shaking the ground upon its release. I stood momentarily petrified in fear.

The Charzard turned to me, and grinned a mouthful of pointed teeth.

"You have a Charzard?!" I yelped.

"Nah, She's a friend's actually. Same one that loaned me the Clefairy and the Krookidle. She knows I like battling, and she's generous, haha."

"Do you own ANY of the Pokemon you battle with?" I laughed.

"Yes! Wiggly is mine. She's my first, and favorite." Wigglytuff happily hopped into Sandy's arms. "Errr, no offense Zara."

[None taken.] The Charzard's thoughts rumbled as loud as her voice in my mind. [I know I am not yours to possess; It makes me more pleasure to know my master is the one who cares for me the most. To you I am just for travel as she dictated.]

"Right…" Sandy mumbled. The Charzard continued to stand valiantly against the sun, as if made of stone. Sandy turned her attention back to me. "So, yeah. I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Alright. Promise to check your texts every millennia, alright?"

"No promises!" Sandy laughed, mounting the Charzard. "Alright, see you! Wigglytuff, return!

Wigglytuff disappeared in a flash of red light, and static was left in mid embrace with just the wind.

"Bye!" I yelled up to the clouds as she took off. The Charzard's strength was admirable; within just a few beats of her wings she had flown a great distance.

Static looked sadly at his hands. [So…now what?] He asked. [Now we go to the gym?]

"Ehhh, let's sleep first. It's getting late, plus you should have your full strength for the battle tomorrow."

[You mean Nova?]

"No." Static and Nova both turned with a look of surprise, though Nova's gaze looked like one more of relief.

[What do you mean 'no'?] Static blurted, [Do you want me to fight?]

"Well, Nova has a natural 3x disadvantage with no super effective attack, and he's scared of fish, so I thought it might be best to leave him out of this one."

[Thanks.] Nova whispered quietly, just to me. He hugged the cuff of my jeans.

[Alright, I get to fry some fish! Where's the nearest gym?] Static smirked, in a pouncing stance.

"Sleep first, Stat."

[Augh, yes MOM.] Static stuck his tongue out at me, grinning.

* * *

(Nova's POV)

It was SUPER late once we finally reached the Pokemon Center. The sun had long since set, and the moon cast terrifying shadows across the once crisp, green grass.

The light of the Pokemon Center was a much needed relief after walking for so long in the shadows. Every moment out there if felt like something was behind us, ready to eat me or Josh or static, or hurt us, or scare us.

At least we were together, though. Josh was there, and he's big and strong. And Static was there too.

Static made me feel safe…

[Alright, we made it! See, it wasn't that long.] Josh announced confidently. I swallowed my disagreement and walked in.

"Hello!" A friendly looking nurse at the counter waved. "Are you looking for a room?"

"Yes please, thanks." Josh replied. "How much for a room with three beds?"

"We, um, don't allow that here."

"…Sleeping?"

"No, humans and Pokemon sleeping in the same room."

Josh gave her dubious look.

"It's not racist, it's a new policy." The nurse explained.

"It's still a bit racist, don't you think?" Josh questioned, "Segregated rooms?"

"…Look, this will all blow over soon." The nurse sighed. "It's just a temporary precaution because of the incident last week."

"What incident?"

"A week ago a trainer came here with his Gardevoir and-"

"OK, SEGREGATED ROOMS!" Josh interrupted, slamming his hands over his ears. "NOT A PROBLEM, just don't explain further, please."

"Will do, I hate retelling it anyway. Two rooms?"

"Yes please."

She handed Josh the two pieces of plastic, and he handed one to static. I stared at the plastic rectangle in his hand.

[Hey Static?] I prodded.

[Yeah?]

[What's that thing you're holding?]

[It's the key to our room.]

[Key? But it's a piece of plastic! Won't it bend?]

Static gave me a stare as if I was an idiot, and turned away. I still didn't understand, and now I just felt stupid.

True to his word, Static slipped the piece of plastic into a hole in the door, and the door opened. It confused me, but I decided to just shut up about it.

"Alright guys, I guess I'll see you in the morning? Don't stay up too late you two, gym battle tomorrow!"

[OOOOH yeah, better watch out for those level twenty water Pokemon.] Static rolled his eyes. [I'll need to be at my best to face those guys.]

"Be modest, Static. Plus you've never fought these Pokemon before, AND Misty is supposed to be a very good trainer."

[We'll test that tomorrow.] Static grinned. [Night Josh!]

[Night Static! Night Nova!]

Josh closed his door, and Static and I entered our own room. Static tossed the 'key' onto the table, and jumped onto one of the mattresses. I stared at the piece of plastic.

[It's an ELECTRONIC key, sheesh. It works with electricity and stuff.] Static barked, seeing my continued interest in the key.

[But how does it work?]

[With like…I don't know. Magnets and stuff…I guess. Human stuff. Augh, I'm tired.] Static yawned, exposing his small, pointy teeth. [There's….no reason for us to stay up, right?]

[No. I'm pretty tired too, actually.]

[Awesome, let's go to sleep then. The faster we get too sleep, the faster we get to fight the next Gym!] Static's arm rested limply off the bed, and I looked at it longingly before I curled up in my own bed.

[Lights out?] He asked.

[Yeah.]

The room became instantly pitch black, and deathly silent. I thought about Static's paw again…

[Hey…hey Static?] I asked hesitantly.

[Yeah? What's up?]

[…do you think we could ever hold hands?]

[Huh?]

[Like you do with Wigglytuff. Just kind of walk, and hold hands…together.]

[No, Pokemon don't do that with others of the same gender.]

[Why not?]

Static paused for a moment.

[I don't know…] He responded. [It's…weird.]

[Why?]

[I don't know, people just don't do it.]

[but we're not people-]

[You know what I meant.] Static barked. I sunk deeper in my bed. [Plus I'm dating Wiggly, and you're not supposed to hold hands with two people.]

[Why?]

[Because people don't do it!]

[People are stupid. Why do we have to do what they say?]

[…Go to sleep.] Static ordered, exasperated. I sighed and curled up beside my pillow.

I laid silently for a moment, thinking.

[What if I could get Wiggly to say it was okay? Could we all hold hands togeth-]

[Hey Nova?] Static interrupted.

[Yeah?]

[Shut up.]

[Okay…] I mumbled.

'_…Well, at least I could hold my own hand…' _I thought to myself, as I sighed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

(Josh POV)

[Hey. Hey. Hey Josh. Hey.]

I mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

_Let me sleep…_

[Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Josh.]

I growled and turned around to see Static grinning, standing on one side of my bed. Nova stood on the floor, awkwardly looking from side to side.

"Auugh. What time is it…?" I mumbled, fumbling with the alarm clock next to my bed. It read 6:30. I groaned.

[Hey. Hey Josh.] Static continued pestering.

[….Whaaaaaat…?]

[We get to fight a gym today!]

[It doesn't even open until 10, lets sleep for a bit longer…]

[Nope, it opens at 6! I checked with the nice nurse at the counter. Come on, let's go!]

Augh, he called my bluff. Cursing quietly under my breath, I pulled off the warm, morning sheets.

[Wait.] I thought, slowly coming back to my senses, [How did you guys even get in here?]

Nova began to mutter an apology, but Static elbowed him before he could finish. [I fixed the lock so it would let us in.]

[You 'fixed' it?]

[Yup!] Static smiled.

[And…how did you go about this?] I stood up, putting an arm firmly at my hip.

[Well, you know how the lock on the door didn't let people in before?]

[Yes…]

[Now it does! I fixed it!]

I sighed, and checked the electronic lock in the door, and as I suspected it smoldered with a recent electric attack.

[I didn't think it was a good idea, but I didn't stop him. I'm really sorry…] Nova thought just to me, cowering down. I glanced at him, back to the smoldering lock, and then back at static, who was grinning in accomplishment.

[Static, you know what you did was wrong.]

[What do you mean?!] Static exclaimed, feigning outrage. [I fixed it!]

[No, you broke it.]

[Nuh-ah!]

[Static.] I explained calmly. [What are locks supposed to do?]

[I don't know…]

[Think about it.]

[Lock…things? I guess?]

[Good. Now what does the lock do?]

[Opens…]

[And what is the conclusion?]

[I might have broken the lock…]

[And then what do you say?]

Static mumbled something incoherently.

[What?] I asked again.

[I was just trying to get in-] He argued.

[What do you say?]

[Sorry for breaking the lock…] He replied, mildly sarcastically.

[Alright.] I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. [Now go apologize to the nurse.]

[What?!]

[Go on. I'll finish up getting ready and meet you there. We'll fight the gym after.]

[Augh, fine… come on, Nova.] Static sighed, motioning to Nova to follow him. Nova shot me one last apologetic grimace, and turned to walk to the front desk with static. Once they were gone, I laughed quietly to myself while packing my things.

The lock was almost disintegrated. Static sure did 'fix' it alright…

* * *

[Sorry…] Static mumbled behind me. I ignored him. [Look, I didn't know it would be so expensive, ok?]

[You can make it up by beating this gym.] I grumbled. The broken lock had cost far more than either of us had anticipated, and used up nearly half of the traveling money I had saved for our adventure.

[Will do.] He said quietly. Charmander remained silent, carefully stepping behind us.

As we entered the gym we were greeted with beautiful statues of Pokemon and people as fountains. Different sculptures decorated the walls, each allowing water to flow through their hands or mouths. All of these golden statues lead up to a giant one formed of a Gyarados several feet taller than all the others. In the middle of the room there stood a glistening pool of water, speckled with a few water type trainers. They all looked anxiously as we walked into the arena.

"A Charmander, huh? This gym might be a bit of a challenge for you, you know. Fire has a natural weakness-"

I attempted not to roll my eyes as the trainer spoke. Nova, who accidentally wandered to the front of our little pack, scurried once again behind me in fear of his new surroundings. It didn't appear that the trainer had noticed static yet, who was a few yards away admiring one of the statues.

"…despite this, do you wish to battle?" The trainer ended.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah sure." I answered.

"Very well. Go, Go Goldeen!"

"Go, Pikachu!"

Hearing his name, Pikachu bolted by my side, cheeks crackling with electricity. The swimmer flinched back, startled, momentarily treading water.

"Wait, you own a Pikachu?"

"Yup."

"Why did you make me give that speech then?!"

"You looked bored." I grinned.

"Augh!" The trainer yelped, annoyed. "Whatever. Goldeen, use Horn Drill!"

The Goldeen shot a confused look at the swimmer.

"Static, thunder-" I hesitated, seeing all the humans in the pool. Would a thunder shock hit all of them too?

"Um…thunder…shock." I finished, hesitantly.

Static took no notice of my hesitation, and cascades of electricity poured into the pool around the Goldeen. It was an instant knockout, and the Goldeen floated to the surface, fainted.

To my relief, none of the people in the pool seemed effected. Perhaps they had some kind of plastic that prevented harm?

"What the hell. What was that!?" Someone shouted from across the pool. The swimmer and I turned our heads to see an annoyed red haired girl swimming in our direction.

"What was that!?" She demanded again, glaring at the swimmer. He glanced to the side, unsure of himself.

"What was what?" He answered awkwardly.

"That!" The red haired girl insisted. "Did you just order Goldeen to use Horn Drill?"

"…yeah?"

"That Goldeen doesn't even KNOW Horn Drill, you idiot! I told you the moves she knew when I lent her to you!"

"Oh, I um, I didn't know-"

"Apparently! Augh, go get the Goldeen healed, and get back here!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

The swimmer stumbled out of the pool, and ran outside, before quickly running back inside, returning the fainted Goldeen to her Pokeball, then running back outside. The red haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for his incompetence." The red haired girl spoke through gritted teeth, "My name is Misty. Since no one else here is able to hold their own in a battle, I suppose the duty falls upon me. Are you ready, trainer?"

Static's cheeks one again sparked with the prospect of a new, challenging battle. I shot her my most charming and careless grin. "Are we ever not?"

* * *

"Go! Staryu!" Misty cried, releasing an odd star shaped Pokemon into the water. Despite having a lack of fins or real limbs, it faired no difficulty staying afloat in the water. [Staryu, use water gun!]

[Uhhh, just shock it like normal, right?] Static stared inquisitively at the strange new Pokemon, hesitating. [It's still a water type, right?]

[Yup.]

"Kah!" Static shouted, sending a thunderbolt into the heart of the crystal in the staryu's core. The core's gem dulled in color, and the Staryu ceased to move.

[That is one WEIRD Pokemon.] Static shook his head.

Misty returned her fainted Pokemon, and tossed another pokeball into the air. This time a larger, more agile version of the creature was released, dark purple in coloring with twice the amount of arms.

[You know what do to static!] I shouted.

"Starmie! Use water gun!" Misty retorted.

The Starmie dove at static, spraying a geiser of water out of the gem on its chest. Static dodged away and used another thunderbolt, taking aim once again at the gem in the Starmie's core. The Starmie jumped to the side, causing the thunderbolt to smash against two of its arms, causing them to disintegrate on impact.

[AUUUGH!] Static screamed in horror, [OH MY GOD! I'm SO SORRY, oh shit, are you bleeding!? C-can we bring you to the Pokemon center in time, should we carry you or do we just like-]

"Starmie, use regenerate, then water gun again!"

"Starr!" The Starmie hummed through the gem, and its strange triangular limbs appeared back where they once were. It quickly launched another water gun attack, hitting static square in the face.

"Chaaaa!" Static shouted in outrage. [That was a dirty trick, I thought you were seriously hurt!]

The Starmie gave the impression of a snicker. Through psychic effects or otherwise, it appeared to be laughing.

"Static, use-"

[Yeah, yeah, I got it.] Static interrupted me, sending lightning seething across the water, striking the Starmie across several of its limbs and across the gem as well. The gem dimmed, and the Starmie ceased movement.

"Starmie, return." Misty called out very professionally. Static still growled annoyed, and adjusted his Pokespeak so his thoughts broadcasted to Misty as well.

[That was REALLY unfair. I thought I had like, seriously hurt that thing!] Static shouted. At this point I agreed, so I let him rant.

"Oh? I was being unfair? I would think that bringing a level fifty plus Pikachu to a water gym filled with level twenties or less would constitute as 'unfair'." She flipped her orange, dripping hair. "I had to pull something out of my sleeve, didn't I?"

[It's not OUR fault you have weak Pokemon! You shouldn't have to resort to such tricks!] Static retorted.

"Isn't it? As a gym leader I own my own Pokemon of course, but I'm forced to use lower level Pokemon against trainers as a gym leader regulation."

I smiled. "That almost sounds like a challenge. Are you saying you could beat us without the gym leader's restrictions?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Misty swam up to her lifeguard appearing chair, and grabbed a few Great Balls hidden under the umbrella. "Does your Pikachu need healing? I know what those level twenties can do to level fifties, you know…" Misty taunted.

[I'm fine!] Static grimaced, cheeks torched with electricity.

"All right then!" Misty grinned, "Go, Lantern!"

* * *

[Josh! Orders!] Static yelped when I hadn't said though anything.

[S-standard set three.] I gulped.

[WHY AREN'T I USING THUNDERBOLT?!]

[It heals off electric damage.] I stammered.

[What!? Augh, fine. Let's go!]

Static dove at the lantern, determined to take out this new foe. His hands smashed against the lantern stunning it momentarily, and he used the opening to bash his glowing orange fist against the top of the lantern. I bit my lip. I had already done the calculations.

With the combination of electricity, fighting, and ice, along with the upper hand advantage with fake out, Static was built to take out just about any Pokemon. I was proud of him, but when I taught him the moves so long ago I knew there were some Pokemon that he wouldn't be able to take out.

Static uses fake out brick break combo. Deals average 55 damage, max 90 if it crits. Lanturn would have about 180 health, total, which means at most static would have dealt half his total hit points. Lanturn rebukes with surf. Deals 70 damage, about two thirds of Static's total energy. Static attacks back, deals 35 with brick break, max seventy. Even if he crits twice, the Lanturn finishes Static with a surf. Knockout.

Do I forfeit? I knew we had already lost. If Static noticed my indecision, he didn't show it.

I gulped as I watched the inevitable outcome.

* * *

(Static POV)

"KAAAAH" I screamed, smashing my palms together in front of the lantern. It flinched, and I used the opportunity to jump on top of the fish. I grabbed its top fin to steady myself, and used my other paw to pound it with brick break.

"RERRRRRRN" It rumbled in a low tone, and the pool's water suddenly rose around me. I braced myself as the water smashed into my chest, knocking the air out of me, and sending me flying off the lantern. Another wave came and snatched me from the air, pulling me under the water.

I felt sick and weakened terribly as I struggled to the surface, lungs burning for the nonexistent oxygen under the waves. Why had that attack done so much damage…? Was I meant to avoid it? I though Josh said long ago that it was virtually impossible to dodge surf…did I remember wrong?

I trusted him. Whatever his strategy was, I knew it was the best one. My head broke from the waves, and I whirled my head around to face my opponent.

"TUUUUUURRRRRN" The lantern screeched behind me, waves once again climbing higher. My fist glowed orange again, and I punched the fish right in its mouth. Its face felt hard under my fist, and barely moved with the force of my blow.

The Lantern reared back, and the waves flew above me, ready to crash on me again. I knew I couldn't take another attack and remain conscious.

For the first time, I noticed Josh's insecurity. I noticed his mind racing with calculations, trying to find a way out for me. I noticed the waves coming ever closer, and I felt myself shrink back with fear.

I noticed, for the first time in months, I had failed him.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I returned Static to my pokeball, shaking with guilt. I knew from the start he couldn't have won that battle. Was it cruel not to have forfeited from the start?

"Well? Send out your next Pokemon then. We haven't got all day." Misty smiled cruelly.

"My other Pokemon is away at the moment…" I stammered, thinking of Skarr. "I…have no remaining Pokemon. Static was it."

"Of course you do, your Charmander is right behind you!"

Nova squealed in fright when he heard his name allowed, and cowered behind me.

"Nova." I motioned to my Charmander, "is only level 15. He wouldn't stand a chance against your Pokemon."

"Then do you forfeit, trainer?"

"…I forfeit." I said, words tasting sickeningly bitter in my mouth. Misty smiled.

"Then you've lost against Pokemon weaker than your own. Don't underestimate your opponents."

"Noted." I sighed, and headed to the Pokemon center with my head held low.

"You forgot your badge."

I turned back. Misty was satisfied by her victory, but she didn't show any signs of gloating with this action. She held out the small, glittering badge in her hand.

"You earned this at least. You did fulfill your requirements for it."

"…I'll be back for the badge, once I beat you honestly."

She smiled, knowingly. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

[We…we lost?]

[Yeah.] I sighed. Pikachu had just been healed, and he sat on the counter looking crushingly disappointed. He held his head with his paws.

[I'm so sorry.] He mumbled.

[Hey, it's not your fault.] I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. [There are some Pokemon that are really tough. In that case, you didn't have the moves to take him out. It's not your fault.]

[Didn't have the moves? I was TOTALLY hurting him with brick break!]

[But he was a defensive type, Stat. Brick break isn't the best option against that type of Pokemon.]

[Then what was? Hidden power ice?]

[No, that would have been worse.] I sighed.

[What could I have done? Could I have dodged the surf?]

[No…You did your best, Static.]

[Well I don't get it!] Static yelled, suddenly outraged. [If I did my best why did we lose!?]

[Because our team isn't complete.] I concluded. I looked back at Nova, and longingly up in the sky at a non-existent Skarmory. [Static, you were trained for speed and attack. Against most opponents, you'll beat them in one to two moves, max. That's how you fight – full offense.]

[Then what do we do against defensive Pokemon that I can't hurt, like that Lanturn?]

[Fire with fire, and defense with better defense.] I admitted. [That's where Skarr came in.]

[Then what.] Static pouted. [Do we wait for him to come back?]

[Naw. He'll come back when he knows it's right. Until then…]

[Next gym?] Nova asked.

[Next gym.] I concluded.

* * *

(Static POV)

Josh glanced at his watch, then nodded, as if to check something. I glanced up and shot him a curious look.

[Just making sure we're on time.] He explained.

[In time for what?]

[The festival.]

I snorted a laugh. [People would laugh at you!]

Josh cackled with nostalgia. [Nevertheless, I still want to go to the festival, and dance before the prince!]

[She still wants to go to the festival, and dance before the prince?]

[All three were beautiful of face,] Josh continued, laughing, [but vile and black of heart. Jack on the other hand, had no father, and his mother-]

[I wish…] I chimed in at the appropriate moment.

[Well, she was not quite beautiful…]

[I wish my son were not a fool!] I sang, [I wish my house were not a mess, I wish the cow was full of milk, I wish-]

[Um, are you guys even doing?] Nova interrupted our moment. We both howled with laughter.

[Sorry Nova, we should have explained.] Josh thought between laughs. [Static and I were in a play a few years ago for my school. I suppose we're both a bit nostalgic.]

[A play? Like a game?] I frowned, realizing he had probably never been to a play before.

[Um, it's like where people get on a stage and act like they're other people instead of themselves.] Josh explained, [And they tell a story, sometimes through singing.]

[So how do you win?] Nova asked curiously.

[Well, you don't really win exactly; you just watch the people perform. Or, if you're the people on the stage, you try to tell the story and act it out the best you can.]

[Cool!] Nova thought.

[Static didn't think so!] Josh laughed.

[Hey!] I shouted.

[What?] Josh challenged, [Tell me you liked going to plays and you didn't sign up with me for 'Into the Woods' just so you could show off?]

He was right of course, but I hated it. [Well, that was back then.] I stood up straighter as I walked. [I'm more cultured now.]

Josh stifled a snicker. [Oh ARE you?]

[Um, guys?] Nova politely nudged us again. [Is there a festival going on? I'm really confused.]

[Oh, yes, sorry.] Josh explained, [There is the Concord Festival in Vermilion City this weekend. It's an annual celebration of the peace between all the nations. If I'm correct, I believe this is the 23rd one, which celebrated 33 years of peace.]

[Wait. Why wouldn't it be the 33rd celebration then?] I asked, confused.

[Because we humans enjoy making events complicated for tiny electric mice.]

[HEY!] I shouted with false anger.

[Kidding, kidding. The festivals didn't start until the peace was firmly established, ten years after the war.]

[That's cool.] Nova muttered. [What's going to happen at the festival?]

[People talking, selling things, laughing, performing, having a good time.]

[Eating Charmander-on-a-stick, fun stuff.] I grinned.

[STATIC!] Josh reprimanded as Nova shook with worry. [Don't worry Nova, Static's just being an idiot, no one is eating you.]

[I know, I'm not worried about that. I'm just…shy around people I guess.]

[Tell you what. You don't have to go to the festival, but if you do go and decide you don't like it, I can always return you to your pokeball and I'll send you back out after. I think you will like it though. Deal?]

[…Okay, deal.] Nova said after some thought. [Thanks Josh.] He smiled sheepishly.

[No problem.] Josh nodded. [We'll head to the festival tomorrow, then we'll head to the gym if we have time. If not, we'll fight the gym the next day, then start heading to Celadon.]

In the distance, a small town just broke out before the horizon. The sky was streaked with hues of reds and purples as the sun melded into the earth.

[Let's not break the locks this time, hmmmm?] Josh shot an annoyed look, then smiled.

[Yeah, yeah, I know…!]

* * *

(Nova POV)

I slowly woke up, and stretched under the warm, soft sheets of my bed. Yawning slowly, I turned to gaze out the hotel window to see if I had to get up or not. The sky was a sickly shade of greenish gray, and blotted out any chance of sunlight, making it impossible to tell the time.

[Hey Static?] I whispered quietly. I didn't get a response, but then again maybe I was too quiet. I didn't want to say it too loud though…

[Hey Static…!] I whispered a bit louder.

[W…what.] Static's slow, sleeping thoughts brushed against my own.

[Are you awake?]

[…Do I sound awake…?] He thought grumpily, pulling the sheets over his head.

'I'll wait, I guess.' I thought to myself, looking at the gloomy sky. Would the festival still be held in such bad weather? I always hated storms…the water hurt my tail, and the thunder always scared me. Why couldn't every day be filled with sunshine?

[Hey Nova, you up?] Josh's thought's hummed in my mind, vibrant and energetic. Had he been up awhile?

[Yeah! Did you see the clouds?]

[Yeah, it looks pretty bad, huh? Luckily most of the festival stuff are in booths, plus it doesn't look like it's raining quite yet. Do you still want to go?]

I hesitated. I know Static and Josh wanted to go, but I didn't like storms. I would rather just sit in the room and curl up until it passed…but I also didn't want to disappoint them. I didn't want to be the outcast…

[Y-yeah, wouldn't miss it!] I lied.

[Awesome! Static is still sleeping I presume?]

[Oh yeah, he's gone.] I couldn't help grinning as I heard him snoring in the bed next to me.

[Nice. Mind letting me in so I can wake him up?]

[Sure, gimme a sec.] I hopped off the bed, and walked to the door. After struggling for a few moments, I turned the handle, and Josh walked in.

[…Unless, of course, you want to wake him.] Josh grinned.

[I'm, um, I'm okay.] I stammered. [You can do it.]

[Hah, if you insist.] Josh rolled his eyes, and walked up to Static's bed, redirecting his thoughts at Static. [Hey Static, we're gonna be late to school! Did you finish the project?] Josh smiled evilly. Static's eyes shot open and he swung at an invisible foe.

[Shit! Yeah, yeah, I finished it! We don't get to science until eleven, right?] Static's petrified eyes darted wildly around the room. He scrambled around getting tangled in his sheets, before falling out of bed in the tangled mess. A low groan could be heard. [Josh….] Static suddenly sounded more coherent and upset. [We're not even in school anymore, are we?]

[No, Static.] Josh grinned.

[That was mean.] Static pouted, slowly untangling himself. I smiled at their shenanigans.

[What was that about, Josh?]

[Last year, Static promised to do my science project for my birthday. It was about electricity, so I figured it would be easy for him.]

[Guilt trip guilt trip, yeah, yeah, yeah.] Static muttered.

[Let me finish.] Josh smiled. [So anyway, day we're supposed to turn it in, Static realized he forgot to do it. I woke him up in that fashion, and of course realized that he didn't do it. I got a zero on it, of course. Happy birthday to me!]

[Shut up, I said I was sorry!] Static was now freed of the blankets, and gave josh an adorably apologetic face.

[I know, but I'm still gonna make fun of you for it for the rest of time.] Josh grinned.

[You're evil.] Static concluded.

[Perhaps.] Josh smirked. [Are you up?]

[With an ulcer, yeah.] Static grumbled.

[Well, that's what Pokecenters are for.] Josh laughed. [Let's go!]

* * *

(Nova POV)

It had begun to pour by the time we arrived at the festival. There were many people, all smiling and laughing beneath the stalls. Most wore raincoats of all different colors, but a small few wore no protection from the elements, and laughed despite their soaked demeanor. Perhaps, if this many people could enjoy themselves, maybe I could too…

I winced as another raindrop hit my tail's flame. It burned like acid as it dissolved from my fire's warmth.

[Hey, what's that face for?] Josh asked, noticing my grimace. [Is something wrong?]

[The rain…hurts my tail.] I said. I hated how pathetic I sounded...

[What do you mean?]

[It's…weird.] I explained. [My fire isn't a normal fire. It doesn't catch things on fire, or give off much heat, and it's more resistant to water. Like, if I got pushed in the pool it wouldn't go out, it would just get dimmer.]

[But the rain hurts it?]

[Mmhmm, it makes the fire harder to maintain. I mean, I'm fine, I didn't mean to complain…just…never mind.] Josh looked concerned for a moment, before suddenly walking to one of the stands.

[Does red work for you?] Josh asked me, handing a few coins to a woman at the booth.

[What? What are you-]

Josh grabbed a small implement from the woman, stood back, and pressed a button. Suddenly the device shot out from him growing in size, and spread itself out with large, silver talons connected by sinewy red skin. I flinched backwards before realizing it was an umbrella.

"Here." Josh spoke, handing me the umbrella. I suddenly felt terrible, he was soaked. His once orange, spiky hair now clung to his face, dripping with rain. His clothes were drenched, and his shoes squelched with every step.

[T-thanks…] I murmured, grasping the umbrella. [B-but don't you need one too?]

[Nawww, I'm fine. The rain doesn't hurt me, plus this weather is rare in Kanto. I enjoy the beautiful days, but you also learn to enjoy the rain.]

[Well, gosh…thank you…]

[Don't mention it.] Josh smiled. [Hey Static, do you want a-]

[MAN, I'm a Pokemon.] Static interrupted proudly, [I don't NEED any of your human stuff. I was born outside, raised outside, and lived outside. We Pikachu are made of the harder stuff, not like wobbly knees over here.]

[Static, be nice.] Josh lectured. Static ignored him and cupped his hands, collecting the rainwater then drinking it.

[Static that's gross. If you're thirsty, just tell me and we'll get a bottle of water.]

[Man, I'm a Pokemon, I don't need your 'bottled water'!] Static retorted.

[Then you're also not going to need our 'Pokemon Centers' when you get sick.] Josh smirked. Static stuck his tongue at him. [Hey Nova, see anything you want to do?] I quickly scanned the nearby booths, and noticed many odd but fun looking games. One in particular had you try to shoot water at a mechanical Pikachu, and when you hit it enough times you won a prize. The Pikachu reminded me of Static, and made me giggle.

[Can we do that one Josh?] I asked, tugging on his pant leg and pointing to the booth.

[Yeah sure.]

* * *

[I can't believe you missed it with all that time!] Static yelped. [The guy even gave you extra time, since you were the only one there, and you STILL couldn't hit it!]

[Static…] Josh started. [Be ni-]

[Well, maybe I was distracted by the other annoying Pikachu dancing around while I was trying to shoot.] I retorted. I had tried for SO LONG to think of something to get Static back, but had I crossed the line? Josh gave me a shocked expression.

Static laughed. [See Josh? Nova can handle himself.]

[Evidently!] Josh flashed me a smile, and I gave a small yelp of personal victory.

[So now where to?] Static asked.

[Dunno. Nova went last, so I guess it's your turn.] Josh responded. [What do you want to do?]

[There was a cool booth I saw awhile back where you had to pop some balloons…] Static trailed off. I lost interest, and turned toward the booth Static was describing to see a girl materialize out of the fabric. I jumped back startled, and looked wildly at Josh and Static for conformation of what I just saw.

[Did you see that!?] I squealed.

[What?] Josh turned, startled by my interruption of static.

[That! T-that girl just walked out of the booth!]

[Oh, they can do that.] Josh explained. [It's probably her lunch break or something.]

[No! I mean, she walked OUT of the booth! Like, she walked THROUGH the wall of the booth, like out of the curtain!]

[See, this is what happens when Pokemon drink bottled water.] Static sneered.

[I know what I saw!] I insisted, upset. Hot tears brimmed from my eyes. Josh kneeled in front of me to look at me directly.

[Can you describe once more what you saw?] He asked calmly. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my emotions.

[O-okay. I saw this girl come out of the side of the booth. She just walked out of it like it was air, and it was…kind of scary.] I admitted. [Like, at one point half of her was in the booth, and half of her was out. It was like she was cut in half for a second, but she was fine…]

[Are you sure this is what you saw?] I nodded. [Yeah, definitely. That's her, over there. Do…do you believe me, Josh?]

Josh looked in the direction I pointed. [A Pokemon that could use that kind of shape shifting or illusions are pretty rare. Still, it's too much of a chance to let slip by. Are you positive that's what you saw?]

[Yes.] I shook with slight indecision. I did see it, right? I wasn't lying…

[Aright then, we have the element of surprise.] Josh grinned, grabbing an ultraball from his pack. [Static, use fake-out on that woman!]

[Have you gone INSANE!?] Static glared incredulously at Josh. [You want me to trust NOVA on this, to attack a HUMAN?]

[I want you to trust me on this. Whoever I put faith in is my concern, but I always knew you trusted me. Do you trust me, Static?]

Static gulped. ['Till the end, and back again.]

[Alright then. Static, use fake out!] Static weaved through the crowd and raced toward the girl. The girl turned and looked bewildered at the determined Pikachu racing towards her.

"Pikah!" Static exclaimed, refusing to hesitate as he attacked the girl.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

The wide eyed girl braced herself as Static ran at her full speed. Just before his palms smashed against her, a green protective sphere glistened around her. Static's paws bounced off the shield, and his momentum caused him to bounce off the shield as well, in a less than graceful display.

[Arrrggg, it knew!] Static howled in frustration. [What's next!?]

'So, it knows protect…' I thought to myself. 'Thunderbolt is a safe option, as almost any likely Pokemon she may be is at least partially affected. There was a news report on a Latios sighting near the area…or was it a Latias? Either way, hidden power ice would be super effective…'

'…but although they could shape shift, they didn't have illusions…'

[Static, use Brick Break!] I shouted. Static's palm grew orange in response, and he smashed it against the girl. I tensed up for just a moment…a blow of that kind to a human may break a bone or two. I trusted Nova, but then again…

"Zaaaaah!" The girl cried in outrage, vanishing into the form off a small black fox. I breathed a sigh of relief. The fox glared at Static, clutching a small apple in its tiny mouth. Its red eyes suddenly flared, and a wave of black energy exuded from its tiny frame. The negative energy washed over static and flung him back several feet.

[Arrrrrg!] He though, gritting his teeth. [What is that!?]

[It's a damn nice catch.] I grinned, pressing the button on the Ultraball, causing it to enlarge. I aimed accordingly, and tossed the ball at the small fox. The fox yelped as its form deteriorated into the shining red light, and disappeared into the Ultraball. The Ultraball fell to the ground and shook, representing the struggle between the advanced technology and the Pokemon's desire to be free. Everything went momentarily silent as Static, Nova and I watched the Ultraball shake. Static looked bad after the first hit…could he handle another blow? If he fainted, I could only send out Nova, and he certainly couldn't handle more than one strike from this Pokemon. Was it a mistake to engage this creature without further-

'Click.' The Ultraball stopped shaking. I stared at it in awe. We did it? A crowd of people around us suddenly cheered. I smiled, bewildered momentarily. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten that there was a fair going on around us. As the battle commenced, a group of people around us had huddled to watch. At our victory, they cheered, and congratulated us on the capture of what must have been a rare Pokemon.

[Nice eye, Nova!] I patted him supportively on the head. He smiled up at me, pleased that he had made me proud.

[No one answered me!] Static panted. [What WAS that thing!?] I kneeled down, and let him crawl up my arm, and hugged him appreciatively.

[Thanks, you were awesome out there.]

[No problem, it's why I'm here!] He grinned as I offered him a potion. [But seriously, what was that thing?]

[I believe…] I surmised, [that we may have captures a Zorua.]

* * *

"What an interesting Pokemon…I don't believe I've seen it before." The nurse at the Pokemon center muttered, examining the light signature given off by the Ultraball X-ray.

"Can you heal him?" I asked.

"_Can I heal him…_" The nurse rolled her eyes, mocking my question. "I've spent years doing this, of course I can heal any Pokemon. She's a her, by the way."

"Oh, um, right." I gulped in unease. The nurse pushed the Ultraball in some machine, and pushed a sequence of keys. "Oh, also, can I purchase a Pokespeak for hi-, uh, for her?"

"Ah, trainers planning ahead as always." She scoffed, handing me a pokespeak as I handed her the correct amount of change. We stood silent for a moment, before the machine dinged. She took out the Ultraball and handed it to me, then put on a fake smile. "There you are, good as new. Good luck on your journey!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks, you too!" As soon as he words slipped my mouth, I mentally slapped my forehead. She gave me a confused look before I awkwardly stumbled out of the door.

* * *

[You are the epitome of sex appeal in human form.] Static sneered once we had walked a small distance away.

"Oh shut up."

[Seriously. The way you wished the nurse to have a pleasant trip as she just sat there…]

"Shut up."

[I particularly loved you stumbling into the automatic doors on the way out.]

"Shut up!"

[It's the small things that truly make you the sexual deviant you are.]

I snatched him from behind, and pretended like I was going to punt him.

[Hey, put me down!]

[Hey Josh?] Nova asked as Static squirmed in my arms.

[What's up, Nova?] I asked, reverting back to my Pokespeak.

[Are we gonna fight the next gym now?]

[Hmmm, I don't know. I guess it depends on how you all are feeling, plus how the new Zorua on our team feels. What do you think Static?] Static suddenly became motionless. [Static? Are you okay?]

[Nope.] He sagged, [My trainer was about to kick me. It's Pokemon abuse. I'm not fit for battle, and I'm tellin'.]

I rolled my eyes at his little prank. [Oh, are you now? Who are you going to tell?]

Static suddenly grinned. [The nurse back there, of course. By now, she must be well on her way to having a pleasant trip.]

[DAMN IT STATIC!] I tossed him in the air, and he landed expertly on his paws, cackling as he did so.

[I'm kidding of course, I'm ALWAYS ready for battle!] Electricity crackled around his body, as if to confirm his statement.

[Of course you are.] I smiled. [Alright, Nova?]

[I'm a bit scared, but I'm okay. With you to guide me, how can we fail, right?] Nova shakily responded. I shot him a reassuring smile.

[Awesome. Well, that's two of the three. I guess it's time to see what Zorua thinks!] I almost tossed the Ultraball, but suddenly hesitated.

[What, what?] Static piped up, [Throw the ball already!]

[Well…first impressions are important. Why don't, um, why don't you sit this one out, Stat?]

[W-what do you mean, 'sit this one out'!?]

[You're not…the best at first impressions. Using Nova as an example here. Nova, what did you think when you first saw Static, outside of the adoption place?]

[…I thought he was scary.] Nova reluctantly admitted.

[OH COME ON!] Static exclaimed, [That's NOVA! He thinks EVERYTHING is scary!]

[He's kind of right…] Nova shrugged.

[See?! Even he agrees!] Static shouted.

[Alright, let's put it this way.] I rephrased my approach, [Your first encounter with her proved that you were powerful, quick, and a force to be reckoned with in battle – a true Alpha. Do you think you can top that in this encounter?]

Static hesitated. [W-well, I mean ummmm…] He thought for a moment, looked back at me, and then thought some more. [Well…] He pondered, […maybe just this once.]

[Alright. Return!] Static disappeared in his Pokeball with a flash of red light. I turned to Nova. [Are you ready?]

Nova gulped. [Do you think she'll be nice?]

[There's only one way to find out!] I grinned. [Go, Zorua!]

* * *

(Nova POV)

As soon as she reappeared, she gnashed her teeth in Josh's direction. Her black fur stood on end, and her red eyes gleamed in anger and fear.

[Well, giving her the Pokespeak now might end in a few stitches. Can you talk to her Nova, try to calm her into chatting with me?] Josh asked me politely.

[Y-yeah, sure.] I answered hesitantly. I swallowed my fear, and turned toward the strange new Pokemon.

"H-hi…there." I gulped. The Zorua paid no attention to me, and continued growling at Josh. "You know, he's not too bad of a guy actually. He's a really nice trainer. The worst thing he's ever done is sneeze on me once, and even that was on accident. Plus it was my fault because I was standing to close." The Zorua stopped glaring at Josh and turned to give me a puzzled look. "Well, we were in a cave, and it was pretty musky, right?" I continued.

"Shut up." She replied curtly.

"Okay." I turned away sheepishly, and she continued to glare at Josh with distrust.

"Oh, um, I almost forgot. Can you plug something in your ear really quick?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, there's this little device the humans made that lets us talk better with this little chip-"

"Oh my gosh they've BRAINWASHED YOU!" The Zorua said in fright, "That explains why you can't shut up!"

"Hey, stop it. I'm not brainwashed, I can do whatever I want. You're being mean. Josh just wants to talk, just let him put the thing in your ear."

"Never. I'll place it in my own ear to hear his TERMS, but only after you prove you're not just his brainwashed slave."

I opened my mouth to prove myself, then quietly shut it. What could I say that would prove I wasn't brainwashed? I mean, I know I'm not brainwashed, but how could I prove it? I looked down at the grass confused.

[Hey Josh?] I asked after a moment, [How can I prove I'm not brainwashed?]

He chuckled for a moment. [Ummmmm…I don't know. Tell her something only a Charmader would know.]

"Ok ok ok, I got it!" I turned back to her, and she gave me a disinterested stare. "Did you know Charmander generally aren't good swimmers?"

"You're an idiot…but at least you aren't brainwashed. If you were, you would have come up with something better than that…plus I suppose I'm really out of options with you and the yellow mouse on his side." She sighed. "Tell him to toss the device by my side, and do his worst."

"It won't hurt, I promise!" I said.

"I'm sure." She muttered, giving me a disbelieving look. I shrugged.

[Hey Josh, can you toss the Pokespeak to her? She doesn't trust you enough yet for you to do it. She's pretty scared, and also a little bit mean to be honest…]

[Yeah, sure.] He reached into his pocket to grab the device, and tossed the Pokespeak onto the ground next to Zorua. She sniffed it cautiously before taking it in her paw. Cringing, she placed it onto her ear, where it clipped in place.

[There!] Josh thought triumphantly. [That wasn't so hard, right Zorua?]

[AAUAUUUUUGH! How are you speaking to me?!] She placed her paws over her head in terror, shuttering horrendously.

[Relax, it's just a machine that lets us talk. That's all. I just want to talk for now.]

[…normally…I am not allowed to speak to other leaders that are not my own…] The Zorua whispered cautiously into Josh's and my mind.

[Why?] Josh asked curiously.

[We are led by our strongest member. She is the one that creates the largest illusions, and speaks for our clan in times of hardship or trouble.]

[Where is she?]

[She is…not here.] The Zorua bowed mournfully. [I became separated from the pack. I was growing powerful, and the leader of the clan noticed I was becoming of age for evolution. She made me hold a strange stone. I don't know why, and I could be wrong…] She looked aside in disgust. [I shouldn't be talking about my leader at all. I should show nothing but honesty for what she has done for our clan. Rumors break strong ties, and I have no evidence to support my claims.]

[What do you think happened?] Josh pried. The Zorua shot Josh an angry expression, then returned to a mournful state. [I think…she may have tossed me into a bag and threw me on a boat.] She glanced to the side, as if trying to appear more noble then her statement entailed. [She prepared my food as she did all the others, and she may have given me a mixture of something to put me in a deep rest. I could be wrong of course…but she was the only one of our kind capable of pulling off such a feat. Plus, I believe I heard her laughing…]

[That's terrible!] Josh exclaimed, [How did you escape?]

[Well, I awoke tied inside the bag. It took hours of chewing, but eventually I tore myself a whole and freed myself. By then, all I could see was the ocean…]

[Was it scary?] I asked, shuddering as I pictured all that water.

[Yes. But the vastness of the ocean did not stir my fears, rather it was the thought I would be without my clan. We Zorua are not solitary creatures…we survive and thrive in the company of others. Once I escaped, I managed to steal some human food at one of their gatherings using an illusion. It was never enough, and even now I crave nourishment. I was never trained how to hunt, that duty fell on others in the tribe. I was trained on how to fend off other Pokemon and humans with illusions and attacks…

…without a leader, I fear I may not have much place in this world.]

[You have Josh!] I pointed out. The Zorua shot a frustrated look at me, and I shrunk back.

[Hey, he's right you know!] Josh grinned. [Technically, if leadership in your tribe is founded by strength, I am in procession of four different Pokemon, yourself included. If you choose to join me-]

[Choose?] She interrupted. [Don't kid me human, I have no choice.]

Josh picked up the Ultraball that belonged to the Zorua. At the push of a button, no matter where you were, that Ultraball held your signature, your DNA, who you really were. No matter where you were, you would be sent back into that ball, and placed into a stasis until summoned once again by the ball. It was a scary concept, but Josh never abused it.

Josh held up Zorua's Ultraball. [Do you understand what this is, Zorua?]

[Of course.] She hissed, [Do not take me for a fool. Even wild Pokemon understand the role of that human technology. While it is still intact-]

Josh suddenly opened the ball, and smashed the hinge against his knee. The ball snapped in half, and the circuits sparked, and then remained still. Zorua stared at Josh in confusion.

[The choice is yours.] Josh spoke honestly.

[You would allow me to escape?] The Zorua looked at him in befuddlement.

[Yes.] Josh nodded.

[Truly?]

[Yes.] Josh confirmed. The Zorua looked at him once more in confusion, and took one step back. Then another. She turned to look back at Josh.

[…Why should I stay?] She inquired.

[Life of adventure, name written in glory as a long term goal.] Josh grinned. [But in the short term, food every day, company, and friends. Rest on a regular basis, and you can survive without having to resort to thievery.]

The Zorua looked down into the grass, deep in thought. [Y…you make a tempting offer. Food…I can handle myself, although it is hard. Company of honest individuals, even humans…seems much more of a tangible reward. We were never meant to be solitary creatures, and it's been terribly lonely…but…] She hesitated. [Loyalty is priced above all else in our society. I…I can't just turn on my leader, we're not allowed….]

[You never turned on your leader.] Josh pointed out. [She turned on you. You had no say, and in fact, were loyal to the end.]

She sat on the grass, thinking about Josh's words. [We are always loyal. It is the bonds that make our clan strong. Although I have been cast aside, that loyalty still resides in me, and if you graciously took me into your tribe, I would of course show the same loyalty to you, my new leader. Would you accept me?] Her red eyes gleamed, no longer tainted by fear or anger.

[I shall.] Josh grabbed another Ultraball out of his pack, bowing solemnly. He pressed the ultraball lightly on the Zorua's forehead, and she disappeared into a beam of red light.

[So…did we do it?] I asked Josh hesitantly.

[I guess so.] he smiled. [Couldn't have done it without you!]

[Thanks…!] I beamed.

[You know what you have to do now of course…]

[What?] I asked, confused.

[Now we have to think of a name.] He grinned, ['Black Hole' doesn't fit her nearly as much as 'Nova' does for you.]

I smiled at his joke, and we walked down the trail, discussing what we would do next for the day.

* * *

(Nova POV)

[So…now what?] I asked. [It's getting lateish…are we still going to the Gym tonight?] I asked.

[Hah, I forgot to ask our most recent party member. Let's do it!] Josh tossed the Ultraball into the air, and it released a disoriented Zorua.

[That's going to take some getting used to…] She winced, glancing in my direction. She turned and noticed Josh, and suddenly stood up straighter. [Why did you revive me, Josh?]

[Oh, I just wanted to ask you something.] Josh answered. Zorua stood at attention, waiting for Josh's question. [Um, do you know what a Pokemon Gym is?]

[Vaguely.] She answered. [It similar to a competition, where humans and Pokemon battle for amusement, correct?]

[…Somewhat, yeah. Pokemon battle alongside trainers for badges, which prove our skills. With enough badges, a trainer can challenge the Pokemon League. If they win, they will be forever remembered as one of the best of the best, and will be famous all around the world. Very few succeed. This is my dream, along with Static, my Pikachu whom you met earlier, and Skarr, my Skarmorry.] I waited for him to say my name, but he never did. Why didn't he include me?

[You quest for a valiant goal.] The Zorua spoke softly.

[Do you wish to join it?] Josh asked. [I will expect the best from you, and training will not always be fun. If you decline, you may still be part of the party. Not everyone has to enjoy battling, and even if it makes you uneasy, you are still welcome. Nova I'm sure will vouch that, although battling makes him uncomfortable, we still have fun together.]

'I…what?' I thought with shock and disappointment. I mean, originally I was scared, but hadn't I changed since I beat the rock gym? Didn't my battle with the big Onix change anything? I wanted to believe in his dream as much as the others…did he not believe in me? Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I turned away.

[Yes!] The Zorua spoke confidently. [I shall earn my place by making you proud in battle!]

[Excellent. I know it's late, but the Gym is still open. Would you like to grab a bite to eat, then go to the Gym?]

[Absolutely! I'm glad I have such an early opportunity to earn my keep.] She bowed.

[Awesome! How about you, Nova? Are you still up for your second gym battle?]

I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes, and turned back to Josh. [Y-yeah, definitely!]

[Alright!] Josh exclaimed, not noticing my prior demeanor. [And of course, if something happens, we'll have Static to back us up.] He smiled reassuringly.

'You mean, if I fail…' I thought glumly, but just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

(Nova POV)

We sat down at the restaurant and started eating, but I wasn't hungry. Zorua ate a lot, and Josh was enjoying his food, but I wasn't hungry. I was sad... I wanted to talk to Josh in private, but he didn't need that right now...he was happy. Why didn't he trust me? Was I not good enough, was I not the Pokemon he wanted?

...Was I not the Pokemon he was looking for in Matilda's adoption house, and he found me by accident...?

I accidentally hiccupped with a sob before regaining my composure. Josh shot me a curious look.

[J-just eating too fast, sorry.] I lied.

[Really? You've barely eaten. Are you sure you're okay?]

[Yeah, I'm fine...]

Once the rest of the food came, Josh released Static to enjoy himself, and to introduce himself more formally to Zorua. After Static yelped at Josh a bit for not letting him order his own food, everyone got along nicely. Even Static behaved himself around Zorua, and we all sat and joked, and had a pleasant conversation.

...well, all of us that mattered, I guess. I didn't talk much...

[Oh, hey!] Static thought, mouth full of the spaghetti he didn't order, [Zorua, we need to name you! It's weird saying 'Zorua' this and 'she-slash-her' that. Something like, dark-shadowy and illusiony.]

[If you care, I already possess a name.] She glanced at Static, who was covered in spaghetti meat sauce.

[Oh? Well, tell us then!]

[Par'thguanji.]

We all looked around at each other for a moment in moderate insecurity before returning our gaze to her.

[Um, sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat that?]

[Par'thguanji.] She repeated. [It has a special meaning in our tongue.]

Josh gulped. [Well, then I guess you have a name. Welcome to the group, um, 'Par'thguanji'.]

Static laughed. [Yeaaaaaah, that's so not happening. We're gonna have to shorten that...how about 'Parr' or 'Guan' or something?]

[Static, that's rude.] Josh reprimanded. [Zor-] He coughed. [Par'thguanji, what does your name symbolize?]

[It means red eyes. Most of our kind posses blue, and seeing eyes of my distinction is rare. There are tales of blue furred Zorua with red eyes, but none with red eyes and red and black fur. Thus, I was named Par'thguanji, Red Eyes.]

[Sheesh, that's a mouthful. Didn't they shorten it, or anything?] Static whined.

[Static, be polite. If she wants to be called by her _name_, then that's what we'll do.] Josh stated firmly.

[Well, I mean, that was my name back in the tribe. Perhaps I should be re-named as I join a new group? As a kind of indoctrination?] Zorua pondered.

[Well, we don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you're okay with it, sure. Do you have any idea guys? Maybe, something like Rose?] Josh chimed.

Static thought for a moment. [What about Cherry?]

[How about Myst?] I blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at me, and I felt self-conscious, so I added [Because, you know, her illusions and stuff.]

[That doesn't have anything to do with red eyes.] Static retorted. [ I was thinking of, like you know, something RED. Like 'Scarlet' or 'Ruby' or-]

[Well I like it.] The Zorua smiled at me, making me feel a little better. ['Myst'. It sounds mysterious and charming.]

[Would you like us to call you that, then?] Josh asked the small Zorua. [Is that the name you want?]

[Yeah. Myst. I like that.] Myst smiled.

[Alright then! Myst, Static, Nova, are you ready to conquer the gym?]

[Yeah!] Static and Myst cheered, raising their paws high. I raised my paw as well, but didn't cheer like they did. Josh didn't notice.

[Alright then! Let's-] Josh almost completed his statement, then noticed the condition of Static's face. [-hold on a sec, let me get a napkin.]

[What?] Static questioned. Josh grabbed a napkin off another table and sat back down in his chair, facing Static.

[Hold still.] Josh commanded Static, holding his head in one hand, and the napkin in the other.

[Hey!] Static cried in annoyance. [Stop, ack, quit, quit! I can do it myself!]

[No you can't.] Josh laughed, wiping off Static's face. [Hold still, would you?]

[No! Stop, I'll shock you! Seriously, don't test me, I will! Quit!] Static yelped as Josh cleaned the rest of the spaghetti sauce off Static's face.

[There. All done.] Josh smirked.

Static growled with dismay. [Can we leave yet? Or are you not finished mutilating my face?]

[Oh Static, I couldn't do anything to make your face look any more hideous.]

[HEY!]

* * *

[What kind of snob generates this much trash!?] Static yelped. As offensive as his comment seemed, I kind of had to agree. There were more than thirty trashcans spread out in the middle of the gym, all filled to the brim with different types of garbage.

We walked with Josh between the trashcans until we arrived at a gate of vibrating electricity. It looked like it would hurt if we touched it…

…was our task to run right though?

[I bet I could do it.] Static thought. [It's electricity, so I shouldn't take too much damage.]

[Do you think you could turn it off from the other side?] Josh pondered.

[Probably. I'll tell you what I see once I cross.] Static crouched down, preparing to pounce.

"WAAAIT!" an electric trainers yelped, diving from his hiding place behind one of the trashcans. "Don't TOUCH the electric barrier, you idiots!"

Josh turned around to face the trainer. "Oh? And what would you suggest we do then, one-who-hides-in-garbage?"

The trainer glared at Josh, face burning in embarrassment. "Hey, at least I didn't try to touch a 100 volt fence!"

Josh pointed to retort, then stepped back. "Wait. Did you say 100 volts?"

"Yeah!" The trainer confirmed.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Pikachu, run through the barrier."

Static jumped thorough the barrier without hesitation. Nothing happened as he passed through it unscathed. Upon landing on the other side, Static shot a confused glance at the barrier, and hesitantly touched it with his paw. Nothing happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The Trainer screamed in outrage, "That could have KILLED your Pikachu!"

"No it couldn't." Josh ignored the trainer, and walked closer to the barrier. "100 volts isn't enough to even harm my Pikachu, and it's barely enough to give humans a mild shock, similar to touching a door knob." Josh walked through the barrier unfazed.

"Y-you were supposed to…search though the garbage cans…" The Trainer mumbled to himself. Josh paid him no heed, and instead looked at Myst and me. He gave us a motion to follow him, and then walked further past the barrier. I gulped and took the first step. Electricity sparked and spattered around me, but it more tickled then hurt. I passed through unharmed along with Myst. The electricity made some of her fur stand on end, but yielded no other effect.

Josh was already talking to the gym leader by the time we crossed the barrier, with Static loyally at his side. I ran to catch up with him, and puffed up my chest in an attempt to look brave.

The gym leader was bigger than most humans I had seen. He had spiky yellow hair and a shirt covered in different shades of green. His arms were giant, almost three times as big as Josh's.

"This gym was MEANT to teach you resilience and patience in battle." The giant man rumbled at Josh. Josh stared back with resilience. "Though I suppose knowledge is as important as patience in battle…perhaps more so."

"I've studied quite a while before my journey." Josh spoke with a hint of pride. "I wanted to make sure I knew my adversaries."

"Unfortunately, not all situations present you with opportunities to study, son." The massive man tore a Pokeball off his belt. "In that situation, you have to use your gut more than your brain. My Pokemon saved me during the war. Could yours?"

"Absolutely." Josh spoke without hesitation. I couldn't help glancing away...

…he meant his other Pokemon, not me…

"I'm here to test that." The electric gym leader tossed his Pokeball into the air.

* * *

"Go, Voltorb!" the giant man yelled, releasing a strange red and white spherical Pokemon.

"You ready for this, Ssstatic?" Josh hissed Static's name. I glanced back at Josh to suddenly see two Pikachu by his side. Both perfectly resembled Static. One of the Statics noticed my confusion, and winked at me; their eyes suddenly becoming ruby red. That static turned his attention back to Josh, and his eyes melded back into electric blue.

"Voltorb, use swift!" The electric gym leader commanded. The Voltorb swiveled back, and glowing white stars sparked into existence around it and gleamed.

"Ssstatic!" Josh grinned, "Use Dark Pulse!"

One of the Statics rushed forward, cheeks exuding what appeared to be black electricity. The Static crouched down and focused, then extended his arms suddenly, releasing a wave of the black lightning. The wave zoomed across the stage, and smashed into the Voltorb, bathing it in an eerie black glow.

The wave of electricity crashed against the Voltorb, and it rolled across the stage unconscious.

[Impressive.] Josh complimented the Static as the Gym leader returned his fainted Pokemon to its pokeball.

[You should expect nothing less, my liege.] The static bowed back at Josh; his eyes glowing ruby red once more, highlighting his cautious grin.

[Excellent work nonetheless. Let's give Nova a try, shall we?] Josh hummed. [Nova, you ready?]

_Don't screw it up, don't screw it up, don't screw it up, don't screw it up!_

[D-definitely!] I stuttered.

[Alright!] Josh turned and pointed to the gym leader. [Prepare an ember attack on his next Pokemon!]

I sucked in a deep breath and waited for the gym leader to make a move. The gym leader thought for a moment, then reached for the second Pokeball on his belt. As soon as his Pikachu appeared on the field, I fired my ember attack.

"Sparks! Dodge with double team!" The man ordered. The Pikachu in front of me stared wide-eyed at my ember attack for only a second, then duplicated and ran around me in opposite directions. My ember attack sailed harmlessly between the both of them.

_I missed my first attack! Josh already thinks I'm useless, now what am I…_

[Nova!] Josh called out, [Only one Pikachu makes a sound. Figure out which, and use Ember!]

I frantically tried to focus as the two Pikachu raced around me. They both moved in Sync, but only the one on the left's paws made a sound against the polished gym floor. I took a quick breath and prepared to attack, but the Pikachu on the right was faster. He noticed my preparations for an attack, and charged at me with full speed.

'What do I do!?' I thought hastily. Josh gave me no instruction! I could still brace myself for the Pikachu's impact, or maybe I could even still hit it with ember. But wait… was that what I was supposed to do? The Pikachu Josh told me to hit was still standing on my left, preparing a thunderbolt attack…

Making a split second decision, I fired instead at the left Pikachu. The Pikachu on the right continued his dive, but passed harmlessly though me. Just an illusion! The Pikachu on the left (the only one now remaining) noticed my ember, and accidentally dodged directly in its path. Direct hit! My attack slammed into the Pikachu on its back, and it slid along the floor.

"Hrrrr…Kah!" The Pikachu shouted, using the momentum of my attack to flip itself back on his paws.

"Sparks, use Quick Attack!" The large man shouted. The Pikachu glanced at me, and moved WAY faster than I thought possible, and slammed into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Chaaaa…" I coughed, back smashing along the gym floor. I sat up dazed, and looked for the Pikachu.

[Nova, use Ember!] Josh called out

[Where is he!?] I yelped, eyed darting across the gym.

[Right in front-] The Pikachu suddenly slammed into me, sending me airborne across the gym. The Gym's scenery flew and twisted around me, and I noticed Josh upside-down. How high was I!? Landing badly would hurt a lot…

I leaned to my left, and curled myself in a ball trying to get my feet matching where I wanted them with the floor. With an "Oof" I managed to land on my main legs, though I had to steady myself with a paw.

'DID I JUST DO A FLIP?' I thought incredulously to myself. 'Did Josh see that!?'

"Kah!" The Pikachu snapped, sending me back into the mind frame of that battle. The Pikachu dashed at me, but all too slowly now that I saw its strategy. I took a deep breath, aimed appropriately, and my ember attack send the Pikachu reeling.

It didn't get back up. I was SO happy! I did it!

_ That wasn't an easy battle, but by the end I was TOTALLY won!_

Hot blood seared in my veins as I awaited my next opponent. I knew I wouldn't be felted this day, and warm fire empowered my chest. I would prove to Josh that I wasn't just a weakling or a pet, and that I valued his dream just as much as-

[Nice work, Nova. Myst, are you ready for the grand finish?]

"Kah!" Static cheered in approval.

_…Wait, what? Why was he calling me back? I got hit, but I'm still okay. I can still do this…I wanted to fight! I did the flip and everything! I knew which clone to hit! I…didn't I do everything right? Why didn't he trust me? Josh…_

I slumped back to the sidelines with Myst as Static charged into battle, waiting for his next opponent.

_Did…did I not do well enough? I tried my best…_

_…am…am I just not good enough?_

* * *

[Myst, are you ready to finish this!?] Josh asked enthusiastically.

[Absolutely.] A Charmander that wasn't me rushed onto the battlefield. How did Myst even do that? She matched everything about me perfectly…to my dark blue eyes, my light orange coat, even the scar on my left paw…

The only thing she didn't have was my insecurity.

"Last Pokemon. Gotta make it count, eh?" The large, gruff man spoke, reaching for his last pokeball. "Go, Raichu!"

A Raichu materialized from out of the red light. It looked...old. Much of its fur was gray and discolored, and it had a collection of scars across its body, and there were some patches on its body that fur didn't cover. Despite this, he looked energetic and strong. He turned and gave the gym leader a sharp nod of approval before starting down at Myst.

"Rai!" He cried, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Raichu, use thunder!" The gym leader roared.

[Myst, Dark Pulse!] Josh thought hastily.

Myst, in my form, drew a quick breath mimicking my ember attack. Instead of my normal flames however, black fire blasted out of her mouth and bashed itself against the Raichu. The Raichu reared back in anger, and prepared his counter.

As they fought, I couldn't help but feeling …

Lost. Alone.

Why wasn't I the one fighting? I mean, I was I guess, but just as Myst's illusion. Not the real me. The real me was just standing here…

I wished I was Myst's illusion. I wish I was brave and strong, a person Static and Myst could rely upon in battles, and the kind of Pokemon Josh wanted…

…because Josh didn't want me. Josh wanted the Charmander in the fight, the bold and powerful Charmander fighting. Just the illusion…

Tears burned again in my eyes as the fight continued. I wasn't mad at Myst, or even upset at her. She was just doing what Josh wanted, giving him the Pokemon he wanted in battle. The illusion showed what should have been. The strong Charmander by Josh's side…

I should have been the illusion…

* * *

(Josh POV)

The Raichu reeled back from Myst's attack, but it hadn't fallen yet. The Raichu's cheeks crackled angrily with electricity as he prepared his next attack.

"Raiii!" He shouted, blasting Myst with a deafening roar of electricity. Myst's illusion of Nova disintegrated upon impact, and the small black fox flew into the air, and crashed onto the floor immobile.

"MYST!" I shouted in shock. Had that attack truly knocked her out with a single hit? I thought my calculations were perfect; she shouldn't have fainted from-

[I'm still very much conscious, master.] Myst thought calmly in my mind. [Sorry for the façade, gut reaction, play dead. I suppose my kind isn't one for 'honorable fighting'.] She chuckled in my mind. [Shall I get up?]

[Hah.] I smiled with pleasant surprise. [Clever, I wouldn't have thought of that. No, stay there for a second.]

[As you wish.]

"Send out your next Pokemon!" Lt. Surge boomed across the gym.

"Why, when my previous Pokemon hasn't fainted?" I asked him aloud. Confusion crossed the gym leader's face before he realized the meaning of my words. "Myst, use Dark Pulse!"

"Zah!" The small Zorua hopped nimbly to her feet, and fired a black wave upon the flat-footed Raichu. It wheeled around in surprise before getting smashed by the attack and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hmph." The gym leader growled in grudging defeat.

[Nice work Myst!] I lowered my hand, and she ran over to meet my lower then usual high-five. She grinned, pleased to have met my approval. [You too, Nova! You handled that Pikachu nicely!] Nova turned to me and smiled appreciatively, but something didn't seem quite right. His eyes were a bit red…had he been crying?

I made myself a mental note to ask him about it later, in private.

[Anyway, you were all awesome.] I grinned, eyeing Nova and Myst. I heard a growl behind me, and turned to see Static rolling his eyes.

[Okay fine Static, you're NOT awesome. Better?] I thought sarcastically. He grinned and jumped on my shirt, clawing his way up my clothes and perching himself on my shoulder.

[Absolutely NOOOOT.] He laughed. [Come on, get the badge and let's go get smoothies.]

I grinned at Static's comment, and approached Lt. Surge. He begrudgingly handed over the badge, muttering something about the 'fairness' of battles, and how one shouldn't play tricks.

I turned to leave, but my darker half got the better of me, and I turned around just before walking out the door.

"I thought all was fair in love and WAR?" I grinned, and swiveled back around. I could faintly hear Lt. Surge cursing my name as I laughed, and left the gym.

* * *

[…I think I'm sick.]

I turned to Static, surprised. Static never had gotten sick before, especially with his frequent trips to the Pokemon Centers. Sure enough, he held his banana smoothie in one hand, and rubbed his presumable runny nose with the other. I took a small sip of my fusion smoothie.

[What do you mean?] I inquired.

[I dunno…] Static mumbled quietly. [I just sick…OF THESE WEAK ASS BIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTCHHEEESSS!] He grinned wildly, jumped on my back. [COME ON, Josh! When are we gonna fight a REAL gym, where I can show them what I'M made of!?]

I rolled my eyes. [Get off me, Stat.] I laughed, trying to catch the Pikachu clawing all over my back.

[Right away, doctor!] Static jumped off of me. [Need anything else? Defibrillator, stethoscope? I'll get it, 'Stat'!]

I groaned at his pun. [See, everyone, this is why we don't give Static sugar after ten P.M.] Myst laughed, and I could just hear Nova snicker quietly. I wonder what happened in the battle today…was he not use to getting hit in battle? Perhaps I placed him too quickly into a battle where he wasn't ready. I would talk to him later, and make sure he was okay.

The road forked ahead of us. The way I intended to go was to the Pokemon Center to rent rooms for the night. The other path took us on the road to Celadon City, through a small forest of trees. I stopped for a moment.

[Hey guys, originally I was going to rent us rooms at the Pokemon Center, but would you guys rather take the path and get a few more miles in before we call it a night?]

[Sure!] Static called out. [We have a few more hours to burn of daylight, right?] Everyone synchronized an eye roll at the yellow mouse, as the sun had set hours ago.

I thought I felt a brush of Myst's consciousness against my own, but it was gone an instant from when it started.

[We're you going to say something, Myst?] I asked.

[…It's not important, never mind.] She shook her head, disregarding the thought.

[Feel free to speak up, it's your guy's call.]

She gulped. [N-normally, as followers, it is disrespectful for us to voice our opinions of the best course of action. The leader simply makes the decision for us, and we follow in our leader's footsteps. My opinion doesn't matter.]

[Of course your opinion matters! Even if I didn't ask for it, I would still value your input in any situation.] I explained.

Myst shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. [A-are you sure? Normally I would be reprimanded for this…]

[Of course. Speak your mind!]

[Well, um…] Myst muttered, [I would…prefer…the woods. In the future I'm sure I will become more accustomed to human architecture, but for now I would prefer the safety of the outdoors…]

[Okay, that's one vote for the outdoors. Anyone else?]

* * *

(Nova POV)

[Anyone else?] Josh called out, looking at us. Static piped up.

[Yeah, you're crazy Myst. Humans have SUPER comfy beds and stuff. I would prefer the Pokemon Center.]

[Oooh, one to one. Wanna break the tie, Nova?] Josh looked at me expectantly. I felt a paw nudge my side, and turned to see Myst staring quietly at me. Her eyes were no longer angry or filled with annoyed sarcasm. They were glistening, almost…

…pleading?

[I kinda want to get to Celadon.] I chose. Static grumbled, and took an angry sip of his smoothie.

Josh shrugged his shoulders, and headed into the forest. [To Celadon, then!]

[Thanks…] Myst thought just to me.

[No problem.] I responded. [Are you…okay?]

[Of course.] She stood up at attention. [Why wouldn't I be?]

[Just wondering.] I quietly sipped my blueberry smoothie.

Myst nudged me again, and made a motion to her smoothie, which I held. Since she couldn't hold it on her own (because she had to use all four of her paws to walk) I offered to carry hers. I lowered my paw, and she sipped some of the green, kiwi liquid.

[Why did you ask?] She pondered as she drank some of the smoothie, pawing it awkwardly as she walked.

[Wondering, I guess.] I shrugged and looked away.

[Are YOU okay?]

[…yeah.] I lied. After not hearing anything for a moment, I turned around to see myself staring back. I jumped back startled. The clone of myself looked at me with sad, forlorn eyes…did I look like that?

[Do you want some of my smoothie?] My clone offered, elegantly offering me the green drink with its paw. I squinted back in confusion.

[How are you doing that?] I asked Myst. [How can you holding the smoothie in that pose?]

[…A lot…of…balance…] The clone of me shakily responded. [Q-quick, before I fall!]

I quickly grabbed the smoothie from what looked like my outstretched hand, but I knew must have been Myst's two front paws.

[Heh, another second and I would've fallen.] My copy grinned. It looked at me with my dark blue eyes, and resumed its sad, faraway look.

[…Stop doing that.] I insisted.

[Doing what?]

[The thing…with my eyes.]

[I don't know what you mean; I'm just copying you.]

[No you're not, I'm f-fine.]

"I'm f-fine." My image before me spoke in my own tongue. He stuttered when he said 'fine', and looked as if he was on the edge of tears. Did I really look that weak?

[Stop it!] I shouted, louder then I meant. Myst's illusion dissolved immediately, and was replaced by the normal image of her, looking concerned.

[Come on. What's wrong, really?]

[I don't…want to talk about it.] My thoughts shook as I attempted to stave off tears. I turned back to Myst, and noticed she had once again copied my form. Unlike previous times though, my copy had Myst's dark red eyes, and her intrigued, coy smile.

[Nova,-] She began, [-what is the difference between thieves and a thief?]

Her question caught me off guard. [Um…one is just…one, and the other is a bunch?]

[Close, but there's more.] My clone answered. [With one thief, they rely upon themselves to survive and thrive. The only safety net is themselves. Their wit and skill.]

[What about thieves?] I ask, now intrigued.

[They don't have to rely just upon themselves. They have a collection, a family if you will, that secures their safety and shields them from danger. Suddenly, the thief doesn't have to rely just upon themselves anymore.]

I reflected on this for a moment.

[My point is…] My clone continued, […that you're not in this alone. I'm sorry I was snarky earlier, but what could you expect from a cornered thief?] My clone grinned sheepishly. […but honestly, Josh has proven himself to be a competent leader. Static has demonstrated his strength, and you have demonstrated your will. I'm sure you don't trust me yet, I mean, you have no reason to…] My clone looked away awkwardly. [But, I'm sure eventually I will earn your trust. And I just, I guess I want you to know that. Whatever's wrong, you have a team to help you through it. And as part of the team, I'll be here to help as well.]

[T-thanks.] I looked at the ground. That's really all I wanted, just to be a part of the team. To have someone there to rely on, and that could rely on me. Static didn't need anyone but Josh, and I wasn't sure about Myst yet…

…and Josh made it clear I wasn't a part of the team. Not because I couldn't rely on others, but because others couldn't rely on me.

[Do you want to talk?] My clone asked once more. By the tenor of her tone, I could tell this would be the last time she would ask.

[I…it's just…] My voice cracked in my mind as tears blurred my vision. [J-josh doesn't want me. He picked me, but only because I was the last choice, and he's a good guy, and he saw how Matilda-]

[Wait, wait, wait.] I saw a blurry myself with a bewildered expression with paws raised. [Josh doesn't want you? What are you talking about?]

[You see how he treats you and Static…] I sobbed quietly. [He always expects the best out of you guys. With me in battle today, he just took me back…I still could have fought…P-plus, what he said when he was introducing us to you…]

[What do you mean?]

[He said I wasn't part of his dream.] I was balling at this point. [Static and Skarr were a part of it, and now you're a part of it…but he never said me…

…the only time I'll ever be a part of his dream is when you're copying my shape.] I cried, turning sharply away from the bewildered version of myself. A shadow suddenly loomed over me, and I looked up to see Josh looking concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

[Nova?] He asked hesitantly. Myst nudged me forward, and looked at me expectantly.

[Talk to him.] She encouraged me. I bowed ashamed, and couldn't help but cry. Josh bend down on his knees to look me in the eyes.

[Nova, what happened?] He asked, voice full of genuine concern.

[N-nothing.] I responded, stuttering even in my thoughts. I was so insecure. I wish he would just leave me alone; I didn't want this attention. Everyone stared at me, and I felt lost. [Nothing, I'm fine!]

[No you're not. Come on. I'll carry you.] Josh picked me up under the arms, and draped me over his shoulder as we walked to Celadon. I felt like I was being disrespectful…wasn't Josh's shoulder Static's spot? I tried to wiggle free, but Josh held me firmly in place.

[When you're ready, I'll be here.] Josh thought stubbornly. I struggled a bit more against his hold, then finally accepted defeat and relaxed. My head draped itself on his chest, and my feet bumped against his back as he walked.

A few more tears fell along the path as we walked in silence. I was exhausted. I felt my eyes start to close themselves as Josh kept walking, seemingly oblivious to the burden I must have been. Eventually my mind betrayed me, and I fell asleep as the night went on.

* * *

When I awoke, I was already in my sleeping bag. It was still night, and I noticed Josh sitting quietly on his sleeping bag watching me.

[Hey Nova.] Josh thought quietly when he saw me stir. I crawled out my sleeping bag and looked at the dirt under his feet.

[Hey Josh…] I mumbled.

[What's wrong?] Josh asked. [Please, you can tell me.]

[I…] My eyes started tearing up again, and a wave of exhaustion washed over my body. [I don't know.]

[Come on.] Josh wrapped me up in a hug, and then laid back down on his sleeping bag. [I can see you hurting. Please?]

I took a deep breath, although I knew the gesture was meaningless since we were communicating telepathically. [You…didn't include me.]

[Hmmm?] Josh questioned, clearly confused.

[…Back when we introduced ourselves to Myst. You said that Static and Skarr were a part of your dream. You didn't say I was…]

I felt a sob threaten to interrupt my thoughts, but forced it back down. I looked at Josh, expecting him to interrupt and say how he didn't say that exactly or how I had blown this out of proportion. I waited for him to say I was stupid or ridiculous, and how what I was feeling was dumb. Was it?

Josh sat quietly, listening. When he didn't say anything, I tried to swallow another sob and continued.

[When we battle, you always push Static to his best. You didn't do that with me. I…I could have kept fighting, I could have won, I could have…just…] The sob suddenly won, and I choked momentarily before continuing. [I could have. I want to be a part of your dream. I want…I want to. So bad. I don't want to be just your friend, just your pet, just your mistake, just the Pokemon you didn't want to find there at the adoption house-]

[Nova…!] Josh interrupted, shocked. I tried to continue, but my sobs prevented any kind of rational thought to transmit. He grabbed me in a tight hug, and held me as I cried. [Nova. Listen to me.]

[…okay…]

[You are NOT a mistake.]

[…]

[You are not just a pet to me. You are so much more than just a friend. Even if you never wanted to fight again, I would still want you by my side rather than ANY other Charmander.]

[…]

[I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. If you want to battle, and you want to be part of that dream, you have every right. But…] He stopped suddenly.

[…But!? But what Josh?] I begged, tugging on his shirt.

[I won't go easy on you.] Josh smiled down at me. I looked back up at him, and I was surprised that, for once, I wasn't crying. I smiled back, with a small but growing amount of determination in my chest.

[I wouldn't expect you to.] I nodded fiercely.

[Ok. Next gym is grass. You have a natural advantage. Given your skill, I bet you could beat the Gym all by yourself. Are you up for the challenge?]

I gulped. Was I? Josh believed in me. And maybe, for once...I could start believing in myself too.

[Yeah. Yeah, I am!] I answered confidently.

[Alright. Get some sleep Nova, we got a big walk for tomorrow.]

I snuggled back into my sleeping bag, feeling relieved. Sleep felt like a welcome friend, and it wasn't long before I was all but absorbed into its embrace.

* * *

The sunlight brushed lightly against the cool canopy of leaves. The light grazed my sleeping eyes, and slowly, I snuggled out of my sleeping bag. Everyone still seemed to be asleep. Josh was safe from the coming light under the shade of a large tree, with Static curled by his side. Myst was resting on the forests floor, curled up tightly. She stirred slightly, and her azure, ocean eyes slowly slid open, and gazed questioningly at me.

Wait, azure? Weren't her eyes red?

[Bwah!] A voice whispered loudly in my ear. I jumped forward startled, and whirled around to face the culprit. A black fox stood behind me, red eyes gleaming mischievously. [Got you!]

[Shhh, you're gonna wake Josh and Static!] I whispered.

[How do you know they're not already awake?] Myst grinned. [What if they're just my illusion, and they're already awake? What if everything is an illusion! OoOOoOoOo!] Myst stood up on her hind legs and waved her arms in a spooky fashion.

I rolled my eyes. [Well, there's always one way to know.]

[Oh yeah? How?]

I lightly nudged Myst's shoulder, just enough to cause her to lose balance and fall on her back. With a disgruntled 'Oof!', a bushel of leaves in a nearby tree next to me vanished, revealed a certain yellow mouse ready to pounce from one of the branches. I grinned triumphantly.

[Darn it!] Static whined, [I almost had it! You couldn't keep it JUST one more second, Myst!?]

[No.] She grumbled. Her eyes returned to me, looking playfully disgruntled. I couldn't help but laugh suddenly. Myst looked so ridiculous, all four legs flailing in the air, completely vulnerable. Her red paws clawed helplessly in the air, as if to grab some imaginary tree branch to help her up. After a moment she stopped and grumbled into the air, then shot me an annoyed gaze. [Are you just going to gawk at me, or can you help me up?]

[You can't get off your back without help?] I stifled a snicker.

[Of COURSE I can.] With a dignified 'Hmph', Myst twisted herself on her paws, and shot me a cold glare.

[Oh, ok. Why didn't you do that sooner?]

[Just, uh, I didn't feel like it.] Myst stood up trying to look dignified. I squinted at her, judging her appearance. [Why do you care?]

[Because I think you're a liar.] I grinned, prodding the spot where Myst fell down, and heard a muffled yelp coming from the invisible Pokemon. The standing Myst disappeared into nothing, and the true Myst appeared once more, still on her back and flailing about.

[D-damnit!] She yelled in frustration, clawing angrily into the air. I offered her my paw, which she reluctantly grabbed and pulled herself onto her feet.

[That-] Static scoffed, climbing from down the tree, [-has got to be the FUNNIEST weakness I have ever seen! Seriously, just roll over or hop up, like this!] Static landed on his back, scrunched up, and sprang up quickly landing on his paws. Myst blushed angrily.

[Well some of us aren't accustomed to falling on our asses!] She hissed. [You've obviously got practice!]

[Excuse me!?]

[Falling on your ass. You heard me. You couldn't stand alone in a battle if you tried.]

[Ohoho? Sounds like a challenge.] Static cracked his knuckles. [I'll just beat you like I did at the fair, or in the very least, just knock you on your back.]

Myst turned a scarlet shade of red as her paws dug angrily into the dirt. [You didn't win! Josh caught me before I could finish you off! One on one you would have been mine! With or without illusions!]

Sparks crackled around Static. [Hah, fighting words. Nova, wanna be the referee? Not that I'll need it of course...] He grinned.

[No, it will be pretty obvious when you're fainted, I should think.] Myst shot back. I gulped as the two opposing forces circled around me, waiting for the other to make the first move.

[So how do you get out of bed? Do you need help with that as well?] Static retorted in preparation for their battle.

[I don't know. How do you get to bed without Josh? Or can you only sleep when you're curled around him like a PET?] She mocked. Static's eyes went wide with anger, and I knew at once she had prodded a sensitive spot. Static rushed forward, lunging at the black fox, with electricity flowing in waves around his body.

"Kah!" Static yelled, charging at Myst with a Fake Out. Myst made no attempt to dodge, and stood calmly in place. A moment before he collided into her, a green spherical bubble surrounded Myst, shielding herself from his attack. Static collided into it with his skull, and bounced off rather painfully into the grass.

[Running at me full speed. You must've put a lot of thought into that attack.] Myst scoffed.

[Shut it! At least I can get up! What are you, a turtle?!] Static sprang up, cheeks fueled with electricity. He was met with a black blast of power, smacking him across the side, sending him spiraling across the grass. Static panted, but raised himself to a half-standing pose. He looked tired, but his eyes shone with determination and endurance.

"Ch-Kah!" He screamed, sending lightning across the forest, enveloping Myst the yellow shockwaves. Myst gritted her teeth, but never tore her gaze from the offending yellow mouse.

Static and Myst both were panting at this point, but neither tore their gaze from the other. Both bristled, awaiting the other's move. I think Static was stronger, but Myst used strategy where Static relied on raw power. Static's cheeks crackled with jolts of electricity as he prepared his final attack. Myst's form shimmered, and she dashed behind me.

[W-what are you doing!?] I shouted at Myst. I turned to see the far too familiar clone of myself, looking back terrified. I shot her a confused glance, then turned back to Static, who was charging at me full speed. [Oh.]

Static smashed head first into me, sending me hurling into a nearby tree. My back smashed into the bark with a crack, and I slumped down the wood with a staggered expression. [Wrong Nova...] I mumbled, pained.

[You didn't disappear!] Static yelped at me, confused. He whirled around to see Myst in her true form standing on her two back paws. One of her front paws shone with black energy, which she promptly smashed into his snout. Static reeled back a few steps, before collapsing into the grass unconscious.

Myst panted over her fallen opponent. [...Hah! I did it!] She grinned at me though her exhausted breaths. [I beat Static!]

[Good job...] I mumbled, still reeling from Static's attack. [...but what are we going to tell Josh?]

Her grin melted slowly into a look of concern. [Do...do you think he would disapprove?] She panted, confused.

[Well, you did just knock Static unconscious...]

[Yeah, that was the point.]

[Well, I mean, I don't think we're supposed to do that to each other...]

[How else can we understand our place? I challenged Static's standing in the group, and I won. Thus, I outrank Static.]

[I don't think that's how it works.] I mumbled, concerned.

[How was I supposed to react?] She demanded, turning to me angrily.

[I don't know!] I shrugged hastily. I heard the sound of twigs crunching behind me, and instantly cringed.

[Hey guys, keep it down, will you?] Josh chuckled, obviously awoken. [Some of us were trying to slee-] Josh's eyes went wide when he say Static's body lying limp on the grass. [STATIC!?] He screamed. [What...what happened!?]

* * *

(Josh's POV)

[Wow, and you won?] I asked, impressed.

[Yeah.] Myst finished recalling her tale. [It took some strategy and quick thinking, but yeah, I beat him.]

[Wow. Well, he's going to be livid when he wakes up.] I laughed. [I suppose we shouldn't leave for Celadon without him though, which means we need to walk back to the Center.] I thought grudgingly. [Plus Nova could probably use a healing too.]

[If you don't mind.] He responded politely. It was obvious he was quite damaged, though he could walk. I offered him stasis in his Pokeball, but he insisted he was fine.

We walked in silence for a few moments before Nova tapped my leg gently, trying to get my attention.

[Hey Josh?] Hey asked.

[Mmm?]

[How long did we walk last night, while I was...out?]

I thought for a moment. [Maybe...two or three hours? Celadon should be another four away I believe, from here. If we walk all day, we should be there around nightfall.]

[Ok.] He turned away, arms curled around his tail like a teddy bear.

[Why do you ask? Are you tired?] Myst questioned.

[Huh? No, I'm okay.]

[Hmmmm.] Myst contemplated in response. Suddenly, a polite cough reverberated nest to uss. Were we not alone? I turned to the source of the sound to see a younger looking trainer walking alongside his Gloom.

"Oh! Hey there! Are those Pokemon yours?" He beamed, pointing at Myst and Nova. Myst looked bewildered by the boys' presence. I turned to Nova, who gave me a wide-eyed terrified stare. Why had none of us heard him before he chose to make himself known?

"Yeah, I've been a trainer for a while now." I smiled, hiding my bewliderment at his quiet approach. "What about yourself?"

"I've been a ranger for two months now! My oddish just evolved; I'm so happy! He's the first Pokemon I ever got!"

_Ah, so that's how he was silent. He's a ranger._

"Nice." I spoke after a moment.

"Oh hey, wanna battle? It's what trainers do, right?"

I mentally slapped myself. Were any of my Pokemon in condition to battle? Static was flat-out unconscious, and Nova and Myst were both beaten up pretty badly. I had a few healing items in my pack though, and I was never one to turn down a fight…

This trainer seemed to be mostly grass; at least as first impressions go. I looked down at Nova.

"How about it, Nova? I can heal you before we start, if you want."

Nova gulped, but nodded. [Yes, and yes please.]

[I believe in you.] I laughed. A short battle shouldn't be too much for him at this stage, and should help with his confidence. I tossed him a potion, which he guzzled thankfully before handing back to me.

"Alright. Go, Nova!" Nova confidently strode in front of me, paws clenched ready for battle.

"Gloom!" The boy's cried, "Use Razor Leaf!"

* * *

(Nova's POV)

[Dodge and use ember, Nova!] Josh commanded. I quickly dodged in between the whirling leaves and raced towards the Gloom, intending to make this a short a match as possible. A leaf clipped my leg as I ran, making me stumble. Another crashed into my shoulder, and soon a flurry of leaves crashed into me, obscuring my vision and slicing at my limbs.

[Nova! Get out of there!] Josh called out. Wincing, I dashed out of the leaves, receiving several small cuts as angry retaliation from the leaves. I took a quick breath, fueling myself with my meager fire. The Gloom stared at me from across our makeshift battlefield, eyes glazed over, and drool slowly seeping from its mouth. Fire blew through my mouth, and the foul smelling Pokemon was quickly engulfed in flames.

"Glah!" It cried, and reared up, preparing to fire another torrent of leaves. It hesitated for a moment, and refused to fire, eyes darting back and forth. Was the trainer communicating with it through a Pokespeak?

It didn't matter; the distraction was all I needed. I blew another small wave of fire at the purple plant, and it collapsed in the dirt.

[Yes!] I cried out, jumping in the air.

"Return Gloom." The younger trainer commanded, wielding a simple red and white Pokeball. Once the Gloom disappeared inside the ball, he reached on his belt and took out another.

'_Ack...how many does he have?!_' I thought with minor panic.

I tried to catch how many Pokeballs were on his belt, but his shirt was in the way. I gritted my teeth, determined to prove my worth.

[Careful Nova! Watch out for those dangerous grass types!] Myst taunted. My mind raced to come up with a clever comeback, but at the moment I came up blank. Too much of my energy was already expended preparing myself for my next opponent, and trying to stay confident.

"Go, Magnemite!" The trainer shouted, sending out a small hovering silver ball. A small eye opened on the spinning mechanism as it glanced upon me curiously.

[Nova, use ember!]

"Magnemite, use Spark!"

I sucked in a quick breath, and spat a small orb of fire at the strange Pokemon. Its magnetic arms swirled quickly with electricity, but my fire slammed against it before it could make a further attack. The Magnemite stopped spinning, and fell onto the earth with a heavy thud. I looked at it hesitantly…was it defeated?

"Return, Magnemite!"

_Good, I think that's the last-_

"Go, Metapod!"

_Gosh darn it!_

"Metapod, use tackle!"

[You know what to do, Nova.]

The small, non-menacing lump of green slowly hobbled towards me. It bounced awkwardly, trying to give me the most menacing look possible with its lopsided eyes. I took a deep breath, and felt the familiar warmth rise in my chest.

I wasn't sure if I hit, but either way the Metapod fell over and didn't get up. The trainer absorbed the Metapod back into the Pokeball. I suppose that counts as a victory?

_That's it right? Three? Please oh please…?_

"Go, Swinub!"

[H-hey Josh?] I muttered weakly.

[Yeah Nova?]

[U-um, are you sure it's a good idea to keep me in? Water beats fire and all that, plus-]

[Oh, don't worry about it. Swinub is an ice type, you have the advantage.]

[…What? B-but isn't ice just frozen water?]

[Frozen water which fire melts. You got this!]

_Gulp._

The Swinub materialized, but never opened its eyes. It almost appeared to be sleeping, as it never moved from the spot where it materialized. A small huff came from its snout, though it could have been just a snore.

[Light 'em up!] Josh beamed.

[Light…uh, what?] I asked confused.

[Use Ember.] Josh responded dryly.

[Oh, uh, right, right.] I coughed. ' Duh!' I mentally insulted myself while taking another deep breath. To my surprise, the Swinub did the same.

"Swyyy~" It hummed, sending a small, bluish cloud out of its snout. It encompassed me, sending chills down my normally warm body. I tried to breathe fire, but nothing came out. I shivered again, trying to find a way out of the frosty air.

[Left!] Josh ordered. Grimacing, I dashed to my left, relieved to find an opening in the icy mist. The fire in my chest rekindled, and I aimed appropriately at the small brown Pokemon.

"Chaaa!" I squeaked, as the fire shot out of my mouth. It swirled around the small pig, bashing him into his back in the small flurry of embers. The Swinub rolled over and took another deep breath, but I was quicker. I dashed forward, dousing it in another sea of embers. It didn't roll over that time.

I panted. No doubt there would be more, and I had to keep up my strength.

"That's a powerful Charmander you have." The trainer nodded at Josh.

[Yeah, he really puts his heart into it. He's a great addition to the team.] Josh smiled at me. For a moment, I forgot about my stress and just basked in Josh's compliment.

_I'm good on the team! He said it, he said it, he said it! Maybe I was wanted after all…_

"Why haven't you evolved him yet? He's clearly above the level…" The trainer questioned.

[Um, we haven't really talked about it yet-] Josh replied.

_'Talked about what?' _It was frustrating only hearing half the conversation…

[-but I'll get to it. By the way, why a mono-weak-to-fire team?] Josh finished, chuckling.

The trainer laughed guiltily. "I was actually trying to find a Geodude to train just for that reason, actually."

[Hah. Well, best of luck. Catch you later then!]

_Wait, was the battle over?_

"Bye!" The young boy scampered off into the woods, without a sound.

"Chaaa…?" I mumbled unintentionally, looking questioningly at Josh.

[Hey, awesome job Nova! You did great!]

[T-thanks Josh! I tried really hard!] I smiled happily.

[Do you want a potion before we head off?]

[I can make it to the Pokemon Center. I'm okay.]

[Alright. Way to shine out there, man.]

_His praise felt just as good as I hoped it would._

* * *

(Josh POV)

[Volcano Breath!]

[Taco's Fury!]

[Jalapeño's revenge!]

[Flaming Belcher!]

[Guys, stoooop, you're embarrassing me!] The small Charmander by my leg whined, face beet red with embarrassment. Myst and I laughed. Our current nicknaming game came to a halt, and I rubbed his head apologetically. Nova was fairly sensitive, but I figured a small amount of teasing wouldn't hurt.

[Fiery Spittoon.] Myst concluded.

[Guyyyys!] Nova begged, tugging at my jeans.

[Alright, alright, we'll stop.] I laughed, rolling my eyes at Myst, signaling her to stop. She nodded, understanding my signal.

We arrived at the Pokemon Center. It was nearing noon, and the town was still mostly quiet with a few citizens bustling about, taking care of 'after festival' business. We walked into the Center, and a bright, cheery nurse greeted us all as we came in. I let out a sigh of relief; it wasn't the nurse from earlier.

"Hello, and welcome to the Vermillion Pokemon Center! How many I help you?"

"Hi! I have a few guys that are a bit wiped." I smiled.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a nurse." She laughed daintily. I placed Static's Pokeball on the table, and picked up and placed Myst and Nova and placed them on the counter. The nurse petted them appropriately for a moment, and reached down to get potions to heal them. After a moment, she handed them back to me, face beaming.

"There you go, all healed and happy. Have a great day."

"You too, thanks!" I smiled. What a nice nurse.

I walked out, satisfied with our little trip. I twirled Static's Pokeball in my hand, smirking to myself. [So, how mad is he gonna be, you think?]

[Pretty mad.] Charmander smiled sheepishly.

[Pissed.] Myst chuckled.

[We'll find out.] I laughed, tossing the Pokeball into the air. A familiar yellow rodent materialized onto the sidewalk, looking confused at his surroundings. He twirled around to look at me inquiringly before he saw the size of my grin. His eyes shot open as I saw the memories flood back into his mind.

This should be good.


	8. Chapter 8

(NOVA POV)

[I lost to a GIRL!?] A telepathic shriek pierced Josh's mind.

[There's nothing wrong with us girls. We're good enough to beat you, apparently.] Myst's red eyes dug into Static's as she flicked her tail back and forth. [Though I suppose that's not saying too much, now is it?]

[Augh! Y-you caught me off guard is all!]

[That I did. How long were you out, by the way? Three, four hours?]

[You cheated!]

[Did I? I believe we actually had a referee for that reason. Nova?] Myst purred, calling my name.

_Gulp…_

[Nova,] Myst repeated. [Be a dear and remind me, who was our referee?]

[M-me.] I stammered.

[Ah. Then, who won our little duel?]

[I-I would rather not, um, get in the middle of-]

[See!] Static interjected. [He knew you cheated, the victory wasn't legit.]

[Static, she knocked you out cold. That's a pretty clear victory.] Josh admitted. Static swirled around to meet his trainers gaze. Static's usual confident arrogance was shattered, and replaced with wide, disbelieving turquoise eyes.

[Y…you're siding with her?] Static squeaked, barely audible, even though telepathy.

[Yeah. She won, Static. You're awesome and you know that, but you need to learn to accept your losses too.]

Static slumped, miserable and utterly defeated.

[Hey, everyone loses a match every once in a while-]

[Two.] Static retorted sadly.

[Two?]

[Misty.]

[Hey, that wasn't your fault. I said that that was my planning-]

[If I was stronger I could have won.] Static thought sadly. He kicked a rock out of his path.

[You are strong. And together we'll get stronger. You did lose today, but that doesn't make you weak. That just means there's room for improvement.]

[…]

[Are you okay Stat?]

[Yeah, I'm okay.] Static muttered, sighing and straightening himself out. He sighed again, and redirected his thoughts at Myst.

[SryIwsasrlusr.] He muttered.

[I'm sorry?] Myst asked, genuinely confused by the mess of syllables.

[Sorry I wsasrlusr.]

[…Come again?]

[SORRY I was a sore loser!] Static admitted, extremely reluctantly, cheeks tinged with a frustrated red glow.

[That was mature of you, Static.] Josh smiled.

[Uh, yeah, thanks.] Static shrunk back, bravado still mildly shaken by his outburst.

[We're still going to make fun of you, though.] Myst reminded the annoyed Pikachu.

[Figured.]

[So what was the last thing you saw? I mean, after my paw hit your face?]

[Augh…this is going to be a long walk to Celadon…] Static rolled his eyes.

* * *

(Josh POV)

[You also look adorable knocked out. You suck your paw in your sleep, did you know that?]

[I do not!]

[You also snore a bit. It's very endearing.]

[JOOOOSH.] A small, clearly annoyed Pikachu whined. [How long to Celadon!?]

I smiled. [Whew, probably…] I looked up at the sun, and down at my watch. […Another five hours, maybe?]

[Can you at least tell Myst to cut out with the-] Static's voice trailed off as a large shadow sliced off the sunlight above our group. Suddenly we found ourselves enveloped in mild shadow, but just as soon as it was noticed, the phenomenon vanished.

[Bird?] Nova looked up at the sky inquisitively.

[Just any old bird? I suppose that's all I am anymore. I shouldn't even be considered a sentient being, should I? Being called any form of sentient life is too much of a compliment for me, hmmm Nova?]

I grinned harder than I had in months hearing that melodramatic dialogue. [Skarr!?]

[Oh Josh, do not do me the _discourtesy_ of pretending you actually missed me during my little time away. I know I am little more use to you then a method of travel.] Skarr landed in front of me; his reflective, immaculate silver down preened to perfection. For once in a long time, he wore a small, rare smirk upon his face as he wrapped his wings around my waist.

[Skarr! Augh, you have to tell us EVERYTHING!] I laughed, returning his embrace. [Go on, how's Karliah, how are the kids, how was the trip back?!]

[In time, in time. For now, it appears I am doing several of our members a disservice.] Skarr turned Myst, bowing in a formal Skarmory bow. [My sincere apologies for not introducing myself sooner. I am Skarr, Josh's shield and wit.]

[So I see. You may address me as Myst.] Myst spoke formally. [I see at last a gentleman graces us with his appearance.]

[You are too kind, madam.] Skarr's orange eyes gleamed before turning to a timid Charmander, who stood on the outskirts of the path. [Ah, Nova! I'm afraid we were barely introduced. I don't mean insult of course, so let us start fresh, shall we? My name is Skarr; defense extraordinaire. Your kind have always been powerful, and to be respected. I shall treat you no differently, Walker Of The Stars.]

[T-thanks?] Nova looked nervously at the giant silver bird in front of him.

[Not at all, my friend.]

[Skarr!] Static yelped, jumping up and hugging the dark fowl. Skarr bent his neck to stare at the small Pikachu clinging off his down.

[Static! Ah yes, I had _almost _come to miss you during my time away.] Skarr smirked.

[Almost!?]

[Well, you are and have always been a river to my rock.]

[A what?]

[Erosion, Static.]

[What?]

[Ah, um, a salt to my snail, if you will.] Skarr fumbled, trying to come up with a simpler metaphor.

[I'm still not seeing-]

[**A CHEESEGRADER TO MY CHEESE**.] Skarr abandoned all hopes of subtly as he momentarily stooped to Static's level to convey his point. [At any rate, your antics proved amusing, in the very least.]

[Be nice, Skarr.] I smiled.

[Be nice? Why Josh, I was! I even explained a metaphor that he could understand. I'm being very understanding I would think. Plus, think about all the stress I've gone through. Raising seven kids, flying across two continents trying to find my trainer. I could nearly _faint _from effort.] Skarr's words dripped with sarcasm as he dramatically fell to the floor, crumpling his wing to convey his point. [Oh, woe is me! Simply flying back to an abusive trainer who does not comprehend my struggles! My quest has been in vain, everything I have striven for in my pathetic life has been for naught!]

We all were on the floor, tears falling from our eyes as we tossed and turned with laugher. Static stood over us, continuing his mock little play, smiling along with us, and enjoying the time once again spent with friends.

* * *

[WAIT. Wait, wait, wait.]

[What?]

[Why on earth are we walking?] Static questioned angrily. I gave him a confused glance before realizing his point. We all turned to Skarr.

[FLY!?] Skarr yelped in astonishment. [Two continents, Josh, I have flown! One cannot fathom the fatigue deep in my bones; the weariness in my very_ SOUL. _It is truly a wonder I can even stand, let alone walk! You do be the disgrace, the _ignominy _of asking if I can fly you all to Celadon, simply to save you a small walk!? Is that all I am to you, a reusable method of travel?]

Long ago, these speeches would unnerve me beyond belief, and I would stumble all over myself apologizing and offering condolences for my actions. Now though, I know Skarr much better.

[Seriously?] I smirked, staring though his façade.

[Absolutely not, my liege. Shall we be off?]

[Do you need a potion first, or an elixir?]

[After all this time, and you still believe my nonsense. No, I need no sustenance for flying! My kin are born for flying, and can go months without roosting.] Skarr grinned the grin I had missed for so long. [Now, my liege, shall we be off?]

* * *

[I missed this.]

[Oh?]

[When you left, I really was scared you wouldn't be able to return...]

[You place so little faith in me, Josh.]

Wind rushed against my face, swirling though my thick orange hair. It was cold at this height, and the harsh winds didn't help matters, but I didn't care. This was the top of the world! Flying miles above the Earth at breakneck speeds, clutching my Skarmory for dear life as we raced around the world. If I fell, I would truly have time to think about my death before I crashed against the ground.

Of course, Skarr would catch me in time. I admit, I have fallen more than once…

[I was just worried about you is all.]

[Worried I should fail?]

[Can't you just take the sentiment?]

[Never.] He grinned.

The lush forest sailed by, melding with the wind in a perfect shade of green. Details were lost as Skarr pushed himself at even faster speeds. Wind tore at my clothes and stung my eyes, and I laughed at our betrayal of nature. Every human should be given the gift of flight, but if only a select few could obtain it, I felt honored to be one of the chosen few.

[Hey Skarr?]

[Yes Josh?]

[You never got around to telling me about your kids!] Despite us communicating telepathically, I couldn't help yelling. The roar of the wind nearly deafened me, and almost all my other senses were also rendered mute.

[Oh, I'm sure you don't wish to _bore_ yourself with such details.]

[Oh shut up and tell me!]

Skarr turned his neck and gave me a grin before returning his gaze at the clouds ahead. [Very well. Where shall I begin? We choose to name them different forms of metal. It's a bit cliché of course, but Karliah insisted and I didn't argue. So, the first one to hatch - oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Firstly, Karliah was slightly premature with our eggs. It happens, but rarely, and we were both moderately concerned. No trouble though, they hatched on time, a few hours later-]

[Hours!?]

[Yes? Don't compare us strong sturdy Pokemon to you weak humans now, dragging out pregnancy for months and months.] Skarr laughed. [The first one to hatch was of course Bronze. Despite his name, he didn't share the same coloration as his mother, in fact, none of them did. I was a bit disappointed, but Karliah insisted it was for the best. Anyway, out of all of them, Bronze was always the most ambitious…]

Skarr went on, describing in detail the different personalities he was able to witness in each of his children. He talked about their first flight, hunt, and eventual parting. As Skarr described his last child to leave the nest, his usual casual melodramatic attitude faltered as a teary demeanor began to set in.

[…never thought he would leave, you know? He wasn't the most agile, and it had been almost a day since the sixth - Silver - had left the nest. Tin was the first one born, of course, which meant he was the highest at risk for...difficulties. Usually not all in a kin make it, of course. But by sundown, he was off, flying over the ocean like it was second nature, right into the sunset, reflecting the hues of the setting star like he owned the sky…]

[That's beautiful Skarr. Congratulations.]

[T-thank you Josh. For everything. And I don't just mean for Karliah-]

[I know, friend.]

Wind spilled from Skarr's wings as he safely made his decent to the forest's floor. He drifted to the grass below, landing softly along the dirt trail. As soon as I stepped off, he grabbed me back in a fierce hug, which I returned just as fiercely.

When he released me, I noticed the area under his eyes appeared more polished than normal. He quickly shielded his face from view with a wing, covering himself with the stretchy red tendons.

[Skarr?]

[Sorry, t-tears…don't suit my demeanor. Static would be relentless if he saw me in this state; give me a minute to compose myself, i-if you would. ]

[You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me, Skarr.]

[I know Josh…] Skarr removed his wing, wiping his eyes clean. [Old habits, I suppose.]

[You made a good father, Skarr.]

[Perhaps I did.] Skarr sighed, content. [Well, we still have a bit of flying before we reach Celadon. Ready to ride?]

[Yes, yes. We should invest in a saddle for you, I swear your wings are slicing right though my legs-]

[A SADDLE!? Is that all I am to you, a simple flying horse?]

We laughed, as the sun reached its Zenith in the sky, and flew off towards Celadon.

_…Buzzzzzz…_

_…Buzzzzzzzzz…_

_…Buzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

'Who on earth is calling me?' I thought, flying high above the trail leading up to Celadon. This had been the third call I had received after talking with Skarr. Normally I don't use my phone when flying because I could drop it, but considering this was the third time it buzzed in the last five minutes, I was wondering if it could be urgent.

After weighing the pros and cons with myself momentarily, I fished the phone out of my pocket, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Thank GOD, do you KNOW how hard it is to get a hold of you!? I've been calling for the past half hour-"

"S…andy?" I questioned.

"No, your other girlfriend. Which, by the way, you better not have."

"Hah, what's up?"

"Well, based on your texts it sounded like you were flying to Celadon."

"Yeah, I'm gonna-" I winced as the wind blew against my face, almost knocking the phone from my hand. Skarr gave me a sheepish shrug and slowed his speed. "Yeah, I'm gonna face Erika today, why?"

"Well, I flew down to see you-"

"That's awesome!"

"-thanks, but not why I called. It was gonna be a surprise anyway…"

"Then what's up?" I asked, mildly concerned.

"Well, I got re-introduced to the law system down here in Celadon." Sandy groaned.

"What!? Are you in trouble?"

"My point is-"

A piercing screech violated my ears, causing me to wince in agony. I looked down to see a guard standing by the entrance of the city, glaring at me like a tiny ant, wielding a microphone.

"BY ORDER OF THE CELADON GUARD, WE ORDER YOU TO LAND!"

"-Damn it!" Sandy cursed. "J-just do what they say!"

"What!?" I asked bewildered.

"Fixing!" I heard a subtle click as she hung up.

[What shall I do, Josh?] Skarr asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

[Um, land like the guard said, I guess.] I gulped.

Skarr swooped down carefully, and landed on the dirt trail leading up to the city. Skarr regained his composure, walking briskly to the officer in question (with me still on his back) and staring though her with his sunlight, lava orange, piercing eyes.

[Do what do we owe the pleasure, my lady?] Skarr asked telepathically, with a hint of malice in his tone. The officer stood about my height, 5'11", and had a tightly curled brown bun of hair. She wore an official officer suit, a dark navy blue, and fashioned a tight, unpleasant frown that she wore with rather dull pink lipstick.

"It is my sworn duty to protect the citizens of this city, whether they're in the tunnels below, on the ground, or flying in the sky." The officer began, arms tucked behind her in a professional manner. "Flying without using the patented technique 'Fly' is risky and dangerous, and if it were my decision, it would be outlawed. The reason 'Fly' was created was due to the fact that there _were_ so many accidents with young trainers being reckless and getting themselves seriously injured or _worse._ 'Fly', which is given at the Celadon mall for FREE mind you and takes only minutes to teach your Pokemon, gives the trainer a protective shield similar to 'Protect', which prevents trainers from flying off their mounts.

"However, this precarious and hazardous activity of flying without 'Fly' is _legal _as long as you are a trainer fit to handle such a task, as proven by your Rainbow badge, given by out gym leader Erika. Present your badge to me and you may leave in…" She gritted her teeth. "…any way you see fit."

My mind raced as cold sweat dribbled down my neck.

_You need a badge to fly? Are you kidding me? All this time it's been illegal? Oh shit, what am I going to tell the officer? I've never been arrested before! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…!_

"Well? Do you have the badge or not, sir?" The officer gave me a stern look; her hand presented and awaiting the badge.

"Um, y-you see, officer, I don't have my badge-"

"Right now!" A girl behind me shouted. I turned my head to see a light skinned girl with pitch black hair rushing from the gym. She wore a pink bandana around her hair, and dressed in a yellow orange, almost oriental robe. "Sorry about that Josh, just got finished polishing your Rainbow badge. There you are."

I recognized the woman as Erika, the leader of the grass gym. What bewildered me was that although I knew her name from my research at school, she should not have known mine. She offered the Rainbow badge to me, which I stared at in trepidation. I hadn't earned this. It was against every policy ever set for a gym leader to hand an un-earned badge to an untested trainer.

Erika continued offering me the badge, and with no other foreseeable option, I hesitantly took the rainbow colored emblem from her palm. Satisfied, she turned to the officer.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Erika asked kindly.

"Evidently not." The police woman nodded curtly to Erika. She turned to me. "Sorry for the lecture, I just-" She turned away for a moment before returning her gaze to me. It looked far less professional then before, more like a disappointed mother. "…my brother was injured in a flying accident, flying bareback like you were. I don't want further injuries to result from…this. I can't stop you from not using 'Fly', but I ask as a citizen that you consider using safer methods. And if you do still ride bareback, just…please fly low."

The officer bowed her head, obviously still grieving for her brother. Perhaps I had been a bit reckless. I made a mental note to check out 'Fly' before I left Celadon, but for now, I had other questions that needed addressing. The police officer walked back to her post, mind filled with presumably thoughts about her injured brother. Erika turned back to me, and motioned towards the gym.

"Give me that."

The perfume inside the gym was pleasant, but almost overpowering. The scent made my head buzz, as if a tiny insect had gotten wedged inside my ear.

Once inside, Erika's kind, carefree façade shattered, and she gave me a disapproving stare. "You shouldn't have accepted that badge; you knew you didn't earn it."

"I was thinking the same thing! Why did you offer it to me? How do you know my name?" I yelped.

"Because apparently, someone has a better sense of caring for you then you do."

"Huh?"

A brown figure jumped up in the distance of the gym. I looked around Erika to see Sandy standing behind her, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey, I told you I would fix it." Sandy grinned victoriously, smashing me in a tight hug. I returned the embrace, but was still confused as ever.

"W-wait, what happened?"

"Your girlfriend over here…" Erika spoke drily, "…'convinced' me to help you out with the police. If it was _anyone else_ I would have never done that, but…well, be happy for your girl over here. Plus, she promised me you could earn the badge legit afterword."

[How did you convince-] I started, thinking privately to Sandy.

[Be thankful now, story later!] Sandy quipped. "He can win, I know it." She spoke confidently.

"Then the only thing that remains is testing that theory." Erika twirled a normal pokeball between her middle and index finger. "Are you ready, fireball?"

_Hair joke, thanks._

"Mind if I talk to my Pokemon first? It will only take a moment." I asked.

"…sure, but make it quick."

"Thank you." I reached down and took the three of the four pokeballs that hung at my waist, and released them. They wouldn't all fight of course, but they would all be cheering on the timid Charmander that would win us the Rainbow badge legitimately.

I still had questions, specifically aimed at Sandy, but those could wait. For now, the lights were set, the stage was ready, and little stood in the way of my next badge.

* * *

(Nova POV)

[I believe in you, Nova. You know that.]

[Me too!]

[We believe in you Nova!]

[Do not fret; I am confident in your abilities.]

[T-thanks everyone.]

Paws shaking with trepidation, I turned towards the arena. The gym almost looked overgrown, with floor tiles exchanged for grass, and florescent moss as natural lighting on the celling. Exotic flowers and plants surrounded the battlefield, some giving off odd colored lights, and others simply looking appealing. The battlefield appeared to be bathed in an otherworldly glow.

I couldn't fail. This time more than most, because I promised Josh he could push me as hard as he pushes the others. I was weaker than them, which meant I had to work harder to prove myself.

I looked at Erika, the gym leader. She looked prepared, assured, and ready. None of the emotions I felt. Josh had faith in me, but I had none in myself. He expected me to win, which made the situation all the worse. If he expected it to be a difficult battle and I lost, it would be understandable. If he expected me to win and I lost…

_I can't lose. J-just focus on hitting them, and staying conscious. _

"Ready?" Erika called out. Josh stood up, and faced her confidently.

"Absolutely."

"Then let's not waste any more time. Go, Ivysaur!"

"Nova, use Ember!"

"Ivysaur, Stun Spore!"

A green tank like Pokemon appeared, and growled menacingly. It looked like a bigger Bulbasaur, with the bulb on its back half open, revealing a pink flower underneath. It wielded dull but powerful looking fangs and bright red eyes. After a moment of hesitation it charged forward with a yellow mist trailing off the flower on its back.

[Dodging its next attack is more important than hitting it with yours Nova! Be careful.] Josh forewarned. I took a deep breathe, feigned a dash left, and ran to the right. The Ivysaur realized my bluff to late, and stumbled on its side in an overcorrection of its own path. It jumped back up, but the few seconds it was on its side was enough for me to fire an ember.

[Grrah!] The Ivysaur roared, eyes squinted in fury. The billowing cloud surrounding its flower now turned from amber to a dark, foreboding purple. This time Ivysaur would expect a feint, and without another command from Josh, my mind was blank.

The Ivysaur charged. I took a deep breath.

Purple clouds exploded around me, enveloping the arena in a heavy dust. Coughing though the spores, I vaguely saw Ivysaur polluting the air with the flower on its back. With one last cough, I shot my minor flames at the heavy plant, and it collapsed in its sea of lavender ash.

_Whew! One down! _

All the sudden, my vision blurred and I convulsed. My stomach turned and the room around me twisted and disoriented itself with different shades and hues. I felt sickening, and I nearly fell from dizziness.

[Woaaah! Josh, what was that!?] I yelped, once the feelings subsided.

[You've been poisoned. Relax.]

I squeaked, then just quietly shook in place. What was Josh's plan? How serious was the poison? I turned and gave him a concerned look, but he just nodded quietly in reply. I turned back. What would happen to me? Did the poison make me weaker, or make me less likely to win, or-

Another spell hit me, seemingly turning the floor to goo. I collapsed on the floor nauseated, trapped by the sticky pull of the green slime. I tasted the slime as it slowly engulfed me, gluing my limbs to the floor and slowly seeping its way into my mouth.

Suddenly it was over. The grass resumed its normal texture, and the ground was its typical form. I pushed myself off the ground, and looked wildly around to ensure if anyone else saw what just occurred.

[JOSH! JOSH! D-did you see the ground!? It went up, and, and, was all gooey and trapped me and-]

[RELAX. That's an order. The poison only works when you're active. Stand still and don't move. Barely breathe, barely think. When she sends out her next Pokemon, only expend energy to dodge and attack.]

[O-okay.] I sniveled. [J…Josh?]

[Yes?]

[I…I'm scared.] I barely whispered, paws clenched in front of myself.

[What you're seeing isn't real, and it can't hurt you. The poison, however, can. The more often it affects you, the more damage it deals.]

[O-okay.] I gulped.

[And Nova?]

[Y-yes?]

[I believe in you.] Josh responded. [You can do this.]

Erika reached down and pulled a second pokeball out of her pockets with a satisfied smirk. She knew I was weaker now…

"Go, Vileplume!"

"Viiile!" The female Vileplume hissed from across the stage. Her red peddles bobbed up and down as she bounced in place in preparation for battle.

[Nova, use Ember!]

"Vileplume, use Venoshock!"

Vileplume and I both waited for the other to make a move. It occurred to me that I had no idea how 'Venoshock' even worked, and that my ignorance would make the attack harder to avoid. I took a deep breath.

"Vahaaaa!" She screamed as the embers burned against her skin. She recovered quickly, springing up in a sea of pedals, and gave me an icy stare. Her eyes changed from a dull red to an malicious black as her eyes never left my body.

I tried taking another deep breath, but suddenly it felt as if the stale air in my lungs was trapped inside. I couldn't breathe. I clutched my throat in desperation, noticing in horror that my normally invisible orange veins had turned to a sickening shade of black. Looking down at myself, I saw all of the veins in my body as if they were highlighted in black, all leading up to my heart, which was encased with the foul fluid.

My body pulsed violently, sending me to my knees. The room began once again to spin, creating a vortex of colors that I knew didn't exist here. Despite my lack of oxygen and my mind's hallucinogenic state, I noticed the Vileplume's stare never leaving my body.

[Let the poison consume you.] She ordered, growling with malevolence.

Despite the warm atmosphere of the gym, I shivered. My body felt weak, and my mind was growing fuzzy because of the lack of air. I couldn't attack without my embers, and this poison made me weak…

I focused my energy, and coughed as hard as I could. A vile black blob fell out of my mouth, and a rush of warm, energizing air once again filled my lungs. After gulping a few more mouthfuls of air, I stood to face my opposition.

"Char!" I shouted, breaking the silence of the room and once again showering the Vileplume in a wave of fire. The attack knocked her on her back, and her eyes resumed their normal reddish color before they closed.

"Ch….ch…chh…" I gasped. My fur resumed its normal orange color, though I could still feel the toxins pulsing though my veins.

[Nova, you've done extremely well. Return, and let's get that poison looked at…] Josh spoke with a hint of concern in his voice.

[...don't need to be babied…] I stubbornly replied. [I want…to be treated like the others…]

[I am, Nova. You don't need to faint; I wouldn't push anyone that hard. You don't have to-]

[You expected me to win by myself. I have to…] I panted.

[...Nova, I didn't mean-]

[Please, Josh.]

"Are you ready?" Erika grinned, holding her last Pokeball. "Go, Ludicolo!"

"WOAH! That's not in the league regulations! What are you doing?" Josh yelped.

"Yeah, well I also wasn't supposed to get you out of that ticket, hmmm? I guess I'm just full of surprises today. Prove your salt, trainer."

[It's not about proving my salt, it's about helping Nova gain confidence by facing foes he can win against.] Josh thought violently, loud enough for me to hear. [Not by trying his hardest and still failing against an impossible foe!]

"Ludah! Ludah!" The Ludicolo bounced energetically. I walked to the middle of the stage, faltered, then regained my footing and continued.

[Nova…] Josh murmured. [What are you hoping to prove…?]

[_That I'm not afraid anymore._] A voice rose from my thoughts with a volume I didn't recognize.

[Fainting won't prove anything to me!]

[_I don't intend to faint._]

[Nova-]

For once, his words were lost on me. My insecurities and faults washed off me like water, and all I saw before me was my foe, my prey. I no longer felt the effects of the poison under my flesh, nor the wounds from my previous battles. A circle of white fire surrounded me, engulfing me in a warm, lightened glow.

A feeling came with this power. A feeling I had never felt before…bubbled up inside of me. It was nice. It was the opposite of my inexperience, my fear, my anxiety…

...Was this what confidence felt like?

Red and blue fire mixed with the white, giving me an almost supernatural appearance. Both Josh and Erika held bewildered expressions, though to me their feelings were irrelevant. All that mattered was me and my prey.

[**_Be warned, child of the seas and grass…_**] I spoke in an ancient tongue, [**_For you have now kindled the wrath of the dragons…_**]


	9. Chapter 9

(Nova POV)

An explosion of scarlet and azure energy erupted out of my core, lighting the stage with supernatural flames. My prey quivered in the corner, terrified yet oblivious. Dual claws formed at the base of my paws, glistening with the same red blue fire as my aura itself. I strolled closer to my victim, carefully eyeing any ways in which he may escape.

"Lud!" He yelped, dodging to the left. With unnatural speed I met his path and smashed him across the side with my claws. He flew backwards and bounced off the mossy gym wall, and I caught him again with an uppercut, slicing though his hit points like butter. Another light kick sent him spinning across the floor, eyes closed in an admission of defeat.

Just as quickly as had appeared, the red and blue flames vanished off my body. My pseudo claws disappeared, and my previous confidence and power were replaced by a heavy fatigue. I fell on my knees, overcome with exhaustion.

After a moment to regain my composure, I stood up and faced Josh, expecting a look of happiness or pride. Instead, I received shocked and troubled faces staring back.

Static was the first to break the silence.

[That…was…AWESOME!] Static cheered, racing across the stage and gripping me in a fierce hug. [Dude that wats SO epic, oh my GAWD! Did you see yourself!?] He yelped, showering me with pride.

[That was amazing Nova.] Myst commented, shaken but impressed with my display.

[So cool!] Sandy cheered.

[Quite astounding.] Skarr commented. [I do not know the name of that-]

[Outrage.] Josh commented slowly. Everyone turned to him, gauging his reaction. How would he react to a somewhat disobedient attack, despite it succeeding? Suddenly I felt a pit form at the base of my stomach. Would he be mad? Would he see this defiance as failure, or worse? I have never seen Static, or Skarr, or anyone else go against his orders…would he hate me?

[…That was…] Josh reflected for a moment. […damn cool.]

I ran forward and hugged his pant leg as hard as I could. I was so happy, happier then I had ever been before. For once, I had succeeded! Josh wasn't mad, he was proud, and not just that, he was impressed! Impressed by**_ me_**! I did something, something not even Josh thought I could do! I squealed with happiness, then I quickly felt nauseous and fell on the floor.

[Oops, first things first. Here Nova, this should help.] Josh handed me a heart shaped berry. [This should cure the poison. Eat that while I fetch a potion…] Josh continued, rummaging through his bag.

The berry tasted sweet, almost like a peach, but also with a hint of bitterness. I wasn't sure how much of the berry actually got in my mouth, considering it nearly exploded with juice as I bit into it. The front of my coat was smothered with the tangy juice, along with most of my snout and face. I grinned sheepishly.

Josh turned back to me potion in hand, then eyed me up and down, laughing approvingly. [Nicely done.]

"Char!" I yelped excitedly, if a bit embarrassed, and happily accepted the potion.

"If you are done." A colder voice echoed from across the room. I turned to see Erika, with a quiet, accepting smirk on her face. "Well done, Fireball. I guess your girlfriend knew what she was doing." Erika commented, tossing a sparkly looking piece of metal at Josh.

"Thank you." Josh responded, more as a courtesy then an actual gesture. He turned to Sandy. "By the way, you never told me-"

"Later!" She grinned, pulling on Josh's sleeve. "Don't we have one more gym to face today? We're losing daylight, come on!"

* * *

(Josh's POV)

[Alright, I've let you drag me this far without-]

[Technically, we're flying.]

[Technically, you're deflecting.]

I gave Sandy a concerned look. The usually confident smile she wore was replaced with a sheepish smirk as we flew across the skies. We both flew in protective blue spheres, me being supported by Skarr, and Sandy being supported by Charizard.

A thought crossed my mind.

[Hey Sandy, where do you work?]

[I , um, I don't work.]

[Yes you do, you've mentioned your job before.]

[I got fired.] She lied.

[Sandy.] I thought sternly.

[Yes, my dear?]

[Stop it.]

[Stop what?]

[It.] I glared. Sandy smirked, and gave me a coy, suggestive gaze. [Come on, tell me! What are you hiding!?]

[I'll tell you later.]

[Sandy!]

[Yes, my dear?]

[Tell me now!] I whined, slightly shocking myself about how childish I sounded.

[I can't tell you now.]

[Why!?]

[Because it's a surprise.]

[Why is it a surprise?]

[I can't tell you that; it'll ruin the surprise.]

"AAAAUUUGHHH!" I growled into Skarr, as he chuckled at our ridiculous conversation.

[Can I have a hint?] I pleaded. Sandy pondered this for a moment, staring into the sky.

[…No.] She concluded. My body fell limp upon Skarr, as all movement ceased in my limbs.

[Josh!?] Sandy yelped. [Are you alright!?]

[No.]

[What happened!?]

[I died. You frustrated me to death.] I body bounced lightly on Skarr as we flew. [You killed me; it's all your fault.]

[It's my fault, is it?]

[Yup. Killed your boyfriend in cold blood. You're evil. You're a criminal, and you're gonna go to jail.]

[Like they'll catch me.]

[Oh?]

[I'll hide your body, and they'll never find out that I killed you.]

[Yeah, well they have satellites, and they're watching you right now, and they know you killed me.]

[Well, I'll have to invade the satellite place and hack the-]

[You are both have the attention span, and mindset of hatchlings.] Skarr interrupted, scoffing at our rather juvenile conversation.

[Oh hush, I'm sure you had silly conversations with Karliah.] I replied.

[Never. Most of our conversations involved hypotheticals, with some philosophy and other intellectual discussion.]

[Aren't you a bundle of laughs.] Sandy responded dryly.

[My apologies, shall I try again?] Skarr smirked. [OH JOSSSH… ~] He crooned, in a hideously high voice. [DON'T DIEEE ON MEEE ~, HERE, LET ME GIVE YOU MOUTH TO MOUTH, I'M SURE THAT WILL REVIVE YOU, JOSH-CHAN!]

I howled with laugher, grabbing Skarr's sides to ensure I wouldn't fall off. Sandy blushed with outrage, glaring at Skarr, then me for laughing.

[We WERE having a moment.] Sandy grumbled.

[Exactly, my dear.] Skarr spoke nobly, resuming his normal tone and gaining some altitude. [You were distracting my trainer from what should be his goal at this current time – focusing on different strategies against the next gym.]

[And I'm not allowed to have any fun?] I grinned at Skarr.

[None at all, I'm afraid.] He grinned in reply. [In all honesty, you COULD just use private-chat, instead of painfully forcing me to hear every sap-dripped word coming out of your combined consciences.]

[You could always just turn your Pokespeak off…] I muttered.

[Oh!? Could I now?!] Skarr asked sarcastically, a giant, evil grin appearing on his face. [I think I'll do just that.]

Suddenly, Skarr took a nosedive. I realized too late that in fact he couldn't turn off the Pokespeak because the switch itself is manual, and that would require his wing to adjust it on his scalp!

[One moment, I have almost obtained it…] Skarr cackled madly as we plummeted towards the earth, one wing mockingly brushing against his head, prodding at the Pokespeak.

[SKAAAARRRRRRRRR!?] I screamed as the ground expanded and filled my vision with pictures of my eminent death.

[Oh? Would you rather I keep it on?] He asked satirically.

[YES PLEASE!] I yelped.

[Well, if you insist.] He lazily pulled out of the nosedive, nearly brushing his metallic underbelly on the grass trail below. [Why the change of mind, Master?]

[B-b-because I didn't want t-to have to clean you later.] I stuttered, still shaken even though Skarr had resumed his normal flight.

[Clean me?]

[Yeah, after I PISSED MYSELF IN FEAR all over you! Remember whom is sitting on whom, hmmm?]

Skarr snorted with a laugh.

[Hey, if you could NOT kill my boyfriend, that would be swell.] Sandy thought-yelled down to us.

[Oh, right, like I would kill him. Then what? Would I hack the "satellite place" to cover my tracks?] Skarr grinned.

We all laughed as Skarr flapped to gain more altitude.

[Hey. You never did answer me, Mrs. Avoidance.] I once again reminded Sandy.

[Tell you what. You beat Misty, and I promise, before we go to sleep I'll show you the surprise.]

[Show? So it's tangible?]

[Duh? It wouldn't be a good gift if it wasn't tangible, would it?]

[Well, I was just wondering what it could be-]

[What kind of gift isn't tangible…?]

[JOSH-CHAN, DESU DESU~, HOLD ME TIIIGHHTERRR~] Skarr cackled, both guessing what 'non-tangible' gift ideas were floating in the recesses of my mind and successfully humiliating me.

[Augh, you boys are all the same!] Sandy hissed in annoyance.

[W-what else would be a non-tangible gift?] I whimpered sheepishly.

[No JOSH, your gift is TANGABLE.] She said, rolling her eyes. [Perv.]

[Oh, you think of a non-tangible gift that isn't…that!]

[Friendship. Love. Happiness. Adventure.] She listed, giving me a dark smirk.

[Those aren't GIFTS!]

[Happiness isn't a gift?]

[Now THIS is a good conversation!] Skarr piped up at the sound of a more philosophical conversation.

[Shut up Skarr, or I'll sock you in your non-tangibles.] Sandy chuckled.

* * *

[Are you sure you still remember how?]

[Oh Josh, how you taunt me…]

My emotional Skarmory smirked at my concerns of his lack of training. The gym in which we were was just as I remembered it - clean, filled with elaborate statues, and maybe a hint of too much chlorine. Misty sat at the far end, twirling a water-drop shaped badge, and waiting patiently. Static, Nova, Myst, Wiggly, and Sandy all were present, waiting in anticipation for what would likely be a promising battle.

"Will you face me with that Pikachu then? My Lanturn has been looking forward to a back-to-back victory on that tiny mouse."

"That is not a piece of information I am not willing to divulge at this point in time." I smirked, realizing I sounded a bit like Skarr. "However, if you are ready, I would be willing to show you."

"Took you long enough, trainer." Misty stood up, pocketing the small badge, and grabbing a Pokeball in its place. "Go, Lanturn!"

"Go, Skarr!" I beamed, pointing my finger dramatically at the ceiling of the gym.

* * *

(Skarr POV)

On command, I took to the ceiling of the gym with just a few small flaps of my large, reflective wings. I shouted in my native tongue, sending reverberations though the gym, and definitely unnerving the Lanturn as it stared up at me in wonder and fear.

"A flying type, really?" Misty mocked. "You should go back to school and learn the basics trainer. Unless of course you like your birds _well done_." She cackled. "Lanturn, use thunderbolt!"

[Skar, use-]

[I'm not that out of practice, Josh. Standard defensive set?]

[You know all too well.]

I enjoyed a brief pause before I dove at the Lanturn. The Lanturn instantly dived under the water, but I was faster. Just as I flew overhead, I was able to lightly graze his back with a reflective feather, opening a small reddish purple gash.

"Turn!" The Lanturn yelped in reply, bulbs lighting up fiercely with electricity. A bolt struck my wing, sending a charged pulse though my metallic coating. I swirled back, and landed safely on the pool's ledge in a flurry of metallic feathers.

"TURN!" He screeched again, sending another bolt of electric power surging though my frame. I gazed silently with mocking intensity in his sad attempts to overpower me in battle.

"R…Reeern!" The lantern shook again, sending another powerful shock though my core. It looked exhausted though the effort.

[How are you doing, Skarr?]

[As well as you want me to be. Taking hits like always. Hurting, suffering for your victory.]

[Seriously.]

[Excellent. Would you expect anything less from your defense extraordinaire?]

[Absolutely not.] Josh smirked.

Another flurry of feathers surrounded me as I continued using Roost. The damage dealt to me continued to melt off faster than Lanturn could accumulate it, and soon I was bordering full health.

I continued my mocking smile at the Lanturn, knowing it couldn't harm me. It growled and continued shocking me, but with my now pure steel typing it felt like little more than a pleasant buzz.

"Laaaan!" The Lanturn whined, trying to electrocute me again but failing due to lack of energy.

"So what, is this your game? Keep healing until I get so bored I'm forced to forfeit?" Misty scoffed.

"Or until your Lanturn faints from poison, yeah." Josh grinned.

Misty's eyes shot open as she looked at her Lanturn, now glowing a slight shade of purple.

"Damn it!" She cursed, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to formulate a plan. "L-Lanturn, use Ice Beam!"

[Pretend that will do something to me, hmmm Josh?] I mocked.

[Haha, indeed.]

The Ice beam clashed harmlessly against my smooth silver completion. The Lanturn charged up another thunderbolt as well, but cringed as another dose of toxins enveloped its being. Feathers swirled around me, but as of now they were more of a formality.

In a final uneventful conclusion, the Lanturn shot one final burst of electricity, then stopped moving and simply floated on top of the light blue pool of the Cerulean Gym.

[What a difficult battle!] I jested towards Josh, [Truly you place me at my limits.]

[Don't get too cocky now, it's only uphill from here.]

[Luckily for me, I have wings.]

Josh gave me a quiet smirk as he waited for Misty to select her next Pokemon.

"Go, Tentacruel!" Misty shouted, throwing a red and white sphere into the air.

[Josh…?] I questioned, now unnerved. I had no moves to damage a poison type…

[On it. We wouldn't want you to have ALL THE FUN, now would we? It would be rude of our other companions~] He hummed.

[Absolutely.] I agreed. [I can think of a certain annoying little mouse that would love a water opponent…]

[My thoughts precisely. Return, Skarr, and go get 'em, Stat!]

* * *

(Static POV)

"CH-KAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

This was it. Me or them, and I had to make sure it wasn't me. Every muscle was tensed, every cell in my being was poised at attention. I didn't lose. I didn't fall, and I never fainted. This was my redemption, my call back into the realm of battle and success.

[Static-] Josh called out, preparing his instructions for battle. I glared at my opponent, and listened intently.

[-Standard set electric.]

_My favorite._

"CHAAA!" I shouted, dashing across the tiles to the pool and leaping at the Tentacruel. My paws smashed together in front of the Tentacruel causing the large mass to flinch back suddenly, disturbing the water in the pool. I used my momentum to bounce off one of the Tentacruel's red pustules, and flew into the air, sending a wave of electricity smashing into my foe. A deep rumbling sound echoed though the gym.

[**You think you can best me, cretin? We are the TITANS of the sea!**] A dark, baritone voice reverberated through my mind. A tentacle broke though the waves and recoiled like a whip, then lashed out and struck me in midair.

I spun and landed on the opposite wall, glaring down my opponent. The waters in the pool had now become a fierce, dark lavender, and the once calm pool was thrown into chaos as waves and whirlpools threatened anyone who got too close.

I sprinted towards the pool one more, and leapt towards the kraken. A long, slimy tentacle broke though the waves and caught me in midair, and drug me under the water. It began constricting me, rending what little oxygen I had to begin with, and dragging me closer to the terrifying, gaping maw of the Tentacruel.

**[Accept your defeat with honor, for you were never a match for me…**] The deep, commanding voice shook my mind.

[Dude, I'm pretty sure I've already won.] I grinned, even though no one could see. I bit down on the tentacle restricting me, and sent the strongest jolt of electricity at the monster I could.

* * *

(Josh POV)

_That's the Static I know!_

The Tentacruel convulsed with the electrical surge before bobbed on the waves, floating off on the mild current it had created.

[Static!] I called out, concerned that he hadn't surfaced yet. It was possible that he was still tangled underwater, in which case he may have passed out. I took a step back and prepared to dive in the pool. Pokemon venom was lethal to humans if it got in an open wound, and by the dark purple waves I knew that it was still potent, but if Static stayed fainted underwater he could die. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

_I'm healthy. I should be able to last at least an hour before the toxins do irreversible damage, which means about forty minutes of time conscious. I rescue Static – that would take about three minutes, in which time I also become infected – then Misty and the like take me to the hospital, which is only twenty minutes away. I'll survive._

Despite my thought process, I was already running to the pool. Thankfully, Static's head broke though the waves, and I stopped myself. He sucked in a mouthful of air, and waved from the pool.

I panted, terrified about what I almost did, and thankful that Static didn't need saving.

[Nice job, Static!]

[You know it!] He grinned. [Who's next?]

* * *

[You would have DIED.]

[Naw, I would have lived.]

[With massive brain damage, maybe.]

I grinned. [So no difference?]

Sandy rolled her eyes, and gave me an annoyed yet amused smirk. [Be careful, will you?]

[Always.] I lied.

Static stood loyally by my side, along with Nova, Skar, and Myst. Sandy stood to my left, petting her larger-than-average Wigglytuff as we talked. Misty walked towards us, taking her time as she meandered around the gym.

"Have we earned the badge?" I questioned, smiling.

"It was never a question of whether you earned the badge; from the first time we fought you met the prerequisites. You fought me again for a different reason." Misty responded.

"Oh?"

"You wanted to earn my respect."

"And?"

"You demonstrated strategy in battle, trust in your Pokémon, and the willingness to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your team. You have earned my respect." Misty concluded, tossing a light blue badge in my direction. I caught it, and briefly admired it in my palm. "Now get out of here before you poison yourself." She concluded, grinning.

We bid her farewell, and walked out of the humid, warm chlorinated building. Sandy stood by my side, and our Pokémon all trailed at our heels. A light breeze tugged at my jacket and the grass beneath our feet as the sun set on another wondrous Kanto day. The sky began its transformation from blue to black, and the moon was already present in the cloudless sky.

"Want to head back to the Center, get a room?" Sandy asked, turning to me.

"On a beautiful night like tonight?"

"Eh, there will be other pretty nights; ones where comfortable beds won't be so close by."

"Do you have a problem roughing it?"

Sandy's eyes sparked with the accusation.

"You think I would have a problem with sleeping outdoors?" She asked, with a hint of venom in her words.

"Well, I know you're not as accustomed with the wilderness as I am." I lightly taunted. Her gaze turned from one of anger to one of inquisition, almost as if we were playing a game with an unclear, dark purpose. When she didn't speak up immediately, I added, "Since I am a trainer. A few badges under my belt, and I know I can handle any wild Pokémon that could come up."

"And I couldn't?"

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

I shrugged. "Well, some are powerful, and I know you aren't as strong as-"

"Strong as?"

"…Never mind."

"No." She smirked, jabbing an accusing finger into my chest. "Say it."

"I know you aren't as strong as me, from a battle perspective." I mumbled.

"Just because I have weaker Pokémon, right?" Her eyes shone suddenly, and I had the feeling of walking into a trap, with the iron fangs looming over me. Still, I felt a strong urge to defend myself. I had beaten her…twice…one time so much so her main Pokémon ended up in the hospital with a concussion. I should answer her honestly. If our Pokémon were on even level, do I think I still would have won?

"I believe I still would…because I have spent more time training, and because I have more experience." I stated shakily. Sandy ran ahead of me, with an unnerving grin.

"So if we were ever to battle, somehow, on even terms…I wouldn't stand a chance?"

"I-I didn't say that." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Would you wager on it?"

"Depends on the wager...?"

"Dinner and a movie. Loser has to pay."

Those were terms I could agree on.

"Okay…" I smiled cautiously. "If the situation should arise, where somehow we both have similarly leveled Pokémon with the same amount of training, yes, I would accept your wager."

"Excellent." Sandy grinned, entwining her fingers together like an evil mastermind. "By the way, nice fighting. Facing and beating two gyms in one day is almost unheard of."

"I had awesome help." I smiled.

"Still though, you must be a bit fatigued, and your Pokémon as well. Perhaps a vacation is in order?"

I heard the slow, rusty sound of a mechanical trap jaw shutting closed.

"Vacation?" I asked, meekly.

"I just so happen to have tickets, you see…" Sandy fished out a ticket out of her pocket that was terribly crinkled. "…to the Sinnoh Battle Park. Me plus one, naturally. Seeing your impressive victory, I was wondering if you would accompany me." She smirked.

No words came out of my mouth as I stared at her in questionable concern. One did not simply 'Acquire Sinnoh Battle Park' tickets, as they were reserved for only the best of the best of trainers. Beating the elite four was simply a pre-requisite for obtaining a ticket. Spectators of the park paid thousands just to get a nose bleed seat to watch the champions of the world duke it out on a grand, giant stage. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, but a burning question still remained.

"How on EARTH did you get that?!" I blurted.

"Oh this?" She flashed her ticket again, smirking at my bewildered expression. "Meh, I've had it awhile."

"But how did you get it!?"

Sandy's face took a darker turn, and suddenly she appeared much more solemn than usual. "I don't want to be treated differently. I like you for who you are, and I want you to like me for who I am right now. I don't want any of this to change, okay?"

I gave her a perplexed, bewildered, questioning look.

"Sandy's short for something." She responded quietly.

_No._

"My full name's Alessandra."

_No way. Nope. This is a trick._

"I run the Battle Factory in the Sinnoh battle park."

I knew Alessandra. I knew ALL the frontier brains and Tycoons by heart. They were in all the papers, and they were all trainers talked about. They were the best of the best, usually interviewed mocking the trainers that had tried to face them. It fit too well…

"My mom is Dahlia; she runs the Battle Arcade."

My brain slowly started to melt as the pieces slid into place.

"Ever since Thorton retired ten years ago, they hired me to fill in his place."

"Y…you only would have been ten!" I stuttered.

"It's not hard; I beat the elite for when I was seven."

My jaw hurt from being unnaturally extended for so long. Did she train the Pokémon that beat the elite four from such a young age!? Compared to her I was nothing, a seventeen year old without all of his badges, let along the elite four beyond me. Did I even know her?

"…Do you see me differently now?" Alessandra asked quietly, with a hint of sadness in her voice. I looked at the ground, thoughts racing. How had I even developed feelings for this person that I hadn't even knew? What else didn't I know about her? Upon reflection, she really hadn't told me much about herself at all… I didn't know what siblings she had, what her middle name was, or even if her parents were still alive.

…I knew nothing…

"…Do you want to talk?" Sandy asked politely. Our Pokémon around us stopped their own conversations, and looked at us curiously now that we had gone silent. For a rare time, we returned them to their Pokeballs, excusing ourselves for an evening alone.

"Yes please…" I nodded, head still bowed. We found a quiet clearing in the trees, with the gentle bubbling of a brook nearby. Sandy placed down a blanket, and we laid upon it together, watching the night sky, and listening to each other's slow, calm breaths.

"So…what do you want to know?" Sandy asked lightly, breathing into the cold, night air.

* * *

(Sandy POV)

"What's it like?"

"…Stressful, at times. Exhilarating. Only a small amount of time is actually spent fighting, you know. Much more is spent studying, looking over the logs of the battle, figuring out what you did wrong, or right, and how you can improve."

"…Why did you come to Kanto?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the sheet. "G-get away, I guess."

"From what?"

"…Everything." I sighed. "There's…a lot of pressure. I'm not just a frontier brain, I'm Dehlia's daughter. People expect me to be the best, everyone wants a battle, and if I were to ever lose, it ends up all over the papers, and I would get calls non-stop. Battling became less of a sport and more of a force of pure stress, where if I slip up just once it's like I can't breathe for days."

"You don't like it?"

"No…" I sighed, frustrated with myself. "I like it, It's just a bit much some days. Kanto is different, it's calm. I can put my hair down and I won't be hunted by the paparazzi, and if I have a battle it can be for fun and not for keeps. Plus, well…"

"What?"

"I like it because you're here." I smiled awkwardly. "I get breaks every so often, and lately I've spent them all in Kanto just to visit you. You didn't like me because I was the best, or because I was famous; you liked me for who I was."

Josh didn't respond after that. His eyes were closed, and he rested his head on his hands. His breathing was deep and calm, and he seemed to be sleeping.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I prodded.

"…I don't know." He replied. "Perhaps I feel a bit distant. I do like you, and I'm flattered that you would choose to spend your time outside battles with me, but at the same time Alessandra is who you are also. I feel as if you've only revealed a portion of yourself to me, and that there's more that I don't know about you then I do. I feel a bit lost."

My throat tightened. Why did I feel guilty? I had never really lied to him, I had just never really explained much about my past. Our texts were mostly superficial, and our conversations involved our plans for the future, not our events in the past. I knew a lot about him, mostly because I had asked. He asked as well, but I had always managed to divert his questions, and regain control of the conversation…

"I'm sorry." I whispered, after a moment of silence. Josh continued to rest, though in sleep or deep thought I did not know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice rose from Josh. It wasn't accusatory or sad; he simply asked it like a simple fact.

"I didn't want you to see me like..." I faltered.

"Like I see you now?"

"…y-yeah."

Silence enveloped the air once again. I shifted on the blanket once more, unable to get comfortable on the small, pinkish sheet. After struggling for a moment, Josh reached and put an arm around my stomach, and pulled me towards him. My head landed on his chest, and he held his arm around me, shielding me from the cool, night air.

_Thump…thump…_

"I can hear your heart." I whispered, laying my head further on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Josh ran his fingers though my hair and smiled.

The wind blew against us both, and I leaned closer towards him.

"How do you see me now?" I asked hesitantly.

A moment passed before he responded. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to owe you dinner and a movie, so for one I'd call you a sneak." He smiled, hugging me closer. I giggled at his unexpected conclusion, then rested my head back on his chest.

_Thump._

"Honestly though."

"Honestly? I...I guess I'm just a bit hurt. I wish you wouldn't have kept this from me, and that I knew more about you."

_Thump._

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For me hurting or for your actions?"

"…Both…" I responded after some thought.

"Why? My feelings are my own concern, and as for your actions, you had your reasons, which were not illogical."

"Your feelings are my concern!" I barked. Josh sat up and gave me a weird look.

"Why?" He asked, eyes covered with the shadows of the night.

"Because…you're my boyfriend. And I care about you."

Josh turned to me, a large grin appearing on his face. "D'aaawwwwwww!"

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder. He grinned and rubbed his shoulder before we resumed our normal position.

_Thump._

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Thump._

"Do you have questions?"

"Yes. Right now though, I prefer the tranquility of the night over my slew of questions."

"It really is beautiful tonight…"

"That she is."

I turned and glared at Josh, who gave me a sheepish shrug and blushed.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life." I growled, swatting his nose with my hand.

"Yeah, well, take it or leave it." He grinned, face momentarily flushed with color.

"I'll take it." I smiled, and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.

"How kind of you…" He mumbled sarcastically though the kiss. He brushed my hair gently with one hand as we kissed, feeling the warm air of each other's breath on our faces. Seconds turned to minutes in our embrace, and I pressed further into him as our kiss grew deeper and more intimate. Slowly, I moved my leg over his, and rested on top of him completely, still engaged in our kiss. I slipped, and in trying to regain myself pressed my knee into a place a knee shouldn't be pressed into. Josh cringed instantly, shrinking back into the ground.

"Thorey!" I mumbled, re-arranging my weight appropriately.

"Isssh okay." Josh slurred, still engaged in the kiss. I pressed my hand against his chest, and moved down, kissing his cheek, and slowly moving down his neck.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

I snaked my hand downward, rubbing against his chest and stomach, until I came over the fork in his legs. With the same hand, I started undoing the buttons.

_Thump…thump…_

Josh caught my hand, and held it in his own, and I felt him grin, laughing quietly to himself.

"Shut up, I don't have a lot of practice here!" I flushed, pushing myself off his chest so I could look him in the eye. He smirked back at me, green eyes gleaming in the night. "What are you smiling at!?"

"Might look a bit scandalous, don't you think?"

"What? Us in the woods?"

"No, the great and invincible Alessandra ousted as a pedophile."

I jumped off him, startled. "What!?"

"I'm seventeen." He grinned mischievously.

"Y…you're what!? B-but you just graduated!"

"Skipped a grade." He smirked. "Don't worry, my birthday's in two weeks, so you're not too weird." He winked.

I resumed my coy gaze. "You're a piece of jailbait, you know that?"

"Oh shut up, you're like barely two years older than I am."

I looked him up and down, then looked back into his eyes. He cocked his head, and stared back into mine.

"Meh, you're worth the scandal."

"Pedo." He grinned, laying down on the blanket.

"Jailbait." I smirked, laying on top of him once more.

(Author's notes: Hey guys, I have a bit of bad news. Josh's Adventure will now be updating monthly instead of weekly, updating the usual amount (at 4000+ words) starting the first of every month. The reason for this change is that I started this story nine months ago, and thus had a lot of work already saved up. Unfortunately that cushion has run out, so everything from this point on is written currently. The next update will happen on May - hey! Don't look at me like that! *blushy face* It's the 22nd already! I can't write 4000 words in...don't give me that look...okay, fine, April 1st. Just 'cause I love you guys though 3.  
Expect updates the first of every month :3!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Josh POV)

[Nothing happened.]

[_Liaaaar!_]

[Seriously!]

[Seriously a _liar~!_]

Static grinned knowingly as we all prepared for our flight. Sandy was gearing up her Charzard while I was putting the final preparations on Skarmorry. There was much to do; bags needed to be packed, and arrangements needed to be made. It was a long flight, especially with the extra weight of the trainer on the backs of our mounts. We needed to plan for meals, resting points, and many other factors before our trip.

[Un-]

[Shhh, Skarr!] I commanded, trying to focus.

[-necessary.] Skarr growled.

[We need to make sure you don't overexert yourself. We could just take a plane if it's too much stress-]

[JOSH. I have taken this pampering for far too long now.] Skarr tossed off the bag he held in the emphasis of his point.

[Skarr!] I berated.

[Josh!] Skarr berated back, staring directly back at me. I stumbled back, unnerved by Skarr's blatant disobedience. [This is absurdity! I am not Atlas; the sky is not my burden! Insisting I rest every minuscule moment I have flown is idiotic, and you know I am capable of more. I will not have you babying me like a hatchling!]

[Flying that long would make any Pokémon tired, Skarr. We need-]

[I'm not _any Pokémon _Josh! I am a Skarmory; champions of endurance and the air. Our wings were created to be both durable under stress, and lightweight enough to fly. My kin spends months airborne without roosting, and often both mates and gives birth WHILE FLYING. And!] Skarmory punctuated the 'and' with a prod of his steel wing. [Might I remind you that eggs cannot fly! So the female must CATCH her eggs, mid-flight, WHILE still giving birth to other eggs!]

[…I find that unlikely.] I smirked, and gave Skarr a dubious look.

[…It's a rare event mind you; normally females can land in time…but it HAS happened! My point is, I have no trouble with land, and I give up my superiority of the air freely and without reluctance to be here, with you and the others. BUT! When the times should arise that you need a mobile steed, I shouldn't have to be 'suited up and prepared'. If it's a long flight, in _your terms_, simply grab a snack, and we'll be off. All this planning is both insulting and unnecessary.]

[I didn't mean to offend you Skarr, I'm just trying to look out for you.]

[I realize; I'm not upset, this over preparation just makes me feel…]

A slight pause filled the air, as Skarr searched for the right word.

[…Silly?] Nova offered. Skarr and I both turned our heads to the small Charmander, not expecting him to speak up. Nova shrunk back at the sudden attention.

[Yes, 'silly'. I feel silly.] Skarr reluctantly admitted.

[Silly Skarr!] Wigglytuff cheered.

[Alterations are not clever, nor cute. You will refrain from addressing me as such from this moment forward.]

[Snarky Skarr!] Static joined in.

[Static, need I remind you that you do not need to be conscious during this trip?] Skarr walked towards him threating with poison dripping from his sharpened, steel feathers.

[Scary Skarr!] Sandy jumped in.

[As Josh's companion, I respectfully ask that you halt your jesting. It is unbecoming-]

[Snooty Skarr!] I grinned.

Skarr turned to glare at me, with two dull yellow eyes. His gaze pierced right though my core, in pure, unfiltered annoyance. His neck snapped towards Nova, glaring daggers at the poor Charmander.

[Go on then.] Skarr growled, venom dripping from his feathers.

[G-go on w-with what?] Nova shrunk back.

[You started this, and you're going to finish it. Go on.] Skarr dared Nova, approaching him with wings flared. Nova stumbled backwards, tripping on a mound of dirt, then shielding himself against Skarr's presence.

[…S…s-super Skarr?] He pleaded.

[Good.] Skarr flapped twice, then tucked his wings back against his sides. [Now, for the sake of my sanity, can we please be off?]

[Sarcastic Skarr!] Static cheered.

Skarr collapsed into a silver mess of feathers, crumbling before me. [This is going to stick, isn't it Josh? I tried…I really did…]

[Sullen Skarr…] I patted him gently on the top of his head.

* * *

(Skarr POV)

[…]

[Guardians of the flames INDEED.]

[…]

[Well, at least we can live secure, knowing the seas of molten rock beneath our feet have such ferocious and enduring protectors.] I mocked.

[…]

[Come now, you must have some retort! Or have all the flames you have blown boiled your mind as well?]

[…It will not be today, and it will not be tomorrow, Slicer of the Winds, but one day…I shall destroy you…] The Charzard panted, sweat coating her outer fur, and a mask of fatigue binding her features.

My beak contorted into a smirk as I flew slightly faster, slowly outpacing the draconic pokemon. The Charzard panted, and strained her wings to catch up.

[…The inner circles of hell shall beckon you in the afterlife...]

[Can't you just _play_ with me?] I mocked. [Can't we just have _fun_?]

[…This torture cannot be described as fun…I would say I have lost feeling in my wings, but in truth, I feel every pained flap. I have never felt this level of exhaustion in my life, and I'm sure I would have failed…] Her thoughts cut off for a moment, and she lost some altitude before recovering. […If the punishment was not stranding my ledge in the endless seas…]

[If you failed, I would have taken the task, and carried both humans. Your master's life was not truly at risk.] I shrugged.

[Even you could not support two trainers this distance.] She panted, grinding her teeth. I prepared a retort, but instead bit my tongue.

[Perhaps, but in a life or death situation, I could carry them a small way.] I reasoned. [Assuming you failed close to the island, I could reasonably ferry them a mile or two.]

[…I'm just glad it doesn't have to come for that. Any longer and I'm certain I would have faltered…] The Charzard sighed, the island now coming into view.

I gracefully gained speed, and swopped towards the ground with my kin's natural elegance and grace. Seconds before landing I stalled and spilled the air beneath my wings, then landed expertly on my talons. Charzard was not as graceful, clumsily attempting to skid to a halt, failing, then collapsing on her stomach.

"Great job Charzard. Let's get you some rest, shall we? Thank you so much." Sandy slid off the Charzard's back, patting her graciously on the head.

[Ah, at last you are rescued from your toil. Not a moment too soon, hmmm?] I mocked one final time.

[I don't go back on my word, you waltzing mirror. There will come a time for us to duel once more, and on the battle field I _will _destroy you for your insolence.] She smirked an exhausted, under bite grin. [But until that day…I bid you adieu.]

[Adieu as well. Thank you for the company.]

Sandy pressed the Pokeball to her fur, and she disappeared in the far too familiar bath of red light.

[You too, Skarr! You did awesome, thanks so much! I have to admit, I thought flying over an ocean would take quite a toll, and I was worried!] Josh complemented, turning on his Pokespeak once more.

[Ill placed faith, as usual I see.] I grinned. [Not a hint of fatigue, and not a drop of sweat.] I said proudly, displaying my wings with dignity.

[CAN Skarrmory sweat?] Josh asked, the odd question crossing his mind.

[As if my kin were capable of something so uncouth.] I smirked, rolling my eyes. [We are always preened to perfection; not a feather out of place, and not a talon unfiled. Never smeared or scratched; always perfectly reflective and refined.]

[The perfect picture of vanity.] A female voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Sandy grinning beside me.

[Vain? Oh, how I weep with your judgment!] I feel to the floor, covering myself with my wings. [Am I doomed to forever be labeled as a heathen; my pride dooming me to my downfall?]

[I didn't mean it like that-] Sandy began.

[Oh what pride had I!] I continued, pretending to sob. [Forever claiming my essence to the depths of demons simply for liking to be clean! Selling my soul for my reflective down, and my heart to the insatiable devils of the underworld just to look half-decent!]

[S-Skarr!] Sandy couldn't help but snicker.

[Like Icarus, I have flown too close to the sun, wishing to be cleanly in a world full of grime. Can my soul ever be redeemed!?]

[Well, you're definitely not tired!] Josh chuckled. Sandy's face was pure red, both from blushing and laughter.

Once we calmed down, I took a moment to view my surroundings. Many tall buildings greeted the horizon, with many people and Pokemon bustling about. Josh looked expectantly at Sandy; his hands placed lightly in his pockets.

"So…where to, my lady?"

* * *

(Josh POV)

[Anywhere!?] Static looked up at Sandy with wide, unbelievably hopeful turquoise eyes.

[Anywhere.] Sandy confirmed, smiling to herself. [The rules are different here; all Pokémon are assumed to be owned, so roaming by yourselves isn't frowned upon. There's plenty to do, and several Pokémon-only activities, so we might actually be slowing you down!] Sandy snickered, then caught sight of my troubled expression. […That is, if it's alright with your trainer.]

[…J-just make sure you travel in pairs, alright? And we'll meet back at the Pokécenter at nine. If you don't know the time, just ask someone wearing a watch. And make sure to travel in pairs-]

[Oh COME ON!] Static whined, paws waving angrily in the air. [It's our vacation! Let us run around and stuff, don't make me babysit NOVA all day!]

[Static, I wasn't-]

[Don't 'Static I wasn't-' me! You were TOTALLY going to stick me with him! Can't I have one day-]

[I'll take Nova.] Myst interrupted. Static turned to her in bewilderment, and I smiled to myself.

[Wait, who would I be stuck with, then?] Static grumbled, still confused by the turn of events.

[That would be me, my yellow nuisance.] Skarr purred.

[That's not better!] Static wailed.

[Whatever, I called dibs on Nova.] Myst stuck her tongue out at the Pikachu.

[I don't care, I don't want you either.] Static returned Myst's rude expression.

[Well, you're going to have to get along with someone.] I responded.

[Why?] Static whined. [Can't…can't I just go with you?]

[No, someone needs to keep Skarr company. Remember, this is only a day, bud.] I smiled, and nudged Static with my shoe, which perked him up a little. [Also, Skarr! I'm trusting you to be the _responsible _one.]

[As always.] Skarr rolled his eyes.

[I'm serious! If someone does get lost, I'm going to need you there, by my side at nine to scout out the island and try to find them. Also, someone needs to look after Static while I'm gone, and I think you're the best fit. Okay?]

[Can do.] Skarr nodded more seriously.

[Alright. See everyone at nine, by the Pokemon center. Have fun you guys! And everyone thank Sandy for this opportunity!]

[Thanks Sandy!]

[Um, thanks!]

[Thank you very much!]

[We appreciate the sentiment.]

[Thank you VERY much.] I smiled, now thinking in private chat, and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She winced, and grinned back.

[You're very welcome. Shall we be off?]

[Where to, my lady?] I suddenly was overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu.

[Where else, my soon opponent~?] Sandy hummed. [The Battle Factory!]

* * *

(Skarr POV)

We walked for quite a ways, listening to the odd, yet familiar sounds of human communication bustle around us. Typically, Pokémon were not allowed to roam far from their trainers, else they would be mistaken for wild. It was a rare and happy privilege to walk among humans without having Josh nearby. Not that I minded of course…usually.

Once we had gotten a fair ways, I turned back to Static, and gave him a sarcastic glance. Not at all unexpectedly, he gave me a confused glance back.

"What?" He asked thoughtlessly.

"How long to do you plan on continuing this façade?"

"Fuh-what?"

"Façade. Illusion, falseness, the act of doing something while harboring intentions of doing it's opposite."

Static stared at me for a moment. "…what?"

"LYING, Static. How long do you intend to continue _lying_!" I deadpanned angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Static yelped, obviously still confused.

"I know you don't wish to spend the afternoon under my eyes, and I certainly harbor no intention of babysitting you throughout the day. It's clear that Josh has long since gone, so I was wondering, why are we continuing this façade? Let us leave now, and we'll meet up at 8:30 at the Pokémon center. We'll be back before Josh gets there, and we'll have the days to ourselves, instead of being subjected to each other's company."

"…but that's lying." Static concluded.

"Yes, Static, that is lying." I confirmed, rolling my eyes.

"Wouldn't Josh be mad?"

"That is why Josh won't find out…" I slowly explained, not doing well in the task of masking my condescension.

"Oh. OH. I see." Static grinned. "Okay, okay, but you can't tell him, right?"

"…Sure."

"Great! Oh boy, oh boy! Okay, see you later Skarr!"

"Adios…" I muttered as I watched Skarr dash thought a crowd of civilians.

At last, a day to myself. I had sorely needed this. Although I had claimed such a flight from Kanto to the Battle Park would be a small feat, I admit that I hadn't flown with added weight in quite some time. My wings were quite sore, and I felt like a well-deserved nap was in order.

_After resting for a few hours, perhaps I could preen some of these loose feathers…maybe bathe a bit in one of the lakes, to ensure my coat gets the proper reflective sheen…_

I landed on a roof of a tall building, and laid my head to rest. I felt warm and content. A perfect vacation indeed.

* * *

(Nova POV)

"Hey…um…"

[Yes?]

"C-can I ask you a question?"

[Yes, but only one, so choose wisely.]

"…W…what?"

[I kid.] Myst laughed, smiling at my awkward display. [Ask away.]

"…Why did you choose me?" I asked, after a slight pause. Myst stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"Why _wouldn't_ I choose you?" She demanded, reverting to her normal tongue.

"I-I don't know." I shrunk back.

"No, really. Out of them all, you're the one with the most experience with human architecture. You would serve as a good guide to a young fox, in the land of humans."

"Well…I don't know, I haven't gotten out that much…" I looked awkwardly aside.

"Well…" Zorua thought for a moment. "Well! Then we have something in common! Neither of us have seen many human buildings."

"Hey, you're right!"

"Exactly!" She smiled, and I smiled back. "I'm still going to need your help though. Do you know where we're headed?"

"Nope." I admitted, shrugging sheepishly.

"Do you know how to get back?"

"N-no…"

Myst narrowed her eyes. "Can you identify any nearby structures?"

I looked around. Surrounding us were many tall, ominous building with large archways and big windows. Many people walked briskly around us, going in or out of the large edifices.

"They...they're buildings?"

Myst sighed lightly, and put a paw to her forehead. "See, this is why I chose you."

"Why, b-because I'm useless, and I need someone to help me?" I felt tears brimming in the base of my eyes.

"No, because if I have to get lost, I want to get lost with you."

I felt a weight lift off my chest. That almost felt…deep…coming from her.

"Thanks…!" I chirped.

"You can thank me by finding the Pokémon center, so we have a point of reference. Hoist me up, will you? I'll create an illusion so we look like a person, so we get more space, and thus a better view."

I didn't know what illusion she was creating, but from the inside, it looked like the air was shimmering around us.

"Don't touch the border." She ordered, pointing at the edge of the mirage. "Now, give me your paw, and don't move…" She tested my strength by pressing down on my paw, before darting onto it, and dashing onto my shoulders. From there, she placed her back paws on my collar, and hoisted herself up with her front paws hugging my head.

"Piggy back ride?" I inquired, laughing.

"Silence, steed!" Myst scoffed in a jokingly deep voice. "Go forth! Let us ride into the winds! Our quest beacons with the promise of glory and danger! Go, let us find our reference point, and avenge those lost in the brave battle of…" She faltered.

"Battle-Parkia!" I added, filling the void.

"Precisely! Charge, noble steed!" She gently prodded the back of my neck with a paw, mimicking a kicking motion, and 'steering' me with her hands on my head.

"Neiiigh!" I cried, going into a light jog though the bewildered crowd of people. The illusion caused people to politely move out of our way, which made navigating though the crowds much easier. Once we were free of the larger crowd I broke into a run, grabbing Myst's back legs to ensure her stability.

"Where are you going?" Myst laughed as we ran through a grassy hill we clearly had not been though before.

"I don't know!" I admitted, giggling. "You're steering me!"

I raced down the hill, quickly gaining uncontrollable speed.

"Woaaah!" Myst commanded, pulling back on my head. I couldn't stop, and when I tried, I ended up tripping and tumbling with her down the hill. With an 'Oof!' we landed next to each other, dinged up and scratched.

I groaned, but managed to giggle at the obscurity of our situation. "Aaaahahahaaa…."

Myst turned to me with a huge smile on her face. "Again, again!"

"You're crazy." I laughed, sitting up, and rubbing my head with one paw.

"Maybe!" She beamed, lying playfully on her back in the grass.

I pushed myself to a standing position. "Alright, fine, but not down the hill, alright?"

"Okay!" She smiled, a light blush crossing her face. "U-um…"

"What?" I asked.

"Could you help me up first?" Myst pleaded sheepishly.

* * *

(Josh POV)

"I have NO IDEA what I'm doing."

I grinned at the mildly annoyed secretary as she sighed softly, and went over her instructions again. I was in the Battle Factory! In only moments, I would have the honor of facing Alessandra, one of – if not the – strongest Frontier Brains in the Battle Park. Well, that is, if I could understand the directions.

"See this display?" The woman prodded the glowing blue monitor before me, which resembled a large desk with a touch screen.

"Yes?"

"You have an option of multiple Pokémon on it. Once chosen, you cannot change. You will pick three, and Alessandra will pick three, but they will most likely not be on the same list. As such, you will have no idea what Pokémon she will choose."

"Oh, I get it. And she won't know what I have to choose either, right?"

"Erm, no."

I gave the woman a confused look. She sighed lightly once more.

"Alessandra…" She continued her elongated sigh, "…is a brain. That is, she has memorized _every _listing pair, and _every _conceivable option. Upon releasing your first Pokémon, she will likely know the list you are using, and all options related to that list."

"Mmhmm." My eyes widened a bit at this knowledge. What was I getting myself into?

"I have no idea why Alessandra would like to challenge _you_…" The secretary looked me up and down, clearly unimpressed. "…and with no recording, or media visuals, nonetheless. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was scared."

"Scared?" I grinned, with newfound confidence growing in my core.

"Trust me trainer…I know better." And she shut the door, leaving me in darkness, save for the desk-monitor in front of me.

[Choose. A. Pokémon.] A robotic voice hummed in my mind. I scrolled down the unfortunately small list. My options included an Infernape, an Alakazam, a Smeargle, a Ditto, a Salamence, and a…

"What on earth is that?" I said out loud, looking at the strange Pokémon, swirling on my screen with red and blue. I got out my phone, and aimed the camera at the image on the computer.

"_Porygon Z._" It said simply. "_This Porygon has been enabled to travel to dimensions beyond the intellectual capabilities of man-kind. This type of travel has had odd and unexpected effects, however._"

"The hell?" I looked inquisitively at my phone, and then back to the screen. I flicked carelessly at the monitor, bringing up its stats. It had a nice special attack, and good speed, but I would feel better using Pokémon I was more comfortable with. I flicked back to the Infernape.

"_Infernape._" My phone began.

"Shut up, I know what an Infernape is."

"_The Fire Monkey Pokemon._"

"Cancel. Turn off. Shut down." I commanded, pressing several buttons at once on my phone.

"_Infernape uses all of its limbs to attack, utilizing several different_-"

I tore the battery out of my phone, causing the voice to crackle and disappear.

"That's better." I sighed.

I looked over the Infernape's moves and stats, pleased to see a familiar 'Fake Out' listed in the sets. Overall, it looked like the Infernape played by about the same rules as Static did – dish out as much pain as possible, and don't get hit.

_I could work with that._

I clicked select, and the machine made a pleasant ding, registering that one out of my three choices was made.

"Alakazam isn't too bad…" I glanced at its stats. "Nice speed, awesome Special Attack… yeah, this should cover Infernape pretty well."

Lastly, I picked Salamence as my final. Who wouldn't choose an awesome dragon?

[You have selected your final Pokémon. Would you like to re-select any?]

_I thought the receptionist said I couldn't change?_

[Re-select.] I choose out of curiosity.

[TOO BAAAAD!] The robotic voice was exchanged for a deep, cackling baritone as suddenly the room started to shift. The floor jolted upward, and in fright I turned to the door, which had now disappeared. I stood in the center of the room, bewildered, unsure of what was happening.

_I'm in an elevator._

The thought crossed my mind like a wave, slowly calming me down. I wish someone had told me! The small room looked nothing like an elevator, and in fact looked rather lavish, with red cushion walls and the expensive looking desk monitor.

Light poured over me, and upon looking up I saw an automated gate open above me. The elevator stopped, pushing only the bottom of the elevator to the new floor. As I rose, I saw Sandy standing at a similar platform, looking expectantly in my direction. I cocked my head, and gave her my signature grin.

"Didn't expect that." I admitted.

"Josh!" Sandy exclaimed, unlike herself. She extended her arms; a show of power in the vastness of the arena. "Remind me, how are you still bewildered after seeing what secrets I hold? Bask in the glory of the Battle Factory, and relish this moment as the moment you get beaten…" She let her hair fall, and opened her eyes, revealing bright, hauntingly amber yellow contacts, now fully resembling the Alessandra I remembered. "…by Alessandra, master, and Frontier Brain!"

* * *

I shot her a queer glance, and smirked to myself. "Are you recording this?"

"By regulation, all battles in this hall are recorded." She spoke professionally. "However, for this battle, I have made a special exception. No cameras will be recording this. Just you and me, Josh…" She spoke menacingly.

"Oh? No cameras, huh? Don't want risk your loss getting on film, now do we?"

If any part of me thought that statement was correct, I was sorely mistaken. She laughed, then casted her cruel gaze on me once more. "No, no. Recently articles in the tabloids have been accusing me of 'lack of sportsmanship' when it comes to battles. They called me callous." Sandy put on a mock frown. "They claimed I didn't just beat my opponents, I intentionally made them suffer for their mistakes, drawing out the battles, and forcing them to watch, helpless, as their mistakes caused their ruin."

"Why would someone lie like that?" I asked inquisitively.

"Lie? Oh, it's no lie, Josh." Sandy purred. "I like my prey to suffer before conceding defeat. I enjoy the pain in their eyes as they're slowly forced to watch me win."

"You're evil." I concluded, smirking.

"Not yet I'm not. The reason those cameras are off-" Sandy pointed left in a vague direction. "- is because no one else will be here to call me cruel, for what I'm about to do to you."

"Oh? Such hubris…" I countered.

"Hubris is for those whom do not truly possess the prowess I do." Sandy scoffed. "Back in Kanto, you claimed you thought you were better than me. I cannot allow this train of thought to continue…"

"And what shall you do about this, my dear?" I implored.

"Destroy you, slowly. Crush you without mercy, though in such a way where you still believe you have a chance until the very end. Show you what a true battle is like, and truly persuade you-" She twisted around, snatching a Pokéball off her belt, and smiled wildly with her unnatural, fierce golden eyes. "-that you never had a chance against the great Alessandra!"

"Convince me." I breathed, a determined grin on my face and a Pokéball in my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

A deep, rich, throbbing bass echoed through the arena, matching the quickened pace of my heart. The low notes reverberated through the air, shaking my very foundation with their harsh but compelling beats.

'**If it's a FIGHT I'm ready to go!**' The base pounded thought the arena.

"Go, Infernape!" I commanded, tossing the black and white Ultraball to the middle of the stage. After a quick flash of light the Infernape appeared, already in a fighting stance.

'**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I already know!**' The bass quickened as Sandy smirked to herself.

"Go, Smeargle!" Sandy exclaimed, tossing the Ultraball to her side of the arena. The Smeargle appeared, balancing carefully on his pained tail. It wore a red bandana around its forehead, along with a tense, focused gaze.

Infernape, use- I winced as intense interference wracked the signal. Sandy grinned, and shook her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah…" She smirked. "Not in here. Here, we do things the old fashion way."

_Grrrrr…_

"Infernape, use Fake Out!" I quickly ordered.

"Detect!" Sandy commanded.

_No!_

Infernape raced up just as a brown, transparent aura enveloped Smeargle. Infernape launched a multitude of punches and kicks, but they all seemed a second behind as Smeargle expertly dodged all of the blows.

"Infernape, Close Combat!" I wanted to save that move as a surprise tactic, but it was apparent she wouldn't be that easy of an opponent.

_Smeargle wouldn't be able to reliably use detect again, and Infernape now has an insane type advantage – Close Combat alone holds three hundred and sixty base power, and won't miss. Smeargle can't survive that, and Sandy will be forced to switch out and thus have the attack land on another Pokémon, or take it, and force her Smeargle to be knocked out._

"Smeargle!" Sandy readied a command, with a haunting spark in her eyes. "Take the blow."

Infernape raced towards the Smeargle, socking him twice in quick succession with his fists, then sent him flying across the arena with an overpowered kick. I felt the reverberation of the bass happen in sync as the Smeargle crashed into the side of the wall, taking far too much damage to remain conscious.

_Haha. Three-two, my favor, __**Alessandra**__. _

"Smeargle, use Shell Smash, then Spore!"

_WHAT!?_

**'Don't CRY like a BITCH when you FEEL THE PAIN!**' The bass rumbled, pumping the fast paced electronic rock.

The Smeargle slowly arose off the floor; his bandanna now turning to ash. With a quick movement of his arms, a shell appeared around him and shattered. Smeargle looked fatigued beyond belief, and could barely stand…yet he WAS still standing.

_H-how could Smeargle have survived that!?My calculations weren't faulty; that attack should have knocked him out three times over!_

"C-close combat again, Infernape!"

"Put him down, Smeargle."

The Smeargle calmly patiently as my Infernape tore across the stage, with hands enveloped with an orange, fighting energy. With a hastened swipe of his tail, the Smeargle covered my Infernape with green spores, and Infernape crashed before him, asleep.

"No!" I screamed."R-return!"

_WHAT WAS I DOING!?_

"G-go, Alakazam!" I yelped.

_Okay, all your Pokémon are still at full health, even if she disabled one for now. She still only has a weakened Smeargle at her disposal, you still have this!_

"Batton Pass. You've done well today." Sandy purred, returning the Smeargle to his Pokeball. "Go, Porygon Z!"

_Excellent. Although Porygon Z is fast and has high Special Attack, Alakazam is faster, and has just as high special attack. One super effective focus blast should be more than enough to end this fight!_

"Focus Blast, Alakazam!" I commanded.

"Psyshock, Porygon Z!" Sandy sneered.

'**But it's the little, petty SHIT that I…CAN'T IGNORE!**' The music blared, deafening me with its obscene volume and intensity.

_Hah! Not only will she not hit me in time, she chose a psychic attack! Alakazam has incredible Special Defense; that attack wouldn't even faze him!_

Alakazam closed his eyes and summoned a bolt of fighting energy, but in an instant he was hit with a wave of purple energy. It washed over him, obliterating his attack, and knocking him to the ground. Alakazam didn't get back up.

_W…what? I-it was slower…and that shouldn't have knocked it out…Alakazam has one of the highest Special Defense scores of all known Pokémon!_

"Are you going to gawk all day trainer, or will this battle end today?" Alessandra taunted, drumming her fingered on the monitor, the base quieting slightly.

_O-okay, It's three to two, her favor. And one of my Pokémon is sleeping…BUT, one of her Pokémon is extremely weak, and my last Pokémon is a dragon! I can still pull a victory from this yet!_

"Go, Salamence!" I commanded, as a giant blue and red beast emerged from the reddish glow of the pokeball's light. Never before had I stood this close to a dragon before. If I thought Sandy's Charzard was intimidating, this took it to an extreme. From her rough outer coating to the sharp tips of her wings, it was clear she was only meant for one task. Her legs stood poised, proudly displaying the muscular build all draconic beings were known to possess. She roared upon being released, shaking the foundations of the gym, and unnerving me to my core. Never before had I been in command of such a beast, and I felt it's power with every oversized breathe of air she inhaled.

_Try this out for size, 'Allesandra'!_

"Salamence! Use Draco Meteor!" I commanded, striking my best deadly smile.

"Ice beam…" Sandy droned, appearing almost…bored?

A light beam hit the dragon unceremoniously, and Salamence crashed on her side, unconscious.

_WHAT!? That was it!? H-how…!?_

'**With my FIST in your FACE and your FACE on the floor!**' The base exclaimed, suddenly turning up in intensity.

"Well? Don't make me wait Josh; you'll find I'm very impatient…" Sandy smirked, cracking her fingers together.

"Y-you've won." I shook my head in disbelief. Not in her victory, but in the realization I didn't know WHY she won. I couldn't reason why her strategies worked, or why my calculations in this arena were somehow fundamentally flawed. This had never happened before – not my loss of course, but an error in my formulas. Were their unknown variables I hadn't…or couldn't consider?

"Not yet…" She purred, playing with an ultraball. "You still have one Pokémon left."

"All three of my Pokémon are unconscious."

"Yes, but one is still capable of fighting."

"…you want me to send out my _sleeping _Infernape? It's ASLEEP! It can't withstand-"

"-Doesn't matter." Sandy interrupted. "The battle isn't over until all Pokémon on one side cannot battle."

_I've already lost. Why was she doing this?_

'**Bet you got the message now…**'

"Go…Infernape?" With no other option, I tossed Infernape's Pokéball onto the field. Infernape appeared laying down, in a deep, almost comma like rest. I waited for Sandy to make a move – order Porygon Z to obliterate it with a Hyper Beam, or that oh-so-powerful Psyshock I had seen earlier. Surely a psychic move of that magnitude would knock out the fighting type Infernape.

But…Sandy just stood there, not making a sound. I waited for the end, but after a moment passed and nothing had happened, I shot her a confused look. She shrugged and smiled in return.

_'_**'Cause I was never going…**'

_…She's TOYING with me…!_

"Infernape, WAKE UP!" I shouted, loathe to give Sandy the satisfaction of watching me struggle, but also not wanting to stand at her mercy. The Infernape didn't move.

"INFERNAPE. WAKE UP and use Close Combat!" I ordered. The Infernape stirred, but still was not awoken. I heard sandy snicker, causing me to blush. This was the last resort of any trainer, of course. It was humiliating and it hurt my pride, but I reasoned it was better than nothing.

"**INFERNAAAAPE**!" I cried, mustering the loudest yell I could to overpower the drone of the bass. The Infernape's eyes shot open, and they darted around the room in recognition.

"Oh hey, look, you did it." Sandy smiled condescendingly.

"**_Infernape! Use Close Combat, NOW!_**" I commanded with the same forceful tone as before. I waited for Sandy to counter my move, but she remained strangely silent.

_What is she doing!?_

"Nape-feeeern!" The Infernape cried as he smashed his limbs mercilessly against the Porygon. The Porygon squeaked out a quick series of unintelligible sounds before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh nooo…" Sandy rolled her eyes, returning the fainted Porygon to her Pokeball, then tossing another one without thought. The Smeargle from before appeared, and it looked even more exhausted then before.

"Close Combat again, Infernape!"

The Smeargle prepared a Detect, before shooting a confused look at Sandy. Sandy simply shook her head, and the Smeargle sighed sadly and winced.

_What is she doing!? Why isn't she using Detect or spore, like she did before!?_

Predictably, Infernape's fists slammed against the Smeargle, knocking him unconscious. Infernape stood over his defeated opponent, and shot a challenging gaze at Sandy.

"Send out your last Pokémon." I spoke, with an air of false confidence.

"How are you feeling?" She sneered, the music mysteriously turning itself down.

"What?"

"Think you got this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's one to one. Your Pokémon is at full health."

"And?"

"Wouldn't you say it was anyone's game?"

_What…what are you doing, Sandy?_

"I…I don't know. I don't understand your methods." I admitted.

"Few do." She smirked, one final time. "Go, Ditto!"

_I WON! Ditto's need one turn to transform, and instead of transforming into a new Infernape, that Ditto will transform into MY Infernape, with all of his stat drops from using Close Combat! It's defense will be two stages lowered – meaning at 50%! While it transforms, my Infernape can knock it out with one final Close Combat. Even if she's faster, she still needs a turn to transform, which gives me the opening I need!_

The bass cranked suddenly came back, filling the arena with its heavy ear bursting rock.

'**'Cause one of us is goin'…**'

"Infernape!" I directed, smiling confidently for once during this match.

"Ditto!" Sandy ordered, with practiced poise and precession.

"Use Close Combat!" We echoed simultaneously.

"**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWWWWN!**"

_W-what's she doing!? Ditto has no limbs; it hasn't transformed yet!_

"Ferna!" Infernape screeched, sprinting towards the half-formed glob.

"Ditaaah!" In one swift motion, the Ditto launched itself upwards, becoming a mirror match of my Infernape, and socking my Infernape with a punch straight to the jaw. Unrelenting, the now fully-formed Infernape followed through ruthlessly with a series of kicks and punches, until finally knocking my Infernape to the ground.

_NO!_

"F…fuh.." My Infernape collapsed, eyes closed in admission of defeat.

_No…_

I looked up to see Sandy smirking in amusement. She began turning some dials on her monitor. The bass suddenly died down, and I realized she was the one controlling the disjointed, loud music. Did she really beat me while mixing and controlling those songs? Did she even try? I thought I was good, but compared to her…

"I…I don't understand…" I admitted solemnly in defeat.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Those were the last words I expected to hear from Alesandra. I knew she liked this – I knew she liked confusing and destroying her opponents. I knew she liked leaving me confused, and taunting me; giving me hope until the last second, then yanking it away, and watching me crumble under her watchful eye. Why was she being nice?

"I've had years of experience, Josh." She stepped down from the podium, and walked towards me. "I was born for this. I've been doing this all my life – I even was homeschooled just so I would have more time to battle. Of course the first time we battle I'll use some tricks you might not know."

I nodded, still troubled and confused. I had wanted to do this all my life, yet she ran circles around me. I had no trouble admitting defeat to a clearly superior opponent, but it bugged me I couldn't learn from my defeat.

Sandy caught the look in my eye. "Hey now, no being a sore loser!"

"What? I'm no sore loser!" I tried to grin, but faltered. "I just…you're totally out of my league-"

"I _am _pretty hot…" She interrupted, tossing her hair to the side. "But hey, you're not too bad yourself!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I deadpanned.

"I know." She smiled an honest, caring smile. "And I know your dream. I know you're not a sore loser, I know you're upset because you don't understand my methods."

"Yeah!" I grinned, satisfied she understood my confusion. "Could you perhaps teach-"

"Of course." She interrupted. "There's a lot of stuff I did, so we'll have to start from the beginning." She went to the ditto, and placed her hand outstretched near its head. An odd, wet sounding gurgle escaped the Ditto, and a blue bandanna similar to the one the Smeargle was wearing slid out of the Ditto's core. Sandy pulled it free, wincing momentarily at the bandanna's less than stellar appearance.

"Josh, do you know what this is?"

"…a…bandanna?" I answered questioningly, knowing I was probably wrong. Sandy shook her head and smiled.

"We have some work to do…" She laughed, grabbing me by the waist, and wiping her Ditto-juice covered bandanna on my shirt.

* * *

(Nova POV)

We did it!

We're the best!

Finding stuff experts!

Team DarkFire!

Woohoo!

Myst and I laughed, collapsing in front of the Pokémon center in exhaustion. It took us most of the day, but we finally found it. The large building was quite the site, and it was a symbol of our heroic victory, and a trophy of our successful quest.

Hah… Myst panted in a mixture of laughter and fatigue. …so…now what?

I don't know. I admitted, giggling slightly in acknowledgement that I didn't plan on us actually succeeding. Now that I've got my fish, I don't know what to do with it!

What? Myst shook her head in confusion.

Once, I smiled. When I was younger, I was playing at a lake one time. It was really pretty, but at the time, I guess I wasn't really paying much attention. I was splashing in the water, and for some reason, I wanted to catch a fish. It took hours, but eventually I got one. It stared flopping all around, and it was pretty scary, so I dropped it back in the lake.

Myst grinned in amusement. Why did you try catching the fish in the first place?

I don't know! I giggled. It was just one of those things, you know? Like a challenge, to see if I could, I guess. But when I had it-

You didn't know what to do with it. Myst finished, smiling in comprehension.

Yeah.

We sat in silence for a moment outside of the large building. Now that we were here, the same question was on our minds, but neither of us had an answer.

_Now what?_

I, um, I volunteered myself the first to break the silence. I know a bit about Pokémon centers. I could show you around if you wanted. You've never been in one, right?

Well, no, not really. Myst admitted.

Okay! I can show you around then!

Www… Myst made an odd sound, then fell silent.

What?

W…well… Myst began, I…I don't know. I don't…like the idea of being inside a human building…I guess. The restaurant wasn't too bad, but here, without my-, err, our trainer… She trailed off.

OH! I understand! You're closet-phobic!

What?

Closet-phobic! You're afraid of small spaces!

N-no I'm not. I've hidden in spaces MUCH smaller then that- Myst pointed to the rather large pokecenter. -and haven't been afraid. In fact, I'm not afraid of _anything_, especially closets. Myst stated proudly.

Then why don't you want to go in? I asked, taking a page from Static's book when he used to taunt me about my fears.

Myst fell silent.

Come on! If you don't like it, we can leave. Okay?

Promise? Myst rubbed her front paws together apprehensively.

Promise. Let's go! Team FireDark!

That's DarkFire to you, _recruit. _Myst bumped me playfully in the side. And don't you forget it!

* * *

Huge. Mind bendingly large, with shiny crystal things on the ceiling precariously hung on a thin piece of wire. From the inside, the Pokémon center was an enormous space, filled with flawless white marble and strong looking, perfectly sculpted columns. I promised Myst I would show her around, but to be honest, I probably felt more out of place then she did.

Wow. Myst mumbled, looking around in awe.

May I help you? Another voice entered our consciousness. We both jolted at the sudden intrusion, then adjusted our Pokespeaks back to the public speak option. Looking up, we noticed the man at the counter was speaking to us.

W-what? I stuttered, still not fully recovered from his sudden presence.

Do you need healing? Are you looking for rooms? The man enquired calmly.

N-not yet, our trainer is still battling at places. Plus we, um, we don't have money…

The hotel cost in included in the cost of the ticket. Assuming your trainer got here, he or she has a ticket, yes?

Yeah, he has a ticket! I remembered.

I figured. The man smiled warmly. If you can give me your names, I'll put them in the computer. When your trainer comes by, he'll see he already has a room reserved, and he'll see your names inside. Is that okay?

Mmhmm! I nodded enthusiastically. Thank you so much!

Not at all; happy to be of service. The man bowed politely. Now, what are your names?

Nova! I recalled, happy at my name. I waited a moment for Myst to say hers, but she remained strangely silent. I turned to her, and she had her head placed on the floor, and looked very…unnerved. …a-and this is Myst! I said after a moment of hesitation.

Nova and Myst. Excellent, you are in our database. Here is your key, The man handed me a small card that I recognized as the strange hotel keys. And enjoy your stay.

Will do mister, thanks so much! I chimed, and walked off with Myst. Our room was 114, which, from following the doors, I knew was close by. I turned to Myst again, who was walking behind me with her tail between her legs.

Are you okay? I asked, concerned.

Ironic that our places would be altered so quickly. She laughed hollowly.

What's wrong?

C-can we get away from…everyone, first?

Sure. This is our room. Only we can get in, plus people we let in, of course.

I put the card in the slot in the door, and it opened magically like before.

_I wonder if humans are just Pokemon, and their power is technology._

We entered the room, and it was just as nice as the entrance. There was a flawless marble bathroom, a giant television, two dark purple plush beds, and a giant window that was currently covered by two large, lavender curtains.

I shut the door, and looked at Myst. Her eyes were full of unease, and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

So, um, are you closet-phobic? I prodded.

No, it's not about the closet! She snapped, then instantly looked apologetic. Sorry, I didn't mean-

-Don't worry about it. I waved it off, and walked near one of the beds, pleased to see it had a small stepladder leading up to it for smaller Pokémon.

Well, I mean, I know you're sensitive; I shouldn't have yelled.

I'm used to it. It's okay. I shrugged. I realized I probably should have worded that better when I saw Myst cringe. Really, it's fine! I insisted when I saw her squirm.

Regardless, I apologize. She fumbled. Um, anyway, c-can you show me around the room?

Better! Get up here. I offered my hand, and helped pull her on top of the mattress. Have you ever watched T.V. before?

No? She questioned.

It's awesome! Sometimes if I was good, Matilda would let me watch it. I fumbled to my side, trying to reach the remote on the bedside table. After a moment or two I caught it with my paw, and pressed its power button.

What does it do? She turned to the television, interested in its sudden change and the increased volume in the room.

It tells stories! I exclaimed. Anything you want. I can't read well, but I can a little bit from watching so much.

You can read? Myst stared at me, mildly impressed.

Mmhmm! I nodded happily.

Cool. Go on.

Uh, yeah, anyway, it can play any story you want. It can be silly, serious, scary, fun, happy, romantic, cartoony…

How intriguing… Myst thought quietly.

Is there anything you want to watch? Or do you want to talk about why you were…

Were… She stared, daring me to finish my thought.

I gulped. …troubled….earlier.

I…I don't know. Perhaps it is due to all of this unfamiliarity. She began. People everywhere, Pokémon everywhere, and they can all _see me. _I'm use to illusions to cover my tracks, but here where it's okay to be seen I just feel lost. I feel open. I don't…I don't like it. Myst shuttered and wrapped a paw around me. I was surprised, but I returned the embrace nonetheless. She sighted softly, and nuzzled me in my chest with the tip of her nose.

Anyway, entertain me with this device! You said any story, right? She chimed, suddenly brighter.

Well, maybe not everything, but like, every-

I would like something funny and amorous.

Um, okay! I turned to the television. R…omantic… I typed slowly on the remotes rather clunky interface. …C…omedy…

A list appeared of different movies, and I selected one at random which looked amusing.

Oh. Myst thought suddenly. They're of humans?

Most are. I shrugged. I should have told you. Sorry, I guess I'm just use to it.

It's fine.. Myst snuggled closer to me. This wasn't like her. I expected her to break off the embrace instantly as soon as we hugged, saying something like 'Don't tell Static' or 'This never happened' or something, but she…hadn't. I didn't mind the closeness, but it did strike me as odd that she was being so…

_Trusting?_

I turned on Pokespeak subtitles, and laid back with Myst. She put her paws around me like before, and curled her head into my chest. It was a pleasant sensation – I wasn't use to the feeling of warmth she gave off while we snuggled. After a few moments I gave in, and rested my head on her as well. It felt like a warm pillow, filled with smooth, silky fur. I felt her breath against my chest, tickling my orange tinted coat with each exhale.

I looked at the clock on the bed stand. It was a bit past four, which would give us a few more hours before we needed to meet with Josh again. I smiled content. This was exactly where I wanted to be – watching television with a friend, without scary things. A quiet, enjoyable evening.

* * *

(Myst POV)

_Bored, boring, bored, extremely, unyieldingly, irreversibly-_

"Hey Myst, how are you liking the movie?"

"It's great!"

"Cool." Nova smiled, and snuggled back against me. I sighed soundlessly, with seething irritation.

'_I'm a thief!' _I thought, frustrated. '_I __**take **__what I desire!_'

I looked back at Nova as he giggled at the people acting in the moving picture. I looked over him, making sure to cast a subtle illusion over my eyes, so Nova didn't catch my wandering gaze. He was smooth for a fire-breather – most were jagged and rough, but he was curved and soft against my quiet stare. He had fur, unlike his kin who normally were more reptilian.

He wasn't brave. He wasn't particularly strong, or courageous. Why did I feel this way about him?

_'It doesn't matter.'_ I reasoned to myself. _'Any object worth wanting is worth having, if you have the skills at your disposal to obtain it…'_

I prodded his chest with my snout, to get his attention.

"Mmmm?" He paused the movie, and turned his attention to me. "What's up?"

"Oh sorry, I just, um, thought I needed to sneeze." I lied, my mind racing.

"Okay." He flipped the movie back on.

_I CHOKED. I __**never **__choke! What is wrong with me!? Augh, now if I poke him again I'll look like a fool! _

Nova shifted slightly, and leaned further into one of the pillows, sighing contently. I mirrored his move, but made a fatal error in misjudging the distance, and fell comfortably beside him…

…on my back.

_Damn! Damn, damn, damn! _

"Are you okay like that?" Nova asked adorably.

"Yeah, it's comfortable." _I can't move! _"Plus I can see the screen better." _This is humiliating! _

"Okay." Nova hummed happily, directing his attention back to the screen. I ground my teeth, bent on, for once, overcoming my disability through sheer willpower.

_Turn, damnit! This isn't that __**HARD**__, you can make your illusions do it! You know how it would work, just shift your body…!_

After lying prone for minutes with no results, I begrudgingly accepted my fate as a glorified paperweight. I never knew why I had such trouble with this; even from birth I needed help to roll over. Perhaps it was the same mutation that affected my eyes, or perhaps an outside influence severed a crucial muscle, but whatever the reason, I loathed it with every fiber of my being.

_I suppose there are worse places to be helpless, though…_

I looked over at Nova, who was clearly enjoying himself. Every few moments he would laugh, filling the air with his innocent, perfect chime. Afterwards, he would turn to me, (_TURN! Auugh how I envied him!) _and look at me with those perfect blue spheres that reminded me of the ocean he feared so much. He would ask if I understood the reason for his mirth; the laughter that has so previously filled the room. Of course I would say yes, even though I didn't. It was likely I wouldn't have understood even if I was paying attention, and not wondering why I was suddenly more cowardly then him when the prospect came to stealing what I desired most in this flourished, lavender room.

I wasn't fearful. Humans in large quantities _unnerved _me, but not to the extent I described to Nova earlier. I wanted him to empathize with me; to see me as closer to him than the others, which was the reason behind my façade. But this…this wasn't fake.

_Why is this so difficult!?_

More than anything, I felt hot. The room wasn't stuffy, but with the lazy sunlight pouring through the window, and Nova's warm fur brushing against mine, I felt my eyelids threaten to drop. The moving picture Nova cared for so much was doing little to keep me awake…

_I will not fall asleep…it would not only be rude to Nova, it would ruin the chance I have now!_

I couldn't move anything but my limbs. If given enough time, I may have been able to use the momentum from rocking my legs back and forth to turn over, but Nova would have laughed at me. Instead, I laid back, immobile.

My inaction wasn't due to my disability…I would like to believe it was, but I knew better. If it was, I wouldn't have been able to tell Nova how I felt. I wouldn't have been able to grab his muzzle and lure him into that first intoxicating, slow kiss. I wouldn't have been able to force kiss after kiss on the muddled but intrigued Charmander, bending him to my voracious, ravenous hunger for his sweet, confused embrace…

…all those things I could do, but none of those things I did. Instead, sleep claimed me for one of its own, and I fell into a troubled, annoyed slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

(Static POV)

_What an awesome day!_

The sun was shining, Skarr was gone, and I was ready to have some fun. If I could find any, that is…

_Why does everything have to be so big?_

I wandered aimlessly around trying to find any of the attractions Josh was telling us all about earlier. He hinted that there were several Pokémon-only activities, but I couldn't find a single one. I was annoyed, but something else too. I wished I was with Josh. Even with boring stuff he would make it entertaining. I kicked a rock. Nearby, a Meowth walked out of a nearby alleyway.

_Wait. I should try asking __**other**__ Pokémon where the fun stuff is! _

Excited by my new idea, I dashed over to the Meowth. The Meowth looked me over with a cool, uninterested gaze.

"Hey, um, excuse me!" I waved to get his attention, and received only a bored blink in reply. "Um, yeah. I was wondering if you knew where the fun stuff was!"

"Fun?" He questioned. For a second, his eyes green eyes sparkled with interest. "That depends on your definition of fun."

"What else!? Battling!"

Now he was interested. His eyes shone with interest, and his tail swung back and forth. "I know a place. Any humans with you?"

"No?"

The Meowith quickly shot a glance to the left and right, then nodded satisfied. "Yeah, I'll show you a battle you'll never forget. Follow me!"

He dashed back into the alleyway. I bounded after him, until we reached the end. He smirked.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Down." The Meowith pointed at a Manhole cover in the ground. "I know you won't tell anyone, but there aren't actually sewers here. Everything just get flushed into the ocean."

"Then what's the sewer-hole thing for, then?"

"There's a beautiful cave next to the cliff that overlooks the ocean. It's perfect for sightseeing… and for the battles I know you're after."

"Awesome!" I grinned.

Meowth made an 'after you' motion with his paws, and I happily climbed down the rather narrow passageway. The ladder went down quite a while before ending up in a poorly lit room. I could make out a few other Pokémon there, along with a small exit. Judging on the light pouring in from the exit, I assumed that was close to the cliff side.

I earned a few nods from the other Pokémon before stepping out into the exit, and thus a larger room. It was built like an arena. The circular stage had a large, seven foot wall around the stage, and above that were rows and rows of chairs. All sorts of Pokémon sat in them, from Koffings to Purrloins. I watched in happy awe at the sheer size of the field. What kind of battles did they have here?

"Snivel? Is that you?"

Every happy emotion I was experiencing was instantly drained away. The fur on the back of my neck crawled on end, and heavy sweat began to coat my forehead. My breath quickened. No one knew me by that name. That was my old name – back when I was still wild, back before Josh – back when I was still a member of the wild Pikachu.

I didn't dare turn around. There was only one person that sounded like that. That hardened, dead, scratchy voice. It was different now, but it was unmistakable. No one else sounded like that.

I forced myself to turn, dreading it with every cell in my body. I saw him. He was different now – a Raichu. He looked terrible. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, casting a sickly shadow on his already dark forest green eyes. He looked underfed, yet muscular. His fur was grayer then it should have been – he was only a few years older then me – and he had several patches where he simply didn't have fur. Some of it looked burnt off, and others looked like it had been torn. One of his ears was only half there, and was poorly stitched to prevent further damage. The normal swirls around his wrists were pointed and jagged, and collections of scars adorned his intimidating frame.

"I never thought I would see you again. How's it going Sniv?" The Raichu approached me, carelessly ignoring my obvious fear.

"N-not bad. H-how about you, Rough?" I gulped.

"It's OverDose now." OverDose spat. I cringed as the Raichu towered over me, paw in fist.

"I, um, I see..." I stumbled.

"Small world. Once clan members, then we were torn. Thrown across the world by humans for a little _prank. _They would have killed us if not for the Treaty."

"Treaty?" I asked, terrified yet curious.

"_You shall not harm non-hostile Pokemon."_ Overdose ground his teeth. "Now that we weren't a threat, they couldn't touch us. Technically. They could move us, however. And that they did. Stranded me on this shitty piece of ROCK." Overdose stomped his foot into the ground, enlisting a rumble from the earth.

"I'm sorry for that…" I mumbled, trying to squeeze away.

"That's not the worst part, though. Do you know what was?" I shook my head, and OverDose brought his face inches from mine, until I felt the heat of his breath on my face. It was rancid. "They didn't know of our hiding spot. The cops that found us. Only we did. The humans wouldn't have found us without help."

"H-how do you-"

"Only one of us left the group, Snivel." His breath burned against my eyes.

"That's not true-"

"Everyone else came back but you."

"I didn't-"

"**_You're a BAD LIAR, SNIVEL!_**" A fist caught me in my gut, and sent me to the ground. In a second I was back up, electricity sparking from my cheeks.

"_YOU WANT TO GO!?_" I yelled, as intimidating as I possibly could. "You think I'm as helpless as I was before!? You think you showed strength, defeating a defenseless low level like me!? I'd like to see you try now!"

"Not like this." OverDose commanded. He pointed vaguely at the stage, and two purple Pokémon with gems for eyes darted before me. The first one raced at me with a purple claw oozing with a black poison. I sidestepped him and send a stream of electricity at the second. His gemstone eyes gleamed a second before he was hit, and instantly he appeared before me, and bashed my head with the side of his claw.

I reeled, then dodged another blow from the first strange Pokémon. It struck again, and I narrowly avoided its acid cloaked claws as I felt the wind of the attack brush against my fur. I retaliated with a strike of my own, as the orange fighting energy covered my fist and struck straight _inside _the purple Pokémon.

"What!?" I screeched, and pulled my paw free from inside the mysterious Pokémon. Its gems gleamed suddenly as it cackled. Something hit me from behind, and everything went dark…

* * *

"…not responding…"

"n….don…will…."

"It…he's…"

"It'll work. It always does."

Suddenly, I was conscious. Invigorated. I didn't know where I was until I quickly looked around, and I realized I was once again in the arena…except this time in the middle. One of the weird purple Pokémon was at my sides, and he was holding a now-empty reddish syringe. I struck at him instinctively, but he vanished into mist as soon as my fist got to him

"Don't be mad at them. It's you and me who have a score to settle, _Snivel._"

"Don't call me that!" I growled fiercely.

_Where did __**that **__come from? _

I was terrified of OverDose. He was the one that broke the group, that beat me up at the orchard, and that caused a massive power outage in the human city. Why…why did I suddenly feel angry instead of scared?

"Fight me then, alone, you coward!" I hissed, suddenly furious.

"I intend to, but this will not be a normal fight. History lesson, Sniv." OverDose grinned an evil smirk as he extended his arm to the left. "Pokémon didn't use to faint before. Hundreds of years ago, Pokémon would fight to the death with their powers. Only after the Legendary Ones put limits on our abilities did we faint instead of die. This allowed us to learn from our mistakes, and get stronger and wiser."

"Who cares!?" I growled.

One of the gem-eyed Pokémon carrying a full syringe spawned next to Overdose, and injected him with a the strange red fluid.

"Because humans are clever…" Overdose twitched as the fluid was injected into his veins. He sighed suddenly, and shook his head. "T-they found a way of…bypassing…the restrictions placed on us. Though a virus, and a mixture of other, fun chemicals." OverDose's pupils widened as he smirked.

I panted suddenly, and was overcome with heat. Sweat soaked my coat, and I looked at the small hole in my arm again. "W-what did you put into me!?"

"Just something to ensure you won't faint again. I want to make sure you're awake for this…" Overdose flicked his wrist, and it cracked horribly. I was filled with anger, but my fear was slowly overpowering it, especially at the realization the anger wasn't my own.

_What did they put in me!?_

"I'm looking forward to smearing you all over the walls, Snivel." Overdose shuttered as the strange purple Pokémon injected him a second, then third time. "I can't wait to show you, in _explicit detail_, what happens to garbage like you. I'll kill you, and smear your blood in the sands of the arena, for all to see and smell! Garbage little **_BITCH!_**"

He charged.

* * *

By the time I raised my hands in defense, it was already too late, I left his paw smash into my jaw, sending me reeling on the floor. I bounded up instantly, electricity crackling around me.

"Cha!" I shouted, and raced back at him, with both my arms igniting with fighting energy. He smirked as I bounded towards him, and blocked my first punch with his muscular arm. In a fraction of a second, I punched him in his gut and side, both fists acting like pistons, and firing off at blinding speeds. I felt my arms move faster than they ever had before, and I felt a moment of clarity as I was attacking.

_I'm being reckless! I've never used Brick Break with both paws, especially this close at range! This…this isn't right. This isn't even the same attack. I'm using Close Combat! B-but I thought Josh said I couldn't learn-_

An oversized paw smashed into my muzzle, and I flew across the stage before skidding to a halt. My vision blurred, but I didn't feel weakened by the attack like I usually did.

_Did…did that even do damage? _

I tested my jaw, and found it…hurt. Attacks weren't supposed to hurt. They just did damage, and made me faint. Why…why was I starting to hurt?

"Rai!" Overdose shouted, jumping into the air. His paw shone with fighting energy, and erupted into what looked like a comet. I dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding Overdose's attack. I looked back to see a crater where I was standing.

_What WAS that!?_

"RAI!" Overdose feigned a punch which I dodged, then bounced up and kicked me with both legs. I bounced off the gritty floor before flipping myself back to standing. I panted, my cheeks crackling with unused electricity.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Overdose growled, walking menacingly towards me.

"Chaaa!" I screeched. Suddenly the lights went dim as the strongest wave of electricity I had ever summoned came crashing down on Overdose. I had never seen a bolt of electricity this large before in my life, not even in natural thunderstorms. It crashed against Overdose, and all the sand in the arena blasted back from the resulting sonic blast.

Overdose grinned, still in the epicenter of the strike. He looked completely unscathed.

"WHAT!?" I screamed out loud.

"You have much to learn, Static. Shame you never will." Overdose grinned, and summoned the same lightning bolt I did, but this time it was even larger. It smashed against my chest, singeing my fur and sending me soaring across the arena, and into the surrounding concrete wall.

It took me a second, but I finally managed to begin breathing again. I crawled out of the wall, and then fell to the floor.

_…why…why am I still conscious? I should have fainted two attacks ago…_

I coughed, some red substance making its way to the sandy floor below. Across the stage, Overdose laughed.

"Well, get up then. I'm not done with you yet, you piece of shit." Overdose ordered. The crowd cheered at Overdose's crudeness, and egged him on to finish me off. I slowly rose to my feet, wiping what I realized was blood off of my muzzle.

As he ran towards me, I faked a head-butt before racing towards the wall, and bouncing off. My fist glowed orange once more, and I aimed it at Overdose's face.

Too slow. Overdose caught my fist and pulled me out of the air. Using me like a mace, he swirled me around before smashing me into the ground.

_Auughh…_

I steadied myself with a paw just as a yellow blur smashed against my side. My core exploded in pain as I was sent reeling across the stage, before skidding to a halt in the unforgiving sands.

The crowd roared in approval. I whimpered slightly, clutching my chest in agony. Whatever he just did hurt much worse than anything before, and judging by the crowds response, it was likely their favorite move. I looked up to see Overdose walking towards me cockily, swirling his tail around like a whip. I recognized the yellow blur now – it was the thunderbolt at the end of his tail.

"Now don't just lay there, Sniv. At least look like you're putting up a fight." Overdose grinned, walking ever closer to me.

_Why does this hurt…? Battling…battling shouldn't hurt…_

He picked me up, and smashed his fist into my gut before throwing me back to the floor.

"Come on, you piece of garbage!" Overdose spat. I gagged on the floor, and steadied myself with a paw, trying to see if I could still put weight on any of my limbs. "There you go. See? Easy."

He lifted me up the rest of the way, and then grabbed me by the fur on my chest. I looked at him in the eyes…at this point, it felt like one of the only things I could do.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Snivel." Overdose grinned, his other paw glowing with orange energy.

"…What happened to you, Rough?" I whispered, barely able to talk. My question caught him off guard, and he took a step back.

"What?"

"What happened to you?" I repeated, struggling not to choke on my bile. "Was life really so bad here that it did this to you? W…was it your trainer?"

Overdose looked at me with an unreadable expression. "My trainer has nothing to do with this. He feeds me and allows me to fight. What more can you expect from a human?"

"You know there's more than just that…you know that, Rough, as much as I do."

"You know? You _think you __**know**_!? You want to _act _like you _know, _you little garbage ass BITCH!?"

Overdose threw me aside, then caught me with a whip of his tail. He hit me in the same side, and I felt the all too familiar pain of ten-thousand volts coursing through my being in the same second. I bounced across the merciless floor immobile, as Overdose screamed at me once more.

I could barely move. My paws only shook when I tried to stand again, and I couldn't lift my head. I could hear Overdose walking closer to me, shouting something about 'what I thought I knew'. All I knew was pain. I felt the fur on the back of my neck being grabbed, and Overdose lifted my face off the ground, then grinded it back into the sand.

"YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE YOU KNOW, YOU PIECE OF **_SHIT_**!?"

Overdose lifted my head once more, and smashed it into the ground. Still grabbing me, he drug my face across the sandy floor. I would have screamed if I could – it felt like fire as the sands tore across my skin. Blood seeped out of the wounds that the sand created, and the resulting sand got mixed in with the blood on my face.

"I'm going to BREAK YOU."

He smashed my face against the ground, and I heard my nose crack against the floor. My nose bent at an unnatural angle, and this time I was able to scream.

"And then…when I'm through with you…"

He tossed me aside, and I fell limp to the floor.

"Then you'll know what it's like…"

He jumped into the air.

"TO BE ME!"

I felt his hind legs crunch into my back, as the earth around me exploded into fragments. Rocks flew to the sides, and everything went black as I screamed in agony.

* * *

(Josh POV)

Skarr, I can't believe you.

Skarr preened himself in embarrassment, as we all stood in a circle outside the Pokemon Center. All of us were here except for Static and Myst, though Nova explained Myst was sleeping inside our room. It was nine pm, and Skarr just admitted to leaving Static to his own devices as he took a nap on a roof.

I trusted you to look after him! I scolded Skarr. Skarr refused to match my gaze, and stared at the floor guiltily. That was the deal. You guys could all go out _if _you kept an eye on each other! Augh… I put a hand to my forehead. I _knew _this was a bad idea…

"Josh." Sandy put a calm, reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's probably just messing around and lost track of time. We'll find him, relax."

"I know we'll find him Sandy, but when? Hours, days? What if he's hurt, or doesn't know how to get back?"

"Well, that's why we'll start looking now." Sandy cleared her throat, then reverted to her Pokespeak. Okay, listen up. Skarr! Remember this area. You're going to do a fly-by of the park to look for Static. Wigglytuff! You go with Nova, and patrol to the south. Don't leave each other's side! Josh, you take the east part of the park, and I'll take the west. If none of us find him, then one of us will go to the north, while the others go to the areas we've already explored. If he comes back to the room-

I left Myst a note to tell Static to stay there if he comes back. Nova nodded.

Good. Sandy commended. Alright, everyone knows what they're going to do. Josh, are you okay?

…Yeah. I lied, nodding sharply. Unless you are WITH STATIC, everyone be back here at ten pm, no exceptions. Let's go.

* * *

(Nova POV)

…

What?

…This is stupid.

What!? Looking for Static? Wigglytuff yelped, glaring at me. She grew twice in size, and placed her tiny paws at her hips in fury.

No. No! That wasn't what I meant! I gulped, trying to calm her down. She let out her breath, and resumed her normal, but still larger-than-average size.

Oh. What are you talking about then? She inquired.

The _way _we're looking for him is stupid. You LIVE at this park. You've been here all your life, with Sandy, right?

Yeah? So?

Then you know this place pretty well, right? I reasoned.

Yeah. Wigglytuff nodded.

Then you should be exploring by yourself. You don't need someone to walk with you; you're not going to get lost here.

…You're right. She squinted, confused. …wait, no one is looking to the north. Why didn't they send one of us this way, and one of us to the north?

They're worried about me. I rolled my eyes. They think I need someone to look after me, so they sent you.

Well, you are kind of a cry baby. Wigglytuff shrugged.

Thanks… I deadpanned. Do you want to find Static or not?

Of course I do!

Okay, then listen here. You go to the north and look for him. I'll keep going this way. We'll meet back at ten, and this way we'll cover the whole park.

Are you sure that's a good idea?

No. I admitted.

Wigglytuff looked me over eyeing me cautiously. She then shrugged, and hugged me quickly. Fine. Stay safe! She yelled behind her shoulder as she ran to the north.

"I'll try…" I muttered. Luckily, this time I made a mental note of the Pokecenter, so I wouldn't get lost as easily.

_I hope…_

* * *

I shivered as a small chill grew in the air. The breeze blew past my coat, ruffling my bright orange fur. Behind me, my fire crackled dimly in the darkened streets.

"S-Static?" I tried to call out, but it was scarcely more than a whisper. The shadows on the buildings danced in synchrony to my movements, only summoned on the walls due to my tiny flame.

"S-Staatic?" I hated how whiny my voice sounded.

_Man up! What would Josh say if he saw you cowering like this!? I mean, well actually he would probably say something comforting, like "It's okay to be afraid, the important thing is facing your fear", but that's not important right now! Or is it? Augh…_

_...where am I?_

I looked up, trying to get my bearings. I remembered the Pokecenter was to my…riiight? I think?

_Crap._

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath my feet. I fell backwards, and scrambled upwards. Just as quickly, the tremor stopped. None of the buildings around me looked damaged, and there was no one around me to confirm what I just felt.

"H-hello? Anyone?"

I heard the slight ringing sound to my left. I turned, and saw a pitch black alleyway.

_Nope. _

I heard the ringing again.

_Nope. Nuh-ah. There's no way…_

I shook, hard. That ringing was the only sound I had heard since leaving Wigglytuff, and as of now, was my only lead. I took a shaky breath.

_Bravery. Courage. Do that thing you did at the grass gym._

I tensed up, but nothing happened. The ringing didn't happen again.

_Oh my god that's so scary. There could be…ANYTHING…in that alley._

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind, from tentacle monsters, to flesh eating parasites, to zombies, or aliens, or anything that ever scared me. I whimpered quietly to myself.

I looked down, and noticed I was clutching my tail in fright.

_Josh wouldn't have this problem. Wiggly, Skarr, Myst, Sandy, OR Static wouldn't have this problem. Why does it have to be me?_

The ringing sound happened again, much more distinctly. I shied away from the alley.

_Maybe…maybe I could just go back, and tell them what I've heard…_

I took another step back. And another. I turned to go back to the Pokemon center, but stopped, and looked back one final time.

_…Don't go in there. Don't do it. Something's in there, SOMETHING was making that ringing sound. If you go in there, there is literally a 100% chance SOMETHING is there, waiting for you._

I closed my eyes, and ran in.

_I'm going to die. Yup._

* * *

Total darkness. I breathed a steady flame before me, so I could see around myself. I was terrified, horrified, totally petrified with fear. I was hugging myself tightly, shaking as I walked further into the alleyway.

And then…I reached the end. There was nothing here.

"That's it?" I said allowed. My arms fell to my sides, and I stopped shaking.

_There…there was nothing here!_

I heard the ringing once more, and looked down. A small circular metal thing shook slightly. I pushed on it with my foot, and it made the same ringing sound.

_What is this thing? Is it a Pokémon?_

I prodded it again, and it moves a little, revealing a bit of a passageway…straight down. I pushed it harder, but it was really heavy.

I bent down, and pushed it with all my strength. Slowly, it slid off the hole, or at least enough where I could fit. Fortunately there was a ladder. Into…the dark…scary…foreboding…hole.

_Well, as long as my life is forfeit anyway…_

I crouched down, and placed a hesitant paw on the first rung. Finding it stable enough, I placed a foot on the second, and slowly inched the rest of my body on the ladder.

_Okay, so we know you ARE going to die…_

I climbed down the ladder, creeping down at a snail's pace.

_But HOW exactly are you going to die?_

I lost my footing, but was able to regain it quickly. I gulped, and shuttered at what could have happened.

_Will it be quick?_

I continued climbing down, trying not to cry in fear.

_Or will it be slow and drawn out?_

For some reason, I couldn't climb down anymore. I looked down, and I noticed the ladder had ended, and I was standing on the ground. I let go of the ladder, and turned around.

I could hear…cheering. There was light, too. Hesitantly, I walked through the arch, into the strange, wide room.

* * *

(Overdose POV)

I grabbed the back of Snivel's collar, and hoist him into the air, grinning the evil grin only the arena would allow. This was the moment I craved – the moment before the victory, where your opponent was completely at your mercy. The crowd roared in approval, and egged me on with shouts of 'Finish him!' and 'Kill him!' echoing through the air.

A small, fierce bass suddenly pumped into the arena, fueling me further with hatred. I flipped Snivel around, and caught him by the fur on his chest. He didn't look back, and instead looked dully at the ground.

"Still think you know me, you little piece of _shit_?" I whispered, growling into Snivel's ear.

"I…I don't know who you are…" He hiccupped, trying to breathe normally.

"Damn right you don't." I threw him off me, and kicked him with both paws right in the gut. He flew a small ways before returning to the earth, no longer willing or able to shield himself from the impact. I calmly walked forward, and picked him back up. Snivel didn't resist, and gurgled something and I hoisted him back into the air.

"Finish him!" The crowd roared.

"Think I'll do it?" I grinned, forcing Snivel to look me in the eyes. He tried to escape my gaze, so I roughly twisted his neck, forcing him to match my eyes. "_Do you_!?"

He convulsed, and looked back at me with wide, terrified eyes.

"WHEN YOU DIE…" I roared, exciting the crowd once more.

"I want you to know you failed. You didn't protect anyone back then, five long years ago. I'm still _alive, _Snivel. And guess what?"

He struggled to breathe in my grasp.

"It won't stop with you. I'll find the rest – I'll find all your friends, and bring them here too."

The fear in his eyes turned to anger, as he feebly resisted my grasp.

"And it won't stop with them either, you little bitch. Who do you care about most? A partner perhaps?"

He swung forward and tried to kick me, but I held him firmly in place.

"Who is it then?"

He growled, his fear replaced by wrath.

"Your trainer?"

A fist smashed into my eye, cloaked in dark energy. I stumbled back and tried to regain my footing just as another fist caught me in the jaw. Snivel raced at me again, surrounded in an aura of black energy. He bounded up with a combination of swirling darkness and electricity, and charged at me.

_A second wind?_

I caught him in midair, and introduced him back to the floor, with a satisfying crunch. He crawled back up, and I smashed him again with my foot.

"Yeaaaaah!" The crowd cheered in approval. "Kill him! Kill him!" They chanted in unison, sending the echoes coursing through the arena's cavern.

"You're so uncreative!" I shouted back momentarily stunning the audience. "How should I kill him!?"

"Break him!" Someone in the audience yelled.

"Bleed him!"

"Smear him across the floor!"

"I have a better idea." I growled, smiling to myself...


	13. Chapter 13

(Static POV)

Pain. I couldn't remember a time where I was rid of it. All I felt, everything I experienced was shrouded in a haze of agony. I couldn't stand. I couldn't move. I could barely breath, and even then it was labored. Overdose…Rough…he was going to kill me. This was how I died.

"Hey Snivel?" Overdose commanded.

I couldn't look up.

"You can't swim."

_What?_

"I remember throwing you into a lake, way back when. You sunk instantly, didn't you?"

_Y…yeah, I remember that…_

"A Pokemon that can't swim! I can't believe your kind still exists!"

_That's…that's not true anymore…_

"I'm going to watch you drown, Snivel!"

_Josh…_

"Or better yet, I'm going to blast you into the sea!"

_Josh taught me how to swim…_

"Hyper beam style!"

_It was one of the first things we learned together…_

"Grab his paws!"

I felt myself being lifted by two opposing forces. I looked up meekly, to see Overdose standing in front of me. Two of the dark, gemstone Pokémon were holding me in place.

_Josh…_

I wanted to faint. I wanted to go unconscious, and have this pain all be over. I wanted to wake up, healed, and in Josh's arms. I didn't care about losing anymore; I just wanted to be home…

The lights in the cavern dulled, as I watched Overdose summon a large ball of light in his jaws. He turned to me and smiled, giving me one last look, full of unfiltered malice.

"I'll see you in hell, Snivel."

The white glow blasted into me, sending me soaring off into the sky. The heat of the attack ignited my fur, and superheated my flesh. Pain. Everywhere, and everything I could ever experience was torture, and once again I was able to scream as I flew out of the cave, and towards the open ocean. I heard someone scream back from the cavern, as my smoking body flew outwards, towards the sea.

"STAATTIIIIIIC!"

* * *

_Is this…how flying Pokémon see?_

I had been flying for almost five seconds. I spun lazily in the air, unable to control my body as the force from the blow slowly spun me around. As much as I loathed the thought, I forced myself to remain conscious.

I couldn't move. Josh taught me to swim, but what good was swimming when you had no paws you could use to swim with?

I began falling.

The foreboding night waters were still, giving no hint to what may lie underneath. I had no choice, and I knew crashing into even water from this height would hurt badly. I couldn't swim. I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. One more second, and I would crash into the black, icy waters. I closed my eyes, and did the only thing I could do.

I held my breath.

* * *

**CRASH**

I went under. The water was freezing, and the salt stung my eyes, but I firmly held my breath. I didn't know how deep I went, but I couldn't see the surface anymore. All I saw around me was blackness. There wasn't any hint of light, or any creature under the waves. Calling it like midnight would be a lie, or the color of ink, because we can see those colors, or lack thereof. This was different. This wasn't just black, it was the pure absence of color. There was nothing here. I couldn't swim, or cry, or call for help. I was trapped, inside the pure blackness of the waves.

I felt a tugging sensation as I was pulled in one direction. The sensation got stronger and stronger, until suddenly, I saw light once more. My body broke free of the water, and I gulped down the air that I could now breath.

It was night. The sky was black, and the water was black. I could see the shore, but it was far away…maybe more than a mile. I couldn't swim…

I didn't resist the water's influence as it pushed and pulled me across the waves. Dead Mon's float. It wasn't swimming, but it was the first technique Josh taught me about staying above the waves. I thought it was stupid at the time, but now, it was the only thing I could do.

_I don't want to die…_

I looked up at the night sky, and for once, maybe I saw what Josh always saw when he gazed at it. He would always describe it in such detail, like the glitter of the stars, and the cool light of the moon. I never appreciated it until now. I always though giving such detail to nature was stupid, and poetic. But now, all I wanted was to be on that shore, in his arms, and have him tell me all about the stupid moon. I wanted to be safe, but I knew I could never make it back to shore. The current was pushing me more and more into the ocean, and with nothing left to do but float, I couldn't resist its influence.

_Josh…_

* * *

How long had I floated on the water? It seemed like lifetimes; eternities of staring into the blurring stars. There were times where I felt like I was waking up, and there were times where I felt myself slipping away, but into sleep or death I didn't know. I woke up again, and with no other choice, continued looking up into the night sky.

_This…this is how I die._

I gulped with the realization as a smooth wave lifted my body slightly, then lowered it once more. Even staying afloat required some amount of energy, and I knew I wasn't capable of it much longer. I took a deep breath, and shuddered.

_I hope…I hope Josh'll be okay without me._

I sniffed, instantly regretting it as pain coursed though my face. I cringed instantly, and more pain tore apart my muscles. I lost my steadiness in my agony, and accidentally turned, losing my buoyancy. My head went under first, greeting me with the awful, drying, salty taste of the cruel, uncaring sea. I thrashed - losing precious moments of energy I couldn't spare – and finally righted myself once more, and took a breath of the sweet air.

_Air I may not be able to taste soon…_

Careful this time not to snivel, I let a tear fall from my face, and land in the endless seas. It didn't matter. All I hoped was that Josh would be okay after I died. That he wouldn't blame himself or Skarr for my-

"Statgggullllph!" A voice cried to my right, swallowing saltwater instead of finishing their cry. I carefully turned my head, but couldn't see anything in the endless black. I did hear coughing and splashing though, until finally I could make out what the voice was calling out.

"STAAATIC!"

In my haze, I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to; all I knew was that they were my friend…and maybe I wouldn't die. They came over to me, but I still couldn't make out who they were. A strange, mystical light from somewhere illuminated the waters…

"Static! Oh thank goodness. Grab my tail, and I'll swim us out of here. And can you keep my fire from touching the waves? You don't know how bad it burns!"

The voice washed over me, but I didn't quite understand the meaning behind it. Hesitantly, I grabbed an offered tail, mesmerized by the bright flame before me. The creature was orange and had a muscular tail, and had curved, angular features.

"…Charmander?" I asked hesitantly, as he pulled me in a specific direction.

"Not anymore." The creature laughed, though I could tell he was quickly getting exhausted. Despite his fit appearance, it was likely he didn't swim often, being a fire type. The Pokémon drew another shaky breath, and continued his relentless pace across the waves.

"Nova?" I questioned, the current tugging me alongside him. "But…but you…you can't swim."

"I never said that." Nova responded. "I just said I was…" he trailed off.

"Afraid. You were afraid of the water."

Nova didn't speak for a while. A part of my mind was worried I offended him, but I couldn't hold on to the thought, and it slipped from my mind. After some time, I felt my grip begin to weaken, and I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness. I saw the Pokémon grab be my collar, and hoist me on their back as they continued the voyage…

"I am afraid. I guess…I don't know. I knew I needed to do this to save you. I guess…some fears are worth facing."

…I woke up, and we were on a beach. There were buildings and bright lights, and pretty things. I wasn't walking…my feet weren't moving. Something was carrying me…I didn't know where we were going, but I wasn't scared. I trusted it…whatever it was. When my eyes closed again, I didn't fight it.

* * *

(Josh POV)

"Josh, Pokémon are incredibly resilient. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sure Static-"

"Not now Sandy." I held up a shaky hand, and pressed it across my forehead. "J-just…not now."

We were in the emergency care unit of the Pokemon center. Sandy sat beside me, resting her head on my shoulders. Even if I didn't want to talk, she knew the small gesture would at least calm me down some amount.

To my right was Wiggly, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. She held a somber expression, and hugged herself with her tiny paws. Skarr sat as a crumpled mess in the corner; his feathers unpreened, and his coat murky and unkempt. Nova laid beside me, wrapped in my jacket. Only moments earlier he had rushed Static to the Pokemon center. He was drenched with seawater, and barely had enough strength to hand Static over to the nurse before collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. I hadn't even had time to thank him; all I could do was dry him off, and cover him with my jacket as he slumbered beside me.

Static looked…rough. They were stabilizing him now, and they told us that they would update us with results as soon as they had any new information.

I wanted to wake up Nova and ask him, but he was out cold. New information, while perhaps relieving me of some stress, wouldn't help Static right now. Instead, I laid a calming hand on the now Charmeleon's back.

Some time passed, and Sandy placed her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Josh. Let's get some rest, shall we? It's past midnight. We can get the information in the morning."

"You go. I'll carry Nova as well, and put him in my bed."

"No Josh. I won't be able to rest with you out here."

"And I won't be able to rest while Static's still…" I bit back what I was about to say. "Look. I won't be sleeping tonight. If you have a chance to, I would take it."

"And leave you out here alone?" Sandy looked at me with worried, forlorn eyes.

"I'm not alone." I motioned to Skarr.

"He's hardly suitable company, especially in a time like this! You need someone to talk to…or…not talk to, if you prefer." Sandy pouted. "You need someone here."

"And I'll need someone tomorrow too." I looked up. Sandy visibly flinched when I made eye contact – maybe she hadn't expected to see my eyes? No doubt they were bloodshot…I probably looked terrible. "It won't be an admission of weakness to go to sleep. You're wrong – I don't need someone. I need you. But right now, nothing's happening. We'll get more information in the morning, and i-if things go south…" I choked back a sob.

"Things won't go south." Sandy whispered, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"…then I'll need you more than ever." I looked back at her, puffy-eyed and all. "And, I'll need to make sure you're _awake._" I smiled meekly, poking her in the ribs. She smiled. "Because I certainly won't be."

"You promise you'll be okay for the night?" Sandy pleaded, one last time. I nodded. "Okay. I'll carry Nova to our room, and set him on the one Myst is taking up. Tell me if anything changes, okay?"

"Of course. Take care."

_Take care? That was…an odd thing to say. _

"Y-you too." Sandy carefully scooped Nova into her arms, wincing slightly at his new found weight. Noticing her discomfort, I fished the room key out of my pocket, and walked her to the door, where I pushed it open for her. After a muffled 'thanks' from Sandy, I made it back to the lobby, where Skarr still hadn't moved.

I walked over to where Skarr was lying and sat down next to him. Skarr looked up at me with wide, scared, guilt-ridden amber spheres that speaked the volumes he dared not to. I placed a hand on his metallic down, and rubbed it softly between my fingers.

…You should hate me. Skarr concluded, after a long silence.

I don't blame you. I responded. Static wasn't hurt because of him, it was some kind of outer influence; one I would learn about later when Nova or Static would wake up.

You should. Skarr sulked, placing his head on the smooth, marble floor.

You couldn't have foreseen this.

No, but I _could _have seen Static, like you told me to.

Don't blame yourself for this.

I have to. Skarr forced a grin, though I could tell it hurt him terribly. No one else seems to be, for some reason.

Because it's not your fault.

Skarr turned away, and resumed his silent ways. I leaned against the wall, trying to stay optimistic, but deep within my soul fearing for the worst. Static had been there for so much of my life. He was almost a part of who I was now, and losing him would…

_Losing him…_

I took a quick breath, and stood up. Skarr whipped his head around, giving me a questioning gaze, as if to ask why I was leaving.

I'll be right back. I assured him. He nodded in understanding, and slumped back to the floor. I turned, and walked down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

I shuddered, and clutched the sink with a shaking hand. There were dark circles under my red, inflamed eyes, giving my normal cheery green eyes a haunted, sickly appearance. I cupped some water from the faucet into my mouth, to wash out the taste of bile.

Josh? A hesitant thought prodded against my own from a consciousness outside the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, trying to get it to return to its normal color. Josh, if I don't hear from you, I'm coming in there.

I'm fine, j-just give me a moment. I barked.

_Calm. You never snap at people. There is nothing to gain from being short tempered. You're going to go out there and apologize for that._

…_after a moment._

I supported myself against the sink again, and sighed. I felt terrible.

_I feel like I'm helping everyone else tonight. Why can't I get mad!? Why can't I be irrational, and get upset!? Skarr thinks I'm mad at him? I AM! This entire thing could have been avoided if he had just FUCKING listened! And Sandy! She knows I'm grieving, but she would rather lie in bed then-_

_Deep breath._

I realized I was crying again.

'_You're being irrational._' A voice in my head spoke.

'_NO SHIT._' Another one answered. '_My best friend could DIE. He might already be DEAD._"

'_Then that's when you need your friends._'

'_S...s-shut up._'

My rational side was right, of course, but it didn't help matters. I coughed into the sink again, and rinsed out my mouth one final time before heading outside.

Josh? Skarr asked hesitantly. He was standing outside the bathroom, with a look of concern on his face. Are you okay?

As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed expectantly. We both knew the answer. If my eyes didn't tell the story well enough, the smell of bile told it well enough. Skarr cringed expectantly, ready for a fury of words asking how he could be so foolish to ask if 'I was okay'. I sighed, and slipped out a mint I got from the service desk.

Yeah Skarr, I'm okay.

I knew what he meant, of course. 'Okay' now had a new meaning. 'Okay' didn't mean everything was fine, or that I was happy. 'Okay' didn't mean that I wasn't crying, or throwing up in the bathroom sink. Okay now meant 'are you stable enough to be alone; are you safe? Are you a danger to yourself', which the answer was an uneasy yes. Skarr nodded, a guilty expression once again crossing his face.

T-that was phrased poorly on my end… Skarr gulped, shrinking away.

I knew what you meant. Want to go sit down again?

…Yes please.

And we walked back to the lobby and sat, with fear and hope coursing through our thoughts like the wind on a stormy night...

* * *

"…j…sh…jo...sh…Josh!"

My eyes regained focus, and I looked up to see a concerned nurse eyeing me from across the room.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed, and shook my head. "I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said he's ready to see you."

"Static?" I breathed a sigh of relief, and bounced up from my seat.

"No, sir. Static's doctor."

"…Oh." I felt deflated. The happiness of the moment was stolen from me, and replaced by a similar hole that had slowly begun to drill its way into my heart.

I felt hollow.

"Follow me." The nurse motioned.

We walked for a short time down a hall. Once we had walked for five minutes or so, she stopped abruptly, and looked to the side. I matched her gaze, and noticed a large viewing window to my right. It appeared to be a surgeon's room, filled with various medical equipment. A monitor display was present and giving signs of a weak yet beating heart. I hesitantly pressed closer to the glass. The patient was hooked into several different machines, with more than a dozen different cords flowing out of their body. The body was covered, and was far too small to be human.

A small yellow thunderbolt tail hung loosely to the side of the table. I closed my eyes, and focused on my breathing.

_He's Static. He…he can make it through anything. _

"This Pokémon was beaten relentlessly, burned, mutilated, and mercilessly harmed." The nurse spoke in a low, monotone voice. She glanced in my direction with uncaring, cold, heartless eyes. "He never should have been able to withstand this abuse. How his body has held up this long is beyond me. He should have died a while ago." The nurse turned back to the window, and put her hand on the glass, as if to touch the sleeping Pikachu, or put a warm hand on the patient's shoulder. "From his wounds, I have no doubt that there were times he wished he could have died. Perhaps it would have even been for the better. I can't picture the kind of mental scarring someone would collect from this kind of abuse."

Her words made my insides rot, as if I was being slowly consumed from the inside.

"C…can I s-see him?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"Why would you want to see that Pikachu?" The nurse hissed with unprofessional scorn. "He's not yours."

"What!?"

"Your Pikachu is in one of the recovery rooms."

My sadness and guilt turned to anger, and I faced the nurse with teary, bloodshot eyes.

"Is this some kind of game to you!?"

"_Game_." The nurse turned away, and stared at the Pikachu beneath the sheet. "No, this is certainly no _game _to me, trainer. I hope it isn't to you either."

_This nurse has wasted enough of my time._

"I want to see Static." I demanded.

"Funny; he wanted to see you as well. First thing he said. Not 'give me more morphine', not 'Why am I in the hospital', or even 'Thank you for saving me'."

"Where's his room?" I growled menacingly.

"Room 224. Find it yourself; I'm not walking you there." The nurse turned around, and walked away.

I pushed away my scorn for the odd nurse's actions, and bolted down the hallway, and up the stairs.

_Static was awake!_

The thought instantly calmed me, and released my tensed up muscles that I hadn't realized had been stressed for so long.

_…He's alive. Static…Static's alive._

I choked back a happy sob. But no—now wasn't the time for that.

_First, I need to see him. First I need to make sure it's HIM, make sure he's okay, and make sure he's not hurt anymore._

_Room 224. Here._

I swung open the door, and saw Static lying in bed. He was half covered in the sheets, but from what I could tell, he looked surprisingly good. There was a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and a sling around his waist, but he looked healthy and vibrant. Upon seeing me, he jolted forward, but some kind of restraining device held him in place. His eyes were as big as I had ever seen them, with a mixture of relief and pure joy.

"JOSH!"

"Static!"

I ran forward, and hugged him as gingerly as I could, careful not to aggravate the injuries to his side. He however didn't have any reservations, and squeezed me as tightly as his little paws could.

I noticed he was crying. He didn't let go, and held me with all of his might. All I heard was a small sniffing sound, mixed with the quiet hiccup of a sob.

"I though…I thought I wouldn't wake up, Josh…" Static whimpered, clutching my sides as he shook.

"You're here now, Static, and you're okay. You're okay now."

After a few moments, he calmed down, and released me from his miniature grip. He instantly wiped his eyes – hurt or not, Static wasn't one to openly show emotion. This small, perhaps childish act reassured me. No matter what had happened, Static was still himself, even if he was shaken.

"Can you talk about it?" I asked, sitting on the bedside next to Static. I noticed his left paw was cuffed to the bed, and the resulting skin around static's arm was an agitated red.

_Why would they cuff him to the bed? Was he on some kind of dangerous medication, that made him unstable?_

"Y-yeah." Static sighed, and nodded slowly. "But…it's hard to tell. Can we bring everyone here first? I don't…I don't want to tell it more than once."

"Of course. Let's wait some time though; I think the others are sleeping right now. I know I could certainly use some rest…"

"Me too, I feel like gar-" The word Static was about to use was lost, as tears welled up in his eyes once more. "H-hey Josh, um, c-could you…"

"Sleep here for the night?"

"J-just for tonight…" Static shook.

"Of course." I got up and turned off the lights, then flopped on the mattress next to Static. He curled up by my side as much as he could – the restraint seemed to be digging into his arm quite a bit. Thinking quickly, I got out a small Swiss-Army knife from my pack, and dug at the lock mechanism for a moment. After a second or two, I finally disabled the device with a satisfying 'pop'. Static rubbed his paw appreciatively, but looked at me confusion.

"You…you broke it." He concluded sleepily, starting into my eyes with concern.

"I fixed it." I smiled. He grinned, and curled up against me. I sighed one final time for the night; one final, content, sigh.

_Static was safe…_

* * *

…and his tail smashed into me, like, really hard. Static continued his tale. I stood by his bed listening intently, trying to push away my spite for Rough, or Overdose now, as he preferred. I would let him finish his story, but immediately after I would report this to the authorities. This kind of set-up was inexcusable, and I shuddered to think about the amount of Pokémon that had lost their lives to this type of abuse. The only thing that kept me rooted in place was the fact that Static needed me right now.

Static continued talking, occasionally getting lost in the competitive aspects of the battle, but then finding himself again, and shuddering about the whole experience. I didn't know what drug they had injected him with, but once again, this was a question for a later point.

Static stopped for a moment. Josh?

Yes, Static?

Um, can I have a cup of water?

I bit my tongue. Even if just for a second, Static was beginning to sound like Nova. It wasn't like him. He was never timid, or at least, hadn't been in years. Overconfident and perhaps proud – never skittish. What Overdose did to him shook something inside Static pretty hard to bring this side of himself to the surface.

Sure, bud. I stood up, and got a water bottle from one of my bags. Finding it empty, I left the room in search for a water fountain. Upon walking out the door, I nearly bumped into the same nurse from before.

"Excuse-" My mind automatically began apologizing for the slight social violation before I saw whom I was addressing, and how disturbingly close she was to the door. "…were you eavesdropping on us!?"

"As if you didn't realize that." The nurse scowled.

I gave her a disbelieving look before turning my back to find the fountain.

"I'm not done talking with you." She spat.

"Do you have news about Static's condition?"

"No."

"Well, then I'm done talking with you." I ground my teeth and continued to walk. She jogged to catch up to me, and turned to me with an angry glare.

"So, how much of that was rehearsed?"

"Excuse me?" Perhaps it was my lack of sleep, or all the stress I had been under, but I was beginning to notice my near-limitless patience for others was draining dangerously thin.

"You know, the whole 'captured' storyline your Pikachu gave. It was quite endearing; him playing the part of the victim, and your other Pokémon – Nova was it? That went and swam two miles to rescue him. Truly touching, if it weren't all a lie."

I turned sharply, and took a deep breath to steady myself. "My Pokémon aren't telling lies."

"And yourself! Perhaps the best actor of them all." The nurse took a step closer, and jabbed a finder into my chest. "Tearing up at his story, and staying with him as he slept, instead of going to your room. You cover your tracks well."

"What do you want?" I looked at her with angry incredulity.

"Nothing." She shrugged, suddenly complacent. "Why would I want anything? Well, I do need one thing. Now that your Pikachu is healthy, you need to leave. Now."

"What is your definition of 'healthy'? He's in more than one cast, and clearly needs bed rest!" I noticed my voice growing in volume, and made a mental note to calm down. I felt my pulse begin to quicken.

"Doesn't matter. He'll live, and that's all I'm obligated to do. We need the room."

"You do _NOT!_" I shouted, then quickly steadied myself. "You have dozens of open rooms!"

"Those are for other patients."

"They're _unfilled! _Aggravation of his injuries could take months to heal, if not years!"

"That isn't my concern, trainer. Get him out of the room."

Unintentionally, I looked the nurse up and down. It was instinctual; some kind of primitive chemical instinct that triggered before a conflict. She was average height but thin – weak around her upper body, with little muscle to support her frame. I clenched my fist, and stood firm.

"I won't let you." I said simply. My breath quickened and my pulse began to race. I had never felt like this before – adrenaline spikes sure, but this was different. I felt angry. Not upset, not disappointed, pure, undiluted anger. The rational part of my mind was screaming at me to get away from this situation before I did something I regretted, but the other side knew I needed to stay and hold my ground.

"Oh? You think you intimidate me, trainer?" The nurse cooed, leaning against the wall.

The last rational point of my mind relinquished its control. I dashed at her, and smashed my fist into the wall next to her face. The wall tore open, releasing a spray of dried paint and drywall. I removed my fist from the wall, and gave her the most intense glare I was capable of giving. Her smirk was erased as her eyes widened in fear.

"**_Yes._**" I growled in a voice that I had never used before. "**_I think I 'intimidate' you._** Now let's get something clear. You will **_not_** be releasing my Pokémon until is he is fully healed. I don't know who you are or how you even became certified to become a nurse with your attitude, but I **_swear_**, with every fiber of my being, if you hurt him I will **_break you_**."

She struggled against my grip. I didn't realize I had grabbed the collar of her shirt in my rage. I released it, never breaking my glare from her eyes. She looked back, terrified yet confused.

"Y…you care about him?" She mumbled back, looking at me with bewilderment.

"Of course I care about him!" I yelled. "He's my best friend!"

The nurse went quiet for a moment, and stared at the floor. When her gaze turned back to my eyes, she looked different. Not jaded and cruel like before, but meek, and almost…

…broken.

"Do you know what Pokerus is?" She asked, with a hint of a quiver in her voice.

"No?" I felt myself calm somewhat, and my head begin to clear. "Is it some kind of medicine?"

"Hardly…" She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't have been more than thirty, but suddenly she seemed much older. The cruelty in her eyes was replaced by a look of pain.

"What is it then?"

"A drug. Well, Pokerus isn't just in itself, but mixed with other chemicals it is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Traces of Pokerus were found in your Pikachu – Static, is it? – that indicated he had taken the drug in the last few hours."

"I wouldn't say 'taken', I would say 'was injected with'." I felt a bit of my anger return.

"My apologies." She took a step back, and bowed her head.

"What does this drug do?"

"Causes selective muscle degeneration, bone decay, skin discoloration, nausea, cancer…" She began listing off the side effects. After a moment she stopped. "But most of all, it prevents Pokémon from fainting."

I blinked. "What? So what, are they just invulnerable?"

"No. They're just capable of fighting to the death."

I took a breath, and began processing what I had learned. A piece of an unfinished puzzle tore at me like a hangnail, frustrating me until finally the pieces snapped together.

"That Pikachu, in surgery. He's yours, isn't he?" I stated firmly. After a moment I realized what I said was rather blunt, but I didn't care. She looked back at me, and shuddered.

"Actually, no." The nurse shook her head. "I would never have been part of that arena."

"If you knew about the arena's existence, why haven't you alerted the authorities!?" I demanded.

She bit her lip, and I noticed tears beginning to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Were you paid!?" I demanded, taking a step closer to her. She shook her head. "Does the law enforcement already know, and are corrupt?" Once more, she shook her head. "Then what? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"B-because they'll…they'll kill her." The nurse broke down completely, sobbing in the hallway. I was slightly taken aback by her extreme show of emotion.

"Who? Who will they kill?"

"C-Charity. My Blissey." She choked.

Now the pieces slid together. I still didn't know how the Pikachu downstairs played a role in any of this, but I had more information.

"You found out, and they took her, and threatened you with her death if you spoke out." I concluded. She nodded timidly, tears rolling down her face. "You thought I was with them. You thought I did this to my Pikachu on purpose, and expected your help, despite what 'we' did to you." Another nod. I offered her my hand, which she looked inquisitively at.

"What are you doing?" She asked, starting at my hand.

"Helping you up. We're going back to the room, and we're going to figure this out. Come on." I lifted her to her feet, and we ran back to the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone looked up when I came back to the room. Static gave me a quick look of confusion at the empty water bottle in my hand, but then a knowing glace once he saw the determination in my eyes. I turned to everyone, and took a quick breath.

The worst may not be over for us all. I announced. A Blissey is trapped down there, possibly being forced to fight like Static. I'm going to go down there and rescue her. It's early in the day, and it's not likely-

BULLSHIT! Sandy shouted. You're not going down there! Josh, you've hardly slept, and you couldn't stand in a fight against a Pokémon! Especially these, they're trained killers!

I'll go. Static nodded, and tried to shift out of bed.

You will NOT! Sandy shouted. You're in multiple casts, and you're terribly weakened! I made a motion to move. Neither can you Josh! You're both being ridiculous! Sandy snapped at us.

Let me go. Myst said quietly.

No. I said instinctively. It's not-

Josh. Think for a moment. Who else can get in there stealthily? For you it's a matter of luck; hoping no one will be there. For me, it's a matter of skill. I take the form of a commoner in the arena, find the Blissey, and return. If I am spotted, I simply change forms until I am not recognized. Simple.

I opened my mouth to object, but I couldn't find a reasonable objection.

Tell me where to go, and I'll go now. Myst nodded.

Myst, I can't send you out there after what happened to Nova. I don't trust this with anyone but myself. If something happened to you-

-Which is why I don't plan on something happening to me. Myst stated firmly.

Are you sure about this Myst? Sandy asked. Myst nodded.

No! I shouted. I don't give her permission. I'm her trainer, and-

You're also not in the right frame of mind. Sandy said calmly. My mind burned with the anger from before, but the rational portion of my mind won me over, and I sat down and began evaluating my behavior. Had I been reckless? I started feeling numb.

Alright. Let's start planning then. Wiggly, you know where Static traveled, right? You can get there?

Yes! Wiggly nodded.

Good. Lead Myst there. Wait for her outside, and alert ANYONE at any sign of trouble. Stay safe. Actually, better yet, I'm going with you. Safety in crowds. Nova, you're also coming with us. You got a good view of the arena, and you're going to describe it to Myst as we walk. Once we get there, we'll be standing right outside, as inconspicuously as possible.

It's actually below the city. Nova pointed out. We would have to stand in the alley, while Myst traveled down.

Very well. Myst, you'll scream as loud as you can if the situation gets out of control, and two of us will come down while the third alerts the police. We should resist alerting the police for now, in case anyone from the arena catches wind of it, and decides to honor their agreement with the nurse. Everyone ready? Let's go. Sandy nodded fiercely, as if she had done this a thousand times. Her eyes were dedicated, and demanded respect and loyalty. My Pokémon were obedient and efficient in her hands.

No wonder she had become a Master so quickly.

They left, and the numbing feeling continued to grow. I felt powerless. Sandy had made a wise choice in cutting me off from the plans. As much as I loathed the thought, I was the weakest link here. Even if Static was brought along, he could hold his own despite his injuries. He would hurt himself of course, but he would be better in a fight then a human. The only thing I could do was yell for help.

_…yell for help…_

The thought left a bitter taste in my mind. I waited a few minutes after Sandy and the rest had left, and turned to Static. He was resting quietly on the bed, even breaths exiting his small, weakened frame.

_Good._

I turned to Skarr. Like I presumed, he was a mess. An outer expression of inner turmoil. I probably agreed I didn't look much better, but that wasn't an issue right now.

Skarr! I thought roughly in a commanding voice. Skarr's head shot up at attention, despite his gaunt, haunted appearance. I didn't use this tone often, but when I did, I expected to be obeyed. I need to leave. Now. I need you to look after Static, and ensure his safety while I'm gone.

Skarr bent his neck meekly. Now that I could see his frame, I saw how disheveled he really was. Although I got some semblance of sleep last night, it was likely he didn't gain any at all. His eyes softened at my request, and cringed with guilt.

You would trust me? With his care? Skarr whispered in quiet disbelief.

I would trust you, because I know you will not fail. I stated. Saying such things left a terrible taste in my mouth. I was very empathetic by nature, and I realized the implications of what I was saying. Although on the outside it may have appeared I was only saying I had confidence in him, there was a darker, implied notion. The words 'this time' haunted after my phrase, though I did not wield them. It wasn't necessary, because I knew he still felt their weight.

I won't. He nodded gravely. I turned swiftly and left the hospital.

* * *

(Overdose POV)

The sun burned against my eyes. How long had it been since I had the displeasure of being conscious during the day? I loathed it. I loathed the sun, the bright sky, and the soft grass beneath my feet. Most of all though, I loathed the people I passed, humans and Pokémon alike. Their smiles scorched into me more than the abysmal sun, each of them reminding me that they knew nothing of the world underneath them.

The Arena.

That was why I hated the Overworld. My feet could no longer feel the touch of the grass, for they had hardened with the time only stepping on sharpened rocks and concrete. My skin would scorch quickly from the introduction to the sun that I had so long forgotten, and the sky was not the cool, black night I had come to know.

I kept my head down, and walked briskly to my location. Unfortunately, my form caught the eye of a gaudy, snobbish rich human woman. In seeing me, she held her hand over dramatically to her mouth, and gasped lightly.

Oh my! She thought only to me. Honey, are you alright? You look dreadful. Are you hurt?

_Bitch, you don't know the meaning of pain._

I bit, miss. I'm actually on my way to the Pokémon center now. Could you possibly point me in the right direction?

_No reason to be rude, of course. _

Over that way – would you like me to walk you there? You almost look like you were beaten! Are you sure you're alright? I've seen enough Pokémon to know when they're hurt.

_You think you know me? Come down to the arena, and I'll give you a taste of what I am._

No thank you. I nodded curtly. Trust me. This is mostly from a birth defect. I'm mostly going for a check-up, to ensure my symptoms haven't gotten worse.

_Eat my lies, you ignorant piece of shit._

Oh, well, if you're sure, honey. Be safe, alright?

I will.

_Idiot._

* * *

The automatic whoosh of the pokecenter doors greeted me as I stepped inside. The receptionist looked up when I walked in, and his eyes went wide.

D-do you want me to call the nurse!? He yelped, surprised. Interesting. He must be new. Usually when doctors saw me they wouldn't bother to ask, and they would just attempt to grab me instead, and force me into a room. It's a mistake they would only make once, but even so I expected it. His inexperience would make my lie easier.

No thank you, sir. I just have a rare condition, but I assure you I've had my monthly checkup. I'm actually here for a friend.

Oh. The receptionist relaxed somewhat. Do you know what room he's in?

Yes. I lied.

Okay. Do come back if you're experiencing any discomfort, alright?

Of course. I smiled back, my lies whitening my sharpened teeth. I turned and walked down the hallway, careful to walk at a calm yet quick pace.

_He would be alive. Of course he would be alive._

I peeked in the windows of every room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive Pikachu. Growling to myself, I moved silently from room to room. This would take hours. I half considered going back to the receptionist and asking for his room, but that would begin to unravel my carefully constructed web of fallacies. No, I would bear my inconvenience with my stubborn guile, even if I had to search every damned room.

* * *

Finally. You'd think I would have found him quicker, considering his room was ten times larger than the others, and had a giant windowpane looking into it. After making sure no one was inside, I picked the door, and strolled within. He was a wreck. I knew pain, and I knew the agony he must have undergone to achieve the types of medication he was getting. He had multiple bags hooked into him, and machines at both sides, displaying strange symbols. His breath shallowly rose and fell, like the falling of the last leaf on a tree before winter.

My paw inadvertently kicked some piece of metal connected to a machine. I cringed at the unexpected noise, loathing giving away my stealth. Suddenly, he stopped breathing.

His chest gave way to a heavy sigh, and he suddenly shifted positions, sitting upright in bed. His eyes creased open, and a monitor to his side began to beep with an increased frequency.

"…Overdose." He said simply, smiling a weak smile. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I spat.

"You seem upset, Dosey. Lose a bet?"

"I almost lost-"

_I almost lost a friend._

I held my tongue. "You're an idiot."

"Auuugh, but you should have _seen _it 'Dose!"

"I did. I was there." I growled.

"No. _SEEN _it. You saw it, but you didn't _see _it, man." The Pikachu's eyes went wide as he grasped at something invisible. "I could feel it. The waves in my hand. I could taste it. I swear, one more dose and I could have summoned it. Think of it – a Pikachu using Hydro Pump. Never been done before! I would have been the first. Ever! I was so close." The Pikachu slumped back into bed, with a dreamy expression crossing his face.

"It's not worth you getting killed."

"Psssssssssh!" The Pikachu laughed. "Dosey, you know we're invincible. Death can't even touch us."

"Don't call me that, Volt." I ordered. Volt grinned, then looked at my face. His smile turned to one of bewilderment, before he caught himself, and gave me a smirk.

"Oh? Was the big, bad Overdose worried about me?"

"You almost died. You're lucky I got you here in time." I hissed.

"_Almost _died." Volt rolled his eyes. "Everyone _almost _died. We – you and me, 'Dose – we're always fine. We're the ones to stare Death in the face, and watch him blink."

"What are you going to do next time, Hmm? What if I wasn't there to pick you up, and rush you here? The Arena sure as hell wouldn't have saved you. You look like hell, Volt. This is the third time this month, and I'm not going to keep doing this."

"That's rich, coming from you." Volt hissed in turn.

"Excuse me?"

"At least I wear my pain on the outside, 'Dose. Where's yours, hmmm? I have broken bones, torn skin. Where is your pain, 'Overdose'? Where do you store all your hurt?"

If he was anyone else, I would have broken him right there.

"_Listen._" I growled dangerously close to Volt. "You don't know me. You don't know my story, or my pain. You don't know what I've gone through-"

"Don't give me that emotional shit, 'Dose. We're not girls. I mean your _insides, _man."

His explanation caught me off guard. "What?"

"Your insides, 'Dose. Where do you think all that shit you put in yourself goes, man? It's a devil's deal. I only take one dose before my fights, and I only fight like once or twice a week. You fight…damn. How much DO you fight?"

"Most nights, and I go a few rounds." I admitted, shrugging casually.

Volt shook his head. "A few rounds. And you're so nonchalant about it. Most only do one, maybe two a week. You go nearly every night, for multiple fights. And I've seen them dose you. I only take one, you take like three!"

_Five. I take five now._

"And!" He continued, "where do you think all that goes? I break limbs. I tear my skin. I bleed. Where is your pain? It's on your insides, man. Your organs. Your skin shows it. Show me a Raichu that color of gray. You're not silver, 'Dose. Your _gray. _People stop you and ask if your sick man, and that's 'cause you _are. _But you got the kinda sick they can't heal. You keep this up and you're just gonna…" Volt shook his head, unsure of how to continue.

"Hah." I scoffed. "So you're lecturing me now. The one that almost died. The one who's blood I washed out of my coat a week ago."

"I'm just saying, man. I'm still yellow."

"Raichu are _naturally _orange gray, you idiot. Just because I'm a bit more gray-"

"Raichu are DARK orange. Not orange gray, not even a hint of gray. And you're more than a bit gray 'Dose! You might as well be the color itself! You're sick, man. You're sick."

"I don't need the drug idled mind of a lunatic making my life choices." I rolled my eyes, and prepared to leave.

"Drug idled! That's a bit hypocritical!" Volt shouted as I left the room. "Your namesake is DRUGS, 'Overdose'!" Volt yelled into the hallway. "It's not a joke anymore, it's a warning. You take more than anyone else! One day you won't be able to take it, and then you really will live up to your name!"

I ignored him, and kept walking.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed myself continuing to check in the rooms. It was partially a nervous tick, and partially a habit due to all the time it took to find Volt's room. After the third time I tried to stop myself, but after the seventh I stopped caring. Soon I would be back home, in the darkness that I knew as my closest friend. The sweet embrace of-

I stopped suddenly, and backpedalled. The person in the room I just inadvertently peeked into sparked some ancient memory in the back of my mind…

…mixed with a not-so ancient memory of last night.

I took a step back, and looked through the window once more. My eyes didn't deceive me; Snivel was sleeping soundly on a bed inside the room.

_I killed you. You can't swim. Even if you could, I broke your ribs and your arms. Maybe not your skull, but if I didn't I came damn close. How the hell are you alive?_

I quickly searched the room to make sure he was alone. To my surprise, he was. No one sat guarding him, and no nurse or doctor waited on him. Perfect. People couldn't get wind that he survived, of course. It would ruin my reputation. And, on a more personal note, Snivel put me into this mess.

_Then shouldn't I be thanking him? I love the Arena, after all. It's cruelty is what I am._

The thought crossed my mind expectantly. No, I wouldn't thank him. The Arena was what I loved, yet it was a bittersweet thing. It stirred inside me like a temptress, hurting me and loving me with every movement. Yes, there was more love then loathing, but he still needed to pay for the pain he forced upon me.

_But I won't make it theatrical like yesterday. He's sleeping. I sneak in, break his neck, walk out. Painless._

Nodding at my plan, I placed a paw on the doorknob, twisting it silently as to not disturb him.

Pain erupted in my temple, throwing the entire world into disarray. Colors swirled around me, and the shapes I had known became meaningless spinning colors. I tried to catch myself, but the smooth floor provided no traction, and I slid gracelessly across the turquoise tiles.

I blinked in rapid succession. The walls blurred, but they appeared. Quickly the world came back into focus, and I sprang up on my feet in one swift motion. What attacked me!?

It was silver. Not a punch or a kick either – it was far too precise. All the pressure of the blow was directed to a single point on my head, not diffused as if it was by a punch or kick. I growled to myself. I didn't like getting into fights dry. Now I fought with doses. Fighting without my usual substance made me feel lethargic and hollow.

I looked up. A human stood a few yards away, wielding some kind of crude metallic rod, with an odd blunted head. The human stood tall, perhaps six feet in height. He was male and light skinned, with fierce orange hair. He was a trainer, and had multiple Pokéballs strapped to a belt that was nearly hidden by a red jacket. He looked unwell. His eyes looked dark, and they looked at me with an intensity I knew far too well.

I twisted my tail and smashed it against the floor, denting it, and sending a spray of sparks into the air. To what do I owe the pleasure, _human?_

Cut the shit, Overdose. Why are you here?

To see a friend. I almost laughed. That might have been the first true thing I had said since I had awoken this morning, yet it still came out as a lie, and a threat at that.

Static is no friend of yours. The Trainer positioned the metal rod at a threatening angle.

Static? I questioned. Oh, you mean the Pikachu resting in that room? I should have pictured Snivel would have picked up a new name by now. You're his trainer then, I presume?

You presume correctly. The Trainer hissed. I began circling him slowly, sizing him up.

And you swam all that way to rescue your Pikachu, hmmm? You must be very dedicated…and very tired… I trailed off, letting the implications imply themselves.

I'm going to give you two options. He spoke harshly.

Oh? Do tell.

You can surrender. Go and have one of the nurses restrain you to the beds. They'll heal you to the best of their ability, but afterwards, you'll have to pay for the crimes you've committed.

That doesn't sound too appealing. I smirked. What's my other option?

That, or I kill you. The trainer gripped his weapon with both hands. I sneered.

You assume you could kill me? I laughed openly. Tell me, how would you do it, hmmm? You already got one shot on me, and for that I commend you. I grinned. But now that you don't have surprise on your side, how will you do it?

The trainer faltered.

Exactly. Even if you were a match for me, you don't have the eyes of a killer. Even if you were more than a match for me, you couldn't do it. I taunted.

I'm not in the best frame of mind, and you are directly responsible for putting my best friend in the emergency room, with the intent to kill him. Making the assumption that I couldn't kill you right now is a dangerous gamble. He retorted.

Your pathetic species couldn't fight off a normal Raichu, let alone one bred and trained to kill. Don't worry though. I cooed. I won't kill you. Too much attention. But I will electrocute you strong enough to give you minor brain damage, and knock you out awhile. While you're out, I'll kill your Pikachu, and no one will be the wiser. Except you, and you'll be half-brain-dead, and the nurse, which we already have under control.

Then all that's standing in your way is me. He snarled, positioning his metal stick between us.

You've already lost, idiot. I smirked condescendingly, and raised my tail, lightly brushing the top of the metal pole the trainer was holding. Goodnight.

I grinned, waiting for the instantaneous transfer of over ten thousand volts of electricity to rush into the trainer's body. He convulsed once, jolting backwards, before darting forwards and smashing me with the rod again. I didn't have time to question how he was still breathing before the third hit came, and rendered me blind and deaf to the world.

* * *

(Josh POV)

Eight dollars. That's all my life was worth right now, a freaking eight dollars. Eight. In my sleep deprived state, I almost didn't buy them.

_Almost._

Eight dollar rubber gloves. I knew I needed them, just in case, but for eight dollars I almost turned it down. Who charges eight dollars for gloves?

Of course, if I had known they would have saved me from permanent brain damage and/or death, I would have paid the cashier gladly. Maybe I would have even tipped.

Overdose laid against the wall, bleeding red ooze onto the floor below. I leaned against the same wall I had punched a hole into this morning, and panted. I could have just died. I could have become a vegetable, or at best, a shadow of whom I once was. I owed my life to a pair of overpriced gloves. Freaking eight dollar gloves.

_Hell…_

Overdose took a breath. I raised my golf-club to finish the job…

…but lowered it. I wasn't a killer, he was right. Maybe in the heat of the moment, if Static's life were truly in danger, but even then it would have rotted against my consciousness for the rest of my days. No. I would get the nurses help to restrain him. They could heal him if they wished, just as long as he stayed put.

I looked him over more closely. He was out cold. It would be easy work putting him in a bed, and checking his vitals.

I turned to put away my gloves, and saw a horrified nurse standing behind me. Her face was completely pale, and her entire body was shaking. She was _not _the nurse from before.

I realized how I looked. I was standing over an unconscious, possibly dead Pokémon with a bloody club raised above my head, in a striking motion. I probably looked like a lunatic.

"Heeeey…" I whispered calmly, setting down my club. "Alright, give me a second to explain-"

There are two, very different screams a human can produce. One is common. It's either a yell, or a shout. Both are meant to get attention, but neither are as good as it as the second type of scream. The second type is hard to summon, if you're trying to fake it. It's an animalistic cry for help that is reserved only for the most dire circumstances. It's the sound of someone being torn apart, or being attacked in the worst possible way.

Her scream was the second kind. It sent shivers down my spine and she screamed and raced off in the other direction as fast as she could.

_Well. That could have gone better._

I looked down at the unconscious Raichu, and back to my bloody golf-club.

_This doesn't look incriminating at all._

Within seconds, thundering sound of heavy footsteps filled the hallway. Officers of all types stormed inside, each carrying a heavy looking gun, and body armor.

_How'd they get up here so fast?_

"Freeze, and drop your weapon!" One of the ones in the back shouted into a microphone.

_Why was I still holding this?_

"Sure, um, yeah. I surrender." I mumbled, and dropped the golf-club. The guards looked a bit confused at my gesture. I grinned sheepishly, and held my arms at the appropriate angle for them to cuff me.

One of the younger officers walked hesitantly up to me, and cuffed me. I didn't resist. She looked inquisitively at me, and I grinned shyly.

"Are you alright in the head?"

"No." I confessed. "I'm probably in shock."

She looked inquisitively at me. "Are you dangerous?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm going to take you to the station, alright?"

"Sure, but can you wait a moment? I think I'm going to throw up first."

She winced. "Alright."

I took a step back and vomited, then vomited again, slipped in it, vomited once more, then fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

(Myst POV)

I took a deep breath of the dank, cellar air. Home. The shadows; finally a place where I felt I belonged. I no longer was black fox standing in a sea of white, no. Now, I was with company. I could blend in, and be whomever my I pleased. I would fit in, for once in a painfully long time.

What would be my mask today? Who would I wear as my disguise, and whose part should I act?

A Weavile. He – for this character would be a male – is an accomplice from a faraway land. He heard about this arena from a 'mutual friend', and wanted to see it in action. He had some cash on him, so he might place a bet or two. His REAL reason for visiting however, was much darker…

I took a deep breath, and got into character. My mirage instantly swirled around me, and mimicked a Weavile climbing down the ladder with ease, while I on the other hand had a much harder time. With only four legs and no real hands, this was proving both a slow and dangerous task. Also, the ladder tasted disgusting.

Finally, I reached the bottom, and strolled into the lights of the Arena. It looked very much like Nova had described. Two large circles wrapped around the sides. The inner circle housed the true arena, where a Gengar and a Larvitar fought for supremacy. In the outer, a large crowd sat in makeshift seats, cheering on the bloody conflict. In the back, a small metal door housed secrets. I didn't see the Blissy at first, and made a quick and reasonable assumption that she was hidden behind those doors, along with many other secrets…

_Urk! Pay attention. You're only objective here is Blissy. Ignore the other treasures, and focus on her._

I casually walked to the back, aware of the two Sableye guarding the door. They turned to me and gave me a strange, alien look.

"Greetings." My illusion bowed, and I adopted a lower, more masculine tone.

"Greetings." The pair said in unison. "Enjoying the show?"

"Alas, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. My…friends tell me the Arena has the best entertainment in the area, yet I find myself drawn to this door instead. Might you sate my wonder?"

The gems on the Sableye sparkled. "You see. Not many do. The door is hidden to all but those that see. To them it appears as stone."

_Shit. I didn't even realize this door was guarded by an illusion! Play this off!_

"I've learned many talents in my life. One is seeing though falsehood." My illusion smirked, while I sat quietly within. It occurred to me that they might be able to see me as well. Even so, a Zorua here wouldn't be a cause of alarm. As much as I loathed admitting, most Pokémon here were dark, poison, and ghost types. Not all of course, but enough to make me grind my teeth.

"Seeing though falsehood is an interesting talent to have, sir…?"

"Sunbane." I responded.

_Sunbane!? Could you BE more obvious?_

"Sir Sunbane, yes." The two Sableye looked at each other, as if communicating without words. Their syncrasy unnerved me, and made me wonder if they were two or one creature. "You wish to uncover mysteries, yes. That is a dangerous way to live, for not all mysteries reveal themselves so easily…what shall you do to earn your entrance to this passage?"

"There are several at my disposal, of course." I purred, as my mind raced. What would they want? "I have gold, of course-"

"Gold!" They scoffed.

"-but yes, the Sableye have little need for trinkets." I finished. They eyed me with interest, or at least LOOKED like they were eyeing me with interest. With Sableye it's always hard to tell. "Of course, with gold you could buy gems."

"With enough." One of them shrugged. The other looked horrified that he had spoken out of turn, and swiped at the other. The other took the blow without complaint, and shook his head. They resumed their mutual tones. "But it is easier to find them ourselves. What you call gems, we call bread. Gems have no more value than a simple loaf to us."

"Well. Perhaps you are less materialistic. Perhaps you crave what I crave; not gold or food, but information."

Their eyes twinkled again. Perfect.

"You think you have secrets to sate the wonderlust of a Sableye? We are timeless, and eternal. We know all that roams this earth. You think you have some knowledge that we do not possess?"

"Information I alone hold. It would not be possible for you to possess, unless I were to tell you."

They looked at each other, and I could feel curiosity against my own.

"The price of this information, sir Sunbane?"

"Entrance to this door."

"First your secret, then the door."

I smirked. "As a fellow creature of the night, I think it foolish to reveal my goods before you should reveal yours. Too long have I been victim of a five finger bargain, when I dealt in good faith."

Their eyes sparkled once more. "You know the Sableye well, Weavile. Very well. I acc-" They both shook their heads once more, and looked sickened. "-we accept this offer."

"What ails you two?" I asked, out of my own stupid curiosity. They smirked in sync, and their gemstone eyes gleamed a fearsome red as they began opening the large steel door.

"You haven't paid for that information, sir Sunbane…" They sneered.

"Very well." I peeked up, and looked around the newly discovered room. It held several cages, but only one was filled as of now, with a surprised but spitefully looking Blissy. The rest of the room –well, cave really—only held small metal cooling containers, which I presumed to be the drug Static was talking about earlier.

"We have paid in full, and expect compensation." The Sableye responded, now looking more menacing with the dim light of a dying bulb highlighting their dark, elongated claws.

"Alas friends, there is yet one more price you must pay before the information is yours." I grinned to myself.

"What?"

"Catch me!"

To an untrained eye, the Weavile suddenly dashed off away from the arena. The Sableye howled and tore after it, slowly gaining on the unfortunate fellow. The chase would last a minute or two.

I, however, was beside the cage, mimicking the cool cave air. I walked calmly to the Blissy's cage, as she stared though me at the commotion beyond the door. She looked up again, then dove behind her bedding, and fetched a small, crude metal device. I watched wordlessly as she shoved the metal piece into the lock, and began tinkering with it carefully.

"My _dear._" I spoke, though I appeared as nothing. "Whomever gave you that lock pick would be startled to see you handling it with such _carelessness._" The Blissy almost dropped the lock pick out of shock, then shoved it quickly in her pouch.

"Who's there!?" She demanded, backing away from the cage.

"A friend." I closed the metal doors, and revealed myself. "Up for a hoist?"

She grinned, and her eyes grew large. "You're gonna break me out of here?"

"Break." I frowned. "Why must everything be so _destructive _with you? Aren't you a healer?"

She looked down awkwardly.

"Here." I held out my paw. "Give me the lock pick."

She placed the lock pick hesitantly in my hands. She had no reason to trust me of course, which made the gesture all the more symbolic. I could have betrayed her right here, of course. Told the guards of her treachery. I could have worked here, and have come to take the lock pick.

Alas, I was on her side, and upon grabbing the lock pick, I inserted it gently into the lock.

"Why are you going at it so slowly?" She hissed quietly. I smirked at her unease.

"What is your name?" I prodded, though I already knew the answer.

"Charity. Why?"

"Charity. Humans have a myth that there exists but one person that you should call their love. This person would always be faithful to you, and would treat you better than any other on the planet. They call this person your soul mate."

"…Okay? Why is that relevant?"

"Because…" I smiled as the pick began to work. "Humans fashion their tools in a similar manner. Only one key in the world was built for this lock, and for only one lock the key."

"Then break it?" She suggested.

I peeked up from the lock. "Would you say that to a lover?"

"What?"

I resumed my lock-picking. "When a lock breaks, it often shuts to all keys, even the one meant for it. What my job is, is not to damage the lock at all. Simply mimic the key that it was meant for. Caress it. Convince it that I indeed am its key, and then?" The lock popped open.

"Then?" Charity didn't escape instantly, and instead waited for me to finish my tale.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Perchance leave, the lock never knowing you weren't it's key after all. Perhaps stay, and fashion yourself its key anyway."

"Wouldn't that leave the world with a lonely key?"

"We're all lonely keys. Get your lock while you can." I grinned, and motioned for her to escape. She nodded, and clumsily waddled out of the cage. Very clumsily. _Troublingly _clumsily.

"Are you alright?" I asked, hesitant for the answer.

Charity blushed and laughed lightly. "Um, I'm expecting."

"Oh? Congratulations!"

She smiled. "Haha, don't be too surprised. Us Chansey and Blissey are a bit different than other Pokémon. We lay eggs all the time, but they're not meant as incubators. Well…" She blushed again. "MOST of them aren't. They're more like stones, really. Nothing lives inside them, but those that hold onto them and that have love in their hearts find a bit more luck along their path than usual."

"Really?"

"Mmmm." She nodded. "Legend says that the first Togepi actually hatched from our fatherless eggs, but only for one pure of heart. I don't believe it though." She rubbed her stomach happily. "I think they're just little bits of luck for us to give back to the world."

"Touching." I smiled.

"Do you have a plan for our escape?" She asked calmly. "Perhaps become invisible once more? Can you do that to me as well?"

"Well, I wanted something a bit more theatrical, but I suppose that will have to do." I smirked. "You won't see my illusion, but everyone else will. Even if they stare right at you, into your very eyes, they will not see you. They can FEEL you though, so make sure not to touch anyone, alright?"

"Got it."

Together, we sneaked though the door. To my dismay, the entrance was much more crowded now, and it would be nearly impossible to walk though undetected.

Like all places though, there was more than one exit.

I glanced at the open ocean. Nova said it was a long fall; from here I estimated about 27 feet. Nearly three stories. I took a step back from the ledge, impressed by Nova's fortitude. With no other evident escape, I thought about Nova's hurried but effective solution.

"Psssst." I whispered to Charity. "How well can you swim?"

"Swim?" She snorted. "Does it look like I can swim?"

I looked her over again, and noticed her rather pudgy frame. Her tiny arms and feet didn't look particularly adept at long distance swimming.

_Damn._

"I can FLOAT really well though!" She giggled. "There's a story of a man who tried to drown a Blissy. After three days he gave up!" She snorted again. "I can't swim, but I'll die from dehydration before I'll drown."

_I can work with that. Might be a touch awkward, but I could paddle ON her. Save me energy, and get us both to shore. I'll be faster than Nova too, since I know the way._

"Alright. On three, we're jumping down there. I want you to stand like a-" I looked at her frame once more, and choose to ignore the diving tips. "…nevermind. On three, we're jumping into the water."

"WHAT!?" She hissed in an angry whisper. "Are you INSANE?"

"One." I prepared to jump.

"I am _not _going to jump!"

"Two…" I smirked, choosing not to hear her pleas.

"No! Augh, I don't even know your NAME! I am NOT jumping who-knows-how-many-feet-"

"Three!" I leapt.

"…Damn it!" I heard behind me.

_Hah._

My snout stung when it hit the water, despite my perfect dive. The cool ocean reinvigorated me, and I quickly swam up to the surface. When I got there, I was greeted by a very angry and wet Blissy.

"Wow." I whistled quietly. "You got to the surface faster than me."

"I _didn't go under!_" She hissed. I saw her backside, which was completely red.

"Ouch. You didn't dive, did you?" I winced.

"Dive? _Dive? _Oh, if only I had thought of THAT. Because of my extremely aerodynamic frame and all!"

I stifled a laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"_I CAN'T SWIM!_" Charity growled, flailing and kicking at the sky.

"I remember." I grinned. I sunk slightly under water, then kicked suddenly, pouncing on her stomach.

"Ack! What are you doing!?" She squealed. She rotated wildly, causing me to almost fall to onside, then the other.

"Trying to- oof!" I caught a mouthful of fist as she flailed. "Trying to…swim…with you!" I growled back. "Stop struggling!"

She tried to calm down, and I adjusted myself across her vertically. I pressed my back paws in the water, and started an efficient paddle to shore. I though balancing on her would prove more of a challenge, but one grotesque fact helped our little venture. I was sinking INTO her. She was almost completely made of fat.

'_I bet that's why she floats so well…_' I grimaced to myself as I sunk entirely too deep into her frame. I glanced up at the cliff face once more, and was pleased to see our bit of splashing hadn't caught the attention of anyone. My illusions had done their work…

* * *

The shore. It seemed like days, but at last it was there. With a few more kicks, I propelled us to the shore, panting with exertion.

"Are you alright?" Charity looked down at me with concern.

"You have no idea..." I wheezed, "How BIG you are!"

Charity's look of concern melted into one of offense. "Hey! You try giving birth every few months, and keeping your figure!"

"At least do some pushups." I implored, and slowly struggled to my feet. I heard a 'hmph' behind me.

"It's not my fault I lay eggs." She grumbled to herself. "I like the 'giving people luck' part, but honestly, it's terrible sometimes."

"Oh?"

"Well for one, it makes me LOOK like an egg." She growled as we walked. "And giving birth nearly six times a year isn't pleasant either. But that isn't the worst part."

"What is?"

She looked at the floor, and glowered. "Whenever I laugh I pee a little."

I looked at her with disbelief, before swallowing my witty remark at her expense.

At last, we arrived to the Pokémon Center. The Nurse was standing by the entrance, and ran to hug Charity as soon as she came into view.

"Charity!" She yelped, and grabbed her tightly in her arms.

"Astrid!" Charity yelped in return, and grasped the nurse with her tiny paws.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" The nurse kneeled down and pressed her fingers to her paw, feeling for a pulse. Charity pushed her hand away and smiled.

"No, no, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine if you are." The nurse pulled Charity in another tight, fierce hug. "Oh, I'm just so glad you're alright!"

"Excuse me." I prodded at the nurse's ankles with my paw. "Um, do you know where my trainer is?"

"Ummm…" The nurse hesitated, "Funny story about that, actually…"

* * *

(Josh POV)

What an insane day. My brain was spinning from the events that transpired. From the arrest, to waiting at the court, to the nurses explanation to the bailiff, it had been an eventful day. As of now, I was content to lay on the cot next to Static's, and my mind relax after the stress of the past week.

Static snoozed quietly beside me, and I quietly stroked Myst with a subconscious hand. She purred lightly, but appeared somewhat uncomfortable with the closeness of the action. When I noticed this I pulled away, but she instinctively nipped at my fingers, and put her ears back under my hand. Reluctantly I continued, rolling my eyes at her indecision.

She was pleased with herself, of course. Well-deserved. Along with the nurse, I had praised her on a risky job well done. It could have gone much worse, and for now, I was just pleased it hadn't.

Skarr had also done his job well. He had guarded Static like a hawk until I returned from the hardware store. Although I felt a bit guilty for my slight manipulation, the job I gave him acted as a bit of a repentance for his former mistake. He was able to sleep after I relieved him of duty, and I waited quietly outside. I didn't actually expect Overdose of course, but when he came, I was prepared.

Overdose was getting treatment now, but not in this facility. They had restrained him, but he had broken out and destroyed some very sensitive equipment, and severely wounded several doctors and nurses. It took nearly four times the normal dose of anesthetic to put him under, and several armed guards to do it. Afterwards, he was flown to a more secure mental facility with better restraints, and supposedly experience with the more difficult patients. Supposedly, he also wasn't the only one.

The Arena was also swarmed by the police the next night. They caught dozens of Pokémon and humans, under charges of illegal gambling and several counts of assault and attempted murder. I was originally terrified that those that didn't get arrested would be coming after us before Sandy politely reminded me that they had no idea who we were, and to the best of their knowledge 'Snivel' was dead.

Sandy, Nova, and Myst were all in in the hotel room, watching movies, and passing the time. They would check on us a few times a day of course, and we would talk, but they knew we needed our rest. Wiggly would hold Static's paw while they talked, and hug him lightly when she thought no one was looking. Nova would scurry over to me, and tell me the summery of the last few movies they had seen, 'so I wouldn't miss out'. Sandy would sit on the side of my bed, and call me names, but they were meant with a kind heart, even if said with a sharp tongue. We laughed together, and made the most of our time spent recovering.

To my relief, the medical staff was making a full recovery in the careful hands of their peers. Our Battle Park ticket was extended, courtesy of the Battle Park Police Force. We were also apologized to profusely by the B.P.P.F., especially by the kind officer whom I spoke with before passing out. The nurse we helped – Astrid, I believe – also thanked us profusely for our help, and apologized for her earlier rude behavior. I half expected her Blissey to hand Myst a lucky egg for her troubles, but it appeared that Charity wasn't too pleased by her methods of rescue. Oh well. No good comes from expecting rewards from kind actions, and I wasn't disappointed. My team was safe, and with some time to rest, we would all be healthy again.

* * *

"Alright. Let's get that cast of you, shall we?"

What are you doing with that electric saw!?

"Stop squirming, will you? Hold still, this will be over in a moment."

JOOOSH! Static yelped as the saw's blade moved closer to his neck.

Relax, static. This doesn't cut skin, it only cuts the cast. Promise.

Static gulped, and his gaze didn't break from the saw. O-okay man, I t-trust you, b-but shit, are you sure!?…

Astrid quickly cut the cast in half, smiling at Static's hesitance. "There. All done. That wasn't so bad now, right?"

Static sat motionless on the bed, breathing heavily, and looking petrified at the saw. He then looked back at me, and checked his fur to make sure it wasn't cut.

I can't BELIEVE that didn't kill me. He sighed.

"Psssssh!" Nova hissed into his hand. Josh finds your lack of faith disturbing!

I rolled my eyes at Nova's reference.

"Okay. Now, we need to be gentle here." The nurse stressed. "Even after the cast comes off, that doesn't mean you're okay. You still need to be gentle with yourself, and make sure you get plenty of rest, alright? NO battling for at least a week-"

"Oh come ON!" Static pouted.

"-Hey. I don't want you coming back here, and making your poor friends sit in their rooms all day, all right?" Astrid stated.

"We didn't mind!" Nova chimed, then backpedaled. "O-or, I mean, I didn't mind. Did you guys mind? Sorry, I didn't mean to like-"

"We didn't mind." Myst assisted Nova.

"Nevertheless." The nurse continued. "I want you to take it easy, alright? Promise me."

"I promiiiiise…" Static grudgingly responded.

"Good. Okay, I'm going to remove your cast now. It might feel a bit strange at first-"

"Augh!" Skarr winced in the corner of the room. "What is that odor?"

"Ewwwww!" Nova covered his snout, and Myst shied away. I winced along with Sandy.

Now now, that's normal. Astrid scolded telepathically. He hasn't been able to wash his stomach because of the cast!

Gross! Static looked down, and saw his matted, brownish fur. Ah, it looks all nasty! Will this get better!?

Oh yes. You just need to wash it out, and you'll be right back to normal. Astrid smiled.

Okay, GOOD. I was worried I would end up like Overdose or something… Static gulped.

No, no, no. You only had minor traces of the drug in your system, and you've only taken it once. The side effects usually don't take hold unless you've taken a significantly higher amount of the substance.

Usually!?

I wouldn't worry if I were you. She gave Static another reassuring smile. For now, I would focus on showering…you ARE a bit ripe… Static winced, and hopped out of bed. I cringed at his sudden motion, and he gave me a deadpan glare.

I can still JUMP. Am I allowed to jump? Nurse lady, help me out here.

I would prefer no sudden movements for at least a few more days… Astrid mumbled.

Gawd! I don't need to be babied here! I'm already not battling, what more do you guys want!?

We're just trying to keep you safe, Stat. I stated calmly, trying to sooth him down.

Auuugh! Can I at least take _shower _alone? Or should I not risk injuring myself? Static growled.

You should be fine. Astrid mentioned quickly.

Thank you. Static hissed, and walked out of the room, and towards the door.

Just be careful! Skarr chimed evilly. Static gave him a rude gesture with his paw as he walked back to the room.

* * *

(Static POV)

_Useless._

The hot water poured over me, and soaked deep into my muscles, and washing off the filth and grime that had smeared into my coat. The water and steam felt good, after having nothing but the touch of bedding on my body for days.

_Useless._

Here we were, at the Battle Park. Josh's dream. And I was completely ruining it! We should be battling!

_We should be meeting people to battle, and learning about battle stuff, and watching people battle, and… _

…_and instead he's sitting with me, waiting for me to heal. In a week, we'll be gone, and back to Kanto. We won't even be able to battle at the STUPID BATTLE PARK!_

I hit my head against the tile wall in frustration, with the steam bellowing around me. The water was missing me now, and all I had for warmth was the large white cloud, and the water on my face.

_Water on my face? Shit, am I CRYING?_

I wiped my face angrily with a paw, and stepped back into the water.

_Josh must be so bored. Him and everyone else._

I growled, and scrubbed my fur harder.

_Ruining a once-in-a-lifetime-_

"Augh!" I shouted, and threw the soap as hard as I could. I felt something tear across my side, and I instantly cringed and fell to the floor. The water pelted me as I held my side, clenching my teeth in pain.

"Static!?" I heard Josh yelp from the other side of the door. I opened my mouth to respond, but my snout was pressing against the tub, which was filled with a few inches of water. I gurgled something, but I doubt he heard me.

"STATIC!" He screamed once more. I tried to push myself up, but the pain in my side returned, and I slumped back. The door burst open, and I felt Josh's hands grasp me, and pull me out of the water. He rushed me to the bed, and placed me there gently but quickly, with a careful yet desperate efficiency. He stared at me for a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Oh good, you're breathing. He let out a tense chuckle. I was gonna me pissed if I had to do mouth-to-mouth.

I laughed a bit, but I held my side. He caught my action, and frowned. I'm going to call the nurse.

Don't! I shouted, and pawed at his jacket. I'm fine, really! Please? She'll put me in a cast again, and then I won't be able to battle with you!

Static, you're not battling here anyway, you'll hurt yourself. A week off, remember? Josh scolded.

Oh come on! T-this is the Battle Park! You talk about this place all the time, and now that you're here we can't do anything, and I'm just being useless and hurt and-

Static. Josh rested a calming hand on my head.

-I'm keeping all you guys from doing anything fun, and you guys are just doing this because I've been though some stuff and I was a bit roughed up-

Static! This isn't your fault. Josh said strongly, rubbing one of my ears. I was still upset, but that small motion made me forget exactly what I was mad about.

Yeah, but… I trailed off.

But what? We're your friends. We're here to support you, no matter what. Even if you can't battle, we can find other things to do. Heck, we're at the Battle Park! At the very least, we can watch other people.

It's not the same. I sulked, sinking into the sheets.

Well…hmmmm. Josh thought. Do YOU really miss battling?

I miss battling for you.

But do YOU miss battling? He asked again.

Um…I don't know. I guess not. That stuff with Overdose kinda…I don't know. I'm not feeling it right now, I guess. I'm sure I will, but… I sighed.

Okay. So you're sad because you feel like you're letting me down, and I can't battle without you? Is that it?

…Yeah. I nodded.

Alright. Well, I have an idea then. Josh winked, and stood up from the bed. It's going to take some convincing from Sandy though. And I'll need your help. He smirked.

What can I do, Josh? I sat up, eager to help.

First? We need to track down that nurse, and make sure you're okay. Secondly…well, I'll tell you after.

Josh! No, you'll tell me now. Josh? Josh! I whined impatiently.

* * *

Sandy! Sandy, Sandy, Sandy!

Someone's awake. She giggled, walking into the room.

Sandy! I yelped again, making sure to get her attention. Josh wants to tell you something!

I do? Josh asked.

Yes! You do! The thing, remember! The thing you needed her help for after we got the cast from the nurse, but you wouldn't tell me!

Oh that. Josh grinned, and I had the feeling he knew what I was talking about from the very beginning.

Tell her! I begged.

Alright, alright. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Josh turned to Sandy.

Oh? What?

I was hoping to challenge a Frontier Brain while I was here, and I was wondering if you could loan-

Palmer! Sandy smashed her hand to her face. Oh _shit, _I have a battle with him soon!

Um, what? Josh looked concerned.

Sorry, you just reminded me of that with the 'rental Pokémon' thing! Argh, I completely forgot about it! I should have been reviewing my notes…! Sandy pressed her hand to her head again.

Calm down a sec. Josh placed his hand on hers, and pulled it away from her face. What do you need to do to prepare?

J-just review videos of him battling other brains, and see what tactics I can use against him. Against normal people he's simple, but he'll pull all the stops against me. This battle's going to be televised too, and if I lose I won't hear the end of it for weeks. She groaned.

Well, how about this. Josh perked up. How about we all help you study a bit today and tonight?

That would be great, but… Sandy sighed. I don't know. I think I work best alone, for the most part. Tonight would be fine, but I really need to get into my top game over the next few days to fight Palmer. I'm sorry, I thought we would only be here a week… She trailed off.

It's fine, we understand. Josh nodded. Could we borrow some Pokemon from the Battle Factory though? Rentals of course, just-

Yeah, yeah, sure. Sandy waved off the question. I take them all the time. That's how I got Krookodile and Charizard.

Awesome, thanks. Josh smiled. Alright, so we'll help you tonight, then we'll be off tomorrow. Sound good?

Mmmm. Sandy nodded. Yeah. Alright. Is everything good here? You guys are checked out, Static's alright?

Yup. He got a bit of a restraint for his side-

Meh. I interjected.

-he doesn't like it, but it works. Josh added. So yeah, we're good.

Alright then. Sandy looked up, and shot us both a smile. So, my place, then?

* * *

(Josh POV)

My jaw hit the floor as soon as we reached Sandy's floor. Her apartment was incredible. An entire wall was dedicated to a massive window, which looked out over the city, and across the ocean. All the furniture was sleek and modern, with smooth, curved edges. Another wall was simply large and white, which I quickly realized was meant for the projector.

Other than the fancy glass and furniture, the place looked a bit…empty. Almost as if it wasn't lived in, and if everything was more for a theatre set then actually living. Nothing was out of place, and everything was meticulously clean. Not at all like the cabin.

Not to say the cabin was disorganized, however. It just more…alive. Her bed wasn't made, there were pictures of her and Wigglytuff on the walls, and some dishes were in the sink. It looked cozy. This didn't look as cozy, and gave off a cool, almost hollow feel. Though it looked beautiful, this wasn't a home.

Over the next few hours, we all helped quiz Sandy on the different techniques Palmer liked to utilize in battle. I learned that he frequently fought Baton Pass teams, and as a result used a Weavile with a move called 'Beat Up', which attacked multiple times in quick succession. Against her though, he wouldn't likely use such tactics, and would likely fight much more unpredictably. We made her flash cards and tried to help, but by the end of the night it became apparent that we wouldn't be much help.

Thank you anyway, everyone. Sandy smiled as the clock ticked dangerously close to midnight. It's been fun, but I definitely need some rest. Look for me on T.V. in a few days, alright? She smirked.

Will do! Nova chimed.

Of course. Skarr bowed.

Definitely! Static nodded.

Certainly. Myst purred.

I can still help, right? Wiggly pouted.

Of course. Sandy smiled.

Alright, we'll be seeing you, then. I smiled, and turned to leave.

W-well, it's late! Sandy yelped. I turned and gave her a quizzical look, and she backpedaled in an attempt to save face. I mean, I have a guest room, if you would all like to sleep here for the night.

I smirked. Well, I doubt we would all fit on one bed-

I have two. She said quickly. And one for Wiggly, of course.

Still, I doubt we would all fit on two-

"Then I GUESS one of you is going to have to sleep with me." She hissed in my ear. "Preferably, the one most human."

"Awww, but I thought you were _tire-_" Sandy flicked my nose. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"You know what that was for." She growled.


	16. Chapter 16

(Sandy POV)

"Bleh."

I collapsed on my sofa, with a half-finished can of soda clutched haphazardly in my hand. It had been two days since Josh had been here, and coincidentally also two says since I last talked to a sentient creature. I grabbed a stained copy of my notes off my smudged glass table, from where I spilt my coffee from last night.

I looked over the paper, not really reading it, more just going over the motions. I wasn't overly confident, or really even confident to begin with. In truth, I was just bored. I didn't want to do this. Battles should be all gut, not statistics and math.

"_Bleeeeeeeh…_"

Still, it was important that I win this battle. Otherwise I wouldn't just be mocked by Palmer, I would be on the news for weeks. Not only did I not want the publicity, I would _like _to be able to spent that time with Josh. Almost all the time I put aside was taken when Static was in the hospital – not that I'm upset about that, of course. It's expected that he should spend time with Static when he was injured, and not with me.

_…and leave me in the room with Nova all day, watching old movies…_

"Aaaaa_aaughhhh_…" I groaned, and tried to clear my head. I loathed looking over my old notes at his battles, but I loathed not doing it more. Lack of preparation was the quickest way to fall in a competitive battle such as this, yet…

_I'd take the damn movies with the Charmeleon over this…_

It was noon, and I had just woken up, and cracked my first energy drink. Instead of actually reading the notes, I flipped on the projector.

_…Just five minutes. And I'll be watching the Battle Station. See, I'm still learning. This isn't procrastination at all._

I slouched lower in the chair, and my stomach growled loudly. It could have been a complaint from my lack of breakfast, or a grievance from last night's cheap pizza.

_Why am I always out of food? Wait, no! I have a slice of pizza left from last night. Awww yeah._

I stumbled over to my refrigerator, and retrieved the last slice. I sat back down on my chair, and greedily consumed the last slice of the cold pizza. My stomach gurgled with contentment, and I wiped my greasy hands on my notes.

_Cold pizza and energy drinks. Breakfast of champions._

I hiccupped from the soda, and slouched further into the sofa, content to left my mind drift for a few moments before I began 'studying' once more. To my surprise, Palmer was on the projector wall. I begrudgingly focused a bit more.

"…on your fight against Sandy, later this afternoon?" A reporter asked. Palmer smiled, and waved at the camera.

"She is a worthy opponent, but with my fan's support, I'm sure we'll have a rousing battle."

_'The words of one who knows he's going to lose._' I smirked, sipping my soda.

"And what do you think of your other, possible combatant?" The reporter questioned.

_Other contestant? _

"Only time will tell," He spoke wisely, "But from what I know, I don't believe he has even finished the Elite Four. I don't have high hopes that he will be much of a challenge."

"Bold words!" The reporter smiled.

"We'll see if they're earned." He smiled coyly.

_Combatant? Did a trainer make it through his tower? I haven't been watching television for a few days, which means this 'trainer' would have needed to beat fifty trainers in the span of two days. _

My sleep deprived, pizza addled brain slowly began to piece together the clues.

_Also, what kind of trainer could beat the fifty trainers in the battle tower, yet not beat the Elite four?_

I felt like I was on the cusp of some great discovery, with the answer only a pizza's breath away.

_If they had Pokémon that could beat the trainers, then they would have beaten…they would have beaten the Elite four._

I was so close!

_Unless…unless…UNLESS THEY WERE RENTALS!_

Ah-hah!

_And they were borrowed from the Battle Factory!_

I had it!

_But who…Only I have access to that._

Oh yeah…

_But wait…_

Oh?

_Josh…Josh made that casual comment about wanting to borrow the rental Pokémon. _

He didn't.

_If he had the right Pokémon, and the right items, he's probably smart enough…Auuugh, now I have to call him._

I reached for my phone on the glass table, accidentally knocking it to the floor.

_Auuuughhhhh…_

* * *

(Josh POV)

**_"KNOCKOUT!"_**

Heeeellllll yeah! Static shouted, hopping on my shoulder. I high fived him, and smiled at my Terrakion. Well, the rental Terrakion, of course. Borrowed with permission from Sandy's Battle Factory.

The Terrakion snorted with triumph, and looked expectantly at his Pokéball. With a quick shimmer of light he was back inside, and ready for another brawl.

That's fifty! Static chimed. Now we can battle Palmer!

See?I nudged my Pikachu with my head. I told you this would be fun!

…Alright, fine, this was fun. Static rolled his eyes. Now we battle Palmer, right?

Yup! Let's get the team out first, though. Then we'll head downstairs and-

Enough talking! I wanna tell them we won! Static yelped excitedly. I smirked, and sent out our team.

* * *

So why are we doing this again? Nova asked, with an air of hesitancy around his voice.

What do you mean?I asked.

Well… Nova rung his hands, trying to formulate his thoughts. What is our _goal, _here? Is this just for sport? Just because we can? Just because we're here at the Battle Park?

I thought for a moment. Well, yes. Beating a brain is a respectable victory. I don't think I can name a trainer that's beaten a brain before beating the Elite four.

Right. Nova swallowed again. But…isn't that kind of Sandy's fear?

Hmmm?

Think of it this way. Nova articulated, Sandy doesn't _like _being famous, right? That's one of the reasons she didn't tell us that she was actually Alessandria. She likes you for you are as a person, of course, but also because she doesn't feel like you're pressuring her to be someone she's not. Nova looked up at me for confirmation, and I gave him a nod. Alright. So, and I'm not saying she doesn't _like _being in the spotlight, but it's reasonable to assume that she doesn't like it all the time. She comes to Kanto to escape all of that, and she's not widely recognized. But! Nova paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. If you become famous by beating Palmer, then you will be put in the spotlight. She will get attention for being with you, and then you _both _will be in the spotlight, her included, even if she doesn't want to be.

I stopped for a moment, and pressed my tongue against my cheek. He had a point. If I were to go through with this, and I won, Sandy and I may have even less time to spend together. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I wanted to go thought with this. What _was _I trying to achieve?

_I suppose my thought process didn't go much farther than amusing Static, and trying to get the next big, shiny-_

What if you didn't win? Myst smirked, interrupting my thoughts.

Eh. Even losing now would probably draw attention. I waved off her comment.

No, no, no, you misunderstand. Myst gazed up at me with her hypnotizing red eyes. What if _you _didn't win? What if someone else won? You wouldn't lose, you simply wouldn't be the one competing.

…Explain? I asked.

What would you like to be? Myst grinned. Black? Tan? Brown-haired? Personally, I always believed you would look good with black hair.

I beamed, suddenly understanding. You want to disguise me!

Great idea, Myst! Nova grinned.

There is no one better at disguises then me, my liege. Myst purred.

And if I was under your illusion, I would still be the one to claim the victory. I considered. Very nice plan.

And what shall your guise be then, Josh? Skarr pondered.

Something unrecognizable. I responded. It shouldn't just be me with a few scars, or like black hair. It should be something… I trailed off.

Grander. Skarr finished.

It should be unique. Myst nodded.

It should be something people talk about! Nova chimed.

I think I have an idea. I smirked. But, it might be difficult to pull off. Let me talk to Myst for a moment, and see if this is feasible…

* * *

(Sandy POV)

He's an asshole.

It's sure damn annoying.

When he calls you again, just don't pick up. Just don't do it. See how he likes it.

Wigglytuff sat across the couch from me, looking equally lethargic and disgruntled. Josh hadn't picked up any of my last calls, and I was getting increasingly frustrated.

That won't solve anything… I sighed. I actually DO want to talk to him. See what the heck is up, and if he is the one that's fighting Palmer.

I doubt it. Wigglytuff looked down, and rubbed her belly. I'm hungry.

I knooooowwwwwww. I moaned. You're always hungry!

Because you don't ever have food!

I have food sometimes!

Leftovers don't count!

You can eat leftovers! Leftovers are food!

Leftovers are NOT food! Food is stuff you get at the _store-_

Shush! The battle's about to start!

But Saaandy! I'm hungr-

Shush!

"Sandy, our next contestant and Frontier Brain will now be facing Palmer, a fellow Frontier Brain in a battle of wits, cunning, and power!" The announcer cheered, shaking the small auditorium. I turned down the volume slightly, and shot Wiggly a worried look.

The hell? I'm not on till five. Right? I looked at Wiggly for confirmation. Right? She shrugged. I looked at the clock, which read 2:03pm.

"Presenting, Sandy, the Froneer Brai-hhhrm" Abruptly, the announcer coughed roughly, interrupting his speech. He doubled over and held his throat giving way to extremely raspy, harsh sounding coughs. Both Wiggly and I were on the edge of our seats, looking perturbed and worried at the announcer. He continued coughing violently and fell to the floor, with small specks of black flying from his lips, and landing on the floor below. The man shuddered on the floor clutching his stomach as a small pool of black ooze dribbled out of his mouth. His eyes shut closed harshly at first, then relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Wiggly and I looked at each other, then resumed looking at the projection. Someone in the audience screamed. The auditorium shook slightly, though from the camera or from actual shaking I didn't know. The lights dimmed significantly, until it was difficult to discern anything on the screen. Suddenly, a low and mysterious voice echoed though the stage.

**_"There have been rumors though the night, that mortals no longer fear the darkness."_** A voice rumbled. The camera panned to the audience, who were all looking horrified. Some tried to run out of the emergency exits. **_"They tell me that you believe you can hide away, and find safety with the falseness that is your...light." _**The screen showed the announcer on the floor, and the small black pool at his lips. Slowly, the black pool began to bubble. **"****_There are those that say that darkness can be defeated…"_**

"What do you want!?" A woman screamed in the audience. It was a scream of someone who was crazed with fear. The bubbling stopped, and an eerie silence filled the darkened auditorium.

**_"What do I want?" _**The voice pondered. **_"I want…I want to show you the extent of the shadows. There is one by the name of Palmer here, one who is renowned for his battling prowess. I wish to meet this man, and dual him. I wish to prove even he is no match for the dark."_**

"N-no one battles Palmer without the sufficient forms!" A receptionist yelled from the back. "Fifty trainers, all in a row! No exceptions!"

**_"This will suffice." _**The voice returned, and mystically, a stack of papers materialized in the air. The receptionist hesitantly walked forward and grabbed the papers, and looked enough them carefully. After a moment, her face grew pale.

"This…this is all in order." She shivered. "Who…who are you?"

The black puddle began to bubble once more, and slowly, a figure began to rise out of the tar, forming legs, a torso, arms, broad shoulders, and face with glowing red eyes, and spiky hair. The entire being was the same color as the pool; dark and devoid of colors.

**_"I am the being that will remind you of what the night truly is." _**The creature smiled with hauntingly white teeth. **_ "You may address me as Nightshade. Now, bring me this…'Palmer'."_**

After a few moments, Palmer stepped forwards. He stood tall, and wore a light green jacket over a smooth, clean white shirt. His blond hair was slicked back, and he had a determined look on his face, unlike most who were petrified with fear.

"You wanted to face me, aberration?" Palmer glared, a Pokéball fiercely grasped in one hand.

**_"I do. I want the standard Battle Tower rule set; a three on three battle." _**Nightshade smirked, the dim lights reflecting off his pitch black skin.

"What are the stakes?" Palmer looked at the creature with concerned eyes.

**_"Your SOUL!" _**The creature shrieked, feinting a diving at Palmer. Palmer jumped back in fright, but the aberration never truly moved. "**_Or the certificate of victory for the Battle Tower. Either one."_**

Palmer took a shaky breath. "And if I should win?"

The creature scoffed. "**_If you should defeat the darkness itself, I shall disappear forever, and never again shall a human again hear an utterance of the name 'Nightshade'."_**

"…Deal." Palmer nodded. "Are you ready then?"

**_"The Darkness is always ready."_** Nightshade smiled.

Duuude what the heeeelllllll? Wiggly grinned, looking at me with wide, excited cyan eyes.

I don't know! I laughed nervously, content to see how this battle would unfold.

* * *

(Josh POV)

"Go, Weavile!"

"**_Arise, one who has abandoned your soul to a shell, and has been birthed anew."_**

A Ninjask and a Weavile faced off, each eyeing each other with a practiced caution. I smiled as the shadows melded into nothingness at my fingertips. Myst had truly outdone herself with this guise, and everything was falling into place perfectly. Even the announcer had played his part perfectly – collapsing, and allowing Myst's illusion to play their role. I made a mental note to thank him later.

_But not now. Now, I must focus. First, the painfully, insultingly obvious._

"Weavile, use Fake out!" Palmer shouted.

**_"Ninjask, Protect!"_**

The Weavile jumped up, and swung her paw at the flying bug. A silver sheen swept across the Ninjask, and it narrowly deflected the blow.

_Now, the game begins._

"Nightshade…" Palmer's eyes shone suddenly. "…for one born of the night, you make an…odd choice of moves."

_Take the bait, fishy-fish…_

"**_I make the move that I deem necessary." _**I quipped.

"You make a move that may have already cost you the battle." He smiled.

_It's right in front of you Palmer. See the bait, just not the hook…_

"Weavile." He smirked. "Use Beat Up."

_Oh, clever move! One would normally use substitute, but a move like Beat Up hits multiple times, rendering Substitute not only useless, but lethal. In a normal battle, that would have rendered one out of my three Pokémon defeated. _

_…But this isn't a normal battle, is it Palmer?_

**_"Return, Ninjask! Terrakion, I summon thee!"_**

"Terra-, wait, what!?" Palmer shook his head.

"Weava!" Weavile shouted obediently, now attacking her new opponent. A Terrakion appeared out of the familiar red glow, wielding a light blue scarf tied around one horn. Terrakion instantly received a rain of blows, all cloaked in a dark energy. Only upon the third successful strike did Terrakion manage to throw off the Weavile.

The Terrakion looked well for one that had taken so many blows. In fact, it looked stronger than it once had. Righteous anger burned in its eyes; a memory of a battle long ago. A hard snort erupted from its snout and it smashed a hoof into the ground, hot blooded and ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Palmer's face grew pale.

"Justified." Palmer sighed, and slumped slightly. "For every dark type move made against Terrakion, Terrakion becomes more powerful. And since Beat Up hits more than once, you just achieved the equivalent of three Dragon Dances in terms of attack." He stopped to catch his breath. "You…you turned my strategy against me. You are no ordinary trainer…"

I smirked, but said nothing.

"Setting up to destroy my entire team with one Pokémon is risky…" His cool, calculating eyes burned into my own. "Was the Ninjask just a ploy this whole time?" I could tell he was playing for time, but my next move required his action first. "No…you're too clever. It may have been a rouse, but your third Pokémon builds off the power the Ninjask. Without it, it will only be…" He gave me a knowing smirk. "A _shadow _of its potential power. Which means your powerful little plan relies on one crux. You getting that attack boost, and making sure that, if your Terrakion should fall, your Ninjask is the next in the arena." He concluded.

_Woah, he's right. Well, I suppose that wasn't an incredible feat of deduction, but…that was certainly more than average. Fortunately, I don't plan on my Terrakion fainting._

**_"That is one possibility."_** I acknowledged, in Nightshade's deep, baritone.

"More than just _one _possibility, wouldn't you say?" He smirked. "Also, judging by the Choice Scarf tied to your Terrakion, you already have a move selected to use against me. A move, likely, that is super effective to the type you would have previously predicted that I would use against you, and did. Darkness."

_Palmer, I underestimated you...any more inspection, and you'll find that little hook I have hidden in your bait. My only respite is that I don't believe a trick like this has ever actually been attempted before in competitive battling._

"And you're clever." Palmer nodded again. "You, of course, would pick the move that was not only damaging, but guaranteed my destruction. A fighting type. And with 150% your normal speed, and 250% your normal attack, your Terrakion would be a force to be reckoned with…unless of course…" Palmer gave one last cunning grin. "Return, Weavile! Go, Sableye!"

**_"Terrakion, use Agility!"_**

"You fool!" Palmer laughed with a crazed frenzy. "You've wasted your choice of moves on a move that not only doesn't do damage, but doesn't effect my Pokémon! You're stuck!"

**_"Unless of course that was a thrift-store blue scarf tied around his horn, and not one of your league's precious Choice Scarves."_**

Palmer's grin slowly faded, as realization crossed his face.

**_"You were so close, Palmer." _**I cooed.**_ "You were looking at the bait, and inspecting it from every angle. Your problem was, you were looking at it from the angle of a scholar and a master, not a desperate shadow, hoping for his moment in the light." _**I bowed. **_"You are a worthy adversary, but in this battle it appears I have bested you."_**

"What moves does that Terrakion have?" Palmer sighed, and stared at the floor.

**_"Rockslide, Close Combat, and X-Scissor. Plus Agility, of course."_**

_My heart pounded in my chest. Had I won? It was rude to ask another trainer their move set, unless the trainer whom asked was about to…_

Palmer winced. "…Yes. I-I forfeit. Congratulations, Shadow." He gave a begrudging smile. "You have indeed bested me."

It took every ounce of self-control not to jump from excitement.

_Deep breaths. For Sandy. You have to keep this guise just a moment longer, then when the cameras are off…_

**_"Your soul, or the certificate then?" _**I smiled.

"I'll sign the certificate." Palmer chuckled. "I've become rather attached to my soul…"

* * *

(Sandy POV)

"How the heck did you pull that off?"

"Oh, what _are _you talking about?" I could almost feel Josh's smirk on the other end of the line. I sighed overdramatically into the phone.

"I just hope that poor announcer is alright."

"Oh, he's fine. I asked him for a bit of help beforehand, and he was kind enough to put his acting major to good use."

"Ah-_hah_! So it _was _you!"

"Not at all! It was Nightshade, the mysterious shadow of **_doom!_**"

"So, wow. You got the certificate, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm glad he held on to his soul; I have no idea what I would have done!"

"Ehh, they would have cut to commercial while you two were figuring it out."

"That's a relief." Josh chuckled, though it trailed off into a soft exhale.

"Something wrong?"

"Visa's almost up." Josh sighed.

"Oh no! Now you'll have to go back to battling, adventuring and having fun!" I smirked.

"Oh shut up." Josh giggled, caught off guard.

"And you'll leave me all aloooneee…" I cooed. "…oh what will I do without you, my prince?"

"And here I was, about to give a serious heartfelt goodbye." Josh deadpanned.

"Hah! This _better _not be goodbye!" I growled lightly into the phone. "I would expect to at least see you in person first!"

"Actually, that was why I called. I have to fly back tomorrow, and I was hoping to see you again before that."

"Were you? Well, as it turns out, _Nightshade _got my battle today canceled. Palmer made some excuse about not being properly 'prepared' after his defeat. Two days of work wasted, mind you."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry? I didn't want to battle him!" I laughed. "I just wish you had told me you were gonna beat him three days ago, so I didn't have to study!"

Josh scoffed. "Oh, and _I _was supposed to know I would beat all fifty trainers, and Palmer himself?"

"You would beat them? Ooh, someone's getting cocky. I'm pretty sure those were _my _Pokémon in the arena, fighting for _you._"

"Technicalities, my dear." He laughed.

"So what were you planning tonight then?" I grabbed a messy strand of my hair, and twirled it around my finger.

"Well, I was hoping perhaps you could make me something at your place? I heard you make amazing lasagna." Josh purred.

"If I didn't know you better, I would punch you for that." I huffed.

_Making fun of my cooking skills. I could make Lasagna if I tried! I would just need to go to the store first, and…get…lasagna supplies._

_Do I have any pans? Do you NEED pans for Lasania?_

"I kid, I kid. Where do you wanna go eat? I could go for some seafood." Josh offered.

"Oooh, I know a good place right by the sea. I'll say goodbye to everyone tomorrow when you leave, but tonight, let's gave it just be us. My treat?"

"Oooh, generous!"

"Just until you make it huge, and beat the Elite Four." I smirked.

"And until then, how can I ever repay your kindness?" Josh pleaded sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." I grinned, and hung up the phone.

* * *

(Josh POV)

A soft ocean breeze caressed me as I sat alongside the ocean. We both sat in a booth on a pier, overlooking the sea and the setting sun. The shadows of the fading light cast a warm, red glow on the sea, causing the now lavender ocean to shimmer with the sun's dying light. I couldn't have asked for a better sight.

Oh, and the ocean was pretty cool too.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sandy smirked, her face beginning to show the same signs of the cool setting sun. I grinned and dipped another massive shrimp into a small bowl of the restaurant's hot, reddish sauce.

"And how shall I look at you then, my dear?" I purred, nibbling on my shrimp, careful not to smear the sauce all over myself. Sandy opened her mouth to respond, then lowered her gaze in thought. I quickly snatched up another shrimp, dipped it quickly in horseradish, and tossed it expertly into her open mouth.

"Arrrglph!" She recoiled, covering her mouth with her hand, and smearing horseradish all over her lips. After a moment, she composed herself and swallowed the shrimp, then hastily grabbed a napkin to wipe off her face.

"Josh, what the hell!?" She feigned an angry glare.

"Sorry, gut reaction." I giggled.

"Josh! We're in a restaurant!"

"So? We're the only one's here." I winked.

"I could have choked!"

"I know the Heimlich maneuver." I grinned, knowing I was slightly in trouble.

"And if that didn't work? What would you do, suck it out of me?"

"I do know mouth to mouth…" I trailed off.

"Oh do you?"

"Indeed."

"You may have lost your touch. How long has it been since your training?"

"A few months."

"You may have gotten rusty in that time. Are you so sure you could have saved me?" Sandy placed her elbows on the edge of the table, and leaned forward, gazing coquettishly at me with her aggressive copper eyes.

"I'd bet your life on it." I quipped.

"Show me." She breathed, leaning closer to me on the table. I was more than happy to comply, and leaned further against the table, and closed my eyes. Just then, a shooting pain erupted in my nose, and I recoiled in confusion and pain.

"Augh!" I shouted, my hand wiping at my nose, trying to clear the source of the pain. My hand felt something inserted inside my nose, and with one swift motion, yanked it out. A fresh wave of heat rushed up my nose, and I snorted red all across the back of my wrist.

Meanwhile, Sandy was beside herself with laugher, shaking the booth with her cackling. I angrily wiped my nose with my napkin as I pieced together what had occurred when my eyes were shut.

"You're face!" Sandy hooted between breaths.

"You shoved a shrimp in my nose!" I shouted. "I was vulnerable! I trusted you!"

"You totally deserved that." Sandy giggles proved infectious, and soon I was chuckling as well.

"How did I deserve that!?"

"You put a shrimp in me, I put a shrimp in you." She stuck out her tongue.

"It's not the same!"

"How is it not the same!?"

"You know how much horseradish _burns _when it's-" I was interrupted by another wave of laughter from sandy, as she doubled over in her seat.

"It was in your _nose!_" She squealed.

"You suck." I crossed my arms.

"You were _trained _in sucking." Sandy retorted. "Mouth to mouth, remember?"

"That doesn't…shut up!" I snickered, giving way to another bout of laugher. After a moment, we both slouched in our respective seats, and paused a moment to catch our breath. Sandy grabbed a shrimp and stirred it in the sauce reflectively, before giving way to a slight sigh.

"Why does this have to end?" She asked nostalgically to the sauce.

"I'll be back. And you'll be back." I smiled, though my heart felt burdened.

"It's lonely with no one to throw shrimp at." Sandy grinned softly, her eyes turning the slightest bit misty.

"I'll be back, embarrassing you in public in no time." I promised, smirking, and wielding a shrimp threateningly.

Sandy slouched a bit, and gave me a tired smirk. "Just beat the Elite four already so you can get residence here."

I closed my eyes, and imagined life at the battle park. "Mmmm. But how would I get a house?" I hummed. "Housing is hard to come by in these parts…"

"I'm sure _someone _would loan you a room…just until you get yourself on your feet, of course."

"Oh? And who might this kind person be?" I grinned. "Do I know them?"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sure you two have never met."

* * *

I gave an exaggerated sigh, and leaned back in my chair.

"What?" Sandy's smile was replaced by a look of surprisingly genuine concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from grinning.

"Tell me!" She ordered, and kicked my shin from under the table. I have a small cry of unexpected pain, and relented.

"Well,…" I began, "…I suppose it's been a bit…" I stopped, and attempted to gather my thoughts.

"Oh wait, are you actually serious? I thought we were kidding." Sandy gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, me too. I think it accidentally got serious." I smiled again, but it felt forced.

"What's up?" Sandy frowned.

"Lately with all of Static's…complications, and your job and all…I feel a bit as if I didn't do a very good job doing what I came here to do, I suppose."

"What happened with Static wasn't your fault!" Sandy blurted. "A-and…you got the certificate. What else did you plan on doing?"

I smiled lightly. "The whole reason I came here was because you choose to spend your tickets with me. In theory, I planned to return the favor by spending my time here with you."

Sandy looked relieved for a moment before recovering and throwing on a coy façade. "You assume I would _want _to spend time with you…"

"Well, after the forest you didn't exactly seem _disappointed._"

"I suppose you DO owe me for those tickets…" Sandy purred. "How do you propose you make it up to me?"

"I bought eggs." I smirked. "I'll make us breakfast tomorrow. Actual food. REAL food. I even bought a pan."

"Tempting offer…" Sandy growled, glaring in a playful yet frustrated manner. "But that requires you to be there in the morning."

"Indeed it does. You see, my Visa expires tomorrow, which means I still must find a place to sleep tonight."

Unexpectedly, Sandy looked downwards at the table, as if to consider my proposition. This startled me somewhat – had I crossed the line? It wouldn't be as if this was the first time we had 'spent the night', but it would be the first time I was in her bed for the night. Was there some protocol I had failed to follow, or something I had forgotten, or missed?

"I-if you're uncomfortable sleeping together, it's okay!" I fumbled, "I'll just find the Pokemon Center down the road; it's free after all, and-"

Sandy squinted, and gave me a frustrated, yet flirtatious glaze. "Yeah. Like I'm uncomfortable sleeping with you. You caught me Josh." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, you looked, um, concerned-"

"It was about something else." Sandy interrupted.

"What was it about?"

"Do you really think I can't cook?"

"No." I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No…I know you can't cook."

"Oh shut up!" Sandy laughed, swatting my hand away.

"But seriously." I smirked. "What were you all mopey about?"

"Do you want to talk about that?" Sandy stood up, and moved to my seat, and sat down promiscuously on my pelvis. "Or do you want to get this?"

"Get this." My mouth sputtered automatically.

"Then get in my car." Sandy flashed her perfectionist smile She and stood up and retrieved her keys all in one swift motion. I followed her, excited for what the night had in store…


	17. Chapter 17

(Sandy POV)

With an uneven breath, suddenly I returned to consciousness. I sighed, recalling the memories from last night, and reached for Josh's warm, comforting presence.

But he wasn't there.

_Of course he's not there…_

Too many nights, I had awoken to a cold bed. Too many times I had arisen to the lack of companionship I craved. Perhaps it was my sarcasm, or the walls I placed around myself to stave off the inevitable pain of loss, but I had never truly had a lover. Though I enjoyed the sensual moments, it was the intimate moments I craved more. A phone call for no reason, or a hug in the dead of night. Gazing at the stars hand in hand, or a light kiss on a sad day; a reminder that not all was as abysmal as it seemed.

A small stain appeared on the sheets that I held between my fingers. I realized I was crying. He left. I always knew he would – the life of a brain was always a lonely one. In truth, I could count my friends on one hand, and even then not use all the fingers. One of them I even owned, and I wasn't sure how much that counted. Pokemon could bond with anyone. They naturally formed empathetic bonds with their trainers, quickly adopting the trainer's hopes and dreams as their own. Does it count having a Pokémon as a friend, when they could be friends with anyone?

_Josh…_

More tears fell. I had only known him for a few short months, but already something kindled inside of me when I looked at him. I couldn't call it love – not yet – but feeling the smoldering of emotions inside me damper at the sight of his absence hurt me physically inside my chest. Having this relationship exist at this distance, where I wouldn't see him for weeks at a time already was difficult, but now that he would be gone…

_…for good…_

I staggered to my feet, and steadied myself on the bedpost.

_Priorities. Food. Then I see what work has planned. Maybe…maybe I'll check to see if he's called by then. If he has…well, I'll deal with that then. If not, I'll get Wiggly. She's harsh sometimes, but…she'll be a good friend to have…without…_

Fruit. I took another whiff, and noticed the undeniable smell of fruit in the air. Confused and distraught, I stumbled into the living room.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Josh grinned, standing in front of the oven. "You didn't have cooking oil, but luckily I had something else up my sleeve." He purred, turning to me. "Have you ever tasted the delicacy that is-" Our eyes made contact. "Oh. A-are you alright, Sandy?"

I stood in quiet shock for a moment, catching my breath. I blinked a few times, if just to confirm he was there, then let out a sigh I didn't realize I had been holding.

"You're here." I stated, more to myself then to him.

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I made you bread."

"What?" I giggled softly.

"Check it out."

He opened the oven slightly, revealing a purple looking loaf. He grinning, and nudged me on the side.

"It's purple!" I exclaimed.

"Oops. Wasn't supposed to do that!" He laughed. "Kidding. The berry determines the color. Ever had oran bread?"

"I didn't even know you could put oran berries in bread." I admitted.

"Well, then this will be even more special." He smiled, and hugged me. I returned the embrace, still shaking from the morning's revelation.

"Are you alright?" Josh repeated, keeping me in his arms.

"I…I guess I didn't expect to see you here this morning." I felt the hot tears begin to burn at the edge of my eyes once more.

Swiftly, he pressed his tender lips against mine; silencing the fears I had felt just a moment ago. After a moment we separated, and I took in a quick breath.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

"Didn't know what to say." He smirked, giving me another boyish shrug. "You know I'm not like that."

"You're one of few." My voice cracked as I finished the phrase.

"Let's talk over orans." Josh nodded, looking around my kitchen. "I sense there's some stuff ya want to get off your chest. Now, um, where are your oven mitts?"

"Oven whats?"

"Mitts? Little mittens you grab the hot food with?" I shook my head, not understanding. Josh rolled his eyes playfully, and opened the oven. "It's fine, we'll let 'em cool naturally. More time to talk." Josh pulled up a seat, and looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and pulled up one as well.

"I, um, I suppose…guys…haven't been known to always stick around in my life." I admitted, swallowing all the torrent of emotion that the simple phrase entailed. "B…but it's a long story…"

"I'm yours 'till nightfall." Josh gave me a reassuring beam.

_I'm yours…_

"W-well…" I began. "There's a reason I've never mentioned my father…"

* * *

(Josh POV)

The light of the dying sun grazed my sleeping eyes, and I let out a warm, contented sigh. I didn't know what time it was, and as of now, I didn't care. I was relaxed, perfect in the pleasant canopy of leaves above us. Static lay curled by my side, snoozing contently in my shadow. Nova and Myst laid side by side, with Nova's flame flickering quietly by his side. Skarr slept perched in a tree above, looking noble as ever despite his quiet rest.

The sun was setting on the Kanto shoreline. I admit I'm not usually one to take naps, but today I made a special exception. Skarr was a bit fatigued after our flight, and the rest of the group's sleeping schedules were thrown for a bit of a loop due to my rather sporadic use of the Pokéball as of late. Overall, we were all a bit sleepy.

Talking to Sandy was…interesting. Once she started talking, I felt we really began to connect. She's very reserved, hiding behind the mask of strength and toughness to block her vulnerabilities. I supposed she had lived that way for so long even I believed she couldn't be hurt.

True to my word, we talked for hours. Cried a bit. Much of the afternoon and evening was spent in each other's arms, talking about life, and telling the other stories of ourselves. It's interesting revealing to another the less-then-perfect elements of one's self. Reveling the cracks and imperfections, instead of the polished, flawless façade we all pretend we are.

In the end, we don't want someone that loves us for our façade. We want someone that loves us not despite our flaws, but who we are, strengths and weaknesses combined. Someone to make us stronger, and stand for us when we fall. Not someone to come to our sides when we need them, but someone who never leaves.

I managed to choke out that the awkward 'take care' at the hospital was a pathetic attempt at something more. She nodded in realization, and smiled gently.

I don't think either of us was ready to say what came next. Perhaps there was too much pain there for her, and perhaps it was too soon for me. We both sensed the other's apprehension, and agreed it was too soon for words that meant so much.

We talked longer, relishing each other's rare company, yet time for goodbyes came all too soon. Before I knew it I was flying into the late sun, waving goodbye against the eastern wind.

I looked up at the night sky. Our nap had turned into something more, and the bright moon made her appearance in the starless night. I smiled, content to let our naps turn into a blissful night sleep.

* * *

(Koga POV)

The ever still walls of my gym vibrated. They vibrated with every breath, and every step my apprentices made inside this hallowed ground. Some of them trained with different forms, and others with mediation, but the gym reverberated all the same. I saw with my eyes my students, all diligent, becoming stronger with practice. I heard the sounds of their punches and strikes against one another as they sparred, preparing for conflict. I smelled the training mats, and the freshly cleaned glass walls - made in a way that to the normal eye, they appeared invisible. Students trained meticulously to see the walls; only though intense devotion could my disciples perceive them. It was the mark of a true warrior.

This I smelled, saw, and heard. And yet, it felt off. Wrong. I felt the vibrations of my students, myself, and my invisible walls. I felt the shudder of the florescent lighting, and the scratching of the carpet beneath my feet.

Yet…I felt something more.

"You attempt to surprise a master of Ninjusu." I smiled, eyeing an invisible wall before me.

A rich laugh echoed through my gym, startling several of my students.

"**_You impress me Koga…_**" The invisible entity purred. "**_I had believed the ways of old had disappeared eons ago. It pleases me that the ways of the shadows are still remembered._**"

"The way of the Ninjusu is more than mere shadow." I chided.

"**_Mere?_**" The voice growled. Above me, a light flickered and went dark. "**_Mere shadow? You forget your place, Koga. You forget the darkness freely given to you and your kind, and the stealth of a moonless night._**"

The room began to grow dark, and several of my students fled. One in the corner stood shaking, holding his smart phone at arm's length and recording the event.

"To whom am I addressing?" I spoke formally, hand cautiously on my blade.

"**_You may address me as NightShade._**" The voice bristled. The shadows on the wall began to dance, all circling a single point. "**_The Penumbra grow restless at your mockery. We wish to challenge your kind once more, and assert our dominance, lest you forget that only through us do your Ninjusu clans prosper._**"

"Your victory will assure us of our ignorance, then? Is this what you plan to achieve?"

"**_I wish for respect for the night that has cloaked you all these years._**" The timeless voice echoed. "**_And the badge, of course…_**"

"And if I shall win?"

"**_Then perhaps you can teach us something; the endless eons of shadow._**"

I smirked to myself. "It's been awhile since I've used the cover of the moon, restless ghost. Now I use other tactics. Are you sure you are prepared?"

"I am aware of the dangers you pose, Koga."

"Very well. Crobat! Silence this insolent shadow!"

"DarkBolt, force them to bow at our feet!"

A black Pikachu materialized out of shadows and conducted a series of bright cyan electricity around his fierce, red cheeks. Eyeing his prey, a Crobat from the ceiling swooped down like a violet bullet. The Pikachu let out a primeval cry and a bolt of bright blue, missing his target but incinerating a ceiling tile to ash. The Pikachu summoned another bolt and let loose another cry, and inside his mouth was nothing but blackness.

"CHAAAAAA!"

* * *

(Static POV)

You know what do to, _Darkbolt._

_Darkbolt. Hell yeah._

"Chrooooo!" The Crobat cried, diving at me with ridiculous speed. I let loose a bolt of electricity, but she swerved away with quickness I had never before seen. My bolt missed by an embarrassing margin, and nearly toasted a light in the gym. Before I could even _attempt _to dodge her attack, she sliced me deeply across the side, turning my normally brown stripes a sickly lavender.

"Chu!" I streaked, and sent another bolt in retaliation. She curved sharply to the right, and once again my electricity failed me.

Koga shouted something incomprehensible, and suddenly the Crobat flipped – in midair – and flew back towards me with the same stupid speed it had before. It hit me again with _something _before I could flinch out of the way. I twisted around to get another clear shot, but the poison suddenly intensified, causing my vision to blur with odd colors and shapes.

Then it hit me. Aggression, repulsion, disgust, irritation, resentment, and distrust welled inside of me. I was so _angry._ I didn't understand _anything, _and I couldn't see past the obscure walls of colors in front of myself. I clawed at the empty air in a fierce attempt to quell the fire burning inside of me. Unjustified rage coiling inside my chest, begging to be released in waves of-

Do you trust me, friend of mine? Though the darkness, though the pain?

-pure energy, that would pulse and smash against this unjust world! I would crush them all, destroy it all with fire and ice, and my electricity, and…

Do you trust me, friend of mine? Though the darkness, though the pain? A voice repeated in my mind. I remembered it before, before my anger. I remembered a response, from a long time ago…how did it go?

Do you trust me, friend of mine? Though the darkness, though the pain?

I put my faith in you, my brother. To Hell, and back again.

I blinked, and suddenly I could see. The poison still burned in my veins, but my rage was gone, and replaced by relief.

Confuse Ray. Josh answered the question before I even asked. Wait until she gets close, then hit her when she can't turn away. You got this, _Darkbolt_.

I centered all of my electricity around my fist and grinned. The Crobat looped around and dove straight at me, wind exploding off the tips of her wings and swirling around her like a massive bullet. Right before she collided with me, I smashed my electric paw into her face.

Energy exploded around us as we fought for our successful attacks. Crobat's speed and wind pulsed around her as she struggled against my fist. Electricity pulsed out of my cheeks as I ground my teeth, forcing my fist against her shield of wind. For a perfect second we were at an impasse. The force of my punch matched with the strength of my lightning perfectly matched the force of Crobat's attack. Then…slowly…my fist inched its way closer, breaking the winds protecting Crobat's face.

Time seemed to slow as the impasse was broken, and my fist crunched against the Crobat's muzzle. The colors and distorting poison melded again into my brain, but I resisted its influence, and carried out the punch. After a moment to collect myself, I saw Crobat crumbled against one of the walls, clearly unconscious.

Return. Josh said quietly, with a hint of pride in his voice. Like his loyal shadow, I took my place amongst his side.

* * *

(Nova POV)

"Muk! Avenge Crobat, and show him what it truly means to be a Ninjusu!"

"**_Starvoid, end this silly charade._**"

"Chaaa!" I yelped, standing a few yards away from the Muk, and trying my best to look intimidating. I couldn't see it, but all my color was gone, and replaced with a smooth, elegant black sheen. The glow from my tail was still there, but the flame itself was black, giving an eerie and mystic feel.

"Muk, use Toxic!"

Nova, dodge it and use Outrage! I instantly knew to jump up to avoid the poison, but his command caught me off guard, and I fumbled the jump.

"Chhh-" I hesitated, as a wave of poison sailed above me, hitting the exact place I would have jumped. I, uh, I don't know how!

What? Josh blinked.

I-I don't know how to do that! I did it once, but it just kind of _happened, _I didn't cause it!

Of course you caused it! Only you can control yourself.

I _know _I caused it, just- A large purple fist clocked me on the side of my face, and sent me sprawling to the floor.

Focus! I had the same problem with Static when he first learned Hidden Power, trust me. Josh advised. Some attacks are based off emotion. His trigger was stillness and meditation. I think yours is confidence.

Then what do I do!? I gulped, as I narrowly avoided another semi-liquid purple fist.

Believe in yourself. I believe in you, as do we all. Now you believe in you.

I took a deep breath, and focused on growing the multicolored claws again. I relived the experience in my mind; knowing that I could beat him. I concentrated on that feeling, and rushed at the Muk.

"Chaaa!" I screamed, and smashed my fist sunk into his putrid exterior.

I didn't have claws.

With one quick motion, the Muk engulfed me, swirled me around his insides, and spat me back out onto the field. I choked, feeling the all too familiar effects of both the poison rushing inside me, and the acid burning against my skin.

_How __**dare**__ it eat me._

I pushed the weird thought aside as I stood up again to signal I hadn't fainted…yet.

You weren't confidant enough. Josh shook his head. You have to believe in yourself, completely, undoubting.

I did! I felt it, I _knew _I could, honest, it just didn't work!

Try it once more; I know you can do it!

The Muk struck at me again sending acidic purple splatters against the gym floor. I sidestepped him quickly, but I knew I didn't have much farther to run.

_It truly thinks it can win._

I shook my head, trying to clear these distracting odd thoughts before it occurred to me. The feeling before at the grass gym just confidence, it was invulnerability. It wasn't the knowledge that I _could _win, it was the knowledge that I _couldn't help but win_.

"CHA!" I screamed, as bright, multicolored claws shot out of my paw and deflected the Muk's next strike. I smashed my other fist directly against the Muk again, and instead of sinking in, it crashed against it and sent the glob flying across the gym.

I wiped the residual acid off myself, and walked casually to the other side of the gym, ignoring the poison eating through me.

You think I'm weak? I asked the Muk as it strained to continue to coagulate. **_It's a dangerous game to underestimate the dragons, my foe_****.**

What do you know about dragons, half-breed? The Muk spat back. You have an attack; you think that makes you special? That your trainer bought you a shiny new TM, and that somehow makes you a dragon?

I reached inside the Muk, grabbed _something_, and hoisted it into the air.

**_When I summon pillars of flame from my mouth, and command the air with my mighty wings, yes, I will be a true dragon. Until then…consider me in training. _**I tossed him across the gym, where he met the ground with a satisfying smack.

"Return…" Koga spat bitterly.

**_Plus…_** I continued, the intensity of my claws dulling, and the brightness leaving my eyes. It's not like any of us aren't 'half-breeds' anymore. If you consider yourself pure, it's probably just 'cause you forgot who your grandpa is.

Exactly! Static yelped from the sidelines. It's been like a hundred years! Who can stay in the same species for that long!?

Static. Josh deadpanned. We've been around for more than a thousand years.

Whatever, I forgot a zero. Static rolled his eyes. And zeros are worthless anyway. My point stands.

Can I attack yet? Skarr droned.

Let's wait to see what Koga-

"Go, Weavile!" Koga shouted, summoning his third and last Pokémon.

Yeah, you're up. Josh nodded.


End file.
